Kissed By The Baddest Bidder
by FunnyEasyMe
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki is forcefully sold to Ichigo Kurosaki a world famous businessman with an intention of revenge. Rukia finds herself falling for the person who hurt her. Was it even right to love the one you are supposed to hate? WARNING: Lemons.
1. Escaped From Life, To End Up Sold

Chapter 1: Escaped From Life, To End Up Sold

 **Hey! Welcome to my second story! I'm FunnyEasyMe you can call me Funny!**

 **Thanks for the wait here now this story hope you guys enjoy this story. Here goes nothing LETS DO IT!**

 **WARNING: This story contains angst, abuse, lemons, swearing. If you can't handle umm...I leave it you...I got an idea then you could read my other story which isn't that intense Accidentally In Love**

 **But I can assure you this is gonna be a really awesome story sooo and there is a bit OOCness in the story Ichigo's a jerk but he improves later hope you like it! GO ICHIRUKI! Oh and I'll be calling my Readers or Reviewers MACAROONS isn't that adorable so lets begin my** **macaroons!**

 **Pairing: IchiRuki of course, Ichigo/Rukia. I am inspired to write this story from the fic No Money and the game Kissed By The Baddest Bidder, but it's original no coping!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (Don't worry I'll have different ways of conveying this in later chapters)**

* * *

 _Freedom._..It seemed like it was the only thing she wanted now. She had everything money, intelligence, the looks everything but she was still caged. It was like a beautiful bird in a golden cage, it gets praises, sure beautiful but it's still caged and how much that golden cage must be beautiful,the blue sky would always be more pretty. Rukia sighed, it was the biggest decision she had ever made in her life, there was no turning back. It wasn't like she hated her life, no, it was pretty good anyone would be dying to live her life, but it was different...something only a caged bird could tell.

Rukia Kuchiki sister of the owner of one of the biggest companies in the country, Byakuya Kuchiki her brother. The Kuchiki company was one of the three most biggest companies in the country along with the Kurosaki corporation and Arrancar company. Rukia wasn't Byakuya's sister by blood, Hisana Kuchiki, Rukia's sister had married Byakuya and so he adopted her as his sister after Hisana's death. Well life was posh at the Kuchiki's, coming from a low background it was difficult for her at first but later she got used to them. The elder's of Kuchiki family never liked Rukia it was only because of her brother she was still there but it wasn't that simple. Life is full of sacrifices, for a good family her freedom was taken away she was caged. It was only because of one person she was still able to smile Momo Hinamori.

Momo had been in the same orphanage as Rukia's, her story was familiar to Rukia's. Momo's mother never wanted her so she was sent to the orphanage but later after her mother's death her father adopted her back as he loved Momo, she was caged too as the Hinamori company was pretty big too, but she wasn't as caged as Rukia. They have been friends since they were in the orphanage, never letting each other go from the time they were 3 to now 23. Rukia would have to join the Kuchiki company for her job, though it wasn't bad but her choice was never considered. All her life all she did was study, get good grades, act like a noble and be hated. She didn't ever make friends her brother wouldn't allow her to go out without a bodyguard he said _'The world outside is dangerous'_ she cared less. Momo was being forced to join her family company too, both of them were tired of their lives. Rukia looked at the night sky from the window in her room slowly whispering "It all changes today"

Yes, it was going to change she and Momo were going to run out of the house.

They had planned everything at midnight they were going to escape from their houses, they had secretly been planning all along for everything. They had already bought two apartments for themselves and of course they were gonna be neighbors and they were going to take up a part time job to earn money for a living. They were just going to cut their connections with their previous lives and live a normal life. Rukia glanced at her wrist watch it was almost time...she got her bag with her necessities and jumped out of her window with the support of the roof landing on the ground swiftly.

Momo would be waiting outside, the front gate was filled with guards she ran to the garden and slowly through one of the bushes she reached a secret passage she had made which would lead her directly to the quieter parts of the city...where she had never been because it wasn't 'safe'. She crawled as quietly as possible so no one would notice, she had made this passage when she was 15 but never used it because she was too scared if she got caught, but now nothing can stop her. She made her way through with twigs and leaves sticking to her clothing, no guard had noticed this secret passage behind the bush, maybe it was too isolated that's why. A smile of hope took over Rukia's features as she saw the other end of the passage.

She finally wiggled out of the small hole and got up dusting away the leaves and dirt off herself. She looked around, Momo was supposed to meet her here but she was nowhere in sight. "Rukia!" Rukia smiled as she turned towards the familiar voice. Momo was running towards her, she was smiling maybe she was pretty excited too. She stopped right in front of her panting from running "Hey Rukia so you made it" she said straightening up and looking at her.

"It was not easy but I made it what about you, you look pretty worked up" Rukia said scanning her friend from head to toe and pointing at her disheveled bun.

"Yeah a street dog was chasing me, geez the dark parts of the town really are scary" Momo said looking at their surrounding.

The two girls were alone on the street, no one was around, there was pin drop silence. It was pitch black only the moonlight and a street lamp far ahead was the only source of light. Karakura was an industrial city but it was never safe in these areas. Momo had heard about the bars nearby had the worst of men, the place where all the whore houses were found and all sorts of illegal business going on. Drug dealers were the most known from these areas and the number of rape cases which had happened in the city were from here. It wasn't safe for Rukia and Momo alone they had to leave fast.

Rukia and Momo walked up to the street light which kept blinking and with the meager light they were reading the map of the city. "Its pretty far" Rukia stated looking at Momo with eyes that asked her what to do next.

"What to do next? We can't just got back" Momo said instead. Suddenly Rukia felt bad for dragging Momo along with her. Momo was not that desperate for freedom like Rukia she had a pretty good life and much better than a life in which they had to do some small work to earn a bit of money which they will use to pay for their rent. Momo would have been happily living in a good surrounding than with her right now.

"Sorry..." Rukia mumbled with her head low but Momo caught it.

"Why are you apologizing Rukia?" Momo asked looking at Rukia's amethyst eyes with her soft brown questioning her.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry f-for...dragging you with me in this...mess"

"Dragging me? Rukia I came along with you on my own will"

"B-But Momo you know you could live happily this is not-"

"Safe yeah I know Rukia and that gives me more reason to come along" Momo rested her hands on Rukia's shoulder lightly squeezing it "Rukia we have been together since we were like 3. I am really attached to you, you are everything to me. I can't live without you, so I will come with you anywhere you go. Even if you are going to hell I will come with you. Aren't we best friends you are like a sister to me"

"Yes we are Momo. We will always be together through good and bad. I promise I'll protect you after all we are best friends, right?" Rukia smiled and Momo smiled back squeezing one last time on her shoulder before leaving.

"Yes we are" Momo nodded.

"Thank you, Momo"

"No, thank you"

* * *

"Boss! Important notice you need you hear this fast" The red haired bodyguard screamed in the middle of the meeting.

"Okay I need to leave we will hold the meeting on the same day, next month" he said getting off his seat and making his way to the red haired bodyguard. The two of them rushed to a corner "What is it Renji?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"Boss, she has left her house" Renji said.

After hearing the 'she' the orange haired man scowled "Renji whats coming in the way"

"I guess we won't make it, but it seems like she will end up at the Seireitie hotel"

The orange haired boss' eyes widened "You mean in the..."

"Yes" Renji stated.

"We need to leave now"

"But boss there's a problem that Grimmjow asshole has his hungry eyes stuck on her seems like he was the one who called Seireitei hotel too and seems like her friend Hinamori's daughter is there too"

"Shit not that jackass, we need to hurry Renji get the car"

"Yes sir" Renji left.

Ichigo sighed ruffling his orange hair, this was way to sudden he no idea how to react. Well he and his little friend didn't seem to have some fun in a while and now was the perfect chance. "Rukia Kuchiki" he said out loud "It has been a long time"

* * *

"Yes, it _is_ Rukia Kuchiki the sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, she is along with Momo Hinamori she is important too" Grimmjow grinned on the phone dirty thoughts were coming already to his mind.

"Thank you Sir, for letting us know we'll get them fast"

"You better do" Grimmjow hung up. He looked at his cell phone and went deep in thought _Rukia Kuchiki I have heard a lot about you wonder how you are in bed_ Grimmjow licked his lips at the thought. He was going to find out soon about it.

Grimmjow got out of his house and made his way to his car he has to reach Seireitei Hotel fast.

...

"I have an order for you go and get Rukia Kuchiki and Momo Hinamori who are on the left street of Gotei near the bar"

"Really are you sure they are in that isolated place?"

"Yes they are and go get them fast"

"Yes Sir"

"Better bring them fast we need them tonight"

* * *

Rukia and Momo had started walking but for some reason they had ended up coming back to the place they had started from. The place didn't even have any sign board which would show them direction. It was getting late with every step they took it felt like the night was getting colder and colder. They were making no progress Rukia was feeling that they were insecure just two girls roaming around at 2:00am all alone. Rukia sighed she could feel her self freezing.

"Look Rukia over there" Momo pointed out in a direction.

It was a black car a limousine coming towards there direction. Rukia quickly put her guard up looking around well it was pretty weird for a limousine to roam around not to mention so late in the night in some isolated part of the city. Rukia held Momo's hand but they could never outrun the car, maybe like 1% if it was safe like it being someone's car who wanted to go to the bar or something then they could act like they didn't see the car. The chances were low but they were running out of options. "Momo I think it's _not_ safe to have a car here" Rukia had a serious look Momo was looking scared she quickly nodded as they two of the started walking as to not to look suspicious.

Suddenly seemed like the car had caught speed and they were sure it was them they were following, why? Rukia and Momo started running only to be blocked by a similar car. They abruptly stopped and looked around for escape only to find they were trapped in between two cars and no where to go. A few men in black started to come out of the car Momo was right behind her she was hyperventilating they had no escape.

 _Protect Momo, Save her, Protect her DO SOMETHING!_

Rukia heard a shriek behind her "MOMO!" she screamed as they had covered Momo's mouth and nose with a handkerchief. "MOMO!" She cried out louder this time. "Mo...mo" Someone had covered her mouth and nose with a handkerchief too. She could smell the drugs and slowly her eyes were beginning to close she thought she had lost contact with the world as her eyes started to shut down with the last image of Momo being carried inside the black limousine by one of those men and then complete darkness.

"We got her" A man wearing a black suit said on the phone.

"Very good come fast before it begins" the other line said.

"Yes sir"

After Momo and Rukia were got inside the car it sped of into the depths of the city.

* * *

Rukia slowly opened her eyes. She didn't quite remember what had happened, her eyes felt heavy and her body was to tired to even move a muscle. Then suddenly her eyes widened as realization struck her, the escape, kidnapping, Momo. "MOMO" without thinking Rukia screamed and frantically looked around the unfamiliar place which had really little access to light. Rukia struggled to move as she realized something was preventing her from moving. Rukia stopped took a deep breath in and let her eyes settle with the darkness. She finally looked around and there she was, Momo in another corner, her eyes closed and hands cuffed on the wall. "Momo" Rukia said as she found out her hands were cuffed too.

Panic started to settle inside Rukia she looked down to see she was no more in her old clothes instead she was in a black skimpy nightie and so was Momo. For now she cared less about it, she looked around the place which looked somewhat like a storeroom and in front of her were big curtains, covering whats ahead. Rukia wanted to cry out loud, what had she got herself into and pulled Momo along. Her eyes were filling with warm liquid when some movement caught her attention. She turned around to see the door swing open with two bulky men coming in.

"It's such a pain in the ass, these fucking auctions" One of those men said.

Rukia's eyes widened, she gasped...auction?

"Well at least we get to see hot chicks half naked" the other one said chuckling "That slut the other day was ready to have sex with me backstage itself"

"Really? So did you take the chance"

"No the auction had started, damn that Grimmjow stole her away"

Rukia didn't know what to do, all she knew was they were going to be sold in an auction. Her mind was screaming, her body was becoming numb. The worst part, she didn't mind if she were hurt but she didn't want Momo to suffer. Rukia turned her head towards Momo, her eyes were open her head down and tears coming out of them. Rukia couldn't take it anymore, a tear slid down her cheek. Momo had turned her head towards her, looking at Rukia with teary eyes to give Rukia a fake reassuring smile, but it didn't come out well making Rukia feel more guilty than she already was.

 _I'd rather die than suffer from this guilt, It's all my fault I can't do anything now. All I can do is wish that someone rescues us NO! rescues her! I deserve this punishment, she doesn't all I am going to do is protect her. Momo my best friend, I will save you I'll do anything for her._

Rukia's thoughts were cut when one of those men was coming near her, the other one going near Momo. Rukia was looking at Momo with concern as the man was touching her hands "Stop" she managed to say. It seemed like he was removing her cuffs, but his hands were roaming a little too much on her hands.

"Don't worry girl, you will be given the same treatment" Rukia felt a heavy hand on her head.

She looked up to glare at the man, but he wasn't wavered at all. His hands traveled from her head down to her chin yanking it up to look at her face. "Hmm.. that's a pretty innocent face you got there, except that bitchy glare your giving me" he chuckled "You'll love where your gonna go"

"Shut the fuck up, stop touching you stinky shit" Rukia poured all the venom into her words which she spat out. Her glare got harder but the man had his eyes wide for a minute then they were back to normal. He got a sly look on his face as his hands started to travel down from her chin, to her exposed shoulder blades. The dress was too skimpy it didn't even reach her mid thigh and was made of lace and see through material. Well Rukia was glad enough that Momo's was slightly longer and was made of cotton.

Rukia felt disgusted by his touching as his hands stopped on her upper arm right beside her chest, he went near her face and whispered "Be good to your new owner" his tone became a bit more cunning "I could have had my way with you, but I guess your new owner will teach you a _good_ lesson instead" that man straightened up and attached another chain on her hand as well as removed the cuffs which had her sticking to the wall.

As soon as the man had finished what he had to say Rukia had a feeling to rip his eyeballs of it's socket, she was really angry and scared at that moment. Momo didn't fight them, that was smart of her because they would have insulted her too. Rukia thought of no more fighting back, because in the condition she was, she would only hurt herself and put them in more danger than they already were in. They were carried and brought to a place close by, it seemed like the back of a stage. Rukia didn't fight back the whole way the men carried her, Momo seemed to have slipped into unconsciousness again. They were drugged and Rukia was pretty sure the drugs hadn't wore of yet maybe it was just her desperation which was keeping her awake.

The men put them down on a place and left, Rukia could hear someone talking on the other side of the big curtain. Rukia turned around and looked at an unconscious Momo. _This is it our lives our gonna change, I have dragged her in this mess I should be the one to bring her out. From now on whatever I will do is to protect you._ Rukia felt like she was about to cry but she stopped herself from doing so, _I'm so sorry Momo, I'm sorry though I know I don't deserve forgiveness but just except my apology._ "Thank you, Momo for everything you have done for me, I'm blessed to meet someone like you" she whispered and hoped the unconscious girl heard her.

Rukia took a deep breath in, she didn't even know if Momo was going to be with her. This shit was all she had always read in books, seen in movies but it was way different, it was for real she didn't know what she was going to do after this, she just hoped everything would be fine. As if it will be. She wasn't ready for whatever was going to happen, was it even legal? The curtains slowly opened showing their tied up selves. The host was talking about something on the mic as the red curtains opened fully revealing them.

The first thing Rukia saw was the blaring light, which made her close her eyes that instance. Slowly opening her eyes, she tried to settle them with the light, she saw a whole crowd sitting in front of her. They were dressed in expensive clothes and had woman sticking to them serving expensive wine. For some reason she didn't want the crowd to see her, not in this state, she felt ashamed. She felt like she was a mere ragged doll which was about to be sold, it was humiliating, was she going to be one of those sluts? She knew she was going to be bad only if they were lucking enough to be sold to someone who would set them free, but it was like 1% chance. If they would be able t escape, she'd first run home, running away from home? Fuck it! If she hadn't ran away this would have never happened.

 _Maybe I was never meant to be happy..._

* * *

The red curtains slowly opened. "And now the next item for bidding is not a common whore" the host announced licking his lips he continued. "Seems like most of you already have their eyes on them, but only one shall get it" The whole crowd had their eyes on the stage. "I should say it's a rather really special one" he smirked "Momo Hinamori, the daughter of the famous Hinamori company's owner and..." A loud applause was heard as the host continued.

"Rukia Kuchiki! Sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, owner of the Kuchiki company!"

It was like the loudest applaud ever heard, people whispering and cheering. People had started standing up and staring at the stage like hungry dogs. His eyes widened as the curtains were completely pulled back, there she was! Ichigo Kurosaki could not believe his eyes as he saw Rukia Kuchiki on the stage, with her hands cuffed and looking up with tired beautiful eyes. She was beautiful even in her worn out condition. He needed to get her he couldn't let anyone have her. He was in a daze that he didn't realize the bidding had began with the starting amount as 1 million bucks.

"2 million!" people had started screaming.

"5 million!"

"7 million!"

"9 million!"

"12 Million!" it was Grimmjow.

"She is mine" he said chuckling as he eyed Rukia with hungry eyes.

"So the win-"

"Wait! 15 million!" Ichigo screamed.

"And bidding stopped! Ichigo Kurosaki gets Rukia Kuchiki!" the host announced.

"Renji" Ichigo turned to his bodyguard and continued "I want you to bid and take Hinamori as well, don't let anyone else get her, I trust you" Renji replied with a 'yes sir' "I have some important business to handle here" he said as moved his head sideways to the left, dodging a fist which had come from behind "I knew it was you, playing dirty as always, huh Grimmjow"

"You bastard how dare you steal her!" Grimmjow screamed, now facing Ichigo fully as he threw another punch at him.

Ichigo caught his fist with one of his hand and punched Grimmjow right in his jaw with his other hand "You know I didn't steal her but don't _you_ dare try to steal her" Ichigo said with venom in his words.

"And the bid is won by Kurosaki again" as soon as the host said, he turned to Renji.

Ichigo walked away leaving Grimmjow there behind with a bleeding lip "Lets take whats ours and go" Ichigo stated dryly.

"Yes sir" Renji followed Ichigo. They went back stage where Rukia and Momo were dumped like they were useless sacks.

Rukia opened her eyes slightly all she could was orange, wild orange haired guy picking her up bridal style, with a red head picking Momo. Rukia slightly glanced at the face of the person who was caring her, she didn't know who he was but he was warm and had handled her gently not like the recent touches she had got. This man was giving her a feeling of familiarity, feeling his warmth she let the fatigue of the day get over herself and fall asleep while the stranger carried her.

Ichigo was hesitating to even touch her, once he had her in his arms, he swore his palms were getting sweaty, she was real! She was really Rukia, how many years had he been waiting for this day. He saw her slightly move in his hold and then finally dig her head inside his warm chest before falling asleep peacefully. Ichigo let his breath out which he had been holding unconsciously, he smiled to himself for the first time in days, it hadn't even been five minutes and she was being the reason of his smile.

 _Mom...Revenge_

His smile immediately went away as he was reminded of his real purpose. What a day...

* * *

 **There we have it! The first chapter! Please read and review and tell me how you felt. I actually don't have any idea about auctions, bidding and stuff so please feel free to criticize and I remind you again that Ichigo is going to be a bit OOC I love it when he is a jerk, so please don't kill me over it!**

 **Hope you enjoyed, read my other story too cause you know it was my first story and I am kinda attached to it. Meet you in the next chapter my Macaroons! Love you all. This story isn't my usual writing style so please REVIEW and tell me how it was. And a very HAPPY NEW YEAR! In advance hope your next year goes great and you enjoy! And I will see you guys in 2016!**

 **Bye bye my Macaroons, FunnyEasyMe~**


	2. Welcome To The Underworld

Chapter 2: Welcome To The Underworld

 **Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! Its 2016 and we are still awesome!**

 **You guys are so awesome do you know that! I was sooo overwhelmed to see 6 reviews for the 1st Chapter itself! You guys are so sweet I'll start the shoutouts from next chapter onward still thank you for reviewing: Vampirelover(Guest), Christopher(Guest), Aeva - Athena - Marsden, mansi12, yukiyuki(Guest), Guest, 409 Thank you guys soo much! And all those awesome people who read, Favorited and followed the story.**

 **So lets start with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Kubo-sensei owns the story~**

* * *

Rukia got up with a jerk as she just had a bad dream, she was kidnapped along with Momo and they were sold to some strangers in an auction. Rukia looked around, she was in a comfortable bed- which was definitely not hers. The room seemed different, it was quite big and plane. Memories of last night came flooding back to her and she snapped, she wasn't dreaming it was the reality! She looked at her wrist to see no cuffs only the red marks it left. She looked down at herself, she was in the same skimpy black night. Rukia was worried what happened last night, she had no idea, it was then she noticed her hair were no more the same, it was cut short so it reached till her shoulder, no curled up hair after that. Rukia moved in her place uncomfortably slowly getting off the bed.

She was still tired but she needed to know where the fuck she was and search for Momo. She scanned the room, it was pretty big with the king size bed she was sleeping on large windows with curtains close, not letting her know how high she was. She saw a full length mirror and proceeded towards it, she saw the reflection of her tired self, worn out. She had ye bags because of lack of sleep and she was pretty hungry right now. Well she wasn't looking that bad in short hair but the question was who did it. She was scared to even leave the room, it was dark and dangerous outside the comfortable room but she had to face it anyway.

Taking a deep breath Rukia stumbled her way towards the door. She felt like crying all over again but she knew it was waste cause it was not going to change anything. Rukia held the door knob and slowly opened the door a bit, enough for her to see whats outside. There was another door right in front of her which was slightly ajar. There were stairs on the other side, Rukia assumed she was a level above, faint murmurs were being heard from below. She opened the door a bit more _Momo could be in there_ she thought looking at the slightly ajar door. But by the murmurs she knew that she was not alone. Her curiosity and desperation to find Momo took better of her and she opened the door silently.

Rukia stepped on the cold floor with her bare feet, the small distance felt like it was a mile long as she reached the other door. She peeked in through the gap without making a sound. Her heartbeat was beating more faster than ever as she gulped. In front of her she saw Momo on a bed with her previous day nightie on but the fact that broke her heart was that...she was crying, crying so much that her eyes were swollen and red. Rukia felt guilty, she shifted her gaze to the second person inside, it was a guy with orange hair, tall and well-built figure... _he is the guy who had bought us_ Rukia's eyes widened in realization. Without a minute thought Rukia burst in the room with new developed strength.

"MOMO!" Rukia screamed her lungs out the two of them looked at her with surprise.

"Rukia" Momo said clearly surprised.

"Momo what happe-" Before Rukia could even ask Momo someone cut her off.

"Looks like our guest had woken up" The orange haired man said.

He looked quite familiar to Rukia, like she had seen him somewhere...in newspaper maybe? But his face was familiar and that orange hair it oddly didn't feel weird to have orange hair for her. Rukia could not find her voice as her eyes met his...a burning amber. "Rukia Kuchiki" his voice was perfect she didn't know what was happening to her a lot of emotions were crashing down on her anger, horror, guilt and she was feeling scared. "Seems like the drugs wore of faster than I was expecting, well I guess thats good anyway cause you need to know whats going on too, right?" He had a devilish smirk on his face, it was scaring her if the situation was not like this she would have found it sexy but no. "Oh and I hope you know I am Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia"

Kurosaki...Rukia's eyes were as big as plates "Ichigo Kurosaki, the owner of Kurosaki corporation" Rukia gasped for air, impossible! Now she remembered why he felt familiar, he was the owner of one of the biggest companies in Japan. He owned more than the Kuchiki company, he was a billionaire even though he was just 25. "No way"Rukia choked out. It was hard to believe that a person like him was into such stuff...bidding and buying women.

"Well you have to believe it" He said as he glanced at Momo who had started crying again. "I guess I'll leave the two of you alone, your friend will tell you about the thing you need to know" With that said he started walking towards the door. For a person who owned such a big company he was rather simple, wearing a white shirt and black pants. He stopped beside Rukia "Bye" he said with a cunning look, it sent shiver down her spine, she was scared as fuck. Ichigo gave her a wink before leaving the room with the thud of the door closing.

"Rukia!" Before she could comprehend anything that happened she was taken in by a hug from Momo. "Rukia, I was worried sick about you" Momo sobbed on her shoulder.

"Momo" Rukia's eyes softened as warm tears flowed down "I'm glad your fine" Rukia hugged Momo tight as she cried louder. After a while they went up to the bed and sat there, Rukia's heart beated louder and faster, she was scared to even sit in this place, she nervously looked at Momo, she felt her stomach churn with a bad feeling. She shrugged it off as Momo started to speak through teary eyes and cracked up voice.

"Rukia...we have been s-sold in-in an...auction" Momo tried speaking properly but clearly failed.

"I figured..." Rukia said softly tears flowing back again.

"Ichigo Kurosaki...bought us...I-I don't know what we should do...will he hurt you?" Momo was rambling as she couldn't think of anything she was too scared.

"Momo I'm worried about you more" Rukia spoke honesty.

"No but, he told me...he has no business with me...but with you" Momo hugged Rukia once again "I don't know what I'd do if he hurt you"

"Me..." Rukia was deep in thought, her skin going pale as she had goosebumps crawling on her skin. _Why would he hurt me? What have I done?!_ Rukia silently thought. This was messed up, but the good thing was Momo was safer than her though she couldn't yet say that. Rukia was scared for her life, she was not ready for this. It was like everything around her had stopped and it was only her and her wild thoughts.

 _What could he do to me? He could kill me or torture me to death. But he does't have any reason to do that. He could abuse me, rape me...No. This was worse than dying, not again, not again. It can't happen again! I have to find a way out of this,the mess I have got myself into. Momo should be rescued first I can't let anyone hurt her at all. Ichigo Kurosaki...is there something I am forgetting. Nii-sama! Nii-sama could rescue us, if he got to know about this, but I doubt he is my last hope. Or the last spark of hope is...Kurosaki wouldn't hurt us instead let us free. We will be safe...now I can't even trust my own words._

 _Fuck!_

 _"_ Rukia!" Momo's voice brought her back to her senses. "Are you okay, Rukia?" Momo asked, she had stopped crying. Well as if crying would solve matters but at least it made her heart lighter, she needed a break out. This was no time to relax, they needed to get out of this place fast. Rukia glanced at Momo, she had a distant look whilst she was still holding her hand, maybe she was thinking as well. _Was life always like this?_ Rukia thought, but sitting around isn't gonna help.

With new determination Rukia got up making Momo look at her and stand up herself. "Momo...we're not fine, we need to get out of here" Rukia looked straight in Momo's eyes "If we fail, somehow we have to let brother know about this, he can help" As soon as Rukia mentioned her brother, a spark of hope came to Momo's lifeless eyes. She turned her face into one of determination, that's the Momo Rukia always knew.

"Yeah you're right"

The door swung open and came in two well-built guards. Rukia and Momo froze and just stared at them. "We have to take you two down" One of the guards said in a stiff, emotionless voice. Rukia took her stance, read to fight. The two men came near them, one of them caught Momo's arm as she was backing out. Seeing Momo's scared face filled her's with rage and she glared hard at the man approaching her. The man extended her his hand to hold her arm.

The guard caught Rukia's elbow and immediately Rukia's leg swung up and she kicked him in his gut hard. The sudden attack caught him off guard making him release her hand, she took the opportunity and kicked him in his back. Before Rukia could deliver another kick to his head from behind, he had caught her leg in mid-air. The guard pressed her leg making her hiss because of the pain, he left her leg and took her arms and folded on her back making her cringe in pain as she cursed.

The man was exactly behind her holding her hands behind her back making her cry from pain. Rukia raised her leg and kicked his leg with her heal. He released her hands and she elbowed him hard in the chest. Rukia turned around with angry eyes and punched him in his face, she was about to punch him again when the other guard caught her hand. Rukia looked behind beside the guard, Momo was crying again. The guard took her distraction as an opportunity and tied her.

* * *

"Leave me you fucking bastards" Rukia screamed, her face red from anger.

Rukia was tied to a chair with thick rope, so tight to the point it was hurting. They had got her but Rukia wouldn't stop her tries of trying to get out of the hold of the rope, screaming and swearing at the guards who watched her struggle to break free. Momo was on a chair beside her, she was not tied but she just sat there crying. They were in a different room, it was as the same size as the previous one but this one looked more like an office with a sofa in front of them, a small coffee table and few chairs.

"You creeps, I swear I'll kill you!" Rukia had lost it and now she was going on cursing.

The door opened, which silenced Rukia and came in a girl wearing skimpy lingerie. She had big boob, her dark purple hair was tied up in a ponytail with the ribbon and by her looks, she wasn't acting as if she wasn't used to wearing such clothes, in fact she was smiling. "Well kill time with these new people, you slut" one of the guards spat out to the girl before leaving.

Slut? Was she one? Well she had no reaction to what he said , she simply sat on a chair making sure she looked intimate and sexy. She looked at Momo and Rukia and opened her mouth to speak. "So you are the new ones here, I am Senna" she said, she looked pretty normal when she smiled "Were you two sold in the auction?" She asked.

Momo nodded.

"Well there's no need to cry then, be happy you weren't sold to Grimmjow though I wouldn't have mind" She said as she touched herself "I wonder how he's like?" She asked herself. She straightened up and faced them again "Unless you two are not sluts, doesn't look so" she said.

"Slits?! We aren't" Momo said. Rukia couldn't speak a word so she did the talking.

"Well too bad, you won't have fun, but if Ichigo wants any of you be ready for a _good_ time" Senna said with a smirk "Although I wouldn't allow that" she had a serious face "He's _mine_ "

The way she said made Rukia have a chill run down her spine. Who is Ichigo Kurosaki in real? What is he?

There was a moment of silence before the door swung open and the first thing Rukia did was glare hard at everyone. Ichigo Kurosaki entered first with his cocky smirk on, Rukia was mad and she tried to fight the rope which was holding her again as if it would break and she could punch that guy. A guy who was extremely pale and had black hair and green eyes came in with 0 expression. Finally a couple holding their hands entered, the man had blonde hair and the women had tan skin and purple hair, much lighter than Senna's tied up in a ponytail as well. Her golden orbs made her look like a confident yet fearless cat.

Kurosaki sat on the sofa, right in front of them while the others leaned on the wall standing. "Well it seems we have got special guests today" the blonde guy said.

"Sorry boss I'm late" all attention was directed at a new guest with red spiky hair, he was familiar. He was the one who was there at the auction. "Late as always, Renji" Kurosaki said. "Well get in here fast, don't keep are guests waiting..." he said and Renji joined the others in the room, standing beside Ulquiorra, the emo guy.

"Ichi can we just skip this and jump to the bed?" Senna said in a flirty tone.

"Sorry but no thanks" he said as he stood up and walked around Rukia and Momo.

When he was exactly in front of Rukia he stopped, Rukia was busy trying to free herself "You seem desperate, huh?" he said in his usual cocky manner. Rukia gritted her teeth, not ready to answer him "You know what, I don't see people like you everyday desperate to be _away_ from me, instead it's the exact opposite" he was grinning and bent down to level up with her eyes. She did not flinch. He got closer to her until his mouth was next to her ear "I like it" he whispered, his hot breath running down Rukia's neck.

He straightened up after seeing a satisfying shiver which she had. Ichigo turned to Momo, she was crying silently. His eyes softened and he turned his head away, he couldn't stand girls crying. He looked around the room "Where's Toshiro?" Ichigo asked Renji.

"He was busy so he couldn't come" Renji said.

"Okay, so here's my decision" he gave a nod to everyone "Hinamori will be with Toshiro, he can do whatever he wants" Ichigo said before he could continue someone interrupted him.

"What do you mean, he can do whatever he wants!" Rukia screamed, her senses had kicked in and rage took over her, _How dare Kurosaki talk to her friend like she was some doll they can do anything with?_

"Well you should calm down cause she is in rather safe hands..." Ichigo said.

Hearing the word 'safe' Rukia shut her mouth. If she was getting any small source of safety she would not loose that.

Ichigo continued "...It's you who are not in safe hands" Rukia's eyes widened "I'm taking Rukia Kuchiki" he had a sly look.

Rukia could not speak, no words seemed to come to her mind, she felt scared and unsafe, she felt like someone had stabbed her with a knife right in the heart. "RUKIA!" Momo screamed and hugged her trapped self, she was crying louder. Everything around her blanked.

"Take her to Toshiro's" Ichigo said in a low voice, he was guilty but it was just an obstacle in his plan which would easily spoiled it.

"Yes sir" said one guard taking Momo away. That was when Rukia realized what was happening.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY!" Rukia screamed as tears coming out of her eyes.

Momo was screaming curses but finally she was pulled out of the room. Rukia glared hard at Ichigo Kurosaki. "You bastard, fuck you!"

Ichigo tried hard to keep his emotions locked "Well life in the underworld is unfair" he went up to Rukia. "If you pity someone, care for someone, let your emotions control...you die..." he said it bitterly in a dark voice.

Ichigo leaned down in front of her once again. Rukia was quite after what he said before. Ichigo whispered slowly yet loud as to everyone in the room could hear him "Welcome to the underworld"

* * *

 **Heres the 2nd chapter. I updated this first cause you Macaroons reviewed me so much I was so happy so practice your patience and AIL first and then the 3 chap, here!**

 **I love you guys soooooooo much like first chapter and such a good response you guys are gonna make me cry... ICHIRUKI FOREVER!**

 **So little ichiruki interaction, come on its the 2 chap...anyway more in next so Review my Macaroons!**

 **See ya folks, FunnyEasyMe~**


	3. It Hurts A Bit

Chapter 3: It Hurts A Bit

 **Sup! It's Funny her you Macaroons! Well I am soooo happy, you guys are so supportive I love you people your reviews make my day! So please read review and most importantly enjoy!**

 **Well I have got a lot of reviews so I guess this is important, SHOUTOUTS**

 **achalida: Well Momo sure is lucky, well I surely want to know what you think after you know why Ichigo is a bastard. Well Rukia is the one suffering and I guess we would be lying if we say we aren't enjoying it!**

 **deegirlsjs: Thank you so much! And here you have it the update!**

 **Guest: We are so evil we just love it when Rukia suffers, though where's the fun without suacy drama?**

 **Vampirelover: Sure Ichiruki rocks! Well I agree dark ichi is sexy as hell and we have loads of IchiRuki ahead**

 **Guest: heres the update**

 **Yuki Yuki: Well I smell lemons nearby**

 **s8Rukia: Hope you enjoying my story and keep updating yours love to listen from you pal!**

 **guest: Well Senna is a bitch but Ichigo itself here's a problem, I wonder what she'll do, oh wait I own the story I know what happens! Well you will have to find out.**

 **kei: Well Ichigo is such a softy on the inside just makes me wanna hug him but oh wait he's taken by rukia just shows her his hard side, thats ichi!**

 **That was a lot! Well by the way its my Birthday~ oh and happy Valentines day too which has already gone so enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Bleach, Kubo-sensie has it all**

* * *

"Welcome to the underworld"

Rukia's eyes were big and filled with pricky water which was going to fall any minute. "Take her to my room" Ichigo stated as two men came and started to untie the rope which tied her to the chair. As soon as her hands were released, she tried to make a move but was easily caught by the man. She had lost all her energy by crying, fighting that now she had no strength to fight them. Tears started to flow again from Rukia's eyes, she was crying silently. She was just caring about Momo and had totally forgot about herself. _Momo...she must be safer than me at least._ The men held her arms as they brought her to another room upstairs.

She was left in a room by the men, they didn't tie her or anything but they just left her. Rukia hadn't stopped crying, she looked around the room, it was big. It had a king size bed, a bathroom in the corner, a small sofa, working desk with a laptop on it and many closets which where Kurosaki's she supposed. It looked like a male room so no doubt it was Ichigo Kurosaki's. Rukia sat on the bed, her head was paining from the crying she had been doing. Rukia sighed, crying wasn't gonna help but that's all she could do after thinking about her situation. The door cracked open revealing a mass of orange hair, Rukia suddenly got her guard up and stood up in a defensive manner.

Ichigo closed the door behind him and looked at the scared girl in front of him, straight in the eye. "Look I want to get it straight and I don't want you to cause much trouble okay" he said looking at Rukia "You can sit you need not worry I am not gonna harm you" he tried to calm her and tried to lower his voice to not sound dangerous. "Your friend, Hinamori is safe in Toshiro's hands so you should stop worrying about her" Ichigo did not get that satisfactory relief from her, she was hard she didn't believe him that was for sure.

"W-What do you want from me...Kurosaki" Rukia tried her best to sound not scared, narrowing her eyes she looked at the man in front of her "You know what my brother can do if he gets to know about this" Rukia threatened. She was hugging herself while her hands were sweating and she was scared as fuck.

"I know what your brother can do Rukia, but wasn't it his sister's will to run out of the house?" He looked at Rukia with a challenging expression.

Rukia was quite. In three long strides Ichigo had crossed the room and was exactly in front of her. Before Rukia could even react he had grabbed her wrist tightly. Rukia struggled to break free but to no avail. "Let go!" Rukia choked out trying her best.

"Calm down, woman" he said holding her another hand, she stopped moving. "It's not like I am going to do something to you but if you keep behaving like this I will actually have to do something which trust me you won't like at all" Rukia didn't look at him "Behave" he said. He wanted a nod from her "I said you have to behave" Ichigo had raised his voice slightly making Rukia nod at once. "Good" he let go of her hands and took a step back.

"So now that you are mine here are some rules" Rukia's head sprung up when he said this. Ichigo saw that "Yes I own you I have bought you, you are my play doll"

"But you can't d-" Rukia was cut off.

"But I just did and there is nothing wrong in what I have done" he didn't let Rukia argue further, crossing his hands on his chest he continued "Rule 1, you cannot leave this house without my permission and dare you try to run away the security here is very strong and if I catch you running away, you will be punished you don't want that, do you?"

Rukia was getting mad, she wanted to argue but she kept it to herself and heard Kurosaki as he continued "Rule 2 You only listen to me and no one else. And now that you are here we will have to keep your identity safe that's why you must have noticed your hair is cut short" Rukia's attention went to her hair, she had noticed them earlier but the whole 'keeping identity safe' thing didn't really feel right.

"Why do you want to hide my identity?" Rukia asked defensively.

"Well, you see once Kuchiki family discovers that you are missing they'll start searching for you and I am not letting them take you away from me so easily. No, I own you, you are my property and they are just merely getting in my way"

"You son of a-"

"It's fate just goddamn except it Rukia. Your life is going to change now that I finally got you" Ichigo took a step ahead and started nearing Rukia. On reflex Rukia started walking backwards until her back hit the wall and she was trapped in between Ichigo and the wall. "What are you scared of? That I will hurt you?

Rukia gulped, if she showed that she was scared the game is over for her "No...I am not s-scared of you" She tried to steady her eyes with his fiery amber.

"No...? Then you should be. It's not gonna be fun living with me, Rukia..." Ichigo smirked, she was so scared.

Shit. Rukia couldn't think straight anymore, tears started to pour out of her eyes and she pushed Ichigo away with all her remaining might "STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU CREEP. STAY AWAY, STAY AWAY!" She screamed. Ichigo saw this and quickly held her wrist "Leave me! I don't wanna live her I'd rather die. Just let me go! What have I done wrong that I am being punished for my sins. Do you even have a single bit of humanity in you? How could a person like you even exist!" Rukia had lost her temper , Ichigo still didn't let go of her hand "It's my mistake for wanting freedom, I don't want anything anymore I just want to be away from you!" Rukia cried harder. "Please, please I beg you..."

Ichigo couldn't see Rukia in this condition, he felt responsible. Rukia was never the one to cry but he made her cry so much that inside his chest, it hurt him. "Rukia, Rukia calm down" Ichigo didn't know what to do. Ichigo looked at Rukia with a soft expression, didn't she know that she was hurting him too. "Rukia stop" Rukia was still going on mumbling stuff. Fuck. Why was he feeling bad, after all these years didn't he learn anything? He did learn, he never got close to any woman and just used them for flings. He never let any woman become a part of his life. He had learned but it was Rukia who was in front of him, she was his weakness. Ichigo gulped, his hand was sweating, he slowly pulled Rukia near with his hand which was on her wrist. He pressed her face against his chest and held on to her tightly, embracing her. His heart was beating fast, his hand slid down her back, it was her. He tightened his hold around her, it was her it was Rukia. She was back in his life.

Ichigo closed his eyes feeling her flush against his body, how many years had he been waiting for this. Rukia wasn't making any noise, he held on for a few more moments before loosening his hold He didn't want to let her go but he had to, he redraw his hands and looked down to see Rukia had closed her eyes and had fallen asleep in his arms. He carried her up to the bed, putting her on top of the mattress like she was a fragile glass doll. He tucked her safely in the blanket and glanced at her face. She looked so innocent, he brushed of the bang which was in her face which stubbornly came back there again. He smiled "Welcome back Rukia"

* * *

Ichigo sighed, he was tired, he needed some rest. He'll probably take a day of tomorrow it was already evening and shit had happened all the while in the day. He closed the door of his bedroom, pulled out a chair near his bed and sat on it with a sigh of relief. Ichigo rested his elbows on his knees and dropped his head on his hands, closing his eyes and letting his body rest.

 _Here she is finally,...what am I supposed to do next...?_

He looked up at the figure sleeping peacefully in his bed. It was not at all easy getting Rukia to his room. He closed his eyes as Rukia decided to not leave his mind trouble him a bit more.

 _"S-S-Stop! Your...Aah! Y-Your hurting m-me"_

Her voice was clear as day in his thoughts. He will never forget that day, since then he had decided to change. He became more tough and cold-hearted all he knew was that if he fell in love it was his doom. Ichigo clenched his fist tighter he had his chin resting on his intertwined fingers. He looked at the figure who was sleeping on his bed. He got up and stood in front of her looking intently at her sleeping form, she was finally...here. Finally she was here! He had been waiting for this since year...Rukia Kuchiki was finally his and only his. He leaned down with his arms supporting the bed, her face was still the same only more mature and more beautiful, it was a bit swollen from all the crying she had done. Well if it would have been someone else they would have cried more but she was Rukia Kuchiki crying was not something she would do.

He caressed her cheek with one of his hands, moving it on her perfect milky white skin. He slowly went down on her neck till the blanket contacted with his hand, he sighed. He looked at the girl with petty he stood up completely and seated himself beside her she was in deep slumber to notice him and his touches. "Rukia..." he got no reply from the sleeping person. He started to caress her cheek again "...Such a beautiful face unfortunately it won't be like this anymore" he let his lips turn into a smirk "Fate was really cruel but we can't change it, can we?" he chuckled in a really cunning way, leaning a bit more forward "You ended up with me...again. This time I am not gonna leave you without teaching you a...lesson" he whispered that part in her ears as she let out a groan before shifting a bit more towards him.

"Don't worry I'll give you the equal treatment you gave me, Rukia"

She turned to the other side as Ichigo frowned and leaning once again near her neck he whispered in her ear.

 _"I l-l-loved you t-too. I-I am so, so sorry..."_

"I will get my revenge"

Ichigo sat on the corner of the bed, he looked up at the ceiling "Mom, I'll get your revenge" he whispered to the air "Rukia how could you do this to me...I-I..." _I loved you._ He shook his head and messed his hair with his fingers slightly pulling at them. He had never been so confused in his life. Revenge...he had first thought that he was just blaming Rukia because he was scared but he excepted it, he was scared and angry. He was going to get his revenge but now when she is finally here all he thinks about is how he could love her. Why? Shouldn't he be thinking about hurting her but in the end thoughts about them making love and kissing wold come.

He glanced at Rukia, she looked adorable while she was sleeping so, so...kissable. She was always so tiny but she fit perfectly in his arms when he hugged her. Ichigo smiled, it felt good having her again in his arms. He didn't want anyone to touch Rukia, he could be selfish about her. "Rukia you are so small yet you are messing with my heart" he sighed looking at Rukia as she moved slowly.

Rukia opened her eyes, they were a bit hazy she blinked twice before she could see clearly. She saw Ichigo Kurosaki in front of her with surprisingly a small smile and in a flash she remembered all her recent activities. Rukia curled her legs up with a scared look on her face as she tried to keep herself away from Ichigo "Stay away" she said. Ichigo's eyes suddenly saddened looking at her reaction, she was scared of him.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna harm you, you need some more rest just sleep Rukia"

"NO! I don't trust you, I know your intentions really well" Rukia said bringing her legs close to her chest "Go away"

It hurt him seeing her so scared of him. What should he do.

He went near Rukia "Rukia just trust me" She nodded her head no, _just trust me_ "I will explain everything to you later I don't want to fight with you" _just trust me_... "Just trust me" _trust me I want to love you_ "I'm not willing to hurt you" He rested his hands on her shoulder and pushed her back in a lying down position "Rest for now, please" Rukia stopped protesting and pulled the covers over her "Thank you" he said as she closed her eyes "I'll be outside if you need me" he looked at her sleeping form. _Just trust me I don't want to see you hurt either_

He sighed. Rukia was scared of him, he didn't know but it stung his heart somewhere. He didn't want her to feel like that about him, he wanted her to trust him. He didn't want t get too close to her again, yet he was not doing that, he didn't want to scare her but he had shattered her trust. He didn't love her all these feelings...it just...hurt a bit.

* * *

 **There! Kept this one a bit short. So I wanted to update on my birthday which was yesterday but seems I failed-as always-but hey it's fine! I love how this story is going and I just love the response chu chu ^3^ I love you my Macaroons! Happy belated Valentines day too IchiRuki had got me covered, I don't need anything else.**

 **So 3rd chap and still very few IchiRuki conversation hey but they hugged. Well school's cool I am trying my best to update. Next will be on AIL. Please review I love to hear you guys and it would be like a birthday present to me *wink* Love y'all 3 Oh and CONGRATULATIONS TO MY REAL GOOD FRIEND MANSI12 ON HER MARRIAGE, ENJOY SWEETY!**

 **Well I guess I'll see you next time. Don't forget to leave a review you Mcaroons.**

 **Sayonara, FunnyEasyMe~**


	4. Mine

Chapter 4: Mine

 **How's it going guuuys! Aww my Macaroons missed me!-Nope-So here I am Funny-chan back again! Long time guys, long time but But BUT you know guys I have my exams next month, hey but later I have my vacations sooo I promise 2 chapters in a month(Side not I am really bad at promises) So shall we continue...Oh guys Undertale fandom had almost swallowed me but IchiRuki won. But I still do like Undertale! Nothing can beat IchiRuki though...**

 **You blood thirsty Macaroons are just hungry for lemons, don't worry you'll have them soon till then have these SHOUTOUTS!**

 **achalida: Thank you I had an awesome birthday! Well Ichigo has more dark secrets isn't dark Ichi just cute! But what about Rukia's feelings well you will find out soon**

 **maansi12: Thanks a million! Thank you for everything here enjoy the chapter!**

 **Guest: Thanks here's your chapter**

 **Guest: Good guess but But BUT you will have to find out if it is true enjoy this chapter~**

 **Guest: Here you have it!**

 **kei: Thanks for mentioning the plot cause I was not sure if it was good so far but hearing from you makes me happy. And this chapter is definitely longer than the previous one**

 **Guest: Thanks! I know but that what makes Ichigo cute and you will find out real soon!  
**

 **YukiYuki: There past will come up soon and don't worry your not alone who is hungry for the lemonade ;p**

 **withoutManga: Thank you man you gonna make me cry with all that good stuff you have written ToT I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Phew that was a lot thanks guys I am soo emotional right now! Enjoy the chapter it's all yours!~**

 **Disclaimer: Kubo-sensei you should just hand over bleach to me but you own it**

* * *

Ichigo sipped his glass of wine while looking at Rukia's sleeping form, she looked peaceful, he wanted it that way after their last events. Rukia had literally lost her mind, he just hopped he could have a decent chat with her without anyone trying to run or rip each other apart. Ichigo was sitting on a chair beside her bed, her chest moved up and down to her steady breathing. Ichigo sighed and kept his wine glass on top of the small drawer beside the bed. He needed to wake Rukia up, she had been sleeping for a while now that it was afternoon. Ichigo had prepared lunch for her as she hadn't eaten anything, he had waited for Rukia to get up and hadn't had lunch yet too.

Rukia's body ached from all that had been happening since the past days, it felt really good to sleep in a nice cozy place. Rukia's sleep had started to ware of as she steered in the bed before slowly opening her eyes. Rukia blinked a few times to get her vision to focus again to see orange. Rukia jumped up in her place and looked horrified at the person who was in front of her, she closed her eyes and got back her demeanor before opening them and glaring hard at the man in front of her.

"Good afternoon Rukia" Ichigo said to the girl in front of them "You know you snore softly when you sleep" Ichigo smirked as he knew he was getting on her nerves.

"What do you want?" Rukia asked defensively.

"See I don't want to start that all again so I'll get it straight, for now just relax I am not doing anything to you. Come for lunch I am sure you must be hungry and about explanation I'll tell you what you want at the dining table" Ichigo stood up hoping she would do that too.

Rukia thought about it, he wouldn't put poison in her food and anyway she was hungry so she'll talk to him later and except his offer "Okay" Rukia said slowly getting off the bed when she noticed her clothes were changed to comfortable pajama and an old loose T-shirt.

"Oh and if you're wondering who changed your clothes don't worry I had called up a maid, she bought them along for you to change. I wasn't the one to dress you so I haven't seen anything" he paused and smirked " _yet_ " Ichigo walked out of the room.

That bastard was having full of himself, Rukia followed him begrudgingly. She walked out of the room, the corridor was long and had many rooms, Rukia followed Ichigo down the stairs so it was a penthouse. As she came down the stairs she was in front of a spacious hall with nice big lounge and good modern furniture. They crossed the hall and entered the dining room. There was a bar kitchen which facing had a dinning table and chairs.

"Have a seat" Ichigo said as he one by one picked up plates containing food and paced them on the table.

Rukia hesitantly sat. After Ichigo was done he pulled out a chair which was opposite of her's and sat their. "Dig in" Ichigo said. Rukia looked down at her plate, she was really hungry. Rukia picked up her fork and started to eat. Her eyes widened as soon as the food hit her tongue, it was delicious! Rukia ate without complaining nor did she say anything.

"So hows the food?" Ichigo asked his arm was propped up on the table with his head resting on his balled hand.

"It's good" Rukia answered, if it was someone else Rukia would have gone on about how amazing the food was.

"Glad you liked it...so you're not gonna ask me anything?"

Rukia clenched her spoon "I think you owe me some answers"

"Yes I do" Ichigo said getting up from his chair and circling the place before sitting beside Rukia.

As if on reflex Rukia shifted a bit on the other side. "Speak Kurosaki" Rukia stated.

"So you ran out of you house, a very smart move princess Kuchiki"

"Stop being sarcastic Kurosaki and come to the point" Rukia said harshly.

"Okay jeez, do you know what I can do to you which is probably why they want you. You are Kuchiki Byakuya's sister anyone would receive the amount of money for a lifetime if they keep you as hostage or even be able to destroy the Kuchiki company. If it was a cheap dealer they would have probably killed you for your organs you know how much money you get for those, right" Ichigo rested his arm on the back of Rukia's chair, he could see fear in her eyes. "But what's the fun in killing or the money, I don't need it I am fine without it so" he leaned forward towards Rukia's ear "Are you wondering what I bought you for?" He could feel Rukia shiver, he chuckled at her reaction.

"..." Rukia gulped a lump in her throat without answering him.

"You want to become a lawyer, don't you Rukia" Ichigo said changing the topic.

"...How do you know that" Rukia asked defensively.

"That's not important, but then don't you think your brother would want you to join his company?"

"That's none of your business"

"I could let you go back and continue with your law degree" Ichigo said as if he was convincing her.

"Really!" Rukia looked at him with wide eyes "But...my brother"

"Byakuya won't say a word when you already become a lawyer"

Rukia thought, what he was saying was true but could she trust him. "Why would you do this?" Rukia asked looking at him in the eye, it was the first time she looked at him directly. His eyes were a burning amber, it reflected honesty but at the same time it was as if hiding something dark it was...scared. She didn't know why she was accepting something from a person she didn't personally know, well he knew her pretty well but that just made her feel more insecure.

"Because I...need you, for umm...some stuff" _More like do some stuff to you_ he thought.

"Huh?" Rukia looked confused. What stuff.

"Rukia I guess it is time for your pills" Ichigo got up and brought some medicines and water along "Here take this, this is your last dose and with that you will be completely fine" Ichigo had been giving her medicines, but along with it he had put some medicine Mayuri, his personal doctor had made. They were birth control pills which will last for four months, this was it's last dose.

Rukia gulped the water along with the pills. Ichigo smirked, she had just made his work easy. Ichigo sat beside her on the chair once again. He looked at her innocent face, she had changed only a little but her eyes had stayed the same, mesmerizing. He looked down her face to her neck, oh how many love marks was he going to leave there. His eyes traveled down to her chest as it heaved up and down to her steady breathing, she had become a lot more curvy. Of course she was 15 back then and now she was 23 her breasts had become more bigger than before yet they were comparatively small but...how much did he want to just reach her and massage those mounds. Ichigo gulped and licked his lips, no it was to soon he had to wait for a while, gain her trust. _And that's when it will hurt more._

 _"_ Where's Momo" Rukia asked

"You men Hinamori, she is with a more trustworthy guy she is safe, don't worry about her I bet she must've not even cried. Toshiro is good guy, Maybe you can meet her soon" Ichigo said but it didn't stop Rukia from worrying at all.

Ichigo got up "You can explore the house and you can come to me if you need anything, the room in which you were is your room now. If you want look around I have already kept some of your necessities like clothes and all you can check that out. I'll be in my room working, it is just the room beside your's" Ichigo started walking towards his room, he stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look at Rukia with a serious expression "But you dare try to escape this place, sweetheart" Ichigo smiled after seeing a satisfactory nervous face from Rukia before continuing on his way.

"Wait!" Rukia called out.

Ichigo stopped but did not face her "What is it" he said as if he didn't care "Just make it fast"

"You...you did not tell me the reason you have me here, Kurosaki"

"That's it what you want to here right?" He turned behind to look at her. Rukia nodded.

Ichigo walked up to her until he was just a foot away from her but before Rukia could take a step back Ichigo had caught her wrist. "Leave me" Rukia said, Ichigo brought his free hand up and rested it on her forehead, that was when she realized their height difference she just reached his chest. Ichigo tilted her head to look into his burning amber, something about those eyes reminded her of someone but she couldn't pinpoint it. He leaned down and pressed his soft lips on her forehead. He looked into her eyes, she was in daze that she didn't realize how close their faces were.

"You will get know the reason when the time is right... and you call me Ichigo" he said in a low husky voice which would have turned anyone on. He removed his grip from her wrist and rested on her waist pulling her body close to his, his face was just centimeters away from hers and their noses touched. As if Rukia had come back to her senses, her eyes widened and she pushed him harshly at the chest.

"Never, and don't you dare pull out anything funny on me or else I'll-" Rukia took good 3 steps back.

"Or else you'll what Rukia?" Ichigo asked her suddenly getting serious as he was slightly angry that the fact that Rukia had kept pushing him away from her when he had tried his best to keep his cool.

"...Or else you know what my brother can do" Rukia threatened, hoping it was enough.

It was not, as Ichigo started laughing at her answer. "Your brother? Does Byakuya even know where you are right now? Scratch that you are asking me what your brother can do to me well then excuse me Rukia but I'd like you mention that Kurosaki corporation is the most top company in Japan, I even own the fucking airlines, Kuchiki company is nothing compared to mine, I of course have more connections"

"H-How do you...know so much about me" Rukia asked defensively she was hesitating.

"Well my answer won't change you'll get to know when the time is right" Ichigo said.

"I demand you to tell me now" Rukia screamed,

"Shut up cause I know everything about you and I don't think you will like it after you here me" Rukia gave hi a disgusted look. "I know everything about your past, your life, family, friends. I know everything you have been through all those teachers or psychologists you had" Rukia eyes widened.

"Don't-" Rukia tried.

"And the one you killed" Ichigo said it in a dark way as he looked at her with disgust "See I know your every dark secret Rukia"

"Don't" Rukia said again this time softly and darkly, she felt warm tears cover her eyes making her vision blurry. She didn't want to remember those times, she didn't want to remember.. _.that_. "Don't" Rukia's voice crooked as her voice sounded like she was about to cry.

"What?...now are you going to cry again because I mentioned something you didn't like? I had already told you that you won't like what you'll hear. You are a horrible person for killing someone...Rukia and you should accept your sins" Ichigo said with venom in his voice "You murdered Ma-"

SLAP!

"FUCK YOU! How dare you talk about something you have no idea about!" Rukia screamed on top of her voice. Rukia's hand stung from the hard slap she had delivered Kurosaki, his cheek was red with Rukia's hand print on it.

Ichigo stood there with his head slightly towards the right side as the slap Rukia had just given Ichigo stung his left cheek. No, it stung his heart more. He was sure that Rukia's hand print would be there nice and red. He slowly lifted his left hand and rubbed the sore spot on his cheek. It burned his skin when he lightly rubbed there how dare she raise a hand on him. Anger had finally started to settle in him, she had no right to slap him, now that she was his pet. Ichigo looked up at her, she was standing there panting, trying to stop the tears which were flowing from her eyes. _Bitch you kill my Mom and then you slap me!?"_

Ichigo suddenly grabbed Rukia's wrist and pulled her towards him harshly. Rukia was taken by surprise, he looked angry and his eyes had turned reddish from the anger. his hold on Rukia's wrist was hurting her a lot "Leave me your hurting me!" Rukia tried to free her hand but his hold was very strong. Rukia banged into Ichigo's chest and his free hand reached her shoulder and held her firmly. He pulled her behind until her back came in contact with the wall, she was trapped now. He lowered his head near her face, his cheek was still red from her slap, he deserved it.

"How dare you slap me!" Ichigo growled in her face. "Bitch, if you have forgot I own you and you only listen to me like a loyal pet!"

"In your dreams Kurosaki" Rukia screamed too. "What? Did it hurt your ego that I slapped you!? Well you know what you deserve more than just one slap!" Before Rukia could say ahead Ichigo had banged her against the wall making her shut up.

"Who do you think you are Rukia, you are lucky that I brought you" Ichigo laughed mockingly "If that bastard Grimmjow had you, you would have long been his sex dog. I think it's time I teach you a lesson" Ichigo leaned down to her ear and bit her ear lobe "Prepare yourself cause I am going to go rough on you" Ichigo chuckled before licking the part he had bit.

"No" Panic started to settle down on Rukia "No" _Not again_. "Please don't do _that_ " Tears started to flow from Rukia's eyes, she was scared, terrified and the worst part there was no escape from this nightmare. "No...please leave me" Rukia begged Ichigo, looking at him with pleading eyes. Ichigo didn't show any signs of mercy, his hands went down to her waist as he lifted her up. Rukia tried kicking him but it was of no use, she screamed, but there was no one to listen to, she cried, but no one to wipe those tears...she just wished...wished...she could have never ran out of her house.

After a while Rukia had stopped her useless tries to free herself. She was sobbing, he had her stomach on his shoulder like he was carrying her like a potato sack. He went upstairs and entered his room. Ichigo dropped her on the bed and closed the door, Rukia tried to get out of his room, but only to be pushed back again on the bed. Ichigo got over her, his arms and legs by the side of her body, him hovering over her with her body trapped under his. "Scream all you want but no ones going to stop me from punishing you now" Ichigo said, he was making her crazy.

SLAP!

Rukia had slapped Ichigo again, this time on his the other cheek but the impact gave him a burning sensation. If Ichigo had little bit of self-control left, now...he had lost it all. Ichigo grabbed both Rukia's wrist in one hand and pinned them above her head. "BITCH, YOU STILL HAVE THE GUTS TO PULL SUCH STUNT NOW, HUH!" Ichigo screamed he was red from anger. He chuckled evilly "Being feisty huh, I'll teach you a lesson, now I won't hold back at all" With his free hand Ichigo dug inside the drawer beside his bed and brought out two cuffs.

"No, No-AAaah Leave me!" Rukia screamed but Ichigo had securely cuffed Rukia's hands on either side how the bed. "Please stop"

"You think that I'll stop?" Ichigo settled on the crook of Rukia's neck and bit there harshly making her scream "Then the answer is no"

Ichigo hovered his face right above her face, their noses almost touching. "Rukia it's the time I will make you mine, you are for me and only me to have" He pressed his lips to hers in a rough kiss. Rukia's eyes flew open, she wasn't ready for this, his lips teased her's and sucked at them. Rukia tried hard to break the kiss but Ichigo would only deepen it, he bit her lower lip and licked there catching her off guard as her mouth opened to give him a perfect chance to slip his tongue in. Rukia felt something oddly familiar about his kiss, she didn't feel like it was her first time kissing him. Ichigo broke the kiss and with dizzy eyes looked at hers.

"Kiss me back" he demanded.

"No!" Rukia answered.

"I am not asking you I am telling you and you will do what I saw cause I fucking own you Rukia!" Ichigo kissed her again, this time with more force.

He was a really good kisser and after every second Rukia would get an urge to kiss him back, well how long could she hold back. Unconsciously a moan slipped her mouth and she felt him smirk in the kiss. Rukia desperately tried to breath and pull her hands away from those cuffs. Nothing was working, Rukia ever so slowly kissed him back . _Fuck_. This time Ichigo didn't smirk but he deepened the kiss. It was as if his lips were begging for hers and the passion that he expressed was overwhelming her.

Ichigo broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Amber met amethyst it felt like they had just expressed a thousand words by just staring at each others eyes. He was letting her know, no...telling her that she was his "Mine"

* * *

 **BOOM! No don't worry guys I'm not 50 yet still in high school...um sorry for the ages long wait! But hey you better appreciate me for this chapter it was a mental torture to right it.**

 **You Macaroons better Review I would really be happy! I would be telling about how I have my exams but who wants to hear it so fuck it! Moving on I love you guys a lot I literally did not expect such a good outcome from you guys i love you sooo much ^3^**

 **Well do read Accidentally in Love almost gonna complete it, almost and yeah next update after exams so practice your patients till then!**

 **See ya, FunnyEasyMe~**


	5. Tears Of Hatred

Chapter 5: Tears Of Hatred

 **Hey my dear Macaroons I'm back! I love you guys I know you missed me...? So here is an awesome chapter okay but before that...**

 **The Chapter Contains LEMONS If You Are NOT COMFORTABLE With It You Can Skip To The First Page Break... I hope I don't get a lot of hates for this because some of you don't like lemons BUT I had given a warning in the beginning itself so if you still read it and are against this then I can't help it...**

 **Moving on SHOUTOUTS for my dear Macaroons!**

 **RukiYuki: Your wish is granted! Enjoy~**

 **Vampirelover: I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did in the last one, thanks for dropping a review!**

 **kei: I guess you'll have to find out in this chapter!**

 **Cc: His possessiveness, that's what we love ;p**

 **LiechLand: Thank you so much! Your review made my day I'm so glad you enjoyed!**

 **han-ichiruki: Thank you for the review glad to hear that you like both my stories! I hope you get your answers soon you'll have to find out ;)**

 **raven bollywood16: Hey thanks for helping me in this chapter I have mentioned it at the end! And thanks for reading and the review my best friend hehe chu chu ^3^**

 **That's it so please Review guys it makes me feel real good! And please tell me how I wrote the Lemon part cause it's my first time writing one...*blushes***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but the fanfic's mine!**

* * *

"Mine" Ichigo continued his assault on her lips. Ichigo didn't care about anything at the moment, he was going to teach Rukia a lesson and hurt her as much as he can emotionally and physically. His main plan of the revenge was starting now. He deepened the kiss and expertly licked each and every part of her mouth with his tongue. He was making her breathless as he wouldn't let her breath, she gasped in attempt of getting oxygen but Ichigo covered it with his tongue, he pressed his lips harder to hers until she was squirming. He let go off her lips both of them panting hard. "You think..." pant "that tying you up is enough...then no"

Ichigo bought out a long cloth which was like a thick ribbon, he smirked and leaned near her face "I want you to _feel_ me better" Ichigo wrapped it around her eyes blindfolding her.

"No stop it you motherfucker let me go" Rukia tried turning her head but it was to late as he had already blindfolded her. Her hands on top of her head which were cuffed started to ache from the futile ways of breaking out of the cuffs. "Stop it please" Tears had started to flow again making the blindfold wet.

Ichigo started to kiss down Rukia's neck, it was difficult as she kept moving her head so he won't be able to kiss her. Ichigo suddenly bit hard on the crook of Rukia's neck to quit her moving, it worked as she screamed in pain. He licked at the two nasty red bite marks, he smirked finally he had marked her his. Ichigo's hands were roaming on her body and stopped on her breasts giving it a violent squeeze.

"Aaaaah, t-that hurt!" Rukia screamed. She couldn't see what he was doing, that made it difficult cause she can't get to know his next move so that she can avoid it. She had a goddamn blindfold and all she could do was feel and it hurt her like fuck. She hated it, she hated him, she didn't want someone like him to abuse her. He laughed every time she screamed out of pain, it made her more angry but her hands were cuffed an he had the upper hand.

Without even caring Ichigo tore the T-shirt Rukia was wearing and pulled out her bra exposing her soft mounds. Oh they looked delicious, Rukia gasped as Ichigo took one of her mounds in his hand and started massaging it. The feeling of her nipple hardening because of his touches, this is it this is what he wanted from all those years he had been thinking of ways to get Rukia, the moments finally here and there is nothing that is gonna stop him. He reached up his other hand and gave the same treatment to her other breast as he neared her ear and whispered "How does it feel Rukia, I know you like it..." He smirked as Rukia shivered, she was biting her lips so no sound would escape her mouth. She was so wrong...

Why was this happening to her! She couldn't explain the feelings she was going through, she hated the fact that Ichigo Kurosaki was taking her advantage and had her in compromising position. She was scared to death cause she was blindfolded and half naked, she was scared of the thing which was going to happen next. Her heart beated loudly against her chest, she was shivering and was at the brink was losing herself just because of one reason. She was liking it. How more fucked up could this thing get? He was hurting her and she liked it? Rukia felt ashamed at herself as a moan slipped out of her mouth by mistake as Ichigo sensually rubbed her inner thigh. He was enjoying, sure but why was she liking the touches of a man she has never met was out of her. It could be because Rukia had never got this sexual with any guy but the question was why the man who was abusing her, why couldn't he be someone else like Kaien. Rukia took in the embarrassment of Ichigo's snide comment on her moan she deserved the embarrassment for feeling this way.

Rukia moaned with her sweet voice, it was music to his ears. He loved it the moment he heard it and he wanted to hear it more. Yes, his member was getting excited too. _Rukia's such a naughty bitch, she wants it too as badly as I want_. Ichigo settled near her boobs and took a long, wet lick of her nipple before taking it all in his mouth and devouring it. Rukia's back arched and it excited Ichigo further and he harshly bit her nipple yearning a scream from his raven haired pet. He gave the same treatment to her other breast as well earning small squeaks which fueled him.

Ichigo lifted himself up for a brief moment to unbutton his shirt and throw it down on the floor. He looked at Rukia's panting and sweaty self he groaned at her sexy half-naked body. He was semi-hard by now and his cock was screaming in need for her now wet core. Ichigo spread Rukia's legs further apart and settled in between them with her legs on the side of his hips as he was kneeling in front of her.

Rukia was ashamed of herself, she was disgusted by the sticky feeling of her juices flowing. Every time he nipped her or pinched her nipple she would moan uncontrollably, though she didn't want this, she liked it. She felt Ichigo spread her legs and settle in between them, her heart rate increased as wild thoughts had started to invade her mind. The room smelt like sex. _Just do it already why are you taking so long?_ Rukia was shocked at her own thoughts. She wanted him to do it to her.  
Well at least it would get over soon... She wondered what would her brother think of her after this, he would despise her and never see her as his sister...what could be worse but getting stuck in this hell with a stranger? _AAAaah!_ He was licking and sucking her neck, it felt good but she didn't want to feel it. Ichigo Kurosaki was a great man that's what all said about him but she knew the truth that he was a-

Her thoughts were cut short by two painful intrusions in her pussy. "AAAahhmm!" Rukia screamed. Ichigo had just thrusted two fingers inside her folds. Ichigo closed his eyes and felt her insides... warm and sticky... He had felt her panties and had smirked at the amount of wetness. Little bitch is enjoying this. He opened his eyes to see Rukia reaction two his slow thrusting fingers. Her mouth was open with a bit of saliva dripping down from the sides, small groans of pleasure and pain would escape her mouth every now and then now Ichigo was fully erect.

Ichigo drew back his fingers from Rukia's wet cunt and urgently stuck them in his mouth, eager to know Rukia's taste. His eyes widened, she tasted damn good! Her nectar was sweet and god it was addictive! He leaned his body on her trembling one and seductively whispered in her ear "Baby, you taste perfect" he purred. Rukia had become redder than she already was, she didn't reply to him as she was panting heavily. He wanted her badly, no, he needed her. Ichigo got in proper position above her body and thrust his hips into her covered womanhood. It had taken Rukia by surprise as a soft scream escaped her mouth. He continued thrusting his hard member into her wet core, wanted her to be begging for him inside her. Well just one last problem-his pants- would be removed along with her underwear and he would be ready for some banging.

"NNhhaaah" If her hands wouldn't have been cuffed right now, she would have tore her panties and taken of his pants herself. The heavy feeling at the bottom of her stomach needed release, she wanted him to fuck her because right now she was horny. Rukia couldn't believe as she herself picked up her hips to meet his thrusts she wanted it but at the same time she didn't want it.

Ichigo was enjoying the expression on Rukia's face as she responded to his thrust from time to time. He stopped the thrusts and with his hands touched Rukia's panties. They were damp as fuck, with both his hands he slowly slid the her panties of her thighs and finally removed them completely with Rukia's heated center exposed. Now Ichigo was not the type of guy who could hold back on something like this. He lowered his face exactly in front of her pussy and took a sharp breath in. _She smelt fantastic!_

Ichigo bought his tongue out and licked her folds, he slowly started to lick of all the juices around and kissed her center lightly as it milked more. Rukia was trembling, Ichigo groaned at her addicting juices and started to nib. He sucked at Rukia's pussy making her moan uncontrollably. He sucked some more as he had found the spot which made Rukia moan. "K-Kurosaki...ah" she moaned his name for the first time but it didn't sound correct... "P-P-Please sto-p...this" Well she was still protesting but he knew all to well that her body wanted more.

"Really you want me to leave you like this without a release" Ichigo emphasized his point by giving her pussy lips a lick.

"..." Rukia was quite it was her small remaining strands of self-control which had managed to choke out those words.

"And it's Ichigo not Kurosaki, say it!" he demanded her.

"Noo.." she groaned as he bit her center as he was not happy with her answer. Rukia took a deep breath in, she wanted this torture to finish "I-Ichigo" she said breathlessly.

The way she said his name, there was no way he could hold back after that. He quickly unzipped his pants and slipped out of his boxers and there stood proudly his thick erect manhood which was flowing with pre-cum. He knew it was Rukia's first time, even though hurting her is the part of his revenge plan, he isn't that much of a scum cause there was a time when he liked Rukia a lot. He placed himself in front of her entrance, his both hands on her hips. He slowly entered his cock head inside Rukia's moist insides before completely going inside. Both of them cried out loud from pain and pleasure.

She was hot and moist just like he had imagined. Ichigo's head flew up as he groaned in pleasure, finally they're bodies were one. She was so small and so tight it made Ichigo go crazy. Her walls clenched around his member making him groan, if this would go on he might cum real soon. Ichigo stayed inside Rukia for a while feeling her around him and to let Rukia adjust to his size, Ichigo was really big.

Rukia screamed, he was very big, it was Rukia's first time and it hurt like fuck. Rukia felt like she was being ripped apart, if he would stay any longer he would rip her apart. He didn't move for a while, the throbbing pain had calmed down and now Rukia wanted more. She felt something fill in the pit of her stomach, she wanted him to move, she wanted him to give her a release. Ichigo at last pulled his sword out of Rukia's insides, not completely though, it hurt her but she bit her lip. Tears had started to come out of the blindfold which was already soaking wet.

In a swift movement Ichigo was in Rukia again, he saw her expression, she was in pain but she was enjoying it. "AAAAAaah!" Rukia screamed as he again took Rukia by surprise as he harshly went inside her. After a good hard two thrusts he removed his hands from her hips and trailed them up Rukia's sides up to her shoulders along with massaging her mounds on the way. He leaned down to her face with another thrust and a huff from Rukia. Ichigo started to lick the salty tears on her cheeks, he bit her earlobe and licked the spot. He stopped his movements for a while.

Rukia was panting, her lips were puffed up, how could Ichigo resist them. He licked his lips and took Rukia's in for a hungry kiss. He bit and sucked her lips while dominating over her with his tongue. Rukia had started to respond to his kiss, she tried biting his tongue but failed as Ichigo thrust in her hard making her scream in his mouth. Rukia was breathless, she couldn't hold her breath any longer she shook her head and squirmed but Ichigo didn't let go. Her cuffs clinked as Rukia shook desperately in need for more oxygen. Finally he let go of her now puffy, swollen lips, she panted hard as he admired his work.

Ichigo began to give her neck suckles and hickeys while thrusting at a constant speed. Rukia's walls clenched around him once more, she was near. He removed his cock out of her pussy, he was panting as Rukia moaned for him to come back inside. Ichigo lifted his hand up to Rukia's face, caressing her sweaty cheek. It was Rukia's first time, the first time cumming with him. He hurt her enough already but he couldn't ignore the fact that this was the same girl who had made his teenage heart fall in love with. He was not a complete asshole at all, he did care but he had a mission in hand and it was to hurt her. He had always fantasized about making love with Rukia but it was not like this, not with her tide to his bed with a blindfold and he forcing sex on her.

Ichigo's hand reached the back of Rukia's head and he untied the blindfold. It fell limply around her neck and Rukia's mesmerizing purple eyes came in his sight. Those eyes had never failed to leave him stun with the beauty and the overflowing emotions they had. "Wha-" Rukia said as her eyes felt the light and the first thing she saw was a sweaty and incredibly sexy Ichigo Kurosaki. She gasped and looked somewhere else, she had the blindfold so she couldn't see him now she felt to exposed to him. Another gasp was heard as her line of sight had gone to much down to a thick, big cock.

"Like what you see" Ichigo smirked as he noticed where Rukia was looking. She blushed hard he thought she looked cute like that and he stole a kiss and she blushed harder. "Rukia...I want you to see as you cum because of me..." Ichigo said in his sexy voice, Rukia couldn't say anything as he had thrust in her once again.

Ichigo thrust in her again and again as the room filled with noises of body slamming into the others accompanied by screams of pleasure and moans. Rukia knew she couldn't hold back any longer she was going to cum soon. Ichigo had slowed down his pace too, she felt ashamed and dirty as she was thinking of cumming with Ichigo. This was not right, she knew it, it hurt her a lot she was going to regret this. It was his fault, he was abusing her and she was mad at him but he had driven her crazy to the point that she just wanted a release.

"Rukia" Ichigo said in between one of his thrust, he looked at her lust filled eyes before thrusting with all his remaining might and strength. They both came together while screaming incoherent words at the last hard thrust. Ichigo pulled put and fell next to Rukia's sweaty body. Rukia was bleeding, he felt guilty ut he tried to shrug it off. It was night already, he kissed Rukia's cheek while his hands reached up to remove her hand cuffs.

She had finally come and it had drained all her energy. Her hands fell back as Ichigo had removed her cuffs, it pained, her pelvic area was on fire, it pained her whole body pained. She tried to control her breathing while her body lay limply beside the orange haired man. He slowly moved beside her and pulled her body near to his, she had enough she didn't want more. He kissed her forehead, she was to tired to push him away. "Sleep" he demanded her, she didn't want to listen to a word he was going to say but her eyelids were getting heavy. _Maybe I'll sleep_...

* * *

 _"I didn't do it! I swear!"_

 _"Rukia calm down! Just tell me properly...Did you kill her?_

 _"NO"_

 _"No"_

 _no!_

NO! Rukia woke up startled by the nightmare. Her eyes were wide and she was sweating, she brought her hand up to her face and covered her eyes, her breathing was heavy. _It...was just a dream._.. Rukia took a deep breath in and slid her hand off her face, she looked around it wasn't her room but she already knew the sad truth. She looked down she was naked. Her last memories were of her falling asleep beside Kurosaki but he was no where around. That's good, she tried to move out of the bed but stopped immediately as a sharp pain coursed up in her pelvic area. Fuck. She closed her eyes and tried to get of the bed with minimizing the movement of her lower body. She got off the the bed, the bathroom was in front of her, the sticky substance in between her legs was making her feel gross. She needed a bath. Rukia stumbled her way to the bathroom walking limply.

The bathroom was big and very clean, what was she expecting from a billionaire. She started the shower and immediately her body came in contact with the cold water. It was cold outside but the cold water gave some relief to the burning sensation in between her thighs. She cleaned every inch of her body as to get rid of the orange headed billionaire's traces. It felt much better now that she was clean, she found a towel on the rack and started rubbing her body dry. She walked up to the mirror near the sink and looked at herself, she looked tired and...different. It was like she was no more Rukia Kuchiki, she was someone else, someone who is no more a virgin...

Rukia looked at her wrist, her neck, her chest, her back and her butt. It was _still_ there. There were love marks and signs that showed that she had been touched by someone. The feeling was back, her chest felt heavy and her head lowered in shame. She wrapped the towel around her body and exited the bathroom. As soon as she was out she came in contact with the soft, cold breeze. She looked around and found a closet. She opened the closet and saw it consisted of Kurosaki's clothes. Tuxedo, suits, ironed shirts and normal everyday clothes. She rummaged through the clothes and took out hoodie. She draped it on her body, it was very big considering her size, it reached her mid-thigh. She didn't have an underwear though, her previous day's underwear was wet and soggy and the rest of the clothes were torn. She found Kurosaki's track pants and pulled them on. It was huge for her but it was better than nothing.

Rukia walked out of the room and down to the hall. It was dark outside, she looked up at the wall clock which read 4am. She sighed and went near the window. Her eyes widened once she was at the window, it was beautiful. She had no idea which floor they were on but it was very high and the city in the night was a scene to see. The moon glowed over the dark city which was lighted by street lamps which were small ants for Rukia. She loved high places. Well that cuts the chances of escaping by jumping out of the window...

She had no idea where Kurosaki was, not that she cared but she wanted to be away from him. It was a good chance for her to escape. She looked up and the full moon with determination in her eyes, even if he had abused her, she won't give up. She walked up to the door downstairs and tried opening it. It was locked but _what...?_ It had a password to open it. "What the fuck" Rukia said out loud, what could it be... Well she was scared that if she tried guessing a password and it came out to be wrong the lock may make some noises and Kurosaki would get to know where and what she was about to do. _I'll wait for a few days once I know what this all is I'll get to my plan of escaping._

Rukia walked up to the sofa and sat on it. It was behind a coffee table facing the big TV screen. She hadn't switched on the lights, the moonlight was the only supply of light. It made her heart a bit calm. What next?... Rukia was deep in thought as she lay down on the sofa with her legs up and head om the fluffy hand-rest. She sighed once again...A lot has happened to her in the past 42 hours. Was it her bad luck or was life always this cruel, when finally she thought she would be free a new set of events occur. She gets kidnapped, her friend is taken away, a stranger owns her and he abuses her. Was this the reality or a fucking movie. What sin had she done that these were the consequences, she never disobeyed her brother but she just couldn't live like a caged bird. She felt warm liquid fill in her eyes. She gets over the past which was enough to let her feel that she was nothing more than a burden. But her brother never looked at her in the eyes and talked to her in soothing voice that he was proud to have her as his sister all he had said was that she was a disgrace in the name of Kuchiki.

It hurt her. It hurt a lot, she remembered locking herself up and crying herself to sleep. Tears had started to flow from her eyes, they kept flowing as Rukia sobbed quietly. If Momo and Ukitake-san wouldn't have been in her life she would have been a mess. Then that orange bastard, son of a fucking bitch reminds her of things she would love to forget. It was his fault, doesn't know the truth no one does cause no one believes her. Jushiro Ukitake was Rukia's psychiatrist, he got her out of her depression and made her forget that ever happened. She hadn't completely forgotten about it, she remembered it clearly but she couldn't remember the faces or names they were all blur to her except one...Masaki...she just remembered one name she was the one who had died in that incident. But everyone thinks her as the one who killed Masaki...

The head -rest and the pillow beneath it were wet from Rukia's tears. She sobbed loud, it hurt, it hurt her heart a lot. When everyone's against you and no one believes you and blames you. She hated it she hated feeling anything. Rukia cried and cried until her head felt dizzy and her eyes heavy. She was half asleep.

...

Ichigo was in his office completing the work which he wasn't able to do because of the leaves he had taken. He had gotten up around 3 am with Rukia in his arms, she was fast asleep. A light smile graced his lips, it was a lovely night...His smile faded once he started to check Rukia's naked body, which was filled with scratch marks and bites. He felt guilty but he got of the bed and dressed in a white T-shirt and loose pants. He was not gonna sleep soon so he'd rather work than doing nothing. An hour had passed and he had got tired. "Maybe I'll make my self some coffee" he said to no one in particular. He walked up to his office door yawning when he hard something.

He walked out and into the living room and saw something or someone in particular. He slowly walked up to the sofa as to not make much noise and saw the body of his raven haired midget curled up in a ball with her hugging her legs close to her chest and tears streaming down her face. His heart broke looking at her like this, h didn't need an explanation that he was the reason for her tears of hatred. _Come on Ichigo you shouldn't be guilty just looking at her crying how will you take revenge them?_ He told himself.

He was leaning from the back of the sofa he bought his hand near to her face but stopped mid-way when she moved. She was asleep... He walked around the sofa an sat next to Rukia, he lifted his and and wiped all her tears away. He caressed Rukia's cheek with his hand an she unconsciously leaned into his touch, she was delicate like a porcelain doll and hands which have gone through a tough time and have become rough and callused didn't deserve to touch someone like her, she'll break if he did. He leaned near fer face till his breath was fanning her face, he was getting urges to kiss her, he closed his eyes and leaned further till their noses touched. One kiss wouldn't hurt...his lips were centimeters away...he'll make it quick his lips brushed her and a tingling sensation on his lips and then moved. He didn't move, she moved! He opened his eyes and looked at Rukia's half-lidded purple orbs, she was a work of art.

She didn't open her eyes completely and tars streamed down her face. Ichigo didn't know what to do, he had consulted his sisters when they had cried but this was different Rukia was not his sister and the situation was completely different. Rukia mumbled something while she cried.

"I have not done anything wrong...why am I, why am I the one who-who has.. to s-suffer a lot..." Rukia sobbed. Ichigo didn't know if it was instincts or something else but his hands wrapped around her body in a tight embrace. He slept beside her on the sofa as she cried on his chest. He pat her back and shushed her, he rocked her body back and forth like his mother used to do to him when he cried. "W-Why does everyone-everyone hate me? I-I fell so...lonely" her tiny hands clenched his T-shirt.

"Sshhh Rukia don't cry, no one hates you" he wiped her tears. "Don't worry you'l never feel lonely" he gulped "I'll always be there for you" he said with a voice which was not sure of itself. He hugged Rukia tighter as her sobs started to die.

"But everyone lies" she shook in his hold but he still held her tightly.

He knew what Rukia had been through he had been through it too. All this had made her mind think of everyone as bad, she didn't trust anyone easily, the world had toughened her up. He had been through betrayal and he had got all this, what he was today on his own, he wasn't proud but had been through the efforts and the bad side. "I know Rukia... I know" he held her tightly. _Be strong Rukia_. "Now sleep" he said patting her head and giving her forehead a kiss.

* * *

 **I wanted to update in April itself but man how was this one please tell me in the reviews. It was a long chapter tell me how I wrote the *ahem* lemons...**

 **I'll try to update in the same month itself please REVEIW MY MACAROONS It makes me really happy. Thanks to my BFF raven_bollywood16 she assisted me in the lemons and thanks for all the reads, reviews, follows, favorites. You know I love you guys.**

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter now that finally I have my vacations I'll update! Yeah so review and tell me how this was...I would love to hear.**

 **Bye Bye, FunnyEasyMe~**


	6. Heartbreak Is The Name Of The Game

Chapter 6: Heartbreak Is The Name Of The Game

 **Hi my Macaroons it's Funny here! So yea first of all the title doesn't make any sense so don't mind that! some important stuff down there so make sure to read it and this chapter is going to be a tad bit smaller so enjoy!**

 **Maybe spoilers if you don't read the Bleach manga...Finally something is happening, I was hating the fact that Ichigo was with Orihime? Now I hope Rukia along with Renji soon goes for his aid but seriously Kubo we need a really nice IchiRuki moment when they reunite! Gosh Orihime isn't someone who should be put in a boss battle. Not that I hate her but you know what I mean, yeah you know what I mean..IMPORTANT QUESTION AT THE END PLEASE CHECK OUT!**

 **Moving on SHOUTOUTS!**

 **RukiYuki: You know what, first of all I am so glad you enjoyed the lemons makes me so happy. And you are one of the Best Macaroons thank you for always encouraging me and reviewing! Enjoy!**

 **achalida: Poor Rukia...well you'll have to find out what she does then ;p Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter!**

 **raven bollywood16: *hugs* yeah! That was fun discussing about it too *smirks* Thanks!**

 **jobananasan: So I love Rukia too and IchiRuki is my life! So first I respect your point but its just been 5 chapters a whole story is remaining. I am going to have plot twists coming up and gradually the way the character acts will change. If Rukia is being hurt then so will Ichigo I will surely give them that justice. And as its a IchiRuki fanfic I am not going to change the pairing at all...About the abuse well I had mentioned in the first chapter itself that there will be abuse so yeah..I hope you read the story and let me know if your point of view changes on any character.**

 **Please don't hate me..;p**

 **The Vampire Queen Lori: Glad you enjoyed the lemon! Thanks for the review and you'll find out soon why Ichigo is like that.**

 **hopelessromantic: THANKS! :D**

 **Vampirelover: Glad you enjoyed! Yeah Ichi is so adorable I hope you enjoy this chapter and Ichigo will realize soon..**

 **melissaichi: Yeah Rukia..but she's strong she'll find a way through...maybe. So find out!**

 **Italics is the past okay guys! Lets go on with the story now!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach Ichigo and Rukia would be together in the manga long ago..But Kubo-sensei owns it...**

* * *

 _-8 years ago-_

 _"Ichigo whats with that smirk on your face?"_

 _"Nothing, just...thinking about something" He responded and continued sipping his juice box._

 _The blonde guy beside him smirked "Something or someone, Ichigo" he started laughing after seeing a slight blush on Ichigo's face._

 _"Shut up Shinji!" Ichigo screamed._

 _"By the way did you guys see the new chick that had transferred to this school" the red head said._

 _"Do you mean that first year, Keigo" Shinji guessed "Well...I don't care I don't date girls younger to me" he said leaning on the railing. Ichigo, Shinji and Keigo were at the rooftop of the school as it was the lunch break._

 _"Yup, that chick, she's hot. I heard she's a Kuchiki" Ichigo's head swung towards Keigo_

 _"Kuchiki?" Keigo nodded._

 _"Isn't your family close to the Kuchiki's, Ichigo?" Keigo asked._

 _Kuchiki's...Rukia...Ichigo had always liked that girl. Her innocence, her behavior, the way she holds herself, everything about her had always made him like her more. That short height, her raven hair with that one stubborn bang in between her face and her eyes...her eyes were like gems found after days of digging. Amethyst,dark and so large, they showed all her emotions and could melt anyone down. He loved spending time with her even if all they did was tease each other. Ichigo's dad and Rukia's brother were childhood friends and so were Hisana and Masaki. So it was obvious their families would meet a lot. He and Rukia would spend most of the time together since they were 10, lately he had started to have weird feelings and emotions whenever they would meet. It was then he knew knew that he had a crush on her..._

 _"Ichigo...ICHIGO!" Shinji had smacked him on his head._

 _"Ow! Why did you do that?" Ichigo asked angrily._

 _"Because you were spacing out asshole and didn't even answer Keigo" Shinji replied._

 _"Oh that, yes I already know them, they come to my house often" Ichigo answered in a manner as if he didn't care._

 _"Really so you know this new Kuchiki girl!" Keigo asked excited._

 _"Yes I know her, her names...Rukia" he ruffled his head and sighed "Don't you try anything stupid on her" Ichigo warned._

 _"Oh...seems like strawberry here is her protective boyfriend-OOF" Ichigo elbowed Keigo in the stomach._

 _"I'M NOT, IDIOT!" Ichigo scowled and tried to hide his blush._

 _"Oh so you like her, eh" Shinji smirked. "I understand" he patted Ichigo's back and nodded his head "Don't worry I think she'll fall for the school's hottest orange haired monkey"_

 _"And what was that supposed to mean" he gritted his teeth._

 _"Oh look its Kuchiki-san" Keigo waved at her, she was hesitant but waved at him eventually._

 _A weird feeling took over Ichigo, like his stomach was doing some sort of somersault. His chest pained looking at her beautiful form clad in her school uniform and that short skirt which showed of her thighs enough to give a nosebleed. Her eyes shifted from Keigo to his and the moment their eyes met it felt like time had stopped. Even from so far her eyes looked beautiful and mesmerizing, his mouth slightly gaped at her. She was still for a moment but then she gave him one of her truest smile which made his heart flutter and smile again to her._

 _"Ichi- she smiled at you" Shinji teased elbowing him in his chest._

 _"Yeah...she did" Ichigo smiled. I guess I'm in love with her..._

* * *

Ichigo woke up with a pain in his neck and his body in a cramped up position. He yawned and looked down to see Rukia's body sleeping comfortably around him, he smiled she looked cute. He rushed a few strands of hair off her face but the stubborn bang found it's place again. She snuggled closer into his chest as he caressed her cheek. He looked at the wall clock it was 6am, he frowned, he should get up because if Rukia found him sleeping along with her, she might freak out. Slowly Ichigo slid his body off the couch making sure to not wake Rukia up. He stretched relaxing his muscles from the cramped up position. He stared down at Rukia's face, she still had the tear stains. She hugged her body trying to keep herself warm as Ichigo was no more sleeping next to her. Ichigo saw that and went inside a room and grabbed a blanket. He tucked Rukia safely in the blanket, she immediately snuggled in its warmth. With one last glance at her, Ichigo sighed and went back to his room.

Ichigo woke up again after three hours, today he had taken his day off, he was going to show Rukia around...if she was okay. He couldn't sleep the whole night and when he did get sleep he would wake up again as a fragment from the past would come like a nightmare. There were a lot of things he needed to take care of now that Rukia was with him, things especially about safety because Grimmjow...he was not going to be nice at all. With thoughts in his head he went up to the living room to see Rukia still asleep, he smiled at her petite figure. He went to the kitchen "Maybe I'll make something for her which will make her happy"

...

Rukia moved a bit and slowly opened her eyes which where still hazy from sleep. She blinked twice and took in her surrounding...this wasn't the place she was at last night...she got up with a jerk and looked around. Last night, she had come near the window...then sat on the couch...Right! She breathed a sigh of relief remembering this place... _maybe I fell I asleep here...Was it my dream or someone was comforting me_...? She stretched her arms and yawned, but stilled when she heard something or someone's voice.

"So you're awake" She immediately got her guard up an slowly moved her head to look at orange. She glared at the said man as he came near the couch. "Morning, Rukia...did you..uh sleep well?" He asked nervously. This was no time to start a fight or tantrum, Rukia settled with simply nodding. What he did to her was unforgivable and it hurt her a lot.

"I would have if you hadn't pulled that stunt" She said with venom in her words and disgust in her voice.

A flash of guilt had come and had gone in no time. "Look what happened last night..." he leaned on his hands which were on the backrest of the couch and neared his face towards her's "...It was...forget it, I have some ointments if you want to apply somewhere you've got hurt..." she continued glaring at him. "I have made some breakfast come fast" he grabbed her wrist but she pulled it out of his hold.

"Don't touch me, you pervert I can get up on my own" she got up and she showed her to the bathroom. He sighed, she was difficult but at least she was bringing up last night's topic a lot.

This was...hard. She is not helping at all, sure she hates him the most right now and she's hurt emotionally too. But something..something is aching in his chest which is telling him to just, go to her and hug her tight. Whisper that he's sorry for what he did and all he wants was her to like him. He didn't know why he was feeling that, he had made up his mind and had gotten over Rukia years ago, but his heart still yearned for her. He thought he had tamed his heart but it kept slipping out of his grasp. He went to the bathroom to check on her...she was examining the red marks on her body, the marks...he had caused. She hissed in pain touching her sides and neck, it was hurting her, but...it was burning his heart.

He slipped in the bathroom without her noting and picked up some cream to apply her marks. He came up behind her as she stilled when his hands came in contact with her skin. He slowly applied the cold ointment as to not hurt her. She could not see his eyes as they were shadowed by his eyes, he did not speak a word, so did she. After applying the cream on her neck, he extended his free arm in front of her body and pulled down the zipper of his hoodie which she was wearing. When Rukia realized what he was doing she jerked away from him "What are you doing?" she screamed trying to pull the zipper up.

"Please...let me" he said in a low, husky voice.

"I'm fine" she said moving out of the bathroom. He saw her retreating form with pain in his eyes. Then he quickly washed his hands and followed after.

...

He had got out of his depressed self when he realized that this was not going to help him with the plan. He went in the kitchen and placed some Chappy shaped pancakes in a plate. He went near Rukia who he had made to sit on the dining table. "Here, what topping do you want?" he asked placing the plate and toppings...Rukia stared at the plate and then at the blueberries and strawberries.

"I'm not hungry" she sad looking anywhere else but the food.

"I am not going to let you waste my pancakes after I made it in that crappy bunny's shape for you! Now eat!" Ichigo demanded.

"Chappy is not crappy at least its not like you!" Rukia screamed back at him.

"WHAT-" Ichigo stopped mid sentence it was a meaningless fight. "Just eat up...I know you want to"

Rukia huffed but dug into her Chappy shaped pancakes topped with strawberry.

Ichigo got up after finishing his pancakes, Rukia was glaring at him, he didn't care to ask why. "So I'll show you around once you're done, by the way if you haven't realized this I own the whole building. It's my office and my house...the last floor that is"

Rukia was having a keen eye on him, he had dressed up simply in a blue T-shirt and black jeans "Then don't you have any work you need to go to?" she asked rudely.

"I have taken a day off today" he looked at her, she was done eating "You can...um change and then we can go" Rukia scowled.

She got up "You can't order me around, I don't want to come with you!" she screamed and made her point clear "You don't control me"

Before she could comprehend anything he had her pushed against the wall. A small sense of deja vu hit her and she knew that instance that it was a bad idea saying that. She had to know the man in front of her, even if he tried to act nice, he wasn't because that is just a mask. He can do anything to her. He clenched her wrist and held it over her head. Fear, that was all her eyes were saying as his face neared to her's to the point that their noses brushed. His scent had engulfed her and how much she disliked him being so close, she liked his scent...manly...wait she should hate him not like his scent. His breath fanned her face as he spoke in his husky masculine voice which sent tingles down her spine. "Rukia...I'm trying hard to act good, you probably know that. But...don't make me repeat again and again. His amber eyes pierced her amethyst ones "You. Are. Mine"

"No-" Rukia screamed.

He chuckled at her desperate face "Rukia...I own you. You are my pet"

"P-Pet?"

He nodded and whispered in her ear "Yeah pet, so behave yourself...or I'll have to tame you. And I have many techniques..." Rukia gulped and nodded. "Good" He left her and she scurried towards her room to change into something good.

Once she entered the room, she had locked the room and leaned against the door. She put a hand on her chest, her heart was beating wildly. She had felt so vulnerable when he had trapped her, but the way he whispered...for some reason it made her feel...turned on...What was happening to her, she needed to come up with a plan to escape fast but Momo! Rukia's eyes widened she had forgotten about her. Rukia quickly took out the first pair of clothes she found in the closet, which happened to be a skirt and top with full sleeves. Dressing up she hurries outside she had some questions to ask.

"Kurosaki!" she went to him.

He turned around and faced her "It's Ichigo for you" she just rolled her eyes and continued.

"I swear I'll kill you if you don't tell me where Momo is!" Rukia had her fists clenched on her sides.

"Hinamori oh! She-" An idea just struck his mind, he smirked "I'll tell you only if you behave today, at the end of the day I'll let you call her"

Rukia huffed, she had enough of these games but she had no other choice. "Fine but dare to break your promise" Momo was her top priority.

"Okay so lets go" he grinned.

* * *

As soon as they had stepped out of the house, Rukia had her eyes wide for some openings which she could use while escaping. He took her to the lift and that's when she noticed that it was a 50 story tower. They stopped at some floor where a guy with weird tattoos and red hair? came near them "Boss!" he said "It seems like Shinji and Hiyori were fighting again today" Ichigo sighed.

"What did they break today?" Ichigo asked like he was asking what the weather was.

"The coffee machine and two flower pots and one painting" Renji sighed as well.

"Man...wait, I had just replaces the coffee machine. Shinji that bastard, I need to talk to him" he grumbled.

"So boss where are you going with Kuchiki-san?" his attention turned towards Rukia.

"Oh I'm showing her around" Ichigo put his hand on Rukia's back and she glared at him. "Rukia, this is Renji. I'm sure you had seen him"

"Yeah"

"Hi! I'm Renji Abarai and I'll be with you most of the time when Boss is not around. Don't worry and feel free to call me if you have an difficulty or if you're in trouble." he smiled and scratched the back of his head "But I don't think I'll be needed as Ichigo will be there without wasting a second as he cares so much for you" he laughed.

"Renji!" Ichigo glared at him with a small blush on.

Rukia looked at Ichigo with a questioning gaze, _care...for me, nah! He just assaulted on me if he cared he wouldn't have abused me or hurt me. He just shows that he cares for me but in reality he is a jerk, who buys people in auctions. Just a bloody bidder._

"O-Okay Abarai-san" Rukia replied.

"Call me Renji, so meet you tomorrow. Have fun" He waved and left. Renji seemed a good guy, maybe he'd be easy to trick.

After that he had taken her to the place where all his maids where. He seemed to be popular among them as they stuck to him as soon as he had entered. Some even glared at Rukia, but some where not interested in Ichigo cause they were already married or had boyfriend's. So Ichigo was a billionaire, bidder, asshole, handsome and a womanizer...she didn't get how people were even attracted to his orange hair. Some of the maids were nice like Orihime who went on about her boyfriend Ulquiorra and about her cooking, Nel who was kind but kept hugging Ichigo. Riruka and Senna were glaring at her.

They left from there and Rukia was already annoyed of Ichigo and his sick comments he made whenever Rukia was quite. He took her next to some people who worked there, well the people seemed nice...she hated to admit it but...but it was fun.

First they talked to Shunsui who kept teasing Rukia and Ichigo telling them how cute they looked together. "My, my young love. I still can't believe how you found someone soo beautiful Kurosaki-san" he laughed, he seemed a bit drunk.

"Shut up Kyoraku" Ichigo snaked his arm around Rukia's shoulder pulling her towards his chest, Rukia tried getting out of his hold but he held on to her tightly. "I myself can't believe that she's here finally" he said softly looking down. Kyoraku's eyes softened and he smiled at her, Ichigo's statement sounded weird.

"Yeah...treasure her...Kurosaki" Shunsui's sounded vague but she didn't pinpoint it.

"You don't need to tell me that" Ichigo's hand hold had gotten tighter but he relaxed soon.

"What are you doing here" a lady with glasses and dark hair which were tied up in a bun said.

"Nanao-chan" Kyoraku said.

"HI! I'm Nanao Ise nice to meet you" she said to Rukia and she replied with a nod. Nanao looked like someone who was confident and strong, Rukia liked that.

"Ichigo~" A lady with ample of chest and strawberry blonde hair said in a sing song way.

"Oh Rangiku-san!. Meet Rukia" he slightly pushed her ahead.

"N-Nice to meet you..." Rukia said hesitantly.

"Oh my god your so cute!" Rangiku hugged Rukia making her suffocate with her boobs "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto...You can call me sis if you want"

"C-Can't...bre..ath" Rangiku unhugged her and apologized.

"Rangiku-san where are Shinji and the others?" Ichigo asked.

"Hirako? I had seen him with Ulqui-kun and Urahara. They might be in Yoruichi's office" she said.

"Okay thanks!"

"Bye Ichigo and cute stuff, Rukia right? Oh I am so happy, Ichigo finally got a girlfriend I just can't wait to see you kiss!" With that she went leaving a blushing Ichigo and Rukia. This place had many fun people, she would love to hang out with them if she didn't have these circumstances, if Ichigo had never done what he did. As they headed to someone's office Ichigo spoke "Rangiku was also put up in an auction and so was Inoue Orihime, I bought them and gave them jobs here..." Rukia was deep in thought after he said that. What he did was...so kind but then why did he do this to her?

"So you abused them first as well?" she replied mockingly.

"Rukia...you're different...I-I...never mind, its not like you care" Ichigo was about to say something he shouldn't have, but it hurt his chest...right, why would she care? He took a deep breath "I'm sorry if I hurt you a lot, but Rukia...please bare with me...I promise, I promise I'll...I'll make you happy"

Rukia gritted her teeth. How much could someone lie? She didn't want to keep any connections with him, she didn't want to wait till he makes her happy. She'll be happy if he'll let her go...

"Hey kiddo" A woman with dark skin had blocked their way, she looked like a cat, she had purple hair, yellow eyes and looked strong.

"Yoruichi-san" Ichigo said and she tried to punch him as he tried to dodge. "Give it a break! You might break my jaw one day"

"What brings you here?" she asked eyeing Rukia.

"Meet Rukia, I wanted others to meet her as well" Ichigo said.

"Oh she looks like a bunny, come in everyone's here" she waved them to enter a room in front of them.

They entered the room there three more men where sitting. Two of them had blonde hair, the older looking one was wearing a green stripped attire and hat. The other one looked bored, the last guy had pale skin and black hair but what stood out most were his green eyes, he looked emotionless.

"Everyone meet Rukia" Ichigo said and left her side and walked up to the younger blonde mail with a weird haircut.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi here is my wife" he said bowing at her as she returned the action.

"Doesn't she look like a bunny Kisuke" Yoruichi said

"Yes. Ichigo found himself a pretty women, I'm so proud of him" Urahara said.

"Hello I'm Ulquiorra" Th emo guy said.

"Ulquiorra-san...are you Orihime's boyfriend?" she asked.

He nodded "Yes" She couldn't believe a loud and bubbly girl like Orihime Inoue, her boyfriend was a quite emo guy. Well relations are weird.

"SHINJI! HOW MANY COFFEE MACHINES DO YOU WANT TO BREAK!" Everyone's attention was caught by the fight happening in between Ichigo and so called Shinji.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT DAMMIT! It Was Hiyori!" he screamed back.

"Tame That Girlfriend Of Yours!" Ichigo scowled. He tried to calm himself down. "Anyway I want to show you someone" he went near Rukia, grabbing her hand lightly which had twitched the moment he touched her. She let him hold her hand as he pulled her near the guy...Shinji was it...? Something seemed odd about Ichigo he looked nervous, he didn't look towards Shinji but said. "Its Rukia..."

"It really is her" Shinji said patting Rukia's head.

"Get your hands off her" Ichigo said possessively. Shinji laughed.

"Hey I'm Shinji Hirako nice to meet you Rukia" he grinned "Ichigo you know what...she looks beautiful.." Shinji said making Rukia blush.

"I already know that, don't you dare try to hit on her...she's mine" Rukia blushed more but she hated his 'I own you' thing.

"Dare you hurt that pretty face" Shinji warned and Ichigo's hand twitched as he said that. Rukia felt that and looked up at him, he had a forced smile on his face. She looked down as Shinji and Ichigo started to talk about something. After they were done Ichigo said his goodbyes and they headed back home. Once they entered and the door was closed behind them Rukia turned towards him with her hands folded on her chest.

"Now as you promised call Momo" Rukia demanded.

Ichigo smiled more like smirked "First kiss me" he said with a cocky grin.

"NO! Asshole you promised a-and this was not there in the deal! You lia-"

"Yes, yes. I was just kidding don't get so angry geez" Ichigo removed his mobile phone and pressed a few buttons. "Hello Toshiro, could you pass the phone to Hinamori Rukia wanted to talk to her"

Rukia ran towards him as he motioned his phone to her. "Hello?" Rukia's voice sounded excited.

"Hello Rukia!" It was Momo on the other line.

"Momo...I-I am so happy to hear your voice...how are you?" Tears had started falling from Rukia's eyes as she heard Momo cry.

"Rukia...I-i loveyousomuch...I'm fine...T-Toshiro is nice...to me" Momo sobbed "He's really kind...kinder than anyone...I-I don't, don;t wanna leave...how are you Rukia"

"Its a relief that you are fine but...but" _I'm not_ "I-I'm fine M-Momo, I hope we can go back home again"

"Rukia are you really fine? I don't think you are!" After all Momo was Rukia's best friend.

"No I'm not Momo, I'm not I want to meet you and just go home and forget that this all ever happened" Rukia cried.

"What happened...Rukia. I want to meet you too..."

"Thats enough now give me back my phone your time is up" Ichigo said trying to take his phone

"No! You never gave me a time limit"

"Yes but I'm giving you now so next time you can meet her" Rukia's eyes widened

"Really?"

"Yeah give me back my phone" Rukia exchanged goodbyes and returned Ichigo his phone, she was excited to meet Momo...so she could discuss their escape plan. But it seemed like Momo wanted to stay, she knew that at Momo's house no one treated her nicely. At at least now she was treated nicely...

Ichigo sighed and went towards Rukia and he wiped her tears "Rukia I hope you liked everyone here...I want you to feel welcomed, you are going to be here for a long time now and it seems everyone like you already. Everyone's nice her you can meet them anytime, don't hold back be free" he held her face in his hands "I don't want to cage you up but, but...I'm scared I'll lose you. Everyone will be sad if you run away..." Does he know... "I'll let you call Momo, you just have to ask" he sighed "Rukia there are many people outside who want you and have very bad intentions-"

"As if you're one to say..." Rukia tried getting out of his hold.

"Rukia...I'm really sorry" Sorry you'll have to go through it a few more times... Ichigo grinned "You didn't thank me for calling Momo...with a kiss..."

"Shut up!" Rukia kicked him in the shin and ran out to her room.

Ichigo looked at her run away... _She is one difficult women._...

* * *

 **WHAT! Update in the same month! You didn't see that coming didn'cha! I hope you liked it I tried to show the softer Ichi in this chapter cause the drama begins from the next chapter.**

 **I try to write long chapters here cause you Macaroons like it so I hope you review. I actually am going out for a trip so won't be here for a quite a lot of days with plausibly no internet. I'll be back by June 6 so I wanted to update before that so here I am so please REVIEW MACAROONS!**

 **Okay the question I asked it on AIL to but here...**

 **IMPORTANT! People if Ichigo and Rukia have a boy what name do you guys say.  
Ken'ichi - Personal favorite  
Ichiro - Cause its a fusion of their names or  
** **Mamoru - Its means protect and all...  
So tell me in the reviews what name you prefer cause I might need it and I am confused which one should I use so please tell me in your reviews!**

 **Bye, FunnyEasyMe~**


	7. Flying Alone

Chapter 7: Flying Alone

 **hOI! Funny here! So...well my school has started so has my classes but I try my best to update! So I'm sorry for the late update but here you have the chapter! And by the way please do read my first story Accidentally In Love as it is finally coming to an end after a year and a half or so..And don't forget to review!**

 **On a side note I am looking forward to some IchiRuki in the manga as Rukia and Renji (finally) arrived to a bloody bitten Ichigo. It's so sad that the Bleach manga is coming to an end! It breaks my heart. :'(**

 **I just fall in love with you Macaroons every time I read the reviews and so SHOUTOUTS!**

 **achalida: I'm glad this Ichigo worked out and yeah I have added a lot of characters in this story cause I genuinely like the soul society their all fun people and... we'll have some heavy teasing going on then...**

 **mansi12: I'm sooo happy! I love you for loving this fic! ;p**

 **RukiYuki: Thank you! you're review is just as sweet and I might think about the twins thing...**

 **The Vampire Queen Lori: I totally agree with you...;p And can I call you Vampy cause you know...**

 **jobananasan: Well true..I think Rukia can handle stuff as she is a strong women that's Rukia for you...and Shinji is a nice topic you have come up with as he is going to be a mystery for a while now..I hope you enjoy!**

 **Carupin: You're review made me laugh...sorry :D I hope no one found out you were reading this!**

 **hopelessromantic: Ichigo is hopeless...romantic...? Sorry for the horrible pun...**

 **SquaMata: Oh my I literally forgot about that, my bad. Sorry but I assure you it was a normal question as I just wanted to know what you guys suggest as I asked it in my other story as well.**

 **Superheroshinchan67: Thank you! And I love you're username Shinchan!**

 **Guest: Aww *hugs back* Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the story, you are so far the kindest reviewer I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Guest: Thank you I am so happy to know people appreciate my work..its made my day! So here you have it the chapter I wish to hear more from you!**

 **amy8511: Thanks! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Well that was a lot! Thank you guys and love you...lets move on with the chapter!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach Kubo-sensei does.**

* * *

Maybe her friend meant a lot to her...It was the happiest Ichigo had seen Rukia after she had come here, more like brought her here. She was so happy about the mere fact that she will be able to see her best friend again, that she had bounced her way to her room and slept with a smile on her face. Ichigo had smiled looking at Rukia so happy but deep down...deep deep down it hurt him. Hurt him because he knew the truth that she would never be so happy with him, she barely showed emotions around him, he would be satisfied with a smile alone. But he truely wished that one day Rukia will smile for him...when all the mess has been cleared.

Ichigo stared at Rukia's peaceful sleeping self and contemplated if he should wake her up or no. Today Ichigo was going to work so he was going to leave Rukia with Renji, he had instructed Renji to take care of her and if she wanted, they could go to the cafe in the neighborhood. His hand extended towards her face as he slowly brushed a few strands of hair off her face though her one stubborn bang came back as soon as it was removed. Her face became clear to his view, she looked more than pretty...her smooth skin, perfect eyelashes, nose and those lips which were begging to be kissed. Ichigo sat on the bed beside her body, he could wait till Renji came but it more like he didn't want to leave Rukia alone. His hand rested on her cheek caressing it from time to time until she started to shake.

Ichigo froze, she shook a little but stopped after Ichigo's hands were off her and continued to sleep peacefully. Ichigo scowled "Midget! getting my hands off you even when you're sleeping" he grumbled to himself looking at the said midget. He stared at her form, her steady breathing as her chest came up and down in a rhythm, his eyes softened..."You belong to me..." It was more of a whisper like he was telling that to himself. _How can you tell yourself she's your when you yourself know that she isn't?_ The voice inside his head said. _Get real Ichigo how can you let yourself get ruined because of a mere girl?_

Mere girl? Who was he kidding...

Rukia was not any other girl, she was his world and all he could do was revolve around her...Stupid how things change... "I'm the stupid one...still holding on to the past...The past you don't care about" he knew that it was true but the truth is always bitter. His fingers traced her lips "You're lips look delicious, I wonder why were they trembling back then, when you were certainly enjoying" Rukia's eyebrows formed a scowl as she leaned into his touch "You have no idea what's on my mind Rukia...and I am sure you don't wanna here it... I hate you so much..." his thumb pressed her lower lip a bit and he slowly started to inch closer to her face. "But Rukia..." he stopped right in front of her face, his lips centimeters apart from hers "When I see those eyes...I just can't hold myself...hold my self from falling for you again and again" he whispered and captured her cold lips with his warm ones.

Her lips didn't move, he didn't mind that, he licked her lips wet with his tongue. His hands had found the side of her face as he deepened the kiss, licking and sucking at her lip. It felt perfect, like just what he needed to start his day with, he abandoned her lips to admire his work. Her lips had already puffed up and were wet with his saliva as a string of the same connected their lips. He smirked, _It was time to wake Rukia up_...

He sealed his lips again, this time dipping his tongue in between the folds of her lips with his tongue to reach hers. He bit Rukia's lower lip and started sucking at them. Oh! she was delicious...his tongue continued his assault on her tongue until he heard an angry groan come from the one beneath him accompanied with a hard push on his chest which successfully managed to separate their lips. He looked down at the one who had pushed him "Good morning, Rukia" he said as a smirk formed slowly on his lips. He was now standing at the edge of the bed, straightening the creases on his suit

Rukia was panting, her face was all red and her hair was disheveled, she glared at the one who was the reason for it. She brought her arm up to her face and rubbed her wet lips on the back of her hand with a disgusted look, her glare never wavering. She still had the lingering feeling of the kiss on her lips which she tried to ignore as she opened her mouth to talk but shut it again when she say Ichigo coming near her. "Stay away" she managed to say, it only made him grin more. He came near and sat on the bed beside her, something crossed her mind and she immediately looked down at herself to see her last night's clothes intact.

"Don't worry princess I didn't do anything to you...geez trust me a bit" Ichigo scowled deeper.

"Trust? You? Don't make me laugh. You think I'll trust _you_ after what you did?" Rukia said coldly.

"Well you should start now because you are going to be here for a while now..." he mocked, getting up from the bed "Goodbye sunshine, I am going to work. Behave or I'll have to punish you again" he said in a sexy voice before winking at her.

 _TRIING!_

"Here comes Renji...I have instructed him to take care of you. If you miss me you can always come down to my office to meet me" Rukia scoffed as Renji entered the room with a big grin on his face like it was the best day he ever had. Ichigo turned towards Renji "Take care of her"

Renji nodded "Aye Aye Orange Captain" he said.

"What did you say you over ripped pineapple!" Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

"I said you're getting late boss, now leave" he pushed Ichigo.

"Stop!" Ichigo looked towards a very confused Rukia "Bye midget... behave!"

With that Ichigo left.

* * *

"So you know...I'll like it if you talked to me" Renji said.

Renji was getting annoyed as the girl in front of him wasn't talking, at all! He thought it would be fun today as instead of going around sending files and doing paperwork, he was going out with a pretty girl...erm...his boss' girlfriend, but this was not something he was expecting. He slouched his back, his wild eyebrows dropped, he was bored of trying to convince Rukia to talk. First thing in the morning he tries to be cheerful but all she did was ignore him, he even had tried jokes like he had asked her while she was brushing her teeth that 'What did a house wear?' when she didn't answer to his favorite joke he continued 'Address!' he started laughing loudly while slapping his knee until she actually threw the toothpaste tube on his head. It still hurt...he was just trying to be friendly...

After his morning was ruined when his joke was rejected he tried convincing Rukia to get ready, wear a pretty dress but she ended up wearing jeans and a lavender hoodie, it looked like she was trying to cover most of her body parts or a girl who had just had her breakup and was still depressed. It wasn't very cold outside compared to other days it was pretty okay but he didn't argue cause in the end it was like talking to a wall, she just wouldn't respond to him. He told her that Ichigo had told him to take her to the cafe in the neighborhood, she refused to go to the cafe. When he asked her why all she told was 'Because your boss suggested it' he didn't pretty get what she tried say...weren't those two dating.

In the end she agreed to come along after he said that if she didn't hang out at the cafe he would have to take her to the office which was pretty boring. He was the only one talking, even if he asked a question she wouldn't answer and now he was reaching the limit of his patience. His eyebrows knit as he looked at the girl sitting on the chair opposite to him, sipping her orange juice without a single emotion. "Did you hear me! I said talk to me!" he had raised his voice to loud and now he was embarrassed as other people were glaring at him or hushing him. He quickly apologized and looked back at the girl who still looked almost the same, wait what was that? She had a small smirk dancing on her lips. It made a vein pop on his head.

"You smirking huh? Okay see if you can answer this riddle" he said crossing his arms on his chest "What did the rabbit say to his haters?"

As soon as Renji said rabbit, her ears had perked up and she actually paid attention to the joke. It was related to rabbit, of course she wanted to know the answer "What?" She asked wanting to know the riddle...was it related to Chappy?

Renji grinned, finally she was talking to him "He said 'I don't carrot all'!" there was silence after he responded, he was expecting some kind of reaction. His grin faded away as he looked at Rukia's face which was expressionless. She was just giving him a funny look when out of the blue she burst out into a loud laughter catching everyone's attention. Looking at Rukia laughing like there was no tomorrow, he couldn't help himself and laughed along with her not caring about the weird looks others gave them.

Slowly Rukia's laughter died down with small giggles, her eyes where watery from the good laugh she had. She hadn't laughed this loud for months it felt so good even if her stomach hurt. Rukia looked up at Renji who had a big grin one his face, she gave him a smile he was a nice guy. "Thank you Renji..you gave me a much needed laugh"

"Don't mention it Kuchiki-san" he said scratching the back of his head "I'm glad you're at least talking to me now, I thought you didn't like me or something..."

"No I like you" she said without thinking what she was going to say...ops it came out wrong. She just wanted to assure him that she didn't dislike him, but now he was blushing red like his hair "I mean, it's not your fault I just don't like your 'boss' " she said with a distant sad look on her face. Renji saw that...it was like she was broken from inside.

"What? Aren't you and Ichigo dating?" Renji questioned.

Rukia blushed red not from embarrassment but from anger. "No! I'm not! I don't even know him, he's...he's a monster" Rukia screamed to get her point clear. "I hate him so much I don't want to be there...Renji I don't want to be addressed along with someone like him!" Rukia shook with anger, Renji was quite as he saw Rukia take her rage out. She banged the table with her fist making the things on it shake "I don't even know why I am telling you this Renji cause I know you won't believe me because that jerk's your boss" Rukia huffed "Don't ever say anything about him now, I'm enjoying my time with you because you are nice and kind Renji...unless you are also acting like him... I don't want to fight with you" Rukia was about to raise her head to meet Renji's eyes but before she could do that he had got Rukia into a tight embrace.

"Rukia..." he called out her first name for the first time "Don't worry everything will be fine, I know boss very well. Ichigo isn't that type of a guy...Everything will be fine. I am always there for you" He patted her back as Rukia relaxed in his arms and circled hers as well.

"No...It won't. But thanks anyway Renji" After a while they broke the hug and saw a few people looking at them with smiles. They probably were thinking that those two were dating. After a minute Rukia looked up at Renji "Renji I'll go to the restroom, I need to get myself proper I guess my tantrum has made me look like a witch"

Renji laughed and nodded towards Rukia as she headed towards the ladies restroom.

* * *

Now she was actually feeling bad doing this after getting to know that Renji was such a nice guy. Rukia looked around the washroom...no one was there, perfect. She locked the door and went to a stall inside. Her plan had just started...it was finally time to escape. She was going to climb out of the window in the toilet and jump outside into freedom and run, run as fast as she can, as far as she can away from this horrible fate. She'll go back home, tell Byakuya everything, rescue Momo and done! It would be like this all never happened to her.

She examined the stall, the window was small and high up but her body would fit in it... the only problem was that it was screwed. Rukia smirked, she was equipped, she dug into her handbag which she had carried along with her and removed a pocket knife. Not that she didn't trust Renji when she first say him but she saw it kept on the kitchen counter and thought that it could come to use. Maybe today god was in her favor...

She went outside the stall and picked up an empty bucket and bought it in. Closing the toilet lid she kept the bucket upside down on top of it and carefully raised her legs to stand on top of it. Once on the bucket, Rukia stretched her arms and thankfully was able to reach the window. She let out a sigh and placed the flat side of the pocket knife, inside the thin space of the screw and began to move it in the upward direction to unscrew the screw. Boy was it hard...

5 minutes and the two screws were removed with the glass on the side of the washroom with her huffing at the amount of energy it needed to push the screw with a pocket knife. Her hands were red and they pained a lot, she swore she'd never do that...once she reached home. Taking a deep breath in, she placed her hands on the window pane and pushed her body up with all her remaining might. "Come on Rukia you can do it..." she told herself as her legs dangled and she passed her head through the window, followed by her arms. Finally her abdominal part was out and what remained was her lower body. She could see outside, it seemed like the backside of the cafe which had a small lane going further inside and the other, to the front of the cafe. Carefully keeping her hands on the wall she pushed herself out successfully managing to get her waist out. Now the only problem was that, she was dangling in the air and once her legs are out she's fall face first to the ground.

Rukia sighed, when suddenly she heard some noises of footsteps outside, they were banging at the locked restroom door. _Shit!_ She took too long, panic came to Rukia's senses and she looked down again...she had to take the risk. Closing her eyes, she gulped and slid her body of the window and tumbled down, she landed on her hands hitting the ground first that slowed her fall. Her hands pained like hell but there was no time for it as she got up, thanking her small body as it let her easily through the window, she ran into the opposite side of the lane going deeper inside.

She ran like there was no tomorrow, she was scared that they might get her, she looked behind to see no one following her. The lane was getting thinner but she saw light at the other end. She ran fast, she ran far. The end was near and now she started to feel the pain slowly come back, her muscles ached and it felt like her legs would give out any moment now. Her lungs burned and her throat was dry, she was reaching the end of her last remaining strength. She had no idea for how long she had been running, probably 3 miles... She smiled as it was the end of the dark lane, she stepped out and the light came gushing into her eyes. She stopped running and closed her eyes, slowly reopening them as they adjusted with the light, it was the city side.

The street was crowded, with people not caring about each other, cars and vehicles honked. It was a bustling, lively, busy city. Rukia looked around panting, she couldn't believe her eyes, was she out? Was this it, now could she go back to normal again? Her heart beat fast as tears blurred her eyes, it was too good to be real she smiled after what felt like eternity. It felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off her heart, it felt amazing... She took a deep breath in and twirled and skipped and laughed, maybe it was too soon to celebrate but she was finally free, finally she had escaped. Now she can fly alone...

 _Home!_ Her mind screamed, she didn't exactly know where she was, she could ask someone who was walking by. It was a busy road, many people in suits and office bags were walking around, the place was surrounded by tall skyscrapers and administrative buildings. People walked around like robot, they were set at one direction and didn't care about what happens to the other, some were talking on their cell phones while others had laptops in their hands. Rukia walked in middle of the crowd, dashing into almost 3 people on her way "Excuse me, e-excuse me" she called out randomly to someone but no one paid attention to her. "Excuse me, can you please tell me what place this is" she asked a woman who was walking by, she had bags on her shoulder and a scowl on her face.

"What are you doing here if you don't know where you are!" she screamed at her and walked away. Rukia shook her head, maybe she had a fight with her boyfriend...  
She looked around for a friendly face as many people bumped into her. She spotted one who looked decent in a suit and tie walking with a suitcase in one hand and his cell phone in the other.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me what this place is" she tried asking more politely this time. But the man who was probably double her size just down glared at her with anger.

"Do you think I have time to answer your dumb questions, kid?" He said frustrated and walked away shaking his head. Rukia looked at the back of the retreating man, feeling hopeless. She sighed and stopped walking, when at last she thought that she was free that's when the world gets angry at her. She wanted to go home and save Momo and...and live a normal life...which she didn't but it was better than the extreme.

"Get out of the way!" A rude man said pushing Rukia into another woman "Watch out where you're walking weirdo!" The woman gave a disgusted look. "Fuck!" Another man said as he bumped into Rukia "Do you understand get out of the way!" Another man said. "Get out!" "Just a waste of space!" "Stop getting in the way!" "Don't you have work to do? Just go!" People started cursing at her. Fear started to settle on Rukia, she didn't know where she was, she didn't like the people here, she had just ran away, she had no money, she didn't know where to go. It had all come down crashing at her and she was losing her mind, she was feeling scared of the crowd all of a sudden. Without thinking, like her legs had mind of their own's, she started running towards-god knows where- direction.

She stopped running when she saw that there was not much crowd around. She kept a hand on her chest and huffed, gasping for air. She had suddenly got that feeling when you were in high school and everyone would corner you up and bully you, pick on you. She felt very unsafe, she thought if she remained any minute there the crowd would have swallowed her or kicked her out. She sighed and looked around a lone taxi stood there. It would be good idea asking a taxi driver for lift but she didn't have money. But she could at least ask for direction.

She walked up to the cab, the man was sitting in the driver's seat and doing something with his cell phone...probably texting.

"Excuse me! Can you please tell me what place this is?" Rukia asked trying to be as polite as possible.

The man scowled, like he was annoyed because she disturbed him and turned his head towards her but his scowl disappeared and a surprised look took over his face, he did a double take before his expression went back to neutral. "Yes, lady?" he asked, his voice was rough and he sounded mean.

"Can you tell me what place this is?" she repeated, she was not liking the kind of feeling she was getting from this guy. Instead of answering her he opened the door and got out of the cab. He stood tall in front of her with a bulky body and un-kept beard. Rukia took a step back to be on a safe distance and asked again "Could you tell?" she was getting irritated because he wasn't answering her.

"This is the outskirts of Karakura, I know lady, it is the complete opposite of the busy city Karakura central is. It is the country side of the city...very quite." his eyes had a weird glint "So, where do you want to go lady?" Rukia cringed as he bent down his face to level it with her's. She wanted to throw up at the heavy smell of alcohol in his breath. She didn't like it. How close he was trying to come near her, she took another step back.

He was offering her for a ride, well it didn't come in the question itself as Rukia didn't have money to begin with. Though she could take the lift and once home, she could borrow some money, pay to the man and off inside safe and sound in her house. "How far is Seireitei from here?" she asked, the man had straightened up.

"It is somewhat 15 km a half an hour ride, I'd take you. Get in" he stressed on the last words.

Rukia rose an eyebrow. What does this idiot want? Half an hour long...she didn't trust this man but she can't walk as she was sure Renji would find her before that. But again she had just escaped and this town was filled with creeps. While Rukia was deep in thought the taxi driver was busy doing something at the back of his car seat, Rukia didn't pay him much attention. He stood back up and looked at her "So...get in" he brought her back from her thoughts. She looked at him making up her mind.

"No thanks, I'll pass" she said and started walking but the man stopped her.

"Miss I insists, I'll give you a ride" Now Rukia was doubting this man. Why was he so desperate to give her a lift. Rukia just shook her head letting a 'no' slip off her tongue and walked a bit faster trying to get away from the man, without making it look like she was running away.

"I SAID I'LL GIVE YOU A LIFT" Before Rukia could comprehend anything, she was being pulled back by her arm and a sharp pain surged through her neck. The taxi driver pushed the needle of the syringe further into her neck.

"Ah" she couldn't even scream as she felt herself losing consciousness. _'Not again!'_ her mind screamed. She felt the world around her slowly fading as her eyes closed completely.

The man picked a now unconscious Rukia Kuchiki and lay her down on the backseat, he smirked at the girl. She looked very beautiful, he was about to touch her body when his phone rang making him stop. He scowled and pulled out his phone and answered the call "Hello?"

"Hello, I suppose you got the girl" a thick voice said from the other end.

"Yes boss, I got her I'm heading towards you"

"Very well then. But here's a piece of advice... don't try to touch the girl" his voice suddenly sounded dark "Or I'll Kill. You. With my own hands if you touch her. Got that?"

The driver gulped and answered "Y-Yes sir"

"Good bring her fast I can't wait to see her" with that the other line hung up.

The man got into the driver's seat and drove off further into the city. With Rukia unconscious on his backseat. His destination,

Hueco Mondo , The Arrancar Company.

* * *

 **Sorry peeps missed the last month update by a day! I just don't get time to type now that school and classes are there. Anyway I'm sorry for the shitty ending I just couldn't think of a good one and it felt like a good place to end. I hope you liked the chapter so PLEASE REVIEW! It makes my day.**

 **I just can't believe the Bleach manga is coming to an end, I'm so sad T_T I'll be like 'What am I supposed to do with life?' after Bleach will be done. I hope its a good ending, you know not rushed up or just forced in. I want a good ending I hope Kubo understands that...**

 **And sorry if the jokes up there weren't funny at all...My apologies. This chapter didn't have much IchiRuki I hope you all liked it though.**

 **Welp while I'm depressed, I hope you make me happy with you're reviews. I'm gonna enjoy on Ichigo's birthday, maybe see some good Bleach anime (IchiRuki) episodes cause you know... So you guys look forward for another update! I'll sign out!  
By the way the poll for Ichi and Ruki's kid name...  
Ken'ichi- 3  
Mamoru-3  
Ichiro-1  
So there's a tie hmm...so I didn't include my vote so I go for... Ken'ichi!  
So that ends with Ken'ichi-4 It's the winner guys... I hope I didn't make anyone sad...**

 **Toddles, FunnyEasyMe~**


	8. Worth Dying For

Chapter 8: Worth Dying For

 **Heya guys! Sorry for the freaking late update! Don't blame me blame my school! Sigh... I know its been long I'm sorry ^~^**

 **Yes I know the manga... SO I AM NOT GONNA RANT BUT AFTER THE CHAPTER THERE'S A HELLA BIG PARA WHICH YOU GUYS ARE GONNA READ!**

 **My exams just love getting in the way of me updating my stories and my laptop just had to stop working... man life's bad right now some issues here and there... But I'm glad about the chapter it's a much longer one and a lot happens in this.**

 **I hope you enjoy it cause its got Grimmjow showing up (I love that guy soo much) And a lot more happens so read it and REVIEW! please! I got a huge response last time but sorry guys no SHOUTOUTS this chapter cause it takes a lot of time and I'm already late today but thanks for reviewing: mansi12, The Vampire Queen Lori, RukiYuki, EpicWolf2, jobananasan, Nhung, hopelessromantic, Alice, han-ichiruki, amy8511, manusxmachina, reesen555, melissaichi and all the others who read, followed and favourite this story I love you my Macaroons!**

 **EpicWolf2: Don't worry about it I'll make sure to put up a warning in the A/N in the beginning ^^ and I always put a page break between the lemon part so you can continue reading! ^o^/**

 **I recommend you guys to read manusxmachina's stories their IchiRuki and are wonderful! Check her out!**

 **AND And and before I forget important side note: Even though my story has abuse, rape, sexual harassment and all those shit. I AM COMPLETELY AGAINST THESE STUFFS. I'm a girl myself...if you didn't know yet. But I'm a strong Feminist and yeah its just for the story and you know my OTP aka IchiRuki *wink* Yeah but I strongy oppose these all shits!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own if I did it would have ended with IchiRuki**

* * *

"WHAT!?" A man in a dark suit gave Ichigo a disgusted look for screaming so loud when clearly a meeting was going on in the room beside him. Ichigo didn't give a fuck about that man right now. "Are you serious Renji? HOW DID YOU LOOSE HER!" Ichigo paced out of the huge building through the automatic doors "Don't tell me she tricked you and escaped, HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO!" Ichigo had lost his temper. "Renji... Find her now! I'm coming there send people around the city, she might be around. And I'll see what to do with you later..."

"Yes, boss I'm sorry I'll be heading out to find her now" Renji hung up and slipped his phone back into the pocket. How could he do this? His hands went up to his hair which were in a pony tail and tugged at them. "I'm dead" he shook his head, how could he let her escape...?

 _He felt she was taking a lot of time in the restroom, he didn't let it bother him, women always take time don't they? A few more minutes had passed now this had got him worried, was she crying inside or was she sick? 15 minutes is a lot of time. Finally he knew something was wrong and went up till the ladies washroom and knocked on the door. "Rukia!" he called out when he got no response from inside._

 _"Um...can I help you?" A waitress had walked up to him._

 _"Yea, could you please go inside and get my friend Rukia... she's been in there for too long"_

 _"Sure"_

 _"Thank you very much" The women grabbed the door knob and twisted it in order to open the door. "Is something wrong?" he asked as the lady wasn't opening the door._

 _"Huh? It's locked from inside" she shook the door knob in an attempt to open it, maybe it had stuck or something. Renji paniced **shit!** he pushed the waitress away and shook the door knob in an desperate attempt to open the door._

 _"Rukia! Rukia!" he banged the door. He had caused enough commotion and the manager of the cafe had arrived as well to stop the mad man. Renji didn't care at all, there was only one option left... He slammed the side of his body to the door with a lot of force, successfully breaking the door. "Rukia!" he ran inside and checked all the stalls... all were empty. He reached for the last stall and tried to open it. It was locked, she must be inside. Again he repeated the act and slammed his body and broke the door. The moment he saw inside he stopped, the other staff had followed along and saw what had made Renji stop._

 _The lid of the pot was closed and a bucket was kept upside down on top of it. There was a big rectangular shaped glass kept in the corner of the stall and the window above had no glass in it, it was open. Shit, shit, shit, **SHIT!** She... had ran away...Fuck._

He got up from the place he was sitting in. He had better work to do than just curse upon his life. He flipped his phone open and made some calls.

Soon a group of well dressed people arrived near the point they were informed to arrive. They had crisp, ironed black suits along with white shirts on, not a single wrinkle could be seen. Everyone had nice pack of muscles and a revolver hanging off their belt. "Everyone listen" Renji started "Rukia Kuchiki, we have to find her. Go to the neighbouring towns and cities and search every corner of the city. We need to find her, am I clear?"

"Yes sir" they all chimed together and ran off to their black cars searching for Rukia Kuchiki.

...

"Get out of the way!" Ichigo screamed to the car in front f him, even though he knew the person couldn't hear his frustration. When Renji had called him to tell about the incident, he had lost his mind. He was angry and desperate to find her, he would see what to do of Renji later they were going to have a nice long conversation once they find Rukia. "Fuck!" he pushed the car horn hard as people were getting in his way. He had been driving like a mad man up until he got stuck in a huge traffic jam and he was getting pissed by every second.

He had made some quick calls to his agents and had them searching for her but what had made him worry was the that _dickhead_ might take advantage of this situation and find Rukia before he could. He gripped hard on the steering wheel, he would never let Rukia get into the hands of that asshole Grimmjow. It hadn't been three proper days since Rukia was here and now she had once again caused trouble and ran away... His blood boiled from anger, he wasn't just going to punish her when he gets her back, he was gonna make sure she doesn't dare to run away again. He smirked and his eyes glazed with lust, he could already hear her screaming his name to stop, he could imagine her sexy body shivering under his... _PEEEP!_ He was smacked out of his thoughts by the loud noise of the horn from the car behind him. He cursed and looked ahead as the traffic slowly moved ahead... he was probably going to be here for an hour.

* * *

"Renji" Ichigo had finally reached the Kurosaki estate after an hour in the traffic, he ran up to the red head "Any progress?" he asked. They were standing in the parking lot of the Kurosaki company office building.

"No. Not yet boss. I myself went and searched every nook and corner of the city, she wasn't anywhere around" Renji finished looking rather sad. Renji explained to Ichigo about what had happened at the cafe and what he saw after she had escaped through the washroom's window.

"Dang it! How can she get away so fast!" Ichigo punched the wall beside him. Renji balled his fists and taking a deep breath in, he bowed down apologising to Ichigo.

"Sorry it was my mistake I let her go" Renji had his eyes shut tight. Ichigo stared at him for a while not knowing how to respond.

"Get up dumbass, it wasn't your fault." Ichigo said not looking at his friend slash assistant. "You are just too kind with her" Ichigo had his back towards him "Beside's you think I can blame you?"

"I knew you won't get angry at me Ichigo" Renji grinned.

"Shut up pineapple" Ichigo said smacking Renji on the back "By the way we have a bigger problem in our hands at the moment"

"Ichigo! I have something to tell you" A very familiar voice called out from behind them and they turned towards its direction.

"Urahara-san what is it! Is it related to Rukia?" The blonde man nodded "What is it!" Ichigo asked hoping that he would tell him, they found Rukia.

"From an agent I got to know that Rukia-san... she was kidnapped by a taxi driver and..." Ichigo gulped, there was more to this... "He was one of Grimmjow's men"

"FUCK!" Ichigo screamd. "Are you serious, she's in Grimmjow's hands right now?" he shook Urahara by the shoulder's "We can't let her be there for long. I-I... I don't know what tha-... I don't know what he might do to Rukia! He's danger!" he paced around he was worried as fuck "We need to go to the Arrancar estate right now! No wasting time. Renji" he looked up at the red head "We are heading there with our men, we need to take Rukia back from there"

"Yes sir" Renji headed out.

Ichigo thanked Urahara and went to his office, he hurriedly opened some racks and locks, there it was in all it's glories... His katana, Zangetsu. It had been long since he had used it but he was pretty sure it was as good as new. He swung his black sword and it clinked as the chains down at the handle rubbed against each other. He gave a moment to look at Zangetsu before confidently sheathing it. It hung at the side of his waist on his belt. He rushed outside his office and hurried towards his car. Once he saw Renji along with the other men he announced "To the Arrancar estate everyone, I want Rukia Kuchiki at any cost!"

"Yes sir!" they screamed and entered their cars following the path leading to the Arrancar company estate.

Ichigo hadn't been to the Arrancar company in ages, he didn't even want to be there as well.. he hated them. He didn't just hate the guts of Grimmjow but also his uncle, the one who owned the company Aizen Sousuke , he was the biggest son of a bitch Ichigo had ever known. He was the main problem, he was the reason all this started but he knew, Ichigo knew he couldn't do anything to eradicate Aizen because no one knew the real Aizen, he is just hiding. Ichigo's hold on the steering wheel got tighter, he hadn't gotten over his bad past yet... For Ichigo life was an unfair bitch. People might say, he had everything one needs, looks, riches, knowledge, everything... but still he felt empty. Empty because he had stopped getting close to people. Because if he got close to people, in the end he was going to be the one who is hurt once they leave.

So he left some of them too.. he missed his family, Yuzu, Karin, his stupid dad and his deceased mom... Goddamn it! he missed himself! He no longer was the same, he had changed years ago... He smiled rarely and he had a permanent scowl on his face. Ichigo sighed they had almost reached the Arrancar estate, he hoped Rukia was fine... Grimmjow was always like that, destructive. He always wanted to compete with him, even when it came to Rukia... He snatched her from him and might do god knows what to her! He would hurt Rukia, ill-treat her and fuck her... The thought made his blood boil. Ichigo chuckled darkly who was he to say that, wasn't he doing the same to Rukia. _.. But it's different and it's for a reason and it will get over one day._ Ichigo stopped his car along with the others as the man started to get out of the cars, readying themselves. Ichigo sighed, he could think about this later right now he had to save Rukia...

"Listen everyone" Ichigo started. "Clear my way, try not to kill anyone. I want you all to take down the others while I'll go and make it even with Grimmjow!"

...

Rukia slowly opened her eyes which were refusing to open, the felt heavy. She pushed her body up with some extra force and looked around the dark room with half lidded eyes. 'Where am I?...' was the first question that came to her mind but then all the things that had happened today, had come crashing down on her. Her eyes widened and she got off the bed... Wait. How did she even get on a bed? She was confused because she didn't recognize the room she was in. Her legs gave out and she fell down, she felt weak. She crawled back on the bed, a little scared of what was happening right now. "Didn't that man drug me? Unh... my head hurts..." Rukia groaned, how was she supposed to get away from this god knows what place if she couldn't even stand.

She looked down at herself, she wasn't in her old clothes, she was wearing a white see through yukata. It had a long neck and that's when she realized something felt odd around her neck. Her hands flew quickly towards her neck and she felt a collar around her neck. "What is this? Where am I, what is happening"

"You are at the Arrancar estate"

Rukia's turned her head towards the unfamiliar sound. The man in front of her was well built and had spiky blue hair along with piercing blue eyes. Something about this guy gave an unsettling feeling to Rukia and she immediately backed down on the bed. He walked closer and seeing the fear in her eyes his smirk widened. She felt like a prey who was cornered by the attacker. She gulped a lump in her throat and said "Who are you!" she tried to sound strong and not look scared. The man seemed to enjoy this and his smirk grew wider.

"Me? You don't remember me? Rukia..."

He knew her name... "Who are you and what do you want!?" Rukia kept backing away.

"You shouldn't scream, be happy I got you out from that Kurosaki's hold" in a flash, he was in front of her, he grabbed Rukia's chin, pulling her towards him. "Now I can play with you"

Rukia got out of his hold and raised her hand to hit him, but her body refused to let her hit hurt him. "Shit" she cursed.

"The drugs are working well" Grimmjow easily caught Rukia's arm and pinned it behind her back making sure to squeeze it hard. She grunted from the pain and fell to her knees on the bed. Grimmjow climbed on the bed behind her with his hands still squeezing hers. "You should be punished for being a bitch!" he laughed. He pushed her from the back making her fall on the bed with her face down. The blue haired billionaire positioned himself kneeling above her, with his legs on either side of her body. "Now I'll make sure Kurosaki knows who owns whom"

Rukia was so scared that her voice failed to come out of her throat. She felt like her arm was going to break and more importantly, she was going to be raped again but this time, this guy was ten times worse than Kurosaki. "Aah!" Rukia screamed as he tugged at her hair pulling her head up. "So you say you don't know me?" his face was next to her's and his cerulean eyes were piercing her amethyst. "It's Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, does it click something" Rukia's eyes widened... Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez... the one who's family owned the... "Arrancar company" she gasped. How could she forget them, they were Kuchiki company's rivals. Grimmjow tugged at her hair once again "And... nothing else?" No... that's all she knew about them. She tried hard to remember cause the statement sounded vague, like there actually was something. Rukia was quite but then Grimmjow screamed "Answer me! You slut!" Anger took over Rukia, she was red and fuming. She was insulted by someone who she never had respect for.

"Shut the fuck up!" Rukia struggled trying to get out of his hold. "No"

Grimmjow was amused "Oh, so you don't like it when I call you something like this" Rukia stopped for a second but then continued to try freeing herself "So you don't remember me after all... but I won't forget you" he whispered in her ear. "You murder people, you _slut_ " There, he had broken her now. Everytime she heard someone talkg about murder, guilt would swallow her. Why? She hadn't even killed anyone then why?... She had stopped moving, her head was bowed down and her eyes were covered by her raven hair. He loosened his hold on her hair a bit.

"Take it back" she said in a low voice. It caught his attention.

"What?" he asked her, this was going to be fun.

"Take it back. What you said."

"Why? Isn't that real... you killed Ma-"

"I DID NOT KILL HER!" Rukia screamed at the top of her voice. "You don't know! I didn't kill her!" tears were threatening to fall from her eyes, but she wouldn't let them.

Grimmjow's cunning smile vanished and he let go off Rukia's hair, making her head fall back on her bed. He bent down so his face was next to her ear. "You know what I have something interesting to tell" Rukia scoffed and turned her head, but he harshly made her face him back again "I know the truth. I know... you weren't the one who killed her..." he smirked "I know who killed her as well..." Rukia's eyes widened "But sadly everyone thinks it was you who killed her. But I was there and I know it wasn't you"

"Stop I know your lying" Rukia said through gritted teeth.

"Lying? I know everything what happened that day... after all it happened in front of me." he chuckled. "Doesn't Kurosaki think it was you who killed her?" Rukia stiffened, it was enough answer for him. "Don't you want everyone to know that it wasn't you? I could tell everyone who really killed her and that you are innocent" he licked Rukia's cheek "Answer me, don't you wanna know the truth"

She still didn't believe all what Grimmjow said but he was sounding convincing. Should she... ask for help?

"Yes" Rukia regretted the moment she said this as a wide grin took over his face.

"You think I'm that kind enough to do something like that" Rukia fumed. "But there are ways you can make me help you..." he nibbled Rukia's ear lobe, it disgusted her. "I'll make you my slave... And I'll warn you, I'm really rough" Panic settled on Rukia... this wasn't good. She needed to be out of this position soon.

Rukia took a deep breath in. She knew what she was doing. This was the only way she could get out of this situation, if this worked. She didn't want to say it, she bit her tongue. Say it already! "Okay... I'll f-fuck you" Grimmjow looked surprised at what she said but then smirked and got off her body, turning her around to face him. Before she could comprehend anything, the blue beast had pulled at her yukata and had started to suck on her neck. His hands didn't waste a minute as one of them kneaded her breast roughly while the other raised her yukata, so her thigh was exposed. She didn't like, she didn't like this one bit. Kurosaki was much more softer with her, but Grimmjow was like a panther and very rough. If this goes on she won't be able to get away.

He placed his hand behind Rukia's knee and tucked her leg beside his hip. Before he could take hold of her other leg, she pulled it away from his body, _NOW!_ with all her remaining might she kicked Grimmjow's groin hard. He left Rukia's body and hissed in pain. Rukia quickly slid away from the bed but she couldn't make it in time as Grimmjow had caught hold of her hand "Fuck!" Rukia swore. Grimmjow pulled her back on the bed and hit her behind her neck. Slowly Rukia's felt her consciousnesses slipping out...

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes suddenly as if someone had just thrown a bucket of ice on her. She looked around Grimmjow wasn't in sight, she sighed and tried to move. "Wait" she wasn't able to move and that's when she realized that she was not in the previous room but not just that but, she was tied to a pillar like thing. Her hands behind her back and her body tied to a wooden pillar. She was still dressed in the same white yukata and red dog collar around her neck. She looked around the dim place and noticed that it was like the center of a big training ground. "How did I come here...?"

"So you back to your consciousness again, huh?" she turned towards the man entering the big room "You turned out to be a nasty bitch" he chuckled, "Never thought you'd pull that move"

"What do you want from me now! Tying me up like this!?" He smirked.

"You'll get to know soon... As we've got guest"

A loud bang interrupted the two as a very familiar face came ahead. "Grimmjow... I knew you would be here"

"Kurosaki, its been a while... like a week" Grimmjow turned towards the orange haired man.

Rukia's eyes widened as Ichigo Kurosaki out of all people was here to save her. Was she supposed to be happy? Or was she supposed to scream at his face and tell him to go away. But a warm feeling filled her chest at the thought of someone coming to save her,maybe this wasn't how she had imagined and certainly not with him... it made her feel needed...

"I'm here to take back Rukia" Ichigo looked over Grimmjow's shoulder, over to her. He grinned "Rukia, your knight in shin- err Your knight with Orange hair is here to take you"

"Not so soon, orange scum. First you'll have to got through me" Grimmjow said, folding his arms over his muscular chest with the grin still plastered on his face.

"You think I wasn't prepared for this?" Ichigo mocked walking in the ground of the room's training area. The two of them got into a heated stare each daring each other to pull the first move. Ichigo turned his head towards Rukia and stared at her scared eyes. He walked up near her with confidence. And as he was near her, just two steps away a blade in front of his face stopped him. Grimmjow blocked his way with his sword in front of Ichigo.

"Lets see who wins here" Grimmjow said successfully stopping Ichigo in his tracks.

"Wins her? She's already mine" Ichigo said possessively. His hand slid down to the hold of his katana and he swiftly unsheathed it from his side. He positioned his black blade facing Grimmjow.

"Not anymore!" Grimmjow striked at him brutally but Ichigo made it in time and dodged the move. Grimmjow ran towards him striking once again this time it was blocked by Ichigo.

Rukia's eyes widened... this all was happening in front of her. She had seen this stuff in movies and dramas but for the first time she was watching an actual sword battle. She had seen her brother fight but only while training, she herself was good at kendo and had fought many fights but it wasn't like to cut each others throat. Rukia didn't like seeing blood, but unfortunately... blood was all she had seen since she was a child. She was used to it now but she was still the same girl who didn't want others to hurt themselves because of her.

Ichigo striked at Grimmjow on his shoulder but he caught the sword, bleeding his hands in the process and cut Ichigo right on his chest. He winced at the pain but recovered fast to put the next blow on Grimmjow. He aimed for his shoulder but Grimmjow was quick enough to block his attack. Ichigo pushed harder trying to get the sword blocking his aside, making Grimmjow move behind very close to Rukia. Ichigo noticed her and stopped pushing Grimmjow with his sword but Grimmjow took advantage of this and gave Ichigo a big cut on his forearm. Ichigo shut one of his eyes due to the pain. He saw Grimmjow from one eye, he was about to punch him, Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw his other arm. In a flash Ichigo stepped behind him and blocked his blade from touching Rukia.

Her eyes widened, she felt the force of the air cutting through and a sharp clash of the swords beside her ear. Ichigo just saved her from getting decapitated. Grimmjow turned his head behind to see Ichigo cut his back. Rukia bit her lip to stop herself from screaming as Grimmjow's bloody back was in front of her, his blood staining the white yukata. Ichigo caught Grimmjow's collar and pulled him away from Rukia, Grimmjow caught Ichigo's arm which tugged at his collar and using his other hand delivered a hard punch to his stomach.

Blood spilled out of Ichigo's mouth making him loose his balance at the moment. The place was filled with grunts, screams and swords clinking... it made Rukia feel nauseatic, as she saw Grimmjow raise his sword. "Kurosaki!" Rukia screamed making Ichigo jerk behind, missing Grimmjow's slash.

"Tche" Grimmjow scowled looking at Rukia "Stay out of this pipsqueak" Grimmjow moved his head as if he knew Ichigo was going to swing his sword towards him, easily dodging it. He was about to comment on his useless move when he felt a hard punch on his jaw sending him flying back to the ground.

"How many times do I have to tell you" Ichigo was still catching his breath "It's ICHIGO not KUROSAKI!"

Rukia's breath hitched, did she just try to... save him? No, it wasn't like that but she screamed his name out to avoid him from getting hurt. But, why? It was like she wants Ichigo to win and take her back. She didn't want to go back though... but she definitely didn't wanna stay with Grimmjow and his living hell. Maybe it was just the desperation and not seeing more blood, made her scream his name. But she did feel something while screaming his name... something like, she didn't want him to get hurt, only him. Only Ichigo Kurosaki because somewhere she felt it was right and what he would do to her once he won would be better.

She didn't even know if he was saving her, but he did saved her from Grimmjow's sword hitting her...

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow on the floor who got up, his heavy pants clearly being heard. "You...You think, that's all you'll need to kill me?!" Grimmjow roared he pulled his sword and glared at Ichigo "I'm going to finish this by finishing you" he charged towards Ichigo and swung his sword to hit right across his chest. Ichigo blocked it with his swords as an ear piercing clash was heard. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo back harder making the orange haired man loose his balance. Grimmjow turned quickly, behind Ichigo and slashed him hurting his shoulder.

"Aagh!" Ichigo screamed falling down on his knees. Grimmjow laughed at Ichigo's pathetic state, throwing his sword away he neared Ichigo and punched his face without giving him a break. He laughed louder as Ichigo couldn't do a thing, once Ichigo's face was bloodied enough he kicked his side making Ichigo limply fall on the ground.

"Its game over shit head" Grimmjow walked up to his abandoned sword and picked it up. He looked at Ichigo's body on the floor, his eyes were closed and one of them already had started to get a purple patch, his head was bleeding and trails of blood were seen on the side of his lip. "You're dead" he spat with venom in his words.

 _NO!_ Rukia's mind screamed. _NO!_ This can't be happening, she didn't want this to happen. Grimmjow walked up to Ichigo. He was actually going to _kill_ Ichigo. She felt tears prickling her eyes, why? No, someone again would be dead because of her. _Because of her._ She didn't like Kurosaki but, he was going to die. Fucking DIE because of HER! She wasn't worth it, she wasn't worth a life. Not someone like Ichigo Kurosaki who was the richest man in Japan... No...

Grimmjow angled his sword above Ichigo's neck. "Any last wishes you son o-"

"KUROSAKI!" Grimmjow turned his head towards the sound "KUROSAKI GET UP! KUROSAKI!" Rukia screamed at the top of her voice. He wasn't moving, was he- "Ichigo..." she tried his name on her lips... "ICHIGO!" Grimmjow frowned lifting his sword to dig his sword's blade inside his enemies neck. "Ichigo!"

"Huh!" Grimmjow was surprised as the beaten body on the floor caught his leg. Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, his other hand clenched his katana and he swung it from his position on the floor, injuring Grimmjow's leg. Grimmjow winced from pain while Ichigo took that time to get up back on his feet.

Ichigo was still panting heavily. "... Thanks, Rukia... For calling...out my...name" he said in between pants. Rukia just looked down, somehow trying to dry up the thin layer of un-shed tears.

Grimmjow was pissed. He looked at Ichigo at the corner of the room, he clenched his sword's grip. "Its all because of you bitch" he turned towards Rukia and started walking towards her "I'll end this for both of you!" he growled. He looked like a wild, ferocious panther who had been caged and had finally been set free to kill.

Rukia's eyes widened as she saw Grimmjow come near her with his sword ready to slice. Wait, she wasn't ready for this. _Am I gonna die...? Is this going to be the end? Will anyone ever know what happened to me? Would brother know, would Momo know? What will happen after this?_ She didn't have time to think about anything else as her mind started to blank out. The memories and pictured of all people who she ever cared for flashed in front of her, it included a bit of orange too... She closed her eyes, probably her last time ever closing them before they permanently shut.

"AAAH!" Rukia's eyes snapped open by the sound.

Rukia's breath hitched. The first thing she saw was orange. Ichigo. Ichigo was in front of her facing her "Ichigo!" she screamed when she saw what happened and everything processed.

Ichigo had his hands wide out shielding her body. Blood spilled all around as Ichigo took Grimmjow's hit on his back, a big deep cut ran down his back. Ichigo groaned, the pain slowly registering in his mind and body. He lost his footing and was about to collapse when he held onto the wooden pillar behind Rukia. Ichigo panted above Rukia's head, his neck next to her face. "Ichi...go" Rukia said still taking in what had just happened.

"Are you.." pant "You okay...Rukia...?" he couldn't move his body away to check on Rukia, he barely had energy left.

Rukia's eyes brimmed with tears "Idiot" she crooked out softy "You're asking me? Look at yourself!" he tried to chuckle but it sounded more like groans of pain. She looked up to stare at his amber with her tear filled purple "You could have died!"

He tried to smile though his muscles refused it. His voice was clear as a chime, ringing in her mind the moment he said the most heart touching words to her... "...Rukia...some people are worth dying for..."

Her eyes widened as she lost control over the tears which started to roll down her cheeks...He was an idiot. He was the biggest idiot she had ever known. She looked down "Why?" she chocked between her tears. She couldn't look up to his gentle amber "Why...me?" she needed to know. The people close to her wouldn't have scarified their lives for her but a complete stranger like him was ready to give his life for her? Just why? Her heart ached, she didn't want to feel this pain. And what hurt the most was, he actually felt honest, like he meant it. Many had lied to her and she had simply believed them and in the end it was her heart which would break... _Like what he said is actually true? He is lying, he is lying. No one would do that! No one would do that, right? He's lying, right?_

 _"...Rukia...some people are worth dying for..."_ Am... I lying?

"You'll get to know...one day, Rukia" Ichigo said, snapping her out of her trance. Again that vagueness in his sentence... He pushed himself up with the help of the pillar, straightening up. He hissed silently in the process but didn't let the pain show. "Don't worry I won't die so soon, we've got a lot to do together" he said picking up his katana from the floor, he turned back ready to finish the fight.

"You seemed to have a lovely chat there! How sweet of you... still that stupid high school boy" Grimmjow chuckled "Did you think I was gonna kill that girl so soon? But that at least has made me sure that I'm gonna win... You're no chance in front of me especially in that pathetic state"

"Bring it on Grimmjow, you haven't seen the best of me yet" Ichigo took his stance.

"You leave me no choice, I guess I'll finish you in one blow" Grimmjow started at Ichigo.

Swords clanked, the two had started a fierce battle, each trying to injure the other. Ichigo was on the downfall as he was more hurt and Grimmjow had just gotten enough time to gain back his energy. Ichigo was able to give Grimmjow few injuries but Grimmjow still had the upper hand.

Ichigo received yet another punch from Grimmjow, before he could process the punch another came and hit him in the gut this time. Ichigo was the only one getting the hits for a while, his body was getting numb and his vision was getting blurry. He saw Grimmjow's evil smirk and then his fist which came in contact with his cheek sending him to the ground. Ichigo closed his eyes shut tight as he felt Grimmjow's foot on the back of his head. He kicked him and Ichigo was turned over, his back facing to the ground. His heart beat rammed in his head and all the pain and fatigue got to him. _No... it's not over yet!_ He looked towards his right, Rukia was looking at him, she hadn't stopped shedding tears. _No! This is not the end_. He clenched his fist as his eyes darkened, he was loosing sanity.

Ever so slowly Ichigo got back to his feat with the support of his sword and turned towards Grimmjow who was already celebrating his victory. Grimmjow turned away and walked towards the exit. Ichigo's eyes were hidden by his bangs and it seemed like he didn't feel the pain at all as he walked towards Grimmjow dangerously slow. Once he was exactly behind Grimmjow, who had stopped walking once he noticed Ichigo was heading towards him. Ichigo grabbed him harshly by his hair and punched him on his jaw. Grimmjow was not surprised by this at the least, he turned around and balled his fist to give Ichigo the exact same thing, a punch on his jaw. But before his punch would land on Ichigo, he caught his fist with his free hand. He glared daggers with his dark eyes "Did you think I'll let you hit me now?"

 _SLASH!_

Silence. Grimmjow's eyes widened, he didn't even get to scream in anger as Ichigo cut through his body. Blood gushed out from Grimmjow's left shoulder up to his abdomen. He fell to the ground on his knees and lost consciousness. Blood oozed out of his body painting the ground beneath them red. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow's fallen body covered in blood on the ground. "Be grateful that I didn't kill you!" he spat with much venom in his tone. He glanced at his sword, blood dripping from it's blade, he swung it getting rid of some excess blood. Finally he looked up towards the women who was watching the whole show, he limply started to walk towards here. He was panting hard when he was in front of her, he bent down almost putting all his wait on the pillar behind her to support his body. His head was beside Rukia's, his pants loud and clear to her ears. He circled his arms around her waist to reach behind her and struggled to untie the rope on her wrist. After a few tries the rope fell on the ground setting her hands free.

"Boss!" she heard a few calls from behind and looked over Ichigo's shoulder a few of his men were heading towards them.

"Ichigo!" Renji exclaimed running towards the pair. "What the hell!" he neared the two and immediately sling Ichigo's arm on his shoulder giving his body support. "Rukia are you okay" he asked, she nodded and bend down to free her legs.

"I'm fine asshole" Ichigo said trying to stand on his own.

"You're a bloody pulp and you're certainly not fine idiot!" Renji argued.

"Sir, what about him" Renji turned behind to see the men pointing at Grimmjow's body on the ground.

"Don't worry about him. I knocked him down, he isn't dead. Lets just leave" Ichigo said. He looked towards Rukia "Take her to my car" he commanded.

* * *

Rukia had kept quite and let whatever was happening go on. She didn't argue when Ichigo commanded his men to get her in his car, she didn't argue when they gave her the clothes she had wore to change back in, which actually was a good idea. And she didn't argue when Ichigo sat beside her in the car. Maybe it was better, as he was arguing with Renji for him to drive the car when he barely as able to stand on his own. Luckily Renji won and he was driving the car with Ichigo and her sitting in the back. There was an awkward silence in the car with insults being passed time and again between Renji and Ichigo. The drive was pretty long, she hadn't realized this before as she was drugged and unconscious...

Ichigo gazed towards Rukia who was looking out of the window as if the most beautiful scenery was outside. His eyes traveled down her body, her neck was red, maybe because of the collar which was around her neck... his eyes spot something "Rukia... you're wrist" Rukia jolted back to reality when he touched her wrist. They had started to turn purplish-blue. "Did Grimmjow do something" he asked sternly. Rukia eyed her hands which were paining even by the delicate touch of Ichigo's hand.

She gulped. She didn't want to go on explain the whole thing that happened between her and Grimmjow, especially not that conversation. She hadn't noticed it but Grimmjow's hold on her wrist had caused these marks. "Rukia" he tried again. "Did Grimmjow hurt you?" he asked, with a hint of concern.

"We can talk about this later... look at your condition" Rukia wished he'd be convinced to talk later. Ichigo scowled but then thought for a moment.

"Okay... Anyway, we've got a lot to talk about tomorrow"

* * *

 **Phew! And another early update!... (Please don't kill me) It was long ok! Be happy and make me happy by REVIEWING! I love you peeps by the way.**

 **So, YEAH I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED in the manga. I was very sad and depressed and cried that night I got a feeling that the IchiRuki fandom was now going to disappear but it is my life! So the next day I went on Tumblr and surfed through the IchiRuki tag and I was glad to know that I wasn't alone who thought our fandom was going to disappear and I was so happy by the encouragement given by others. And I was like yeah Bleach ended, it's end was shitty ,it felt incomplete and it was all makes-no-sense stuff. But that doesn't stop me from shipping IchiRuki, my OTP something that changed me and made me who I am! Of course not! I talked to my best friend/soulmate the only one who knows IchiRuki around and we shared our sadness but then later replaced it with fanfiction like the the good old days when all we used to talk about was fanfics and how much we cried on 'No Money' chapters. Actually I thought me and my friend had moved apart but now because of this our bond strengthened again and we ship IchiRuki harder than before. All I wanna say is we all the IchiRuki fandom are a family and Bleach hasn't ended for us, it has just given us more chapters to write with our OTP and if it ends we'll make a sequel! Cause WE DO WHAT WE WANT! Cause we like it. NO ONE'S STOPPING US! IchiRuki has always sailed and will continue to. I will ship it because I do what I want and no one can stop me right? It's the same for all! One chapter isn't going to change anything for us out of 685 is it? GO ICHIRUKI!**

 **I could go on but... I guess I got my point crossed. Anyway next chapter some..LEMONS, got excited you Macaroons, love you all and REVIEW about how this chapter was.**

 **I'll see you guys soon, FunnyEasyMe~**


	9. It Pains To Be Alive

Chapter 9: It Pains To Be Alive

 **Hey guys its me Funny! I know its been long since I have updated I try my best but seems like school doesn't want me to be happy. So I'm messed up at the moment.**

 **Another thing Accidentally In Love is just left with one last chapter, it's Epilogue. I am really emotional, I'll probably cry typing the chapter... come one that was my baby story! I love it! And I'm gonna really miss typing AIL chapters... I love baddest bidder but you see the story here is a bit serious whereas the one in AIL was the sweet and sour, cute kinda one which I'll really miss typing!**

 **So I was so happy reading all the reviews I'll be honest with you guys I was not expecting such a big response and looking at this I'm moved... So SHOUTOUTS! to my deary Macaroons~**

 **RukiYuki: Sure! Never gonna stop writing IR ff and here's your awaited lemons! Enjoy~**

 **achalida: Well... Ichigo does care. And thank you for mentioning about the fight scene I'm glad it came out well! And IR fandom is so strong at the moment we got ourselves on top of the anime couples and IH is on top too but of the hated anime couples. ;p**

 **SquaMata: Yeah IchiRuki is a rare bread and its never gonna sink. Thank you. And I hope you enjoy!**

 **manusxmachina: Thank you! I really appreciate it and I'm glad to know you liked the fight scene. As for Grimmjow he is always bloodthirsty though I like the idea of Ichi vs Grimy if it for Ruki! And you're welcome for the shoutout you just have such an amazing story I just had to put it there! ^^**

 **jobananasan: Couple of a lot of things I gotta tell you cause your analysis I suppose I wouldn't say is completely wrong but not right as well. So I actually want you to read the chapter first because spoilers from this chapter will be mentioned. So at he end of the chapter... the A/N down there I'll have your explanation. And yeah ICHIRUKI FOREVER! For sure :)**

 **Guest: I'm sorry I can't get to your expectations with updating fast... But I won't ever abandon my fic. Really glad to know that you are enjoying this story so far! I hope you enjoy!**

 **withoutManga: Yes nothing can beat IchiRuki cause everything started from it right? Thank you. Enjoy!**

 **Guest: Yup IchiRuki will always sail and thanks a lot!**

 **Gin: Thank you and yes it does have a different plot it's just inspired by No Money and I hope you like this as well! I wish SJ would have been nice to Kubo but still IR fandom has just got a lot stronger.**

 **BloodyME: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

 **genei luciana: Thank you! I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy!**

 **raven bollywood16: Hey soulmate! Haha damn that note was for you... Haha "idiot" Yes I'm screaming right now as well. Dude gotta go now *wink*chu chu**

 **mbravesgirl7: Thank you and IchiRuki forever! Enjoy!**

 **AAAAANND that's it! Phew I hope you enjoy this chappy. Lemons in the first part if not comfortable read from the page break. Umm and the lemons are a bit harsh so read it at you're risk. Please don't hate me and Please REVIEW!**

 **Disclaimer: SJ its all your fault! Kubo owns Bleach and he couldn't do anything... sigh... ICHIRUKI FOREVER biatch!**

* * *

Rukia's body shivered.

Her mind wasn't functioning right. She chuckled darkly... _what was I thinking?_ She felt stupid, she didn't feel like herself. Why? Why was it like this... she begged for an answer. Rukia Kuchiki was never one to trust people, she didn't expect people to trust her as well. But she was honest with her actions and true to her word, if someone would trust her wholeheartedly she would never break that trust... never. People tend to feel that the way they act is the way the world does as well, but Rukia begged to differ. According to her the world was a mixture of cruelty, jealousy, agony, misery, hatred, love, and all those shit crumpled together in one ball which they lovingly called human nature or simply put feelings. Feelings... the one thing she wished didn't exist.

But right now that wasn't the case... it was a complete different story here. It was like when a young kid is begging his mommy to get him that one toy which he wanted for so long... he pulls a tantrum gathering attention of several people around. But the energy put in the tantrum goes to waste as the mother knew she wouldn't buy the toy... she can't even if she wanted to because she is saving money which her husband brings home after a long day of work but in the end uses them to play gamble along with his other drunk friends. People whisper... what a heartless mother, but she had to get food on their plates right? She then tells her child that she would gift him that on his birthday and gives him a smile mentally making a note to save some money as she herself doesn't know if what she said was true or not. The kid smiles and _believes every single word_ cause after all he was just a kid... brimming with innocence and believing the lies which he had yet to know about.

Of course Rukia didn't live that kind of life, she could get what she wanted at the snap of her fingers. But that wouldn't change the fact that she wasn't actually born with a silver spoon, she lived at the orphanage were the beginnings of her life convinced her that it wasn't easy to live and in this world you can't believe everyone.

"Good girl. Now stay like this, you'll make it easy for the both of us" Ichigo's hold on her wrist loosened.

 _Why did I believe he wouldn't do this again...?_

Ichigo was fast at recovering, be it in any form... he had a good stamina in bed, he was fast to refactor back up and oh, was he a beast in bed... And as for physically he was a fast healer sometimes the doctors themselves would be shocked seeing as to how fast he would recover, including his father were surprised at this. It was probably because of the intensive training he had made his body go through... he just couldn't beat Grimmjow by fluke, he had trained himself for all those muscles on his body. Though the wounds this time were a bit more serious especially the one on his back he had got while saving Rukia. It was much better now as he was all fine and back on track.

When they had reached back home after he was done beating the living daylights out of Grimmjow and getting Rukia back, Renji had called up Unohana. Unohana was like his family doctor where the only family member was he himself. He had known her for years as she was Zaraki Kenpachi's wife, Kenpachi was Ichigo's trainer he was the one who had taught him martial arts, sword arts were taught by someone else. Kenpachi was very violent and always wanted to have a spar with him but even though with his violent attitude, he was a nice guy from the inside. It was when Ichigo, for the first time had defeated Kenpachi... he acted all annoyed and pissed for losing but actually he was happy that finally Ichigo was strong enough to defeat him. Renji had left once Unohana had arrived.

Unohana bandaged his contusions properly while the whole time Rukia just sat there in the corner looking at him with a small frown on her face, by her expression he could tell she was thinking about something which was probably related to the recent incident. Once Ichigo was done Unohana offered help to Rukia, asking if she needed some medical attention but she simply shook her head. Ichigo swore he could feel the atmosphere get thicker as soon as Unohana had left leaving Ichigo and Rukia alone. He plopped down on the couch beside Rukia, he was shirtless with his chest filled with the white bandage wrapping. Rukia quickly quivered to the edge of the couch, as far as possible she could get. He was angry but he was tired. He closed his eyes. The scene when Grimmjow almost would have killed Rukia played in his mind. He opened his eyes. His hands were in a tight first that his knuckles had turned white and more blood stained the bandage wrapped there. He looked to his side, Rukia was observing him but quickly turned away the moment he caught her.

Ichigo sighed "Rukia... don't try to run away again"

His brain was tired that day... He couldn't get carried away, he had to stay put with his plan... what if he was injured that day? It didn't mean he wasn't going to punish her for what she did.

"Leave me! What are you doing!?" Rukia squirmed in his hold.

"Giving you your punishment for running away you little bunny" Ichigo cooed

Rukia tries to kicking her legs, punching his back and even biting his shoulder but it was all of no use... He was too strong compared to her and over the days her body had grown weak or she would have easily taken down men twice her size. What his hands were doing was nasty as his held her wrist in a tight grip and tide them together with a rope...But his eyes, they were distant almost as if he was under control and doing it under commands like a robot still having a small sense of lust in him.

Rukia gasped when she lost contact with the ground beneath her feet as he lift her body up carrying her to another room and then she knew that it was going to be painful this time. Still screaming and swearing at him Ichigo bought her to the room and from the ceiling she saw a rope hanging out, within seconds he tied her hands there and she was hanging by her hands tied up above her head. It was a tight grip and her hands hurt, her legs didn't reach the ground and that was the biggest disadvantage. She still tried her best to struggle out of the binds but bit was useless and slowly the reality seeped into her and she knew... she had to give up and just endure the pain now. Her body fell limp at that thought.

And here she was now... "Good girl. Now stay like this, you'll make it easy for the both of us" Ichigo's hold on her wrist loosened.

Rukia was still, her head down and her raven hair covering her eyes. Ichigo took a step behind and looked at the girl hanging in front of him, she was not fighting back anymore he smirked maybe she knows there's no escape... He stood close to her, close enough for her to feel his body heat and his masculine scent. Even when she was hanging by the rope, he was still taller than her, Rukia's eyes were directly facing Ichigo's lips while Ichigo's nose being right above her head was inhaling her sweet vanilla-strawberry scent. He rest his hands on her thighs and lifted them up, tucking them to the side of his waist making the white dress which she was wearing to hike up. With his hands now at the back of her knees made sure to keep her legs in place in the straddling position as he neared her face which was still looking down.

"Rukia..." he said in a low raspy, erotic voice "Princess, you should learn your lessons... didn't I warn you? But you feisty bunny just had to run away. Were you thinking that I'd just let it slide...?" _Umm, yes_ was what she thought of "I'm not leaving you without giving you a proper... _Punishment_..." He smirked and left one of his hands from its previous position and used to tilt Rukia's chin up. The moment he got a glance of her amethyst eyes, all he could see was emptiness and despair... and he was not happy with that. His smirk was replaced to a frown as his burning amber bore into her purple orbs. He leaned his head further closer to her's "Tell me... did Grimmjow do... something to you?" Her eyes widened the slightest inch, he sounded unsure while asking that or she dare not say it, hesitant. Rukia hated it though whatever he was trying to ask her... because she didn't want to think about Grimmjow and that... _that_ conversation she had with him. She hated how Grimmjow had power over here and all she could do was play along in his dumb pretend game which was just a trap to get her in the spiral of insecurities.

Rukia's mouth slightly parted once she realized that she was unconsciously gritting her teeth. No... and it just wasn't about that messed up conversation, it was also about the person who was standing right in front of her at the moment, with her wrapped up between his fingers. It was the way he had asked her... it was his the way he sounded like he... like he... _cared_...? Why? First she believes that he won't harm her after the traumatic incident and here he was again. They were back to score 0 and it probably won't even change. Her head sunk low and she didn't even care to give him a sign that she was listening or even alive.

Ichigo fumed at this "I asked a question to you Rukia. Answer it!" he pushed forward his short temper getting the best of him. "Did Grimmjow _do_ something, anything to you? Did he _hurt_ you or try to lay his _fucking_ hands on you?" he said bearing his anger. He was being more specific this time. It made her head throb almost to give her a migraine for a week. She wanted to shut him up... but she just couldn't have power over him either.

"Why do you care?" she answered in a way to make his nerve pop.

A nerve sure popped but his anger level was reaching the limit. He took a deep breath in _'Calm down, Calm down, Calm the fuck down'_ he kept on chanting. Slowly getting himself back from the wild beast he had turned on the inside which was ready to pounce. It was not always necessaries that she had to act so mean and high of herself. He knew she had got that from her brother, living in the Kuchiki family does have its own traits. For once she could answer properly without making things difficult for the both of them. And... there it was, the feeling that never seemed to go... it had decreased to a great extent but it never vanished. The feeling to hurt her. He cared for her but all the things she had done till now just gave him a feeling to hurt her. To make her feel how he felt, to make her know how it feels to be trashed, to be forgotten. He looked at her with the coldest eyes, they seemed frozen and almost red

"Because I _Own_ You Rukia"

Silence fell over the room.

"Fuck you!" she screamed with venom in her words as she started to struggle to get out of his hold. Ichigo smirked, he got the reaction he was expecting, he gripped harder on her to keep her in place.

Rukia was going crazy, the little piece of self control she had in her was crumpled and stamped on. She growled and kicked her legs trying for something, anything to happen! But his hold just got stronger and harder to the point she knew she was going to have bruises the next day... if she was able to survive through today, that is. Her kicks grew weaker and her struggling slowly stopped... she just wished her hands would have been free cause the position she was in wasn't helping at all. Ichigo was calm the whole while she struggled, it was like he knew she had reached the end of her power and was going to give up soon. There was no way out of this, so she just wished... wished he'd not be to rough on her.

"Nothings going to stop me from punishing you. And here's a thing...I'm going to be very rough, it's the treatment you deserve" Rukia winced, her eyes were closed and the thought of going through the rough treatment gave her shivers. With one hand Ichigo came and started to unbutton his shirt while his other hand was still behind her knee. She slowly opened her eyes to see him staring right back at her intimidatingly, his hot gaze not leaving her face even after he was done unbuttoning his shirt. With his shirt hanging on his shoulder, he didn't even bother to take it out as his mouth found her neck and he started to give her suckles which made her feel disgusted about herself. His hands travelled up her thigh and to her heated core.

Her dress was being an obstacle, he separated their bodies and looked at the panting girl from head to toe. His intent gaze made her feel uncomfortable and scared for his next move, she felt a tug on her dress and before she could process anything, Ichigo had ripped her dress apart. Rukia gasped and looked down at the shreds of her white dress down on the floor. She gulped as goosebumps crawled up her hand feeling the cold breeze on her skin. She felt very exposed in front of him. Without wasting any time Ichigo found his mouth back on Rukia's neck this time licking further down till he reached her pert breast. His other hand stroked her clit through her panties, his thumb pushed her underwear aside and rubbed her black curls. His hand which was squeezing her mound went further ahead and fumbled with her bra clasp. All the while Rukia bit her bottom lip hard to not let any kind of sound come out which would encourage the horny billionaire.

Successfully unclasping Rukia's bra Ichigo pulled it out, allowing him with the view of her pert breasts which were already erect from his massage. Her boobs wobbled as her body shook from the teasing down below. Ichigo's stroked on her swollen lips got faster, his mouth took Rukia's erect bud in his mouth and bit hard erupting a scream from his partner. His tongue swirled around her nipple and sucked hard, his ministration caused a moan to slip out of her mouth. Ichigo smirked and left her now red nipple and went for the other giving it the same harsh treatment. An anamalistic growl came from the back of Ichigo's throat as his hands which were working down at her cunt had slipped out her soaked panties down her thighs. His member twitched with need listening to Rukia's small mewl which were not left unnoticed by him.

He bit hard on Rukia's nipple and then tugged on it. Her nipples burned from the rough assault, Ichigo left his mouth off her nipple and she sighed hoping the cool breeze would soothe her aching bud. "AAAaahg!" she screamed as she felt the intrusion of two long fingers inside her. Her body had just relaxed when Ichigo roughly inserted two fingers into her wet pussy lips. Her voice got caught in her throat as she took a sharp intake of air, her clit was the one burning now. Ichigo pumped his fingers once again, and then again until he got a steady rhythm. Her liquids had started to drip down his fingers making him smirk as he increased the pace of his finger fucking. Rukia shut her eyes and her head thrown back as she tried to minimize the pain she felt, she didn't care about controlling her moans anymore. But instead of reducing the pain, Ichigo inserted one more finger in making her lips stretch to the point she thought he might tear her apart.

His cock was throbbing in need to be inside of her, but he'd hold himself because he wanted Rukia to be hurt. He continued to finger fuck her as he looked at her state, her head was thrown back and she was convulsing in pain. Ichigo reached for the crook of her neck with his mouth and bit hard on her pulse point. Rukia screamed as blood pooled at the spot Ichigo had marked her. His free hand which was on the small of her back traveled upwards and threaded with her raven locks at the back of her head. He pushed her head closer to his and smashed his lips with hers in a violent kiss. His tongue intruded inside her mouth and licked every corner of her mouth. She gasped for air but he bit down on her bottom lip, he covered her mouth with his lips and she felt like she would collapse if she didn't get oxygen. Her legs turned to jelly when he sucked at her lips. Rukia was out of breath and she started to squirm in his hold, shaking her head in the process. Finally he left her lips and Rukia's head fell on his shoulder, her face red from exhaustion and breathlessness. Her body was paining and she was sweaty all over, Ichigo hadn't stopped the movement down with his fingers which resulted her to pant all the time.

Her lungs burned and the level of pleasure she was feeling at her center was winning over the pain as it reduced giving a pure sense of pleasure. A erotic moan slipped passed Rukia's lips which made Ichigo's already hard member pulsate, she felt disgusted at herself for finding pleasure when someone is hurting her in a lewd manner. Ichigo was smirking devilishly, it was like he had something on his mind which she knew he wouldn't speak up but whatever that was it wasn't something she would like. After a few more thrusts Rukia felt her stomach knot and she knew her end was near. She didn't like the feeling of being done by Ichigo but once her release became more necessary to ease her body, she didn't care about Ichigo giving her a release. She wanted Ichigo to stop... but after he was done giving her an orgasm cause she knew she would die if he left her like this, unsatisfied and horny. Rukia's breathing got short and she was going to soon explode on Ichigo's fingers.

Ichigo saw the change in Rukia's breathing and he knew she was about to come. Ichigo took in a shuddered breath in and smirked evilly, it took a lot of his self control to do this though... He slid his wet fingers out of Rukia's heated pussy and saw her reaction as her body twitched and her head shot up at him. He had a big smirk on his face, looking at Rukia's need... need for him. Rukia's eyes were glazed with lust and she looked desperate, she opened her mouth to speak but only a groan of displeasure came out. Oh hell yeah... He was playing, he was playing it bad with her. He took a step back from the Kuchiki and bought his fingers covered with her juices up to his mouth. All the while he never left his eyes off Rukia as he licked his fingers and moaned at her taste. She tasted better than before if it was even possible. He lapped his tongue on his fingers enjoying every drop of her juices, seeing this Rukia was losing her mind.

Rukia needed release now! She moved her arms but to no avail because they were tied, she needed him to soothe the ache between her legs. She rubbed her thighs together trying to make up for the loss but it wasn't enough. She needed Ichigo to do something fast. Rukia groaned once again, the way he was licking her juices sexily made it even worse. "Aa..." she wanted him to give her a release, but she wouldn't ask him because she didn't want him to feel like she needed him. "Ich- Ku-Kurosa-" Ichigo stopped her mid-sentence by inserting his fingers which he was previously licking into her mouth.

"You want me to make you cum, right?" Rukia didn't give any reaction. "You're so horny for me..." he chuckled "You want me so badly..." Rukia scowled, not liking the way he said that, she didn't want him... she just needed him at the moment. Her scowl turned to a one of disgust when Ichigo started to thrust his fingers in her mouth, she could almost taste herself on them. "Do you want me to give you a release?" he asked her, retracting his fingers from her mouth. His pause made her realize he wanted an answer from her. Rukia wanted it, sure but was to embarrassed to ask for it, Ichigo shook her "Do you want it?"

Putting her dignity on the line, she said "..Y-Yes..." she'd take the shame cause she no more had control over her body.

Ichigo smirked "Good. Now, hear me. Say this and I'll give you what you want. Say you're mine" Ichigo beckoned.

Something about that ticked her last strand of anything she had left inside her. She looked up at him, with a glare which could have sliced a person in half, if looks could ever kill.

"No!" she screamed.

Well, Ichigo had it he was a short-tempered person after all... "You dare disobey me! You bitch" Ichigo retorted with a glare of his own, he was angry at this crazy bitch. She was driving him crazy! "Don't you know that I already own you!"

"NO!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. " _Fuck you!_ You son of a bitch!"

"Now you've done it!" Ichigo harshly grabbed the back of Rukia's neck making her gasp at the sudden move. He forced her to look at him, his hold on her neck was tight but not too tight to hurt her. Ichigo was looking like a madman as he he pulled his pants and underwear down with his free hand showing his hard, glistened manhood. His hand left Rukia's neck and with both his hands he lift Rukia's legs roughly up to his waist. Rukia hissed at his harsh behavior "S-Stop please! AAAAH!" he entered her violently, the force made her insides burn. Rukia screamed again as he didn't even give her a minute before he started pumping inside her relentlessly. His thrusts were very strong which was causing her pain. Her stomach tightened and she screamed loudly as she came hard, her juices spilled all over his dick. Rukia sighed, hoping he would stop but he just smack her ass cheek making her body jerk up and look at him.

"You think it's over, huh?" Ichigo said mockingly. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it, he thrust in her once again, the squelching sound audible because of Rukia's wet pussy after having an orgasm. "Here's a small game" Ichigo started, a _good_ punishment in his head. Rukia just wanted to kill herself, she was so done with his games. "I'm gonna fuck you hard. And I'm going to be counting, at the count of 10 you come and if you come before or after that... well lets just say, you'll have a punishment... But if you come on time, then I'll leave you" Rukia gulped, she didn't want to play this game but she knew that she didn't have a choice. She slowly nodded, not meeting her eyes with his. He smirked in satisfaction and pulled himself out of her. "Ready? Here goes. One"

With that Ichigo entered her swollen pussy roughly but better than before. Rukia wanted to scream at that moment but she controlled. Ichigo began to thrust in and out of her in a rhythm. "Two" her body shivered when she felt him increase his speed. Unknowingly tears started to fall down her cheeks adding to the sweat which was already present on her face. "Three" Ichigo's mouth rest on her shoulder and started to nip there, this was bad... if he did something like this, it would distract her. Rukia started to pant hard, her lungs had given up on her a long time ago, she needed this to stop or something bad might happen to her. "Four" Ichigo wasn't paying much attention to her irregular breathing and exhaustion of the body. He just kept on pumping, it made her wonder how long was he going to last... she wanted him to stop so that she would be free from this torture.

"Five" she felt something build in her lower abdominal, Oh shit not so fast! She wanted to scream aloud, she felt her end coming near she had to hold it. She regretted wanting a release just a while ago, now she wanted to control it. "Six" with each count it was becoming harder to control, she might just spill out any moment now, the thought of going through this again made her want to cry. Ichigo had started to give her longer and harder pumps, the sound of bodies colliding made her want to throw up. "Seven" she inhaled... no, she couldn't take it any longer, but she had to only three more counts. She was at her limit, the pressure was giving her a lot of pain, she couldn't hold back. She just wanted to release herself... "Eight"

A scream erupted from Rukia and she came out. Ichigo stopped his pumping and looked at her with a smirk of victory. Rukia was sobbing with her head on Ichigo's shoulder. She wanted to die... maybe that would at least give her peace. "You lost bunny" he chuckled "Now you'll have to face the punishment" Rukia grit her teeth, she hated the way he sounded. He just wanted this, he wanted this from the very beginning... that jerk. "But eight is pretty good for someone new to this" he said, loosening his hold on her butt a little bit.

Rukia's tears hadn't stopped at all. She just wanted him to leave her alone... "I-Ichigo" she called him by his name, getting his full attention as she just said his name which was very rare. "...P-Please...please, d-don't" she tried to control her sobs so she couldn't make a coherent sentence "Please... s-stop, I-I've had enough...Please" Rukia's body was shaking, her lips trembled and she wasn't able to speak. Ichigo's eyes were hooded and had gotten darker, he looked at the girl in front of him... she looked broken. Guilt swept on him like a wave of ice water, he was blindly hurting her... but it is her punishment, right? He was busy fighting his own demons inside on how to act with this broken masterpiece, who was in his arms begging for him to stop his ministration. What hurt him more was that he was the reason why she was breaking. Ichigo sighed... but that's what he wanted for her to experience, his hurt, for her to feel it.

He silently thrust in her again and again, pumping in her without even acknowledging the beseech she had made for him to stop. Rukia just lay in his arms, her head still on his shoulder with her body still. He would have thought she had passed out if it was not the feeling of wet tears trickling down her eyes and on to his shoulder. He came in her with a grunt. He increased his speed as he bucked up at it again, he could feel Rukia's heavy breathing... he was so lost in his jumbled up thoughts that he was almost banging in her without even knowing. Rukia screamed and they came in together, her scream had bought him back to himself. He needed to stop...

Ichigo entered her slowly not to fast. He had to do this properly without any emotions interfering in between. He thrust in and out of her making their sweaty bodies collide with a body smacking sound. Ichigo groaned when he felt Rukia's walls clench on his cock. He was loving the feeling of being inside her. Rukia moaned softly as he thrust at a normal speed instead of the speed of a madman. Rukia took a deep breath in, she was about to reach her climax. Ichigo was about to reach his climax as well but stopped all of a sudden and pulled out of her. Rukia groaned, not wanting this again. "We are back to where we started" Ichigo said his previous quite demeanor gone. "So say it! Say it that you're mine" Ichigo said.

Rukia didn't want to go through that again... she had enough for today, she couldn't take it. She accepted it...she had lost. "I-I'm your's" Rukia said softly.

She had lost everything.

"Yes you are. Say my name" he demanded.

"...Ichigo"

Ichigo kissed Rukia's lips at this. It was not a very long tongue kiss. Just a short and sweet kiss. "So.. I'll stop but do you want me to stop?" Ichigo asked an evil smirk almost had appeared on his face. How did she not see this coming, now she needed a release and of course he wanted her to beg for it. She wondered how a man could be so abusive and sadist in nature. She could argue and throw a tantrum but for today... she excepted defeat.

"No...d-don't stop"

A blush formed on her face and Ichigo knew he loved it the moment he saw it. He entered her again and thrust in her lightly, making sure he didn't hurt her. Soon they reached their climax together. Rukia couldn't believe it was over.. the torture seemed like forever. Rukia didn't like the feeling of his juices between her thigh... she wanted a shower but she knew she wouldn't even be able to stand.

Ichigo untied the rope which held Rukia's hands and she almost fell if not for Ichigo who caught her. Ichigo carried her bridal style out of the room and to the her room, he was limping slightly. He was sore as hell, he was maybe a bit too rough on Rukia. Once he entered her room, he lay her gently on the bed and pulled the soft covers over her body. He pulled a random strand of raven hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead... tomorrow isn't going to be very good together, is it? He closed the door slowly as to not make any noise to wake the resting girl.

* * *

Rukia's eyes slowly cracked open and the bright lights blinded her vision. Once she got used to the light she took in her surroundings. She was back in her room, well... the room in which she stayed in Ichigo's house, it's not her room. She sighed, her back was aching and she knew she had to take a shower because of last night's incidence. Rukia tried shifting on the bed but suddenly stopped as a sharp pain spread through her body like a lightening bolt, she winced and stayed in her position. Pain was definitely coming from below her waist especially in her womanhood. Rukia closed her eyes and tried to suppress the pain, maybe she was going to take a cold shower to soothe the burning pain. After a while Rukia tried to move again as slow as possible and keeping her body movements to the minimal. The pain was almost unbearable as she stumbled her way to the bathroom with each step sending a wave of pain in her body.

After feeling like twelve lightening bolts had struck her at once, she reached the bathroom and headed to turn on the shower. The cold water cascaded down her body, it gave her a soothing feeling like someone was singing a lullaby and lulling her to sleep. She closed her eyes and let the darkness take over her mind, the sound of water falling from the shower and the cool feeling on her body were the only things reminding her that she was alive. Her head was down, her hands came up and hugged her body, she rubbed her forearm and kept her hands there. For some reason the water prickled her skin and it seemed like the sound of the shower was slowly muting away.

 _"Rukia-chan I won't say don't believe anyone. It's just that don't trust everyone very easily... it is a cruel world" the giant elderly man tried to explain the innocent 4-year-old"_

 _"So don't even trust you, Komamura-san?" The girl asked her big purple eyes filled with curiosity._

 _"No, not like that. You can trust me because we are close, we are a family. For others... just don't put your trust in their hands very fast" Komamura explained._

 _"Oh, so I can trust_ you _...Momo...and other people here right?" Rukia asked._

 _The older man sighed... who was he trying to explain the cruelty of the world, to a 4 year old? "Yes...Yes you can Rukia. Now go play, Momo must be waiting" Komamura kept his hand on top of Rukia's head and ruffled her short raven hair which were tied in pigtails. Rukia nodded and rain outside to the other kids._

 _..._

 _"WHAT?!" Rukia screamed with tears running down her eyes. "T-That's not...possible" Rukia walked up to her brother. "N-Nii-sama, it's...it's not funny...Please, tell me i-it's a joke right... right?" Rukia's sobbing got harder and she clutched Byakuya's ironed black suit crumpling it in the process. She cried on his chest...but all he did was stand still and see his sister cry harder and harder. "Y-You...liar!..You s-said... Nee-san would come back" Rukia gulped finding it really hard to speak between her tears. "Then what... what ha-happened to that?" Rukia shook Byakuya._

 _"That was not in my hands Ru-"_

 _"BUT YOU PROMISED! You-You...liar! I-If she was so ill... then why? Why d-did you give me...f-false hope" Rukia had turned red from anger and exhaustion but she still continued to cry. "A-And you even knew.. about this. But still!" Rukia let go off Byakuya's suit and ran of upstairs to her room. She locked the room as soon as she had entered and plopped down on her bed, with her head dug inside a pillow which covered her face. She cried, cried and just waited for someone to say this was a lie..._

 _Wait? Why a lie again... she had already got one._

 _Rukia clutched her head and screamed in the pillow, her 13-year-old brain not being able to take this all in. Her lungs, eyes, throat, everything burned... but nothing hurt as much like her heart did. She inhaled deeply, waiting for sleep to cast it's spell on her as she was really tired from crying, but that didn't mean she stopped crying. Her mind went blank and all she knew was if anyone else told her one, just a single lie now, she was going to break down to pieces. Fine pieces of a Kuchiki breed. She was not understanding anything that was going on right now, but one thing was clear..._

 _Today two things died... her sister Hisana and her trust on anyone._

Rukia's eyes snapped open as a fragment of memory passed through her head... "Komamura-san... Nee-san..." Rukia felt tears prickle her eyes. She had become strong after that day but till today she never got over it. She had become strong enough that people actually believed her when she said she was fine... well but no one knew the reality... Once again Rukia felt like she was forgetting something, something really important, but she didn't want to dwell about that time period because she knew she was going near danger grounds cause that was when her whole life had changed. Rukia stopped. She didn't need to think about it right now.

For a whole minute Rukia stood there with a blank mind.

It was better than having something on her mind, but she just couldn't control herself. She rubbed her body feeling the pain rubbing certain parts and noticing bruises, bruises given by someone.

The whole last week all she did was sleep, eat and sleep again. She was tired and traumatized so it felt better shutting herself away from reality. She didn't speak nor did she even look at Ichigo the whole time. It was only once that he asked her if she wanted to watch the television to which she answered with a silent 'no' going back to her business. Day before yesterday his bandages were taken off and due to the calmness of the week she believed that nothing serious was going to happen.

She was so wrong.

Rukia felt her body tremble and tears fell down her cheek. How could she be so dumb to believe he won't do anything. And now, her body was paining she was hurt, mentally and physically. It stung so much that she could barely breath. She had drenched herself with disgust and shame that she knew she'd never look at herself the same way. He made her feel dirty, he made her feel like a slut! She hated it, hated it to the very core! But all she could do was play along his game forming a loathsome caricature of humiliation blending along with intimacy.

Rukia exhaled, so much for not thinking about anything. For some reason the bathroom was suffocating her and she decided to stop and go outside. Closing the shower she found a towel on the rack and wrapped it around her body before stepping outside the bathroom. She forgot to get her clothes inside but luckily there was a towel hanging around. As soon as she stepped outside the bathroom she felt a presence in the room. Her guess turned out to be true once she made eye contact with Ichigo Kurosaki, his blazing amber orbs made her gasp from the sudden eye contact. Ichigo was scowling but when his eyes contacted with Rukia's they widened as well. After the two had regained their senses an awkward silence fell over the two, both simply looking at each other.

Ichigo thought of breaking the awkward silence "Ah..." Great start.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked, protectively bringing her hands up near her chest to clutch the towel closer to her body.

"Um..I just came here to tell you breakfast's ready. Dress up and come outside" His gaze lingered a bit too long on her body which she did not miss.

"Fine" Rukia said rather rudely, she wanted him to go away along with his pervy stare.

Ichigo did not move and just kept on observing her body. His gaze went up from her toes till her head but stopped at her shoulder. He took a few steps forward and on instinct Rukia moved backward to keep a safe distance between herself and the orange haired billionaire. He scowled harder and tried to come near her, only for her to move backward away from him. Rukia's back came in contact with the wall behind her and she knew she had reached the dead end. Ichigo took the advantage and cornered her against the wall. Rukia's hands clutched harder on the wet cloth around her body as Ichigo raised his hands up, she felt vulnerable like she couldn't do anything to stop him from touching her.

Ichigo's fingers lightly touched a red mark on her shoulder "...Does it hurt? I'll get you some ointment to apply here. Anywhere else is it hurting?" He asked his fingers travelling upwards to another red marks on her neck. He looked down at her body, she felt very uncomfortable but couldn't do anything non the less "Does it hurt... um there?" he asked with a slight blush on his face. Rukia couldn't take this, with all her might she brought her arms up and shoved Ichigo away by his chest. Ichigo wasn't surprised by the push but quickly balanced himself and stood a bit away from her. She was sure angry for some reason, her head was down and her wet raven hair were stuck to her face somehow managing to hide her eyes from him.

" _Don't_. Don't you act like you care" Rukia said firmly.

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her with an angry gaze "Rukia... I'm trying here to be good to you and you never, _you neve_ r want to be good to me now do you?" Ichigo heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, he was mad again and this time he hadn't even done anything wrong. "Just... do what you want" He said, he about to leave when something hard hit his head. "Ouch, what the fuck was that" he screamed and turned around to see a fuming Rukia still clutching her towel. He looked down and saw the reason of his pain, it was a toothbrush, he wondered how Rukia managed to get it out so fast. His hand flew to the back of his head to touch the light bump formed there. "What was that for?" he asked with his permanent scowl getting deeper.

"What was that for, huh? You say do what you want, well I'm trying to but you just won't stop making the decisions and dictating my life. Just leave me alone why do you even want me here? I don't get it! And please for the love of god don't act like you care... it just pisses me off" Rukia huffed, she was red from the anger.

"That can't happen..." Ichigo went to the closet and pulled it open, all the while Rukia's glare was shooting daggers on his back. He pulled out some random clothes and threw them on the bed "Just dress up fast... I'm waiting outside" and with that he left the room before Rukia could throw anything else at him. He walked downstairs and to the kitchen, he needed to get out of Rukia's room because first, she is testing his patience all the freaking time. Second, he was actually feeling guilty looking at the marks on her body, he was a bit to rough he admitted that but now he couldn't do anything but to offer her some medicine which she had to refuse. And third, Rukia had just had a bath and was only in a towel. Only in a towel! It was exciting him, the way she tried to hide herself protectively and look so cute when she was angry. He was probably going crazy right now but looking at her white creamy thighs all he wanted to do was run his tongue down those making her shiver under his touch. "Oh shoot!" Ichigo came back to his senses from his wet dreams when the toaster screamed popping out breakfast in the form of toasted brown bread. Ichigo sighed, he didn't want a boner now, not this early in the morning.

Ichigo placed the toast on a plate containing bacon and scrambled eggs and headed outside to the table placing it along with the other food stuffs. He heard light footsteps and looked up to see Rukia emerge from the hallway, she was looking cute in the purple dress with a white peter pan collar. "Rukia, have some breakfast" he called out, she ignored his call. Ichigo sighed, she was ignoring him now, huh... "Rukia come on, scrambled eggs... I know you like eggs" he felt like a mom trying to convince his child to eat something he did not like. She still ignored him and went ahead and sat on the couch, not looking at him. Ichigo gave up and sat down to eat his breakfast, halfway through his breakfast he saw Rukia get up from the couch and come and take a seat in front of him. Ichigo had a grin of victory as he sipped his warm coffee. Ichigo didn't dare speak as he thought the midget might change her mind again so he just shut up and looked at the raven haired beauty have breakfast. He had to admit it Rukia had elegance and poise in her moves... well she was a Kuchiki after all except the fact she was a nosy one as she still didn't accept his existence in the room.

Looking closely Ichigo noticed Rukia's red eyes.. she was probably crying in the bathroom. A wave of guilt washed over him once again, he didn't want their relation to be like this. He wanted Rukia to know that he did care even if he hurt her. But when he puts it like this, it seems wrong to him as well... How can you care for someone you hurt? It was pretty much a fucked up situation and all he wanted to do was get Rukia's attention because her cold treatment towards him was making him angry and guilty with a tint of sadness. Ichigo's thoughts were cut short by the ringing of his cell phone, Rukia eyed him weirdly probably because of his choice of ringtone... well for a business man like him Frank Sinatra wasn't very appropriate to be blaring out on his phone. He left the table and answered the phone.

"Hello Kurosaki" A deep voice said on the other line.

"Toshiro, what's up?" he answered Hitsugaya Toshiro in a non professional way.

"It's Hitsugaya for you by the way and the reason I called was cause I got a mail from the German franchise you were talking about, I guess the meeting on Monday we should discuss about this"

"Yes, I'll let Ishida know about that. The rest of the details will be discussed in the meeting then. Let's see how this German franchise is, because they have a history of some sort... well we'll discuss that on Monday"

"Okay... So how is Kuchiki? Momo keeps on asking me about her"

"Momo... you mean Hinamori?" Ichigo's eyes sparked as an idea struck him "Hey Toshiro could you do this like today... bring Hinamori over"

"Okay but... why?"

"Rukia has been ignoring me cause she is angry on me, so get her here. I want Rukia to lighten her mood up"

"She's angry? Did you do something Kurosaki?" Toshiro asked a bit firmly.

"It's... just do what I say. That's none of your business anyway" Ichigo answered being cold as possible.

"Fine... just letting you know... We all are equal in front of law, your money and connections won't work"

"I know, now are you gonna bring Hinamori over?"

"Yes, I'll drop later this day. Bye"

"Bye"

Ichigo hung up hoping Rukia might calm down a bit and stop ignoring him once she meets her friend.

* * *

"Rukia" Ichigo called out. He got no reply, how vacuous of him to think that she'd reply. It was 4 pm and a mildly warmer afternoon compared to the chilly days in the past week. Toshiro and Hinamori Momo were on their way to the Kurosaki residence, they'd reach in fairly fifteen minutes but that wasn't the problem. The problem was Rukia... well, she had locked herself in her room since three hours now and she had no idea about the arrival of the surprise guests. "Rukia, open the goddamn door" Ichigo twisted the doorknob in an useless attempt of opening it out of desperation. He actually wondered what she even did inside, like there was no means of entertainment in there... "Rukia we're going to have guests coming" he called out knowing completely well that the stubborn girl on the other side was the least bit concerned about it.

Sighing Ichigo gave up and plopped himself on the couch, his head fell back on the top of the backrest he lay there staring at the ceiling. His eyes wondered around looking at the plain white ceiling, he was tired... He took a breath in and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, he was getting a weird constricted feeling in his throat. He closed his eyes, in the past week... days just kept rolling on, he felt like he was missing the spark. The spark, the light he had lost long ago but had seemed to come back once Rukia came into his life again. Well since she had come it had been a complete train wreck of emotions, it was all scattered around, the pieces of past and present lying around each other. What he had now started, had no end and he knew this would happen... In the end he was just going to end up hurting himself and her again. Not that he cared, he had been hurt so many times that he was used to it but it was her... He couldn't see her hurting.

 _As if she isn't hurting right now..._

He opened his eyes because with them closed all he could see was Rukia's face... eyes filled with tears..lips trembling...and a tired expression which was red from exhaustion. It was almost unusual because every time he used to think about Rukia and himself, it would always be back in those high school days when the town carnival night would be the time stupid romance was exchanged under the moonlight behind the old oak tree. The summer time carnival... _I should take Rukia there once._.. Those summer's were filled with mistakes they wouldn't learn from. Ichigo chuckled darkly, it was funny how Ichigo promised Rukia to marry her one day and how he hurt her a year or so after. Like that's ever going to happen... but at that moment it felt so real and lifelike that it almost felt like a dream. The promise was sealed with a kiss, because engagement rings wouldn't have done better... a small giggle floated through the air along with two hearts beating, holding each other's hands like their life depended on it. That's how it was, living in adolescence... being very emotional or hiding in estrogen. But it was a drug, it was addictive cause it felt so real, it was puppy love but call it what you want... it was still enough.

 _Young love was such dumb love..._

The ringing of the bell brought him back from his day dream and he begrudgingly got off the bed to open the door. He opened the door with the fancy password and there stood Toshiro with a genuine scowl and Hinamori Momo beside him with a rather happy look on her face. _I guess Toshiro is good with women than me_... "Hi" Ichigo greeted the two. He moved to the side so the two could come inside. It had been a while since Toshiro had visited, well the complete skyscraper was the office so he technically visited everyday but didn't pay a visit at his penthouse. Momo was a bit unsure to enter the house but when Toshiro said 'come in' in a voice he would never use with him, the girl had entered.

"Where's Rukia?" Momo asked, she wanted to meet her now and check on her.

Ichigo shrugged and looked up the stairs "Well... she's not in a good mood and has locked herself up in her room. She doesn't know about you're visit so go ahead, surprise her" Ichigo said dismissively when in reality he just wanted Rukia to come back to life. She was so lifeless that it almost killed him to see her like that.

Momo nodded and ran upstairs. Once she reached upstairs, she felt like she would get lost because of the number of rooms but then she recalled Kurosaki saying that she had locked her room so she checked the doors, "This ones it!" she said when the door didn't budge even after twisting the knob. Now... Rukia had no idea she was here right? Momo smiled, she was finally meeting her friend after what seemed like ages, she could already feel warm liquid fill up her eyes. Brushing a small drop of tear away she cleared her throat "Rukia!" she called out but all she received was silence. "Rukia?" she called out again, this time a bit unsure.

There was a long pause from the other end "...Momo?" a small, rough voice questioned.

A big smile took over the features of the brunette girl "Yes.. it is me, Momo" she heard fast footsteps coming and suddenly the closed door in front of her opened wide with a tear-eyed raven haired girl standing. "Rukia!" Momo screamed in joy and engulfed the petite girl in a warm, tight embrace. Tears stung her eyes but they were the kind which brought you joy, she let them flow down her cheek and hugged her friend tighter.

"Momo, I missed you. How are you? Are you okay? You hurt? I'm so sorry for pulling you in this along with me" Rukia cried as well the sweet, light smell of jasmine coming from her friend which she all to well knew made her feel really homey and comfortable. She needed her support, her best friend, the one she could always rely on. "Momo...I" Rukia sobbed "I love you. I missed you so much, don't you dare leave me!" she cried.

Momo stopped crying and patted the raven haired girls back "Calm down Rukia...I'm here now. You don't need to worry. I won't leave you...I love you, Rukia... you're my best friend. How could you think I'd let you go on you're own, we have got in this mess together, so don't you dare blame yourself! We'll find a way out.. Let's just sit for now I'm sure you have a lot to tell and discuss" Momo gave Rukia a smile and entered the room. Momo's eyes scanned the room, it was pretty big with a big closet, bathroom and bed... it wasn't as big as the room Rukia had at the Kuchiki mansion but served it's purpose. She sat on the soft bed an felt the light presence of Rukia as the bed sunk down a bit by her side. Momo looked at Rukia from head to toe, she had loosed weight and had bags under her eyes which were making her look lifeless.

"Momo how have you been? Is everything okay? Tell me from the beginning" Rukia asked eagerly and Momo smiled seeing the concern in Rukia's eyes. Rukia would never change... even if she was in the worse condition she'd think of others before herself.

Momo was going to argue and ask the whereabouts of Rukia first but she knew her best friend would find someway to talk against that. "Rukia... I was very scared in the beginning, I-I was so scared and stressed that I had passed out and when I woke up I was in some room I wasn't familiar with, my thoughts landed on you! That's when I panicked. I started screaming around for you but then a guy came in... it was Shiro-chan"

 _Shiro-chan? Momo must be close to that guy.._. Rukia thought but didn't say it out loud.

"He had somehow managed to calm me down and then explained to me that you were with Kurosaki Ichigo. I asked why were we brought here, that's when he replied by saying Kurosaki has business with you! That ticked me off so I asked what kind of business? But Shiro-chan didn't know much about that... but he said he wouldn't harm you" Rukia took a deep breath in and nodded slowly giving Momo a sign to continue "Shiro-chan was good with me... much better than I thought! You know, he said he'd let me take up interior designing! And when I said my Dad's against that he said he can't do anything once I have started. He was right" Something about this gave Rukia a feeling of deja vu the same conversation over the job, this was weird. "Shiro-chan is trustworthy... over the days I spent with him, my life has been better. Like better than back in the Hinamori mansion... there my life was like a robot's, unchanging" Momo faced Rukia "Rukia... I-I just don't know what this is but... is this a blessing or a curse...I'm just confused" Mom squeezed Rukia's hand assuring her that she's alright. "What about you...Rukia?"

Rukia took a deep breath in and let it out in a shuddered form... this was gonna be a long onvrrsation.

* * *

"Why this German company? I mean they aren't that big and powerful" Toshiro asked, he was seated on a fluffy cushioned seat in front of Ichigo at the coffee table. Ichigo sipped his coffee and browsed through the number of e-mails he had received... they were a lot.

"You see this company... The Espadas are similar to another German company The Arrancars the only difference is... they are rivals. The Arrancars have 10 strong members and Aizen being the one at the top, their intentions are the least bit good as you know from the things they have been doing in the past decade. And it's always said enemies enemy is always a friend. We are strong but if we join forces we can overthrow the Arrancars, Aizen should be put behind the bars... that's his place" Ichigo huffed an angry sigh.

"I see...but do you think this will work?"

"Now that only time will let us know..." Ichigo checked his watch "How is Hinamori doing at you're place?"

"She's good... we kind of got close to each other, she really is something. I can't believe she made go to the zoo along with her."

"The zoo? How?" Ichigo looked amused, no one could make Toshiro go to a place like... a zoo...?

"She wanted to have a look around and what could be better than the zoo!" He said sarcastically "She looks like she's enjoying here. Maybe back at the Hinamori estate she wasn't treated well..."

"I wish I could say that" Ichigo said rubbing his temple. "Rukia tried to escape"

"It's not her mistake... you must have done something to make her run away...am I not right, Kurosaki?"

"Just shut up... I know what I'm doing" _I think so_... "We just need time"

...~~...

"Rukia, you okay?" Momo asked due to the sudden change in Rukia's body.

Rukia inhaled once again "I'm fine, Momo" she tried to give Momo a smile but failed miserably. Just thinking about the events which had happened in the past weeks she had come-no-been kidnapped here, made her body go numb. Momo was comparatively fine... Rukia was glad about that but that still didn't change the fact that she, herself was facing the incarnation of Satan in the worst way possible. Rukia didn't want Momo to worry much... but she had to tell her the truth too "I've been fine... it's just..."

"It's just what Rukia" Momo's concern was clear as day. The hand which was bound in a tight hold with hers felt a tug which made Rukia face the owner of the hand "Rukia... we have been friends for like forever. Do you think by now I don't get it when you're lying?" Momo paused and then continued with an even softer voice "Rukia, don't worry about me... just tell me, everything"

Rukia gulped a lump in her throat and nodded slowly, Momo gave her a reassuring smile and told her to proceed with her story. "Momo... I don't know how to say this... You have no idea what I have been through since I came here..." Rukia felt some tears form in her eyes but she refused to let them fall off "I-I can't imagine how a few days have completely...completely changed my l-life" shit her voice was not coming out properly because of her tears "You see-" Momo started to pat Rukia's back and had scooted near to her.

"Go on Rukia...I'm here now, don't worry. Start from the beginning" Rukia nodded.

"You see... when I was taken here a l-lot of shit happened I was d-drugged and made to sleep. When I woke up I saw Ichigo K-Kurosaki in front of me, he was talking about something which I don't remember b-but every time it made me feel very nostalgic. He was saying shit like he owns me and then... we said about _that_ incident and-and I-I slapped him. B-But then he...he" Rukia couldn't take it anymore, she burst out in tears and hugged Momo and cried on her shoulder. Momo hugged her back and rocked Rukia back and forth to calm her down, she was worried as hell by now. Rukia sniffed "Then he picked me up, tied me to his bed...h-he put a b-blindfold to my eyes and...he took my innocence from me!" Rukia cried louder, she was embarrassed and disgusted at her herself "He took my virginity, he fucking abused me!"

Momo was furious, angry tears started to roll of Momo's cheek "How dare he!" Momo hugged Rukia tighter... _how dare he touch a masterpiece like Rukia!_ _He will pay...he will pay for this!_ Momo gulped her tears, she couldn't see her friend suffering like this...

"A-After that...he behaved l-like that never h-happened" Rukia continued once she found her voice again "So I decided to run away, to escape... I'd go back to the Kuchiki mansion, let brother know then get you out as well" The answer was obvious that she didn't succeed "Some guy Grimmjow...from the Arrancar corp. sent his men to get me. It was worse there. He was so harsh, he said things about my past then he tried to fuck me as well... but he didn't know who he was messing with, I gave him a hit which I wish would have broken his stick but he caught me and hit me unconscious" Momo was listening intently, from time to time she let Rukia wipe her nose or tears on her dress. She had circled her arm around Rukia so her hand would squeeze her forearm whenever the petite girl was on the verge of breaking down.

"When I got back my consciousness, I was tied to a long pillar and in front of me were Ichigo and Grimmjow, a-and then they started a dual o-over me. I swear that was the worst thing I've ever seen... There was so much blood... Grimmjow had tried to even kill me but... Ichigo saved me" she said the end part a bit faster and in a low voice "Grimmjow was knocked out and Ichigo was a bloody pulp, he freed me and we returned. It was going fine for a week while Ichigo's wounds were healing... but t-then yesterday... yesterday h-he said he has to p-punish me. And then...Momo I-I can't tell y-you h-he did it again, but this time i-it was so bad. It was worse!" she broke down once again crying out loud "H-He did not stop e-even after I-I pleaded" Rukia felt her forearm feel like it was being squeezed to death.

"Rukia..." Momo's usual bubbly voice had changed to a tense, serious one "That prick, he dared to do such things to you! He won't be forgiven... Rukia" she turned towards her friend who looked very vulnerable at the moment "We'll get out of this place and I'll make sure to give that bastard a punishment he deserves. Rukia fight him back-"

"I can't Momo! I tried, I tried everything... it just doesn't work" Looking at Rukia's hopeless state Momo's waterworks began once again.

"Rukia... I'm so sorry, that I can't be of any use. I can't see you like this...he broke you... you're a piece of art and you always will be! Rukia we'll get ourselves out of this mess... very soon. Just trust me okay."

"Momo...but what if once we go back Nii-sama doesn't like me now that I wasted myself because of my one mistake... what if he disowns me" Rukia looked at Momo's glossy brown eyes with her tear stained purple.

"No Rukia, there's no way he'd do that. Don't worry for now, we have to get out of here"

"Rukia, Hinamori it's time for Toshiro to take you back home" Ichigo's voice called out. Momo's face turned to a one of disgust... he sounded like they were objects.

The orange haired billionaire entered the room and Momo felt like her legs had a mind of their own. Adrenaline filled her body as she raised her hand and...

 _SLAP!_

Ichigo's eyes widened and his face was now in the opposite direction due to the force of the slap. His cheek burned, he slowly brought his hand up to caress the red cheek. He slowly turned back looking down to the person responsible for the burning sensation on his cheek. He glared at the brunette lady but kept his mouth shut. He saw her eyes were red and swollen, a trail of tears were stained on her cheek... that was enough for him to know the reason behind her slap.

"You bastard! Do not touch Rukia with you're filthy hands... Don't mess with her or even dare to touch her or else I'll be you're biggest nightmare" Momo threatened him, her words were dripping with venom and he knew she meant each of them.

"What's going on here?" a confused Toshiro who had just came asked. "Um.. Momo it's time for us to leave"

"NO! Momo is not leaving" Rukia ran up to her best friend's side, she hugged her arm tightly.

"But Kuchik-san-"

"Rukia, let her go..." Rukia glared at the tall tangerine boy.

"No! You son of a bitch... just leave me alone!" Rukia screamed at him.

"Rukia... I'll let you visit her again" Ichigo said in a rather calm voice, trying to sound convincing. Rukia just tightened her hold on the other girls arm.

"Kuchiki-san, it will be soon... I have to handle some business with Momo. We promise to visit" Toshiro interjected.

"Momo please don't leave me" Rukia begged.

"Rukia now just let her go" Ichigo tried holding Rukia's arms but Momo swatted it away.

"No touching her mister" she glared at Ichigo. "Rukia" she turned towards the girl and hugged her, she whispered softly to the smaller girl whilst hugging her tightly "We'll get out don't worry" she loosened her hold "I don't want to go but... I have to theres no choice I don't want this to turn into an arm war" she kissed Rukia's forehead "Stay strong Rukia... I know you will" And with that Momo slowly left her embrace "Bye Rukia"

"Momo, take care I want to meet you again soon"

"Yes. You too, Rukia remember...stay strong"

* * *

 **Okay my absence can be covered with the long chapter okay guys. But still very sorry... I am a mess I really feel bad that I can't update faster.**

 **Okay first things first now due to the *ahem* lemons I am surely gonna get a lot of hate, Yey! Okay guys... I know I went a little bit too much but guys I couldn't stop Ichigo... he's scary when he goes insane. Well and how was the Momo part? Did I get the overprotective side right? Please REVIEW and let me know you're thoughts.**

 **So as you guys may know I have just 1 chappy left for AIL and as it's my baby, I'm not gonna be updating there next! YES THE NEXT UPDATE IS HERE! and then over there... So yeah! You know guys... Macaroons...I wanna make this story the readers very interactive so I'll throw a question along with you're review just wright down you're answer Which Bleach Opening/Ending Is You're Favorite? Just curious...**

 **So I just put it in as a German company cause arrancar, espadas they have come from German as far as I know. So if you guys were wondering about that... here you have it. Happy belated Halloween! in India we have the festival of deepavli so happy Deepavli as well!**

 **jobananasan: So we get back here... well as you can see, yes it was a punishment and no Rukia is not falling for Ichigo. On a side note I'd say I don' think Rukia is gonna fall in love soon... just know that. For you're other questions on why Grimmjow wasn't killed or why is he messing with Rukia or who killed Masaki (I won't spoil anything) so you'll have to find that out! Thank you for supporting IchiRuki!**

 **So I won't make any promises about updates... but know that... yes I'm alive, hi! no, I haven't abandoned he story I'm just slow and a shame in the name of authors and I love each and everyone who reads my storied and sticks with me even when I am the worst person around. Sorry. Thank you!**

 **Bai Bai, FunnyEasyMe~**


	10. Astrophysics

Chapter 10: Astrophysics

 **Hey! Yup another update here... So I'd like to let you guys know that I have been living through hell! cause...my wifi wasn't workin! (NOOOO!) I survived guys I survived.**

 **So as last chapter was very intense, this chapter is going to be comparatively milder cause firstly I myself wanted something light after that chapter. And the hate I was expecting to see never came... that's a good thing guys really thank you... I noticed many of you were commenting about the rope thing, seriously guys it just randomly popped up in my mind so yeah and it's a fanfic so remember guys it's not real... just reminding you'll once again. At the moment everyone's hating on Ichigo... continue guys he deserves the hate!**

 **Hey and we reached A 100 REVIEWS! It's all because of you guys... I love you all!**

 **But I am very grateful it's because of each one of you that I can bring myself to work harder on my chapters so here are the SHOUTOUTS to my MACAROONS!**

 **lightdesired: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **RukiYuki: *hugs* I apologies for the late updates but still thanks for waiting!**

 **SquaMata: Thank you! Well yes Grimmjow isn't dead and a lot more is going to happen. I did search for the shibari thing but it was a bit to complicated and I got confused so I think I'll keep it simple. Great readers from Australia! The first thing that came to my mind was kangaroos but oh well, okay! haha enjoy the chapter and stay away from spiders!**

 **mansi12: Thank you for the constant support even when I update so late. Enjoy~**

 **achalida: I'm liking it that everyone is hating on Ichigo! Yeah I'm a person who gives justice so don't worry. I'm glad you liked Momo's behavior towards Rukia... that's how I wanted it to be.**

 **jobananasan: Woaw! You guessed a lot of stuff out their, well keep guessing it's fun to hear them, then find out later how many of them were right ;p Well for Ichigo... I don't think I have much to say about. Rukia is a strong person and Momo is really her true best friend so of course she is getting her share of hating Ichigo. As for Grimmjow, he's gonna be in the cool area for a while but he's alive and her's the bottom line which will make you more confused... You're guessing down the right line but aren't the dreams of poets and tales of travelers notoriously false? ...Okay now before you think I'm a complete freak (I'm not :( hbj) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **mbravesgirl: Thank you I'm glad to know I got the protective part! Hmm... I won't spoil it but you see Ichigo get more guilty ahead as it progresses and as for you're answer yes! I love Rukia as well and I definitely like the ones you mentioned as well.**

 **manusxmachina: Yeah Ichigo is a thing right now... And for Momo and Rukia together they are stronger than anyone that's friendship right!**

 **genie luciana: Rukia is a strong women... I assure you that! And... you were my 100th review yey! Thank you!**

 **Ravenbollywood16: Heeeeyyyy soulmate! Ah your review made me smile! love you and thank you so much! ^^ chu chu ^3^**

 **RukiaTif: Umm I don't understand French but it's okay I can always translate. Hmm so yeah I assure you what you want will surely happen but it will take time. So I hope you stick around. Thank you!**

 **Listening to you guys makes me happy and lets me know where I'm going wrong so please continue! And REVIEW your hearts out! So enjoy this chapter~**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach's ending turned out to be more shitty than my fanfic ;p Well what can I say Kubo owns it, not me!**

* * *

The smell of strong coffee was what Rukia woke up to in the morning. Yesterday night felt good because Momo had visited her, she was happy to see Momo after so long, she just wished she would have stayed longer. Rukia sat upright on the bed and stretched her arms in an attempt to get rid of all the kinks. She yawned and lazily got off the bed. The pain on her wrists got her attention and she raised her arms up to examine it, they sure had bruised and turned blue. She didn't notice it much yesterday but they were quite visible now. "I need to apply some medicine here" she said to herself... well Ichigo had offered her some yesterday to which she had refused so it probably was in his washroom drawers. _The smell of coffee... Ichigo must be in the kitchen making some, so no one should be in his room._..

With that thought in mind Rukia walked out of her room and towards Ichigo's hoping he wasn't there. Once she reached Ichigo's room, she slowly peaked in to see the room empty. Sighing a breath of relief she entered his room quietly and then walked up to his washroom, opening the bathroom door she realized it was much bigger than the one she had in her room. It was divided in two parts via a door, on the outer side of the door were all the toiletries and on the other side possibly the shower. The shower wasn't on so no one could possibly be in there. Rukia searched around and finally found a drawer containing medicines, bandages and ointments to apply. Rukia quickly rummaged through them to find the one she needed to apply.

"And what the hell are you doing here?" Rukia almost jumped because of suddenly hearing a voice. Rukia turned to her side to see a freshly bathed, hot and wet Ichigo standing in front of the previously closed door with nothing but a flimsy towel around his waist. Rukia screamed seeing him and threw what was in her hand, which happened to be a bottle of liquid hand wash, at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Rukia screamed.

Ichigo dodged the small bottle and looked at Rukia annoyed "I should be the one asking you that, this is my room"

"I...I was getting medicines. Wait... if you're here then who is down making coffee?"

"What's with all this commotion" The two turned towards the third voice.

"R-Renji? What are you doing here" Rukia asked, a bit flabbergasted.

"What, me? I was making coffee when I heard someone screaming and rushed here"

"I mean what are you doing here?" Rukia questioned once again.

"I called him here" Ichigo answered getting the petite girls attention, Ichigo had folded his arms over his chest.

"Oh...I see" Rukia needed to get out of this place. She dug her hand in the drawer once again and pulled out some random ointment tube "I just needed this, so I'll be heading back now" Rukia said in a quick attempt to escape as soon as possible.

Rukia stood up but before she could walk away, a strong hand got hold of her forearm stopping her dead in her track. "Wait" she turned around to see the orange haired billionaire standing their with his wet hair sticking to his nape and all his muscles almost glowing. Rukia gulped "And what are you going to do with mosquito repellent?" Ichigo questioned her behavior, something was definitely wrong with her. He was about to say something when his eyes fell on her wrist...they were almost blue from the bruises. Ichigo shut his mouth and bit the inside of his cheek, he was feeling guilty. He pulled Rukia closer to him and examined her wrist "So you wanted medicines to apply on your wrists." Ichigo nodded "Go ahead have a bath and freshen up, I'll come to your room with the needed medication"

Rukia was about to argue because she didn't need Ichigo's help "Come on Rukia" Renji called out to her with the door open for her to exit. She glared at Ichigo and he let go Rukia's arm, she walked out of the bathroom along with Renji. Rukia then stomped her way back to her room and had a quick shower, why was she even listening to that asshole?

...

Ichigo picked up the first aid kit and walked up to Rukia's room which was next to his room. He knocked once and then opened the door to see the room empty, she was still in the bath. He looked around once and then went ahead and made himself comfortable on the bed, placing the first aid kit beside him. He looked around trying to catch some interest cause Rukia was taking a lot of time.

Rukia opened the bathroom door and placed her bare foot on the cold floor, the hot steam formed inside following around her. Rukia looked up and suddenly stopped, still clutching the bathroom door. She glared at the orange haired man sitting on the bed and then she recalled their last conversation... yeah right he was going to bring her the medicines to apply. Rukia smirked, he was scowling looking at her... she wasn't someone who made the same mistakes twice, she had completely dressed herself up inside and then emerged out. Rukia stepped outside completely and stared at the guy in front of her, he looked back at her with the same apathetic look she had.

"Come sit Rukia, I'll apply the medicine" Rukia frowned, she didn't want to be commanded around. She stood still with her arms folded glaring with full force towards him. Ichigo was busy taking the needed medications out that he didn't notice the petite girl still standing in the same position. He finally looked back up when he was done taking the materials out "What? Come sit fast"

"Don't order me around" she said sternly.

"Wha- I wasn't ev- Wait. Okay, you want me to say this polity then all right" he paused and huffed a frustrated breath out "Rukia would you mind sitting here so I could help you with applying medicine on your wrists?" he said in a slightly high pitched voice and a big(fake) smile plastered on his face.

Rukia didn't look satisfied but still obliged to do what the said man had 'asked' her to do. Rukia sat beside him on the bed keeping a half meter distance between them. Ichigo didn't even try to ask her to scoot closer, he just simply got up and moved closer to her trying not to roll his eyes in the process. Rukia tilted a bit to the opposite side but didn't move. Ichigo extended his hand in front of him as if waiting for Rukia to keep something on it "What?" Rukia asked looking at his extended hand.

"Your hand...please" he added the end just before he had finished or the raven haired girl would have made a whole mess out of that as well.

Rukia rolled her eyes, now he was acting all gentlemanly but she knew this was just acting. She uncrossed her hands which were still in the same way over her chest and kept one of her hands on top of his. She was still not comfortable with him touching her but what could she do now. She could've even bandaged her self up on her own if it was not for her wrists that pained in the process.

Ichigo examined her bruise and let himself drown in the guilt, he gulped a lump in his throat as he took some tube containing the needed ointment. He applied the white cream slowly and as carefully as possible. He heard Rukia wince when he tried to reach the back "Sorry... I'm almost done, just bare with it" He released her hand once he was done, he carefully took her other hand on his lap and repeated the process. He spread the medicinal cream with a light hand "This will sting a little bit" he said as he proceeded to cover the behind side of her wrist "There, done. Let it get adsorbed then I'll wrap the bandage around your hand so it stays safe" he said in a low voice and Rukia nodded staring at her wrists.

Till the ointment was being absorbed, there was a short awkward silence between the two. Rukia didn't leave her eyes from her wrists as if it was the most interesting thing and Ichigo kept observing her. He looked at Rukia's deep coloured eyes, they were very mesmerizing and had a little spark to them. Well even when she was giving him the cold shoulder he was happy that she at least was back to life after meeting her best friend. Ichigo's eyes traveled down and to her wrists which had almost absorbed the medicine. Ichigo sighed... he was the reason for this, the least he could do was help her. He knew that she hated him, like who wouldn't... but he had a really short temper and if he didn't do something about it, he might end up hurting Rukia once again. He scowled deeper and his hand which was resting on the bed, clutched the sheets tighter. He looked at the girl in front of him and his face turned to an apologetic one, he looked away. "Rukia... I'm sorry" he said in a deep husky voice.

Rukia turned her head towards him, he was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, he was looking anywhere but at her. She kept staring at him. He slowly turned his head to face her "I'm sorry... for hurting you... and everything else" he gulped, his throat went dry "I... I had lost my mind, back then. Sorry, for that" he said trying to avoid her eyes. He had an apologetic expression and was fidgeting a lot, he finally gave up and looked her in the eyes. His eyes were warm pulls of amber containing pure sincerity and guilt. Rukia looked away.

"Hmm" she acknowledged his apology.

Ichigo nodded and thanked her softly, he picked her hand up lightly and placed it on his lap. He removed the white wrapping bandage and started to roll it around her wrist. He did the same to her other wrist... the whole time the two were sharing silence. Once Ichigo was done, he quickly packed all the materials and got off her bed. He walked up to the door and stopped there, turning behind he said "Renji has made some coffee and breakfast... go down he must be waiting for you" Rukia nodded and Ichigo left her room after that. Rukia just sat there still, she almost felt his presence there still. She shook her head removing the feeling and got off the bed to head downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Renji wasn't a bad cook... she admitted it that she really liked the thing he had made. She didn't even know what it was but it tasted good and it was filling. The two men had left after breakfast, it was a Sunday today but the two had some work to get done with, according to what Renji said earlier. Rukia had continued to ignore the orange blur and talked to the red-head who was way friendlier than the few people she knew with weird hair colours. Renji was talkng about some weird Tv commercial he saw having the same 'rabbit' she was interested in. Her eyes glowed as she corrected him by telling him that Chappy was a bunny and not a rabbit. They then had a whole discussion/argument/research talk on how it even mattered if it was a bunny or a rabbit. Ichigo had got so pissed off by the end of it that he had walked out along with his mug of coffee screaming something around the lines 'Let that Chappy fuck off to Mars'.

But at least it was fun, talking with Renji.

Ichigo and Renji left soon after breakfast as they had work to do, leaving Rukia alone at her own devices.

It was noon and Rukia was slumped on the couch, she had wore herself out from her 'investigation' throughout the house to find something convenient for her escape or would at the least aid it. She hadn't succeeded yet but that won't stop her from trying. She was almost about to drift into sleep when she heard the door lock clicking.

...~~~...

"Whose left Renji?" Ichigo asked his assistant who also happened to be his best buddy.

"The bulletin was passed now only Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san are left" Renji leaned back on the wall behind him "You said you wanted to talk to them personally right?" Ichigo nodded.

"Well let's go there then" Ichigo said and the two stepped out of Ichigo's plush office and headed towards the elevator.

The elevator tinged as it reached the eighteenth floor. Ichigo walked towards Urahara's office with Renji following him closely behind. Without even having the decency to knock or acknowledge the secretary sitting outside, Ichigo barged in the office with a calm look on his face, this wasn't something new. "Urahara-san, I'm here. We need to talk" Ichigo announced, his eyes lazily moving around the huge office, it wasn't having a modern texture it was more classy with scrolls having words like 'perception', 'graciousness', 'patience', 'illusion' neatly calligraphed in black ink. He noticed that Urahara wasn't the only man in the room a few of the ones he wanted were already present "Yoruichi-san, Shinji you two are here I see. Makes my work a tad bit less, that's good" Ichigo said and made himself comfortable on a cushion chair, Renji opting for the L shaped sofa were Shinji was seated as well.

"So what brings you here, Ichigo-san" The blonde guy said shifting just a little bit in his seat so he was now facing Ichigo.

"Not just you, even Yoruichi-san" Ichigo nodded towards the cat-like women with golden eyes.

"Must be something about tomorrow" Shinji said lazily not really curios to know.

"Yes. I suppose Shinji must have already informed about tomorrow's meeting." Urahara nodded "So the last time when I visited the Arrancar estate because of Rukia's thing, I had done some lurking around... probably like making the sentries there to open their mouths up to spit out some information or else I'd make them regret their decisions. I got to know this... Aizen and his people are still searching for _that_. You know what I'm implying to right?"

Urahara nodded "Yes, Aizen is greedy enough to still be searching for that..."

"But do you know where it is? Any clue?" Shinji intervened.

"Yes... I do have a clue and it would be better if it does not be found. It should be buried deep down so no one can find it until that one day comes when everyone has forgotten about it's existence"

"I don't get it! I mean it was just a gem passed down through generations" Renji asked.

"It was just a gem but it's value is equal to all the lives living in this city... It was a sign of royalty and tradition but in today's time it's a sign of greater business. A business enough to get the world under control" There was a moment of silence "Aizen can't be exploited to this level... No one can be"

"We need to think of a way to stop Arrancar Estate or destroy that" Ichigo said "You might be knowing where it is, come on we can destroy it."

"It's not that easy Ichigo-san, if anyone finds this out you and you're company will be in grave danger"

"Kisuke, but we need to do something about this...Ichigo is right" Yoruichi who was quite all this while spoke up. "After all you're family was the one who made the Hogyoku"

There was another moment of silence with all eyes on the said man who's family made the gem. Urahara stood up from his sitting position and walked to the center of the room where everyone could see him properly. He took a breath in and began "See... when the Hogyoku was made along with it were placed some set of rules. The amount of power the Hogyoku holds is massive and to decide who it would be passed on to was a task as well as you could say it was like counting the sparks of Vulcan's furnace. Me being the last, and my decision was already out of the rules. But for the Kurosaki family, it could have allowed for once but destroying it... reaches a whole new level"

"We need to dig deeper into this case" Ichigo said firmly.

"Yes... I guess the Monday meeting is gonna be a long one" Shinji smirked. "Let's discuss about it later"

"Yeah..." Yoruichi smiled and diverted her feline eyes towards Ichigo "So... how's Rukia doing, Ichigo?" she asked playfully.

"Umm, Rukia?" Ichigo sweat dropped, scratching an invisible itch on his cheek "She's... well, she's doing fine I suppose..." Ichigo tried hiding his nervousness. Truth be told, what was he expecting? That after bringing Hinamori that midget was going to stop ignoring him... well he sure was an idiot.

Renji coughed "Oh is it so?" he said mockingly. "She didn't look very fine just a while ago"

"You-" Ichigo gritted his teeth and glared at the smirking red pineapple head.

"Who would be fine if they're living with Ichigo" Shinji commented.

"Shut up! Shinji"

Yoruichi laughed at this "Now now Ichigo... you just don't understand women do you? Poor Rukia, she might be feeling lonely cause first you just buy here in a fancy auction and then drag her home to start living with you? Who would not go insane! And second, I agree with Shinji"

"Hey!" Ichigo glared at Yoruichi.

"Okay I'm just kidding" Yoruichi looked at Shinji and Urahara "How about this... we go to Ichigo's penthouse and have lunch there. I mean that's a great opportunity to talk to Rukia and cheer her up a bit"

"I don't think that's a good i-"

"That's a great idea!" Urahara cut Ichigo mid-sentence "We haven't actually talked to her and she should feel home here right? What do you say Hirako-san?" Urahara brought a wooden fan to his face out of no where and gazed towards the blonde guy.

"Yeah sure, then it's a plan" he chimed smirking towards a scowling Ichigo.

"Hmm... so now what do you say for pick up lunch, what should we go with today? Chinese or Italian?" Renji asked.

"I'm actually in a mood for Thai food" Yoruichi suggested.

"I was gonna say Mexican" Shinji said.

Ichigo sighed looking at the excited people in the room... there was no way he could stop them from invading his house. Now the only problem was Rukia and if she was going to ignore him alone or them as well.

* * *

Rukia tilted her head to see who had arrived. A blur of orange hair confirmed that the root of all her problems had arrived back home but he wasn't alone. "Rukia" he called out "People have come to meet you" Rukia got curious at this and stood up from her sitting position and walked up to the living room.

"Oh Rukia!" A tall women with purple hair and golden eyes walked up to her and pat her head. "It's been a while, you do remember us right?" she asked. She did look oddly familiar... her eyes widened when she realized they were Ichigo's colleagues. That's right she did remember them... but forgot their names.

"Yes..." the words faintly left her lips as she looked at the others. Two blonde men one slightly older with a hat and the other had a broad smile. She remembered him for some reason "Shinji... was it..?" she asked.

"Yes! You do remember me" he went closer to her "This is Yoruichi and that's Urahara, does that ring a bell?" Yeah now she recalled their names, she nodded at towards Shinji. "So how are you Rukia?" he asked with a genuinely kind smile.

Rukia didn't want to say 'fine' so she just smiled instead of answering, he seemed kind. "So Rukia... I bet you're hungry so we have bought some food. We're having lunch here today... we wanted to spend some time with you" Yoruichi said and then looked at Ichigo "Isn't that right Ichigo?" she asked with a hand on her waist.

"...Yeah" Ichigo said "Let's set the table"

Everyone nodded and Urahara went into the kitchen to search for some drink while Renji, Shinji and Yoruichi arranged the table. Meanwhile Ichigo pulled Rukia away and snuck inside one of the guest rooms "So... these people forcefully have broke into the house claiming to meet you" Ichigo started, he felt Rukia's glare on his body "What happened?"

"Why did you pull me here then?" she said firmly.

"Because I don't want you to cause a mess okay, behave. I know you hate me and that's completely fine but just try to keep your emotions at bay. Am I clear sweetheart?"

"Firstly... do not dictate me. And secondly I don't like faking it like you do" Rukia had her hands balled on her waist as she didn't show any signs of fear or doubt. "And yes, I just have a problem with you and not the others so control yourself and I'll do that to" she gave him a bitchy smile. Her demeanour displaying confidence... she had figured if she kept showing him fear, he was going to use it against her and as Momo had said she was making herself stronger, a bit more tougher.

Ichigo was at loss for words "I... You know what... I don't get you" his fingers ruffled his wild orange locks and then tugged at them lightly. "Let's just go outside" he said sighing yet again. Rukia left the guest room with air of elegance and Ichigo followed after.

"Where were you two off to?" Urahara asked as Ichigo and Rukia emerged out of the guest room and in the dining room. "Strawberry I see you getting sneaky.." Urahara said with a sly smile.

"Shut up you old dog" Ichigo seethed

"Oh so that's how you're going to treat you'tr uncle who took care of you for so many years. That's so ungrateful..." he looked at Ichigo with a fake disappointed look and shook his head.

"You're not my uncle, stop trying to make relations with me" Ichigo sat with a thump on the chair.

"But I have helped you so much... I saved you're sorry butt! I let you sleep even when you used to snore so loudly, oh poor me... and all I get in return for my kindness is you're rash behavior. What did I do to deserve this!" Yoruichi hit Urahara on his head.

"Getting too dramatic, aren't we?" she sat beside Urahara.

"When was he not dramatic" Ichigo turned towards Rukia "Rukia, come sit beside me" She furrowed her eyebrows and stormed her way to the table _not_ sitting beside him. His scowl deepened "I said sit beside me!"

"No!" she screamed back.

"She's sitting beside me" Shinji said taking the seat beside Rukia "And quit complaining Ichigo, she is sitting in front of you" Ichigo sighed giving up.

There was a moment of silence as everyone arranged themselves in their seats. Rukia was in between Shinji and Renji with Ichigo in front of her. Beside Renji was Ichigo then Urahara and Yoruichi. Rukia stared at Urahara "So... Are you Ichigo's uncle?" Rukia asked innocently, which was followed by a moment of silence.

"AH YES YES! I AM THIS STRAWBERRY'S UNCLE, HE'S MY NEPHEW... A VERY UNGRATEFUL ONE" he started with a big smile on his face "WHEN HE WAS YOUNGER HE USED TO GIVE ME A LOT OF RESPECT BUT N-"

"No! no no no, no NO! This old hag is not my uncle" Ichigo screamed banging his fist on the table.

"Aw.. now that's what you're going to do to your uncle?" Shinji faked pity knowing that it was annoying the orange haired billionaire.

Ichigo growled trying to control his anger, he looked at the petite girl with midnight hair and said "No, he is not my uncle. I just used to stay with him when I was young and used to call him uncle for a while but then later I realised what a jerk of an uncle he was" he completed the sentence looking at a grinning Urahara.

"Oh, okay" Rukia said softly, she wasn't looking at Ichigo. She wouldn't have asked him in the first place, wait! she hadn't even asked him... she had asked Urahara-san but that asshole just had to interrupt. She was just merely curious to know cause she was not getting what was happening their at the moment. Rukia sighed and then looked at the spread in front of her. There was myriad of dishes of various kinds... she felt her mouth salivate and suddenly felt her appetite scream in need, she was surely going to pig out.

"So let's begin?" Urahara asked looking at all the members present assaulting the food with their eyes.

"Yes!" Yoruichi exclaimed. Soon everyone started to take their servings, trying out different dishes "Bwe.." Yoruichi started with food in her mouth, she paused and gulped the food down "We, couldn't decide what food to order... so we ordered all" Rukia nodded, she hadn't got anything on her plate yet. Everyone was in such a rush to get their serve so she thought it was better to take once everyone was done.

"Rukia why aren't you eating?" Ichigo picked up a dish containing some chicken.

"I was about to take some" Rukia said snatching the plate from Ichigo and placing some pieces of the meat in her plate.

"What? That's so less take some more. No wonder you have such a small figure" he served some more in her plate "I see why you're height is like this now, it's cause you don't eat- OW" Ichigo's chair creaked as he jerked behind and wrapped his hand around his shin. Rukia glared at him and continued biting on her chicken a bit more harder "Why you midget!-OW" he picked his other leg up hugging it this time.

Everyone on the table burst out laughing "Why are you kicking me?" he said between winces.

"Stop calling me a midget, you strawberry!"

"Straw- What did you just call me, midget?" he narrowed his eyes at her and pulled his face ahead closer to her's. "There was no reason to kick me from under the table!"

"Well there was! And I called STRAWBERRY actually you're not just a strawberry, you are a giant strawberry with creepy orange hair!"

"They're natural and I can't help it"

"Yeah all weird natural traits like these come to you" Rukia rolled her eyes.

"For someone so short you sure have a very active tongue"

Rukia glared daggers at Ichigo, she was about to retaliate but then figured that this wouldn't end sooner if it continued and took the wise step of silently killing him with her eyes.

"That was sure fun to listen to" Shinji commented "You two fight like a married couple"

"WE DO NOT" Both Ichigo and Rukia screamed at Shinji in sync.

"Well whatever. By the way Rukia" Shinji dug his hand in his pant pocket and pulled out something, looking at the petite girl "I bought this for you, just thought you'd like it" he placed a small keychain on the table. It wasn't just a keychain... it was a freaking Chappy the bunny keychain! It had a small Chappy fuzzball at it's end, it was caramel colour and had an emphasised blush.

Rukia almost squealed with wide eyes "Chappy!" she screamed from joy and grabbed the keychain, marvelling it's every nook and corner. "Thank you so much! It's so cute" Rukia hugged the small thing and gave a smile to Shinji, her eyes having a playful sparkle. Renji smiled seeing the girl so happy on such a small stuffed thing, he shifted his eyes towards Ichigo... he had a small smile on his face. But his eyes... they were distant, very pure but still distant. Like he had found the warmth of the light but couldn't felt warm because he was in a middle of a storm.

"You're so cute." Yoruichi laughed at the childish pleasure Rukia had in the small bunny "Nice pick Ichigo" Yoruichi winked at Ichigo. Ichigo was shaken out of his daze, after processing what Yoruichi had said a faint blush appeared on his cheek.

"I know that already" Ichigo said with a wide grin on his face.

"Rukia I really like you're dress. Where did you get it from" Yoruichi said wanting to starting a small talk

"Umm thank you" Rukia looked down at her dress, it was a dark blue peter pan collar dress with ended just above her knees. It's sleeves almost reached her elbows, the soft material clung to the right places to capture the perfect figure of her pert breasts and curvy hips. To top it off it had a thin belt in a contrasting shade of beige. She had found many such dresses in the closet having all the clothes provided by Ichigo, she had kind of found a liking to them as they suit her well. "I got it from... the.. the closet...?" Great answer.

"Yes I know from the closet, but I mean which shop" Yoruichi was almost dumbfounded, it made Urahara chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any idea... Ichigo has provided me with clothes in the closet" she said in all the honestly.

"They are all top brands" Ichigo smirked.

"It's cute but it if you go outside like this... you'll probably freeze. It's really cold outside" Yoruichi said "Hey Rukia, I've got some jackets which I don't use cause they were a bit more on the cuter side when I wanted something tough. It would look good on you... you'd look like a small bunny."

"There are not many warm clothes in the closet, mostly there are dresses like these but I don't go outside much anyway... more like I'm not allowed to" she said the last part lowering her volume and glaring at the person who it was directed towards "But thank you"

"There's a small problem... they might be a little big on you"

Ichigo snorted "Can't help it, she's a midget" A butter knife kept on the table came flying towards his direction. "WOA! What the-!" Ichigo screamed as he had luckily dodged the knife. "Have you lost your mind! What if that would have actually hit me!" A chuckle was heard beside him.

Renji tried to suppress his laughter "Then we would have a sliced strawberry"

Everyone at the table burst into a loud laugh. "Well how about a sliced pineapple then" Ichigo retorted back. "And you" he pointed an accusing finger towards Rukia "Stop trying to kill me!"

Urahara chuckled "I like the way Rukia-san handles you" he looked at the two, then he turned towards Rukia "So... Byakuya Kuchiki is going to be back from his business trip in three weeks, huh?"

"What, brother" Rukia's ears quirked up the moment she heard her brothers name. "What about my brother!" she wasn't asking, she was demanding to know.

"Yes your brother, he's coming back to Japan in around three weeks... According to what I know the people of Kuchiki mansion have started their search but haven't informed Kuchiki-san yet" Rukia's eyes demanded for more information but the man in hat and clogs just brought a hand fan out and covered his mouth, giving her a side glance he said... "That man can do anything, he can find his sister from the depths of the world... but what will he feel when he gets to know it was his sister who had ran away in the first place...?" His dark eyes were a mixture of confidence and challenge.

Rukia's mouth opened to reply but she shut it, unable to find the right words to say. Ichigo was staring at her through his hooded eyes, he bit the inside of his cheek at the idea of Byakuya taking Rukia away...and then castrating him. He closed his eyes and opened them again to see Rukia staring right at him, the minute his eyes landed on her's she turned her head away. Ichigo smirked, there was a slight bit of red on her cheek, probably from her anger or embarrassment of being caught staring at him. "Why are we even talking about Byakuya?" Ichigo started with his permanent scowl ever increasing, actually he just wanted to divert the topic. "Shinji...so how's Hiyori?" Ichigo looked at the blond guy

"She's good... as energetic as the brightness of your hair"

"Stop making weird similes" Ichigo scowled.

"So Rukia-san... did Ichigo take you out on a date yet?" Urahara asked the girl in question.

"What..?" Rukia furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean by that? Ichigo" Yoruichi spoke up and looked at Ichigo with a look which made Ichigo feel dumb "You haven't taken Rukia out yet? And here we thought Ichigo had become a man... he's not changing" Yoruichi sighed.

"Stop! What do you even mean by that? She just doesn't want to go out with me or rather even stand beside me and you expect me to take her out?!" Came Ichigo's fierce reply.

"Did you even ask her?" Renji asked his fuming boss.

"Well...NO! OF COURSE! She'd say no for sure" Ichigo screamed.

"What do you say Rukia?" Yoruichi asked the girl who had been quite the whole time. Well did she really expect to hide herself from answering any questions when the topic as surrounded around her.

"Umm.." All eyes were on Rukia, even the strawberry was eager to know when at least he should know her answer. "No."

"Aww that's sad..." Urahara plopped back on his chair "Don't worry Ichigo... one day you will, one day. Just wait for that day and make sure your hair don't turn grey by then" Ichigo looked away not even in the mood of replying to the old man.

Lunch was done and Yoruichi was helping to put back all the plates, she had even pulled Rukia along with her for some "girl talk" which he cared less about. He was leaning on the railing of his balcony overlapping the fast moving city of Karakura. The roads were busy and all the industrial settlement summarizing of tall skyscrapers and administration buildings, private companies and other business buildings lining up the area. There were beautiful gardens too but from this height it was the tall building which were more visible than the flora.

A soft wind blew on him, disheveling his tangerine locks... it was a slightly warm gust of wind compared to the actual cold weather. Karakura did have some beautiful places he'd like to visit now that he's removing some time out for Rukia... _Maybe I should consider the point of taking her out someday_. But only if she is ready to come along with him. She must be getting bored of just sitting in the house doing absolutely nothing. That would be changing soon though, now that he was done going through various forms for her admission in the law school... she'd be busy with work and will have something to do as well. But that brings up another problem, he still had doubts about letting her go alone like maybe she could run away once again... but it's her dream job so why would she? Right...

"Yo mate!" Ichigo turned towards the familiar voice.

"Yo..." he said in an apathetically manner. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd give you some company while you mourn in depression" Shinji looked ahead at the view as well. He knew Ichigo had a lot on his mind right now and that it was centered around a certain Chappy loving beauty. Shinji had been Ichigo's friend from a long time now and he could see through his friend by now... to him he was as clear as a dick on a women's statue... _what?_ Rukia is a really strong girl as far as he remembers her and Ichigo was always protecting her without making it obvious and she did the same too. Seeing Rukia now... definitely something had happened, something only he didn't know but others did, well at least Urahara. Looking at how they react to anything between each other clearly showed that Rukia is trying her best to hide it and Ichigo is unconsciously involving himself into trouble. "So..." he started. "Looks like she doesn't remember me"

"She doesn't remember anyone" came Ichigo's stiff reply.

"Yeah. Ichigo..." Shinji turned to look at him. "Did you hurt Rukia in anyway?" he was not a man to beat behind the bush, he was straightforward in nature.

"You just want an answer don't you" Ichigo stood up straight and looked back at Shinji "Yes. Yes, I did"

"Why? Weren't you the one who wanted to 'protect' her and never let anyone hurt her. Well congratulations you were the one who hurt her"

"Shinji!- Stop.. stop getting on my nerves please"

Shinji stared at his friend for a while and then sighed "What did you do to her?"

"I forced her to have sex with me... twice" Ichigo felt a hard hit on his jaw and pain registered to his brain. Shinji had punched Ichigo on his jaw and had pulled him up by the collar, he was glaring at him. Ichigo knew something like this was coming, it was Shinji... bluffing can't do with him so he was already mentally ready but it happened a bit too suddenly.

"You _fucker_ is _that_ what you do now!" Shinji seethed. "You don't even deserve someone as good as her. And if you ask me, I don't see anything wrong with her running away from you" Ichigo looked away from Shinji's burning orbs. He shoved Shinji's hand away and stood up straight.

"I know! I regret it already" Ichigo cupped his jaw, where he had received the blow. "By the way... my and her relation is none of your business"

"None of my business. None of my Business?! Are you kidding me, Ichigo did you lose your mind or something? You know Rukia is my friend right?"

"Yeah.. but she has forgotten you"

"That still doesn't change the fact that I'm her friend. So it is my fucking business" Shinji let out an exasperated sigh and looked away back to the view ahead. He was trying to calm himself down "Look Ichigo... " Shinji said in a much calmer voice "Whatever you do, I'll be there for you... but, if you hurt Rukia to the point she breaks down... I swear to god I'll never forgive you and make sure you get your piece of payback" Ichigo knew Shinji, he was the only one keeping him still connected to sanity... he means what he says and Shinji wants the best after all though...

"Here take this, it might help" Ichigo looked at the box filled with cigarette sticks.

He turned away "No thanks. You know I quit"

"One won't kill you" he shoved the box closer to him.

"On second thought... no" Ichigo stopped himself even though he was filled with anxiety at the moment. He stopped smoking 2 years ago, he didn't want that bad habit to come back again.

"Good. You do have self-control Berry" Shinji smirked. "You think I'd offer you cigarettes? These are just cigarette shaped candies, you can try one" Shinji said with a grin on his face.

Ichigo scowled towards Shinji "Shinji you think this is the time to be goofing around... with this.. whatever these are!" Ichigo snatched the box away and kept it aside.

"Geez Ichigo, I'm trying to lighten up your mood and here you are the king of scowls and furrowed eyebrows not even smiling" Ichigo sighed. Shinji stared at Ichigo, his permanent scowl not wavering even after his tries. "Ichigo"

"Wha- WHAA SHIN- LEEAVE ME"

"Shinji it's time to lea- Whoa" Urahara had just walked in on a distressed Ichigo who was trapped in Shinji's arms with Shinji's both index fingers in Ichigo's mouth pulling it wide. "What on Earth are you two doing?"

"I'm trying to make him smile" Shinji replied.

"Oh I see"

Ichigo bit on the fingers which were in his mouth "OW" Shinji took his hand back "You disgusting freak"

"You are the disgusting one here"

"Well you both are, but we can debate on that later cause it's almost time we should leave" Urahara nodded towards Shinji.

Outside Rukia was with Yoruichi, she was looking better, not as dead as before a little spark of life was flowing within her radiating around the people especially Ichigo. He smiled well calling them wasn't actually a waste of time. Urahara, Yoruichi and Shinji left along with Renji leaving the two once again to that silence which he thought might, might have been gone if he hadn't done the things he had done to her. He sighed but he still had the grudge and revenge in his mind, it was a wound which had scarred so there was nothing he could do to forget about it... it will always be seen and remind him about the painful past...

 _I need some fresh air... I have a lot on my mind..._

* * *

Ichigo was staring at Rukia who was ignoring him yet again, she was seated on the couch with the TV remote in her hand and was flipping through channels. He was one hundred percent sure that her attention was anywhere but on the TV, heck who even watches the toothpaste add like it is the most interesting thing on this planet! "Rukia" he called out to her once again, he was going to pursued her to join him no matter what. "Come on Rukia get dressed fast we are leaving now and don't you dare try to ignore me" He knew that Rukia was enjoying making him lose his mind. "Rukia!" a smug smile formed on Rukia's face... and it was definitely not because of the guy who just had a few curses from Gordon Ramsay and now was being sent home in the Master Chief thing she was watching. A nerve popped on his forehead, she was actually enjoying herself... that evil bitch.

Ichigo had actually considered taking Rukia out for a walk, he himself needed some fresh air in his system and so did she. As the sun set down the horizon and the day time changed to a pretty, chilly night he changed his attire. He was wearing a normal blue shirt and some black jeans, knowing the weather outside he opted for his dark blue jacket. He knew Rukia wouldn't come along if he said 'Hey lets go for a walk' so he had to come up with something to pull her along with him.

"Rukia, how many times should I tell you... we're out of grocery and we _need_ to buy some or else we'd have no dinner" He clearly hadn't given it much thought cause first; he was a freaking billionaire, he was never out of food, forget groceries. Second; even if he needed some he'd just ask his chief who was a highly certified cook known around the world and last he could ask any of his maids to get the groceries, but that wasn't the point! It was Rukia who he needed to tag along with him. He was reaching the end of his patients when she had flipped to a channel where an annoying show was on featuring an annoying lady singing an annoying song with her annoying voice which was annoying his goddamn mind.

"What the-"

"That's enough for today" Ichigo had snatched the remote from Rukia and had switched off the television. "Now lets go"

"No!"

"Come on! Do you not get bored crammed up in this place? Don't you want to go outside and breath some fresh air?!"

"I do but if its going with you then I'd rather stay in this crammed up place" Rukia folded her hands on her chest, her eyes glowed with confirmation and confidence.

"I- Ah!" Ichigo sighed, his hands ruffled his orange hair "Look, when we go down I'd buy you anything you want" he said with a look which screamed I-am-soo-done.

"It's still not convincing"

"I'd buy you twelve of those goddamn Chappy's if you come" The deal had sparked some interest in Rukia as her attention was diverted towards him. She gave his offer a thought and then replied.

"Okay then, but dare you later on complain about the amount of Chappy merch I buy"

Ichigo sighed in relief as Rukia got off the couch. "Yeah sure as long as you come" Rukia walked up to her room to change into something warmer.

Rukia rummaged through the closet, she definitely lacked warm clothes in here but luckily she had managed to find some. She then quickly got changed into them, she was wearing black leggings which were luckily a slight bit thicker and a grey top which had a print saying 'city girl'. She found a pair of boots which went well along with the outfit but she had no jacket to wear. She walked out of her room and to the living room where Ichigo was seated waiting for her.

Ichigo heard footsteps descending down the staircase "Rukia you done?" he asked getting up to face her.

"I don't have a jacket in that closet of yours" she said not actually bothered.

"There are no jackets... wait I'll get you one" he said and left for his room. After a while he came back with a dark purple hoodie. "There you go wear this, it might be big on you but it will serve its purpose" Ichigo tossed her the hoodie and she started to put it on.

Either Ichigo was too big or Rukia was too small because the hoodie was almost twice her size and hung loosely on her, it reached up her mid-thigh and the sleeves hid the whole of her hands. Rukia folded the sleeves so as to at least her fingers might be visible, all this while Ichigo wasn't in sight. Finally done Rukia looked down at herself, she looked better than before as she was looking like a clothes hanger. Ichigo entered the living room and grinned looking at the midnight haired midget "I almost didn't see you thought it was a pile of clothes" Rukia rolled her eyes and just let it slide away this time. Ichigo came near to her and before she could register it, she felt something soft around her neck. A scarf, a white scarf was being fixed around her neck by Ichigo. He set it right in place "Done" he took a step back and looked at his work. "It's my sister's scarf thought it'd suite you" he said.

"Lets go, Rukia" he gestured her towards the door offering her to step out first like a gentleman. _Gentleman my ass_ , thought Rukia as she headed towards the lift.

...

It was pretty chilly outside, November hadn't begun yet and it was already cold like hell. Ichigo thought they'd walk through the market square and near the river as something or the other is always there, something might catch Rukia's interest there... and from there they'd return back to the Kurosaki corp. estate. He looked at Rukia, she looked around the dark night sky which was lightened up by the city lights... she let a small breath out, it came in the form of clouds. She definitely was a winter person, that's what her faint smile said. Ichigo looked down at her hand, something he wanted to do had pumped in adrenaline and had increased his heart beat.

He got his hand out of his pocket and slowly wrapped it around Rukia's cold hand. His warm hand engulfing her cold ones almost sent a spark through her body and she immediately turned around. She tried to remove her hand but to no avail. "Hey, no holding hands" she stated pointing at their hands.

"Well... I'm doing this for safety purpose, what if you run away again?" that was just a small part of the reason why he was holding her hand.

"I won't run, now leave my hand" the warmth of his hands was almost complaining the words from her mouth which were just a bluff, she wanted to hold his hand and feel the warmth radiate through her body... _What? where did that come from_.

"Not changing my mind, lets go" Ichigo started to walk with Rukia, him still holding her hand, she did not argue further anyway. That was a sign that she was okay with it... at least that's what he thought. He walked a foot ahead of her, his free hand was in his pocket... he had noticed that Rukia's hands were very cold and small which fit perfectly in his large ones. He glanced behind to see Rukia looking around the dark alley, a small pout formed on her lips.

There was silence between them, but this silence felt nice. They were still in the Kurosaki estate premises but the route which he was taking was a shorter one towards the market square, there was nothing in the city except large buildings. There were pretty gardens on the way to the market square, it was the more country part of Karakura which had nice cafes and shops. It was pretty dark for 6pm but it was winter anyway... They almost reached the end of the Kurosaki estate premises, stepping outside a large gate they were welcomed with a myriad of sounds.

People walking around, kids with their parent's, a few cars and bicycles ringing around, shops lighting up the place... it made the city feel alive. The market square wasn't far from this place, Ichigo slowed his pace as he wanted Rukia to walk beside him but as he reduced his pace, so did she. Ichigo's scowl grew deeper as he turned towards the petite girl, he was about to say something but he stopped seeing the sparkle in the eyes of his partner. Rukia was busy marveling something, he turned towards it's direction. A small girl was sitting on her Dad's shoulder as he ran around making the girl laugh, her hands were in the air as though she was flying her dad says 'be careful honey' in the kindest manner possible and hold her legs tighter but increases his speed none the less. It was a really sweet father-daughter moment taking place in front of her, Ichigo stopped walking and Rukia bumped into his back as she was too busy watching the family.

"Hey why did you stop all of a sudden?" Rukia chided.

"You were busy seeing that kid and her dad... what? You want me to carry you like that" he joked "OW" but got his reply as well.

"You fool! You've lost your mind..." Rukia huffed, it had almost become an instinct, kicking Ichigo's shin. "I remember...Nii-sama carried me like that once, when I was younger" she was facing the Dad and his daughter more like avoiding his gaze.

"Byakuya? I can't believe it..."

"Yeah, I can't either" It was the first time they were agreeing on something together "But it was just once, never again so... I should have enjoyed it while it lasted" Rukia shrugged and turned ahead "Lets go" she said starting to walk, their hands never once breaking.

Ichigo was finally walking beside Rukia, in that course he had somehow managed to intertwine his fingers with hers, his hold was strong while her's was dainty. Time and again he would glance towards Rukia, it wasn't very busy around during these times but still the place felt lively as ever.

Rukia's eyes were glowing with curiosity and interest, they were like a child who had been brought to a zoo for the first time. She looked at everything like it as the first time she was watching it, from the people standing at the corner singing with their saxophones and guitars to the guy having a carton of oranges balanced on cardboard boxes and a candle for sufficient lighting. She was living all those scenarios and kept searching for more, looking for every minute detail in them. Normal shops didn't interest her, it was the street shops which made her eyes wide. Ichigo noticed this and wondered what made her so interested in everything around her, like what was interesting in the lady in pale dress bargaining with the shopkeeper?!

His eyes were settled on her excited self, a smile unconsciously pasted itself on his lips. "What's fascinating you so much?" he asked in a warm and friendly way, it was then he realized that he didn't want to ask her that but rather just keep it inside himself. Rukia's eyes unwillingly broke from her surroundings and towards the orange haired business man.

"What?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed and she looked him in the eyes, confused.

"No, never mind..." _Phew._

"No! Tell me!" she demanded, stopping in her tracks.

"I said never mind! Now come on" he tried to pull her hand to make her walk but she firmly stood her ground.

"Not before you tell me" she was stubborn as well.

"I said, what was making you so fascinated!?" he had lowered his head near to her's and almost screamed on her face.

"So why didn't you tell me this the first time I asked!"

"Dammit midget! Is that really important?"

The next thing was Ichigo writhing in pain as Rukia had just kicked him on his shin. "And that's for calling me a midget! Now come on" she said walking ahead, Ichigo had managed to stand up from his crouched position and paced up to Rukia, he swiftly slipped her hand in his threading them together. It almost felt normal doing this as she didn't complain and neither did it feel unwanted... it was just the heart beat which had decided to thump harder against his ribs. Rukia looked around, seeing the potter mold his clay, a distant sweet sound of a flute made her feel drunk in happiness.

"I was...not allowed to go outside" Ichigo was surprised at Rukia's sudden respond, he wasn't expecting her to talk to him the whole night but this sure had made his head swing towards her direction a bit too fast. She herself was surprised, she wasn't going to open up to him, but something just made her want to say it. She never told anyone about her dark days or the sad times, she kept them in her and never let them out. But then why was she opening up to him? Though her brain screamed her to stop, she didn't... she didn't want to change her mind now. "Nii-sama was very strict, he didn't let me go out because of 'safety reasons' which I thought were shit until now" she chuckled darkly. Ichigo didn't say anything, too scared that she might stop... this was the first time she was opening up to him "I always traveled through big and luxurious cars but, this was what I wanted to see. The culture, the people, the real life..." she breathed out "This all is really beautiful..."

Ichigo was at loss for words. He blinked once, twice and thrice, he was about to slap himself but that would have totally looked dumb so he avoided that. Was he dreaming or were his ears banging and making up sounds? ... Cause Rukia had just opened up to him.

In that instance, he declared today's day as the best day in his whole entire _fucking_ life. It was a small gap... he didn't demand or force her to say it, she did it herself. She was talking about herself with him, she was letting him know her feelings. She was letting him know her past, her life! Ichigo erased that dumb look off his face and cleared his throat "... I'm glad you like it" he choked it out somehow. Rukia's head turned towards his sharply, did he say something wrong? He was feeling nervous to answer a genuine question, he felt she was like a fragile glass piece... a single mistake would shatter her to pieces, his words did matter.

Rukia just looked at him and then turned her head around again, she thought it would be really awkward but it went quite smoothly.

The pair walked in peaceful silence, purple orbs finding light in small things while the amber remained studying the other. "Oh look, seems like a carnival is going on here" Ichigo stated, the street ahead had a lively atmosphere with a small crowd of people dressed in kimono's who laughed around with friends and family. The street was beautifully lit on either sides with lanterns, many shops lined on the sides and up ahead was a long stairway leading to the shrine. It had been years since Ichigo had last visited a carnival, probably because it hurt to much as he had some indelible moments with his past lover. The same person who stood right next to him, holding his hand right now. Would this be a good idea? "Lets go Rukia, carnivals are always fun" He tried to smile looking at the petite girl who looked at the scenario in front of her.

Something flashed through Rukia's mind. It was blur, it almost gave her a headache thinking about that. "Rukia!"

"Huh? I-Ichigo, what happened?" Rukia had snapped out of her trance and foolishly asked the dumbest question.

"I said let's go" he repeated, already a foot ahead of her. She nodded and started walking alongside him.

There were small kids, along with a few elders seated in the corner watching wide-eyed as the magician did a card magic. Some were smiling while few observed hawk eyed, trying to find out how he managed to do this. A couple leaned against a huge oak tree feeding each other octopus balls, looking in each others eyes as they were lost in their own world. Some played games like scooping goldfish while other's feasted on some yakisoba. The shrine up the way was beautifully lit and had the town citizens around praying for their loved ones. It all seemed like it was talking to her, the small kids in mask, the energy emitted from the shopkeepers and the smile on each ones faces put an unconscious smile on her face. But deep down still there was an unsettling feeling... like it was a mistake.

"Rukia, you want something to eat?" he asked the lost girl.

"Umm... yeah" she replied looking around for something appetizing. Her eyes landed on some red treats "What's that?" Rukia asked pointing towards a stall.

"Those...those are apple candies, they're sweet... you never had them?" Ichigo looked down at the midget.

She pouted "Yeah.. so what!" she looked away. "I want that" she had a sweet tooth so something like that would do.

"Okay then" Ichigo took her to the stall where he was greeted by the owner of the stall with a big welcoming smile. "I'd like one, please" the man nodded and offered him one taking the right sum of money in return. "There you go" Ichigo handed Rukia the stick which had the apple candy on it.

Rukia looked at it for a minute before she slowly took a small bite. The sweetness of the syrup and the slight sour flavor of the apple balanced the treat. Rukia took another bite, this time a bigger one... she liked this, her brother would make her have rich cuisine from renowned chiefs. Something like this, which would surely be bad for her teeth would not be welcomed. Ichigo stared at Rukia as she munched on her food, it made him smile... she looked cute. Rukia glanced up at him once she realized his stare and gave him a sharp look. Ichigo chuckled at her childishness.

"I want a bite" Ichigo said, bending down to level up with Rukia's lips. Rukia was in the process of taking a bite from the candy when she felt Ichigo's sudden warm breath. Ichigo was right in front of her, he took a bite of the apple from the other side, the only thing between her lips and his being the apple. Rukia had let her guard down that she didn't see this coming. She immediately moved behind, Ichigo smirked at her reaction and continued munching on the sweetened apple.

"H-Hey, you can't do that!" Rukia was red like the candy in her hands.

"Do what" he pushed on, he liked Rukia blushing like a school girl.

"...Take a bite from my candy" Rukia managed to say.

"But I just did so what you gonna do about it" Rukia grumbled looking at the victory smirk on his face.

Rukia was about to retort, when her eyes set on something. She stilled in her place which made Ichigo look in the direction where her eyes were strained at. "CHAPPY!" Rukia squealed, she practically pulled Ichigo to the stall which had a Chappy the Bunny plushie on display. Rukia jumped up in joy "It's not just Chappy. It is the special limited edition special Chappy the bunny dressed as a Shinigami" Ichigo stared at that damn thing and wondered why it even had two special's in it. If he had a chance to name it, he would probably name it 'you're worst nightmare' then at least it's name would have been appropriate.

"I want that Ichigo" Rukia pointed at his nightmare's. It was a shooting game, three chances were given to shoot cork pieces at the thing you want to win.

"No" Ichigo stated blatantly.

"What? You promised me you'd buy me Chappy!" Rukia screamed.

"I did?"

"Yes! I wouldn't have come along if not for that" Rukia grit her teeth "Ichigo, I swear to god I'll kill you. Don't act so dumb!"

"Okay, fine. Calm down women.. I'll get you the Chappy" He looked at the stall owner with the most disinterested face. The owner who had been watching all along filled the toy gun with cork cubes and handed Ichigo the gun.

"Three chances young man, get you're girl what she wants" Ichigo took the toy gun.

"Yeah" he shot the plushie with exact aim, making all his cork pieces hit his target. Oh how he wished it was a real gun which would have actually erased that thing off it's existence. But what he hadn't noticed was that in the process of shooting he had left a certain somebodies hand.

Rukia had got distracted by a voice coming from the far corner. She had took the chance while Ichigo was busy to see what it was, as she got near the corner she realized it was a sound of someone crying. "Who is there?" she asked in a soft voice, a small girl with red eyes filled with tears came in her view. It was the girl they had seen before who was with her Dad. Rukia softened at the sight and rushed next to the crying girl, she crouched down to level up with the sweet hazel colored hair princess. "What's the matter? Are you lost" Rukia asked in the most warm way she could have managed.

The girl looked up at Rukia and through her tear filled eyes nodded "I-I... Daddy-he... lost" the girl cried harder. Rukia offered her a handkerchief and patted her back soothingly.

"Don't worry, we'll find your Daddy. Stop crying sweetie" Rukia wiped the girls tear stained cheeks with her thumb. She stood up and offered her hand to the girl. "Let's go, find him" the girl nodded and took Rukia's offered hand. "So... what's you're name"

"Aya" the girl responded.

"Okay, so Aya where did you last see your Dad?"

"Um... I don't know" the girl started to cry once again. Rukia stopped and picked the girl in her arms.

"Shh.. its okay stop crying Aya. We'll find him" Rukia looked around walking in between different stalls. Searching for someone who knew the little girl. Rukia had completely forgotten about who she was with before and had become focused on the task in hand. That was finding Aya's Dad. It had been more than twenty minutes and they had come back to the same place with no progress. Rukia felt bad as she saw the little girl's eyes water once again, she tried asking for her Dad's number but she was barely 5 to remember and on the other hand, she didn't have a phone. With just a little amount of hope left Rukia looked around, the same place she was at before.

"Aya!" A distant voice perked her ears up and made her turn behind.

A desperate man with disheveled hair and a worn out concerned face came running towards their direction. "Aya" he said once more with almost tears in his eyes, his fatigue gone to Never land as he raced faster.

"Daddy!" The small girl jumped at the sight of her Dad and ran towards him, he picked her up while she was running towards him and gave her a big tight hug. Rukia smiled seeing the two share a sweet moment together. After they broke their hug, Aya started crying out of joy and her Dad walked up to Rukia.

"Thank you Miss, thank you so much" he bowed in gratitude.

"It's okay Sir." Rukia wagged her hand dismissively, she turned towards the young girl. "Make sure you don't get lost again, okay Aya" Aya gave Rukia a sudden hug which surprised her but made her happy at the same time. She hugged the small girl back.

"May I get your name?" Aya's Dad asked.

"Rukia" she just gave her first name not very sure if it was safe to tell her last name.

"Okay. Thanks a lot again, now we'll get going"

"Bye-Bye!" Aya waved cheerfully at her as she and her Dad left hand in hand. Rukia smiled, she was grateful that her Dad found her.

Once the pair was out of sight, reality started to seep in. Rukia's eyes widened as she turned around taking in her surroundings, _where am I?_ A small sense of panic built up in the pit of her stomach. She traced her steps back to the stall she was first at, the owner of that stall was entertaining someone else... but Ichigo and the Chappy were missing. Rukia rushed to that stall and almost screamed at the owner "Excuse me! Do you know where that orange haired guy from before as gone off too?" Rukia looked at the owner who was trying to recall the said person.

"Oh! He ran of into that direction, he seemed to be searching for something" He said pointing to a far distance.

"Okay, thank you" With that Rukia ran into the said direction searching for the orange haired business man. Rukia had walked around a lot of stalls but the orange blur wasn't anywhere, the crowd was increasing and it was making her job more difficult with every minute. Rukia looked around, where could she find him? She just wished she had a cell phone, that would have made it so much more easy. Rukia looked at the river flowing alongside the carnival street, her eyes brightened... maybe she should search along the line of the river, it would be more convenient.

Rukia ran towards the stream and ran along it's side, from this place she could view the whole carnival. He has to be somewhere... her eyes scanned through the crowd but it was getting populated quickly making it nearly impossible. Rukia had lost sight of where she was running, she felt breathless like any moment her legs might give out and she'd collapse. Rukia stopped, trying to catch her breath, she looked around and then realized the darkness of the area. She had ran into a silent, dark alley with no one around. Rukia gulped, by now she had many experiences with such places and none of them were good, though she was tired her legs started dragging her body out of the place as soon as possible.

A small sense of relief washed over her senses as she saw the carnival light. She joined in the crowd, there was no other way... she had to face the crowd and search for Ichigo. Everywhere she looked, it seemed to be the same scenario and it was annoying her. She didn't have a cell phone or his number that she would have called him and let him know where she was. Now all she could do was search around or wait till Ichigo himself finds her.

It was past half an hour now and the fear had seeped in, tingling the tippy-toes of her body. She felt a bit scared, mainly because she had got lost in a place she doesn't know, without a phone, without money and without any knowledge of the people around. Rukia had thought of asking people but the recent encounters she had with strangers made her realize how insecure she was right now. Rukia's eyes blurred as thoughts came crashing down to her mind... _What if I never am found again... I'll probably die or be forgotten. Or worse someone might kidnap me again and I'd be forced to do stuff... I'll be hurt. They might just tear my limbs away and sell them or use me in disgusting ways._ "Move lady" some rude guys voice got her out of her dilemma as she realized she was spacing out in the middle of the street.

"S-Sorry" she hoped Ichigo finds her soon...

...

"RUKIA!" Ichigo ran through the crowded street "Excuse me, Ex- get aside you dumbass!" Ichigo screamed frustratingly glaring at the man who was coming in his way. "RUKIA!" he screamed once again, Ichigo had asked almost all the stall owners if anyone had seen Rukia but so far he had made no progress. He scowled, one moment she was beside him demanding for that damn Chappy and another moment she was gone out of sight. Ichigo cursed under his breath, he knew it wouldn't be a good idea to let go off Rukia's hand. He looked down at the stuffed toy in his hands "It's all because you"! he scolded the non-living bunny "Ugh! RUKIA!" It was useless... he had been screaming on top of his voice hoping Rukia would hear him but it wasn't working.

 _"Shit"_ he cursed roughly ruffling his wild orange hair and slightly tugging at it, thoughts started to cloud his mind. What if Rukia got kidnapped by that asshole Grimmjow again or someone even worse? What if she was just waiting for him to leave her hand so that she could take that opportunity to run away. Ichigo's hands which were still clenching his hair tightened. He took a deep breath in and let go of his hair... No, she wouldn't do that... she wouldn't leave without getting her Chappy. Ichigo looked around, he could try asking more stalls... "RUKIA!" he screamed again running off into a far distance where he hadn't yet searched, he hoped he would find Rukia soon.

It was getting more crowded as the night grew old, this place was too huge and Ichigo was losing hope. One call to Renji and he would bring the men along with him in a minute who would then help him search for Rukia in every nook and corner of this place. But that would cause a slight hindrance to the people around here who were just simply enjoying along with their families. Ichigo thought he'd look around himself a bit more and if things get out of hand he'd call Renji. Now... _Think Ichigo Think._ This place was huge and searching for a midget like Rukia would cost him seven lives, this matter right now was no more searching Rukia. He had to use his brain, he needed to think this out... Rukia wasn't dumb if not, she was more smarter than him...in situations like these what would she do...?

It wasn't like they had decided a place they'd meet just in case they got separated then it would have been really convenient. "Damn I should've given her a cell phone" Ichigo was already regretting his decisions... _Think Ichigo Think!_ Ichigo looked around searching for something which would help him with coming up with a solution. He turned around behind, his eyes widened...

"Yes! that's it!" Ichigo screamed, scaring the couple beside him. Why didn't he think of this before? Ichigo ran up in the direction of the place he hoped to find Rukia.

...

"Watch where you're going lady"

"S-Sorry" Rukia had accidentally stamped on the lady's foot "E-Excuse me"

"Get out of the way!" Another rude man cried. The street was crowded with a huge mass of people all trying to stamp Rukia. "Get aside girl!" Another man screamed, surprised Rukia jumped at the voice and turned around.

"I'm sorr-AAH!"

"MY PEACHES!" A loud shout was heard. Rukia was on the ground, she had tumbled over some crates containing peaches. The impact made her shut her eyes and her butt ached. Rukia slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of angry eyes looking down at her disgustedly. She looked around to see three crates upside down with peaches all over the place. Rukia immediately got up and faced the owner "I'm so sorry, Sir... I-" Rukia stopped in between her explanation and looked around. She had finally noticed her surroundings, the commotion had caused a small crowd of people to surround the place.

"You will have to pay for this!" The owner said, Rukia gulped... she was feeling scared. The people around were giving her a dirty look, like she had just killed someone. It seemed like the crowd had increased, all looking down on Rukia. She felt like she had shrunk two feet smaller and everyone was going to stomp on her. "You are causing so much trouble around!" The shop keeper said with an accusing finger pointed at her. It seemed like Rukia had lost the ability to speak.

"Yes! She is causing so much trouble here!" A rich, fat lady with lots of rings in all her fingers said, scrunching her face in a way to show her disgust. It seemed like everyone was agreeing with her.

"I want you to pay for all my peaches you wasted" The angry stall owner repeated himself.

"S-Sir... I don't have... money..." Rukia said in a low voice, which would have gone almost unheard.

"WHAT? What did you say?!"

Rukia looked around at the mass of people, why were they even here? There was no need to have such a big crowd to see a conversation between a shop keeper and a girl... they were the ones causing a commotion. Most of them had angry faces, which was scaring her resulting in a frenzied heartbeat. Her mind was blurring looking at the crowd... their bodies turning black as their angry expression shined out. Their bodies were mixing into one big, nasty blur. Their voices mixing together which was causing a chaos in her mind. To her they no more looked like humans... they were monsters. Monsters... all trying to belittle her and pull her down. They were trying to hurt her mentally to the point were she was going insane.

Her breathing quickened and her body perspired a lot. This was bad, this was really _really_ bad. Her legs shivered and at any moment they would give out. She took a step back, feeling like the mass of dark monsters would swallow her up. They would hurt her with their accuses and dirty looks. She needed to be rescued from here fast, she needed to get out of here. Her mind was going haywire, she looked at the side, more angry demons surrounded her. It was at that moment, her legs had a mind of their owns and her mind screamed only one thing. _RUN!_ She sprinted off, pushing aside the angry crowd and making her way through.

Their cursing were being unheard as she couldn't process anything properly. She kept running, running as fast as she could, running away from her death. She didn't once look behind, she had no idea if they were running behind her to catch her or not, the only thing she did was run. Her mind slowly started to clear out, she no more heard any sounds, her speed decreased until she eventually came to a stop. She was in the middle of the street, her lungs burning, she was panting hard. She tried to catch her breath, once she was turned behind... the shop owner wasn't their but the street was filled with people. She couldn't make out their body, it was only their silhouette which pushed her around like she wasn't even there.

She turned back ahead, trying to find something which would soothe her... but all she saw was more crowd coming in her direction with smiles on their faces. Getting annoyed every time they dashed into her, she was just the useless pebble on the street which was unseen. Her body started to tremble, tears started to form on the surface of her eyes. Her vision blurred and she felt vulnerable in front of the crowd filled with strangers. Her legs couldn't carry her body anymore, she crouched down in the middle of the street. Her knees drawn to her chest, her hands hugging them and her head down hidden in between them. She hid herself, too scared to face the crowd of monsters. She shook uncontrollably, she had lost her co-ordination with her body. Her mind started to dwell deeper into the depths of her fear.

 _"Sir Byakuya Kuchiki is it true that your sister murdered Masaki-san?" A reporter asked. "Is she really your sister-in-law?" Another one questioned. "Did your sister have any grudge against Masaki-san? To kill someone so talented must have been strong hatred"_

 _Byakuya Kuchiki paid no heed to the swamp of reporters questioning him about his sister. He had just stepped out of the car and noticed that the way up to the mansion gate had been blocked because of all the reporters. There were many news channels there with their crew of cameraman, reporter and the other department. All the news channel reporters were fighting to have their mike in front of him to speak a few words about the question they had just presented him with. With one look towards his bodyguards, the men came ahead and started to push the reporters away to make way for Byakuya to reach the mansion._

 _Byakuya had sent his trustworthy securities and bodyguards in another car along with Rukia. Byakuya had figured out that there was going to be a lot of press coverage around his mansion so to keep Rukia away he had instructed them to drive the car through route 36, a twisty road going through a small city which had another gate to enter the Kuchiki mansion premises. Byakuya walked straight through the path made by his bodyguards, the flashes of the camera's were annoying him and nearly blinding him._

 _"Why did you adopt a murderer?" "Did you really pick her from the streets?" "How is she going to pay for all this chaos she has caused?" "The whole country hates her for killing Masaki-san... aren't you going to disown her?" "Sir Byakuya Kuchiki, did you know your sister was going to do something like this?" "She has ruined the Kuchiki family name..."_

 _"Hey! I heard that Byakuya Kuchiki's sister is coming from the route 36 road!" Some reporter had announced catching everyone's attention._

 _All the news channels started to pack up their material and head to their mini vans, all wanting to reach route 36 first. The huge crowd in front of the Kuchiki mansion slowly started to decrease in number, everyone was in a hurry. They packed their material carelessly as everyone wanted to flash the prestigious Kuchiki Byakuya's murderer sister first on their news channels. Byakuya noticed this change and expressed surprise and worry for a minute before going back to his Kuchiki mask. He understood what was going on when he heard someone scream "To route 36 fast!"_

 _He picked him phone up and dialed a number which was on speed dial "Hello sir" the other line responded._

 _"The news channels have got to know about the car heading from route 36 so speed up and come fast to the mansion. Make sure Rukia doesn't get in trouble"_

 _"Yes, sir! He have almost reached" With that the loyal bodyguard hung up, he announced the news reporters thing and instructed the driver to drive faster. The car came to a halt and Rukia slowly opened the door to get out of the car. Once she was out, she went to the other side of the car where the mansion gate was, she took a step away from the car and then suddenly in an instance she was covered by a thick mass of crowd. They had managed to circle around her. Rukia was somehow pushed to the center with dozens of people surrounding her, all talking at the same time. Rukia frantically looked around in search of help, the mansion wasn't far... it was literally a few steps away but the massive crowd of reporters had choked her up in between._

 _"Kuchiki-san would you tell us as to why you killed Masaki-san?" "Are you really Kuchiki Byakuya's sister-in-law?" "How are you going to pay for the million tears people had shed for Masaki-san?!" "You shared some relation with Masaki-san's son, was he the reason you killed her?" "How long are you going to be hiding Kuchiki-san! It's high time you came outside the curtains!" "Answer us Kuchiki-san!"_

 _Rukia was had lost her voice... everyone just went on asking her a million questions. The reporters pushed all their mikes in front of her face to catch even the slightest breath she relieved. The flashes of the camera's were blinding her almost giving her a headache. The reverberation of all reporters talking at once was confusing her brain as the surrounding started to blur. All the news channel people were surely going to cause a stampede, Rukia had already got pushed a lot of times. "RUKIA!" Someone called out. Rukia turned behind to see her personal bodyguard waving his hand for her to get his attention. He was very much behind and he was being pushed again and again. He beckoned her to try and come closer to him, he was trying his best as well by pushing reporters away... but the more he pushed the more they pushed back at him._

 _Rukia took a moment to calm herself, she looked at the extended hand of her bodyguard a few feet away and sealed her destination. With all her force, she pushed through the crowd... and surprisingly she was successfully moving ahead. She swat mikes away and pushed forward. She had reached the crowd which was behind and now that she was out of the main mess, voices started to clear up as she was able to hear things a bit more clearly._

 _"She is a shame to the Kuchiki name" "I'm sure she must have seduced Masaki-san's son and had pulled this off" "She was born on the streets, she should have remained on the streets" "She had not only spoiled her brother's company but even another family" "She should die and rot in hell" "Yes a murderer like her should die"_

 _Rukia stopped midway... her body went numb. They...were judging her. They were judging her when they fucking don't know what happened. Those insults she heard kept echoing inside her brain. Her head was down and she wondered why no tears escaped. No one believed her... She was the 'murderer'. Fuck them! Fuck them all! They don't even know what happened! It hurt her... even her brother didn't believe her! She slowly turned behind towards the crowd of news channels. They all were slowly changing shape into black faceless monsters, with dirty mouths. She felt small... like they would crush her any minute. She was scared._

 _She felt scared._

 _Those haunting figures moved ahead, she took a step back. NO! She thought her heart had stopped beating as her face had turned white, she was frightened and scared to death. She was so frightened that no tears found their way into her eyes... her body trembled and to her it felt like the end of the world. Those black monsters were going to torture her mentally until she finally died. They want her dead! They want her to-_

 _"RUKIA!" Rukia's head suddenly crashed into a chest._

 _She remembered to breath... the scent... it was Isane! She was wrapped in the arms of her maid. "Rukia dear, calm down" Rukia felt dragged. Her trustworthy maid who had over the time become a really good friend and gave her love like a sister she was missing. Rukia felt better in her arms. The next thing she knew was, she was inside the mansion... her body still trembling, her face cold and pale. A warm blanket draped around her body... her face still in the shock mode. Isane tried to calm her and slowly Rukia realized her surroundings and calmed her heart beat. It was then that she cried in Isane's arms for the whole night. Each insult or dirty remark made by the crowd banging the walls of her head. Every time she closed her eyes, it was the same silhouette of the demon's created by her mind._

 _She felt insecure... it was like rubbing salt on her unhealed contusions. It hurt a lot..._

Ever since from that day Rukia had developed a slight Agoraphobia- the fear of crowds. It didn't bother her as she rarely went outside and as for the meetings and ceremonies she had to attend along with her brother slowly helped her recover from her fear. It was scary as ever since she came here all her insecurities were playing back on her. Still crumbled to the ground in the middle of the street, Rukia cried silently as her body trembled at the thought of seeing those demons once again.

People were mean, rude and selfish. They only cared about themselves and never, never thought about other's welfare. She was down on the ground balled up for a good fifteen minutes now... People stamped on her, stumbled because of her and even kicked her but no one, not a single being asked her what was wrong or if she needed help. Rukia's hands clutched her hair- she needed someone to take her out of this place because she was in the most vulnerable state right now. Suddenly Rukia felt like something touched her head, she immediately looked up to see a small girl with pink hair standing in front of her.

"Oh, it moved! Ken-chan come here" The girl motioned someone beside her to see her. "What are you doing her sitting in between the street miss?" the girl asked. Rukia couldn't find her voice. "Huh? Why are crying?" she kept on asking her questions.

"Yachiru, I think we should take her in the corner out of the path" Rukia looked beside the small girl to see a bulky, tall man who had an extremely spiky hairstyle and an eye patch on one of his eyes, he looked very intimidating. His grin didn't look very pleasant and his rough voice made him sound like a delinquent. He did not look like someone who would be hanging out with a cute, small girl like the pink haired girl was.

"Yeah... miss can you walk?" She asked, her magenta eyes looking at her with curiosity.

"There's no need for that" Suddenly Rukia felt her body being lift up, she looked down to see her feet not touching the ground. She looked beside her, the weird hair guy had lifted her up by her collar from the back. She couldn't even scream for help as soon as she felt herself back to the ground. Rukia looked around, she was behind a big tree which was on the lawn beside the main street, away from the crowd. "T-Thank you" she finally found her voice. The pink haired small girl came in front of Rukia.

"She can talk Ken-chan!" she squealed happily.

The said man grunted and turned towards her "So what's up with you brat?" his natural tone made him sound scary.

Rukia shifted her eyes from the girl to the man and back at the girl. "Thank you for getting me out of there... May I know your names...?" Rukia jumped suddenly when the bulky man hit his fist on the ground.

"First you tell me what you were doing there, digging for gold or something!? Answer me fast or you'll have to fight me!" he screamed at her.

"Look... I have a slight fear of crowds, back there I had just lost myself. And secondly!" her voice got louder. "I can take down people of your size easily!" she was not one to quiver in the corner, she was strong and would fight like a warrior if needed.

"Oh! I like it. SO BRING IT ON!"

"STOP!" The small pink haired girl screamed. She then made an angry face and looked at the spiky hair man who still had his fist in the air "Ken-chan is that all you think about!" she shook her head. "I'm sorry miss but Ken-chan loves fighting" the girl said pointing at the man. "So what is your name?"

"Rukia..." Would it be good if she said her surname out? Ichigo had told her to hid it but it could either help her or hurt her if these people had a bad intention. She stopped, just letting her first name out... she preferred staying on the safer side. "How about you two?" she asked.

"I'm Yachiru and he is Ken-chan!" _Ken-chan?_

"I'm Kenpachi Zaraki and she is Yachiru Kusajishi" Kenpachi said with a bored look on his face. "Rukia...wasn't it? So the crowd had taken the best of you, HA! Such a weakling!"

"Hey! I'm not a weakling. I can fight people better than you" Rukia bit back.

"Oh so why were you trembling in fear from the crowd?"

"You... You..." Rukia sighed "Just leave it... thanks for getting me out of there"

"So were you lost or something?" Yachiru asked. Suddenly Rukia recalled everything. She indeed was lost and she still had to find Ichigo.

"Yes! I've actually got lost" Both Yachiru and Kenpachi gave her a funny look. "What?"

"There's something called as phones..." Kenpachi said.

"I know, but I don't have one and I don't even know the number of the person I was with"

"Wow, you know we live in the 21st century" Yachiru giggled. Rukia sighed. "Anyway how are you going to find the person you lost, Ruki-ruki?" Rukia gave Yachiru a stare for the weird nickname but she was a kid after all so it was fine... She thought about the question she had asked and looked around.

"So this place is pretty big and finding someone hear is nearly impossible. So I thought that I should use my brains and go up the stairways and to the shrine as it is the main attraction and is the center of the carnival." Rukia said pointing at the direction of the shrine. "But the crowd got me so...yeah"

"Your smart" Kenpachi said, "So lets go then to the shrine"

"What you guys are coming along?" Rukia asked, a bit surprised at the politeness.

"Yes of course Ruki-ruki! Let's go then!" Yachiru jumped with her fist in the air.

"Wait but what about the crowd?" Rukia didn't want to face that again.

"You need not worry about that" Kenpachi smirked. In one swift blow he picked up Rukia and slung her over his left side shoulder, her face facing ahead and with his free hand picked Yachiru up who clung to his spiky black hair. Rukia was not sure if this was the best plan but before she could decline their kind offer, Kenpachi had started to run with the speed of a jaguar.

"Ken-chan go go!" Yachiru sang, as he ran through the crowd so fast that he must have knocked six people down by now. He climbed the stairways fast and in no time they were in front of the shrine. He place Rukia down whose heart was still beating fast from the ride which was scarier than any roller coaster ever. She looked at the laughing duo beside her and got back to her feet properly.

"That was scary" Rukia stated. "I guess I should look around, I hope he is here." Rukia said, looking at the town people who were praying at the shrine and buying charms. She looked behind the shrine and all the trees. Maybe this wasn't a good idea... she turned back ahead to go near Kenpachi and Yachiru to thank them for helping her so far.

"RUKIA!" Rukia heard a familiar voice and turned around. Her eyes widened and she almost cried from happiness as a block of orange ran towards her.

"Ichigo!" He came closer to her and before she could process anything, Ichigo had engulfed her body in a tight embrace. Time seemed to stop at that moment as it felt like it was only him and her. His warmth radiated into her body, she could feel his fast heart beat and heavy breathing because of running. He pulled her body closer, flush against his... it almost hurt how tight he was holding her. Her arms were limp beside her body, she didn't know how to respond to this. His masculine scent soothed her beating heart, finally he found her. Rukia pressed her face against his chest, it was so scary out there but now she felt safe in his arms.

So... she let her guard down only for a while.

Her arms were shaking as they slowly rose and hugged him back. Ichigo had flinched and looked down at her, probably surprised at her response. But then he hugged her again, closing his eyes and feeling her petite body. His hands drawing comfortable circles on her back. They stayed like that for a while before he withdrew his hands from her body and looked down at her. "First... were getting you a cell phone"

"Ruki-ruki!" Yachiru called out, her hand waving at her, she was on Kenpachi's shoulder as they ran towards her. "Huh, is that Ichii? HI ICHII!" Yachiru jumped from Kenpachi's shoulder and landed a kick on Ichigo's face before having a swift landing.

"Ah!" Ichigo covered his nose, trying to soothe the pain. "Y-Yachiru is that you?"

"Hai!" she raised her hand up.

"Ichigo, it's been a while. How about a fight?" Kenpachi raised a fist.

"Kenpachi! No thank you!" Ichigo said moving behind.

"Wait a minute, do you guys know each other?" A confused Rukia asked.

"Ken-chan used to teach Ichii here to fight. You know Ichii, Ruki-ruki?" Yachiru asked.

"Wait you helped Rukia find me?" Ichigo asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, they helped me" Rukia said.

"So who is Rukia to you, Ichigo" Kenpachi asked. "By the way you were hugging her earlier I think somethings fishy..." he smirked.

"Yes we saw you two hugging!" Yachiru interjected excitedly.

"Rukia..." Ichigo looked at her, well he would like to explain everything but for now he would go with his original plan. He just hoped Rukia played along with it... "She is my girlfriend" Ichigo said, trying to hide his nervousness as he boldly snaked his arm around Rukia's waist, pulling her closer to his side. He glanced at Rukia who was giving him a sharp glare, he sweat dropped.

"Oh so this girl Retsu was talking about..." Kenpachi said.

"...Yeah..." Ichigo just wished that he'd die at this moment.

"We'll not disturb you two, so bye" Yachiru chimed. "Bye Ruki-ruki, Bye Ichii!" she waved climbing on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Thanks a lot, Bye" Rukia thanked them, she was very grateful to them. If they wouldn't have seen her she might have passed out right there at the moment. Rukia waved at the retreating body of the duo as they continued to run around. Rukia then turned towards her companion, realizing she was still in his arms Rukia immediately got away from him. Ichigo frowned but did not complain. There was a weird silence between them, none having any idea on what to talk about. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand once again, making sure that his hold was extra tight this time.

"Come on" He started to walk ahead with her right at his toe, their hands covering the distance between their bodies. They walked in silence, Rukia looked at Ichigo's back so she could blur out the surrounding crowd. Ichigo could almost feel the sweat forming between their connected hands... where were they going to..? With no aim in mind Ichigo continued to stride two steps ahead of Rukia. There wasn't much to do up here in the shrine so he decided to descend done the stairs and back to carnival where he was sure something interesting might catch her interest. It had already caused a problem but Ichigo wasn't going to repeat his mistakes, he was determined not to leave Rukia's small hand which for some reason fit perfectly in his large, calloused ones.

As they continued their way down, Rukia didn't once question his actions, she just followed where he led her. Once they were down, Ichigo aimlessly started to walk through the crowds. Halfway through he started becoming aware of the deathly tight grip on his hand, Rukia kept clenching his hand. He stopped dead in his tracks making Rukia bump into his back, turning around he faced Rukia. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"What?" she said plainly.

"Your hand" he raised their connected hands "Your gripping them to hard... something definitely is off" his eyes pierced hers.

"Nothings wrong" she said releasing her hold a bit.

"Rukia I'm not moving until you tell me"

"Then I'll go on my own" she moved ahead, trying to release her hand but was stopped by Ichigo's tight grip on her hand. "Leave me" he scowled, giving him a glare.

"What happened? Tell me"

"..."

"Rukia..."

"I have a slight fear of crowds" She regretted saying that the moment the words left her mouth. She didn't trust Ichigo and he has been hurting her with everything he has... what if he used this against her? Now he knew one of her weakness which he'd use to threaten her-

Ichigo started to walk hurriedly he pulled Rukia along with him. He made his way outside the street and alongside the river, out of the crowd. The place seemed darker as the lights were focused on the street, the water was still and the place was colder than the crowded place. The grass beneath their feet rustled as he pulled her on a patch which looked better than the rest of the overgrown weed part. He finally turned back towards her "Why didn't you tell me this before, I would have got you out of there sooner!" he sighed frustrated. "Don't hide stuff which are making you feel uncomfortable" he said looking away with his hand scratching the back of his head.

Her eyes just stared at him... what did this mean...? Making her uncomfortable... Well she felt uncomfortable living with him, when he forced sex on her, when he gets near her body, when he acts like he cares. She was uncomfortable when he treated her like a pet, she hated when he forced sex on her for the second time and way more worse. She felt uncomfortable about his punishments and when he took her out. She felt uncomfortable when he held her hands and hugged her once he found her...

She could go on but all she did was... nod at him. Like she was accepting this statement of his, like she was obeying an order given by the master to his dog. She was surprised at herself but she didn't want to question her sanity so soon. Her hand felt like it was being pulled down, she turned beside her to see that Ichigo had made himself comfortably seated on the grass. "Have a seat" he said. Well... she had been running and waking for hours now, her legs were aching... maybe a little while seated beside him wouldn't kill her. She sat beside him, the starlight illuminating the place.

Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off her... she looked so pretty. She was more beautiful than any girl he had met... she wasn't very curvy or had a perfect body like a Victoria secret model. But... her glow, her aura and how she held herself... she was perfect in his eyes. Rukia was looking into a far distance, of the river flow, she had no idea about Ichigo's glazed eyes admiring her. A soft wind blew between them... the grass leaned to the direction of the wind... Rukia's soft midnight hair bounced around and Ichigo found that really cute. His free hand which wasn't clutching Rukia's hand reached near her face. He lightly tucked a raven strand behind her ear finally getting her attention. Rukia turned towards him and at that moment the world stopped. The slight chatter of the noises coming from the carnival in the distance muted out. It was just him and her and their eyes.

* * *

Rukia immediately looked away after a mere second passed through them with their eyes connected, Ichigo frowned. He sighed and lied down on the grass with his hands behind his head acting like a pillow and closed his eyes. Rukia turned her head towards Ichigo when she sensed him move his position, he was lying down with his eyes peacefully closed, he almost looked like a teenage boy. Rukia examined his sharp features as she couldn't leave her eyes off his face. His had a really sexy jaw for sure... with high cheekbones and slender nose. His eyes were in a scowl even when he was asleep and his wild tangerine locks gave him a young look. Rukia's eyes traveled down to his lips, they were thin... but when those lips were on her's... Rukia shook her head, _NO!_ She cannot let such thoughts come to her mind. Rukia turned away from his face and looked down at her toes. But... to be honest this all felt weird.

Rukia sighed, she was supposed to hate him and beat him and take him to the police not, not sit beside him along the river side in a damn carnival. She hated him, sure but then this! He was acting as if he hadn't forced sex on her just two days ago, like everything was normal. He made her feel that it was normal to be forced to have sex with him and then spend some nice time together. Ichigo was the one at fault... but then, even if she denied it, a part of her liked his touches. She felt pleasure even though she didn't like it that she was forced. She could deny it but she knew it herself. It wasn't like she was looking forward to it or she liked his sadist-ness... it was just, he would get her into his trance with lust and she simply wanted it... just a small part of her wanted it. Rukia inhaled deeply... she was suddenly aware that the said guy she was thinking about was beside her... Rukia mentally slapped herself and was ashamed that she let herself indulge in these kinds of pleasures. Her brother would be ashamed of her if he knew of this but the worst would be if he even knew she was being involved with someone. Rukia's life was messed up at the moment.

Ichigo had his eyes shut as he let the surrounding lull him. He could almost feel every slight move Rukia did, every child crying in the carnival to every frog who was crooking in the far distance. This wasn't the same place but it definitely was the same environment, same background...

 _"Rukia... come stay with me" A teen heart skipped a beat. "I-I mean stay at my place tonight..." Ichigo corrected himself scratching the back of his head._

 _"I would love to Ichigo.. but Nii-sama won't allow"_

 _Why are you always doing what he says!" Ichigo howled, annoyed of her brother._

 _"I can't help it" Rukia sounded sad._

 _"It's okay..." Ichigo hugged the girl and kissed her cheek. "I promise... One day I'll get you out of there and that time your brother won't be there to stop us" Ichigo said, his eyes flashing sincerity. Rukia smiled and hugged her lover tighter._

 _"I love you" she said making the other teen blush._

 _"I love you too" He kissed her on the lips sloppily. They shared the kiss under the big oak tree, hiding from Rukia;s brother and secretly making their way through the carnival. Rukia kissed him back with the same passion Ichigo had. There were chances that they might get caught but bold 16 year old Ichigo didn't care at the moment. His arms around her waist tightened getting her body flushed next to his. Rukia broke the kiss, afraid that they might do something just a bit too soon._

 _Rukia was breathless from that hot kiss they shared. "I want to be with you forever" she was 15, she didn't know what she was committing herself to._

 _Ichigo nodded and smiled. "Rukia... we will. I promise..." he took her hand up and delicately kissed her fingers "One day, I'll ask your hand for marriage" Rukia's eyes widened by surprise and happiness as she dove back in for a round two of making out. Innocent promises were made which were just waiting to be broken._

Ichigo's eyes opened suddenly. He just remembered why this wasn't a good idea. His eyes fell on the blanket of stars scattered like gems on the night sky... it was the same blanket 8 years ago as well. He moved his gaze towards Rukia who was staring down at her toes. He turned to the sky again, the constellations in the sky reminded him of the old days he spent at Urahara Shoten. Staring at the stars and remembering his deceased mom... He always felt connected to all the important people in his life, his mom, dad, his sisters... Rukia. Even if they weren't together, they were all looking up at the same sky which linked their hearts... Ichigo knew he should have become a poet.

"Rukia" he called out, the said women looked at him. He raised his arms up towards the sky and pointed at a distant star "You see that star there..."

"Where?" Rukia asked looking up at the night sky which was filled with stars. She had no idea where Ichigo was pointing amidst them.

"Lie down, you'll get a better look" Ichigo suggested. Rukia hesitated for a minute but then she lied down as well... what could go wrong when he is trying to point out stars, right? Once Rukia was completely flat next to him, Ichigo looked back up at the dark blanket and searched for the star he seemed to have lost in the millions. Finding it once again, he pointed towards it "There that bright one... do you see it"

"Yeah... the one beside the other shiny one?" Rukia had raised her hand as well pointing to the stars she was trying to say.

"Yes, Yes! That one. That ones the Rigel it is the part of The Orion or Hunter" Ichigo glanced at Rukia who nodded as the name dinged a bell in her mind. "So now slightly to it's left, the star you were pointing at before it is the Betelgeuse. You'll need to kind of imagine this okay..." Ichigo said. Rukia nodded and he continued. "Now this ones quite visible, the three stars aligned there..."

"Yeah, the three right. The middle one is brighter than the other two on the sides"

"Yes that one, those form the belt of the Hunter. Rigel I showed earlier" he looked down at Rukia to see if she's right on track "If you go along with the star arranged beside it kind of forms the skirt thing of the Hunter. It will take a little imagination to see a hunter outlined in these stars but I hope you are getting it" Rukia nodded. "And the orange-red star I showed earlier, Betelgeuse it forms the shoulder line of the hunter and going upwards the path you see those stars they form the hand of the hunter... isn't that cool!" Ichigo turned his head towards Rukia.

"Wow, it's.. it's beautiful... " The words slid of her mouth. "What imagination our ancestors had to see a hunter in these stars" Ichigo let of a breathy laugh.

"Yeah... And here's an interesting fact. The skirt of the Orion there near Rigel... that faint white star in between" Rukia 'hmm' "That actually isn't a star... it's a nebula, the Orion Nebula... fascinating, isn't it?"

"Yeah... It's really pretty. All these stars and constellations... they are so mysterious and it just... makes me feel like we all belong to them, the space where we have no differences... no problems at all.." Ichigo smiled, he knew Rukia had completely forgotten she was with him and right now she had just let her heart open giving her honest opinion on things. She has let her guard down without even realizing it. He felt bad knowing that Rukia always had a part of herself hidden from him which he had no right entering, so he didn't! But for now, he won't remind her about his presence because he liked her like this.. dreamy, spacey he'll just enjoy it while it lasts. "How do you know about all these constellations?"

"Well... when I used to stay with Urahara-san I had this escapade hide out you could say, where I used to go all the time. It was the attic... The attic there had a huge glass window instead of wall on one side. At night on days when I felt out of myself I used to go there... it was almost everyday. And that was the time I fell in love with the night sky... it was beautiful and so mesmerizing that I'd forget about all my problems and just stare at the stars. That was when Urahara-san noticed me going to the attic all the time, but then one day he joined me there and showed me many constellations. It was fun knowing then as it just made it more better." he turned his head towards Rukia. "And that's how I know so much about them..."

"Oh..." Rukia said without tearing her eyes away from the night sky. Ichigo turned back as well and wondered what Rukia found so fascination now. There was a small peaceful silence between them. "Look there" Rukia had her arm raised, pointing at some cluster of stars. "They look like Chappy". Ichigo rolled his eyes...Really? He gave her a side look and continued looking up at the stars, that's when he was reminded of something.

"Oh and the Chappy the rabbit plushie I gave it to a small girl who kept looking at it. It was anyway causing a lot of trouble while I was searching for you" Ichigo caught a glimpse of Rukia's smile.

"I hope the girl enjoys her present" Ichigo looked at Rukia and say a genuine smile dancing on her lips. And at the moment, he felt his world go blank. It was just him, her and the beautiful night sky. Her smile was infectious and he caught it too, Rukia was the only one who could make him truly smile. He could lie to himself for as long as he wants but the truth is, whenever Rukia smiled or did something heartwarming something inside him would break and he would have second thoughts on his revenge. He was a strong willed man with an unbreakable resolve but then why could Rukia so easily shake him? Turning back now was not an option and to avenge his mother was important. His thoughts blurred his mind and the closeness he felt a minute ago started to move further away. He knew it he was doing it all wrong, instead of making her fall in love with him and break her... he was the one who was falling in love once again. People learn from their mistakes but some are just inevitable.

Ichigo got up, the thoughts penetrated in his mind and the things he had locked in his heart burdened him. Beside him, he heard a shuffle as Rukia had got up as well. They were sitting next to each other now. She seemed a bit flustered... maybe she just realized how free she had become a while ago and how her heart was left open when it was such a dangerous place to go in. Ichigo looked at her, she seemed to act a bit more awkward around him. The thoughts from earlier kept reminding him of his revenge and how he was doing everything wrong. But he couldn't help it as every time he looked at Rukia a weird uneasiness filled his chest, making him restless. And that was when he wished he didn't need to hide things from her and be frank with her. His mouth opened in an attempt to speak but all that followed was crippling silence... the things he couldn't say that day when he had taken her to the carnival years ago were dying to be said. But all he said instead was...

"Can I kiss you?" he asked it like an innocent 6 year old asking for another serving of ice-cream.

"What?! NO!" Rukia was a bit surprised by the bold question. She was out of her daze state so there was no way Ichigo could trick her. Her cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink as her body tensed by the knowledge that she still had a pair of eyes stuck to her. She turned just a little to peek at Ichigo, who was still staring at her. His question surprised her because he asked her! He could have just taken a kiss like he had done before without her consent. Then why was he asking her now? It wasn't like she wanted him to forcefully kiss her without her will but it was just a bit odd the way he asked her. "Why are you asking me, when always you just take it away from me..." _Shit!_ Did she just voice that out loud?

He was quite for a while... not answering him which was making it more awkward for her. "It's because..." Ichigo finally began turning towards her making her do the same. "It's cause... this moment, it feels perfect. And I don't want to spoil it" A soft wind blew between them. "So please Rukia, can I kiss you?" Rukia stared at him, wide eyed... What the hell happened to him? He almost sounded convincing but Rukia knew that this all was just an act, it was all fake. Rukia gulped a non-existing lump in her throat and opened her mouth to speak. The sincerity in his eyes shut her mouth tight, she looked away and down at her feet.

"That's not changing my mind" she said with a straight face, avoiding his eyes.

Ichigo just exhaled softly and looked away as well, a bit disappointed. He didn't argue thought, that was the last thing he wanted to do today. He looked back at her, she was staring down at the ground like it was the most interesting thing ever. He was almost pleading with his eyes, for her to look up at him and at least acknowledge his presence.

Rukia had tensed up because of the eyes which were on her body. She was avoiding his gaze and acting as if she wasn't aware of his gaze. Rukia was getting restless every minute, why wasn't he looking away?! Rukia sighed... she turned her head just a little bit to look at him and for that instance their eyes connected. Jumping, Rukia turned to the opposite direction again, for some reason her heart was beating very fast. She turned to look at him again and this time, Ichigo scooted a little bit close to her, his eyes never leaving her's. Once he was near, his eyes were more clear to her and that;s when she noticed that his deep pools of amber had specks of brown and how they complemented his features was beautiful. His eyes were a mixture of sincerity and honesty. Rukia didn't realize that she had been staring at Ichigo as well and not just him.

Rukia looked ahead, breaking the eye contact and steadying them on the flowing river in front of them. "...F-Fine you can..." Beside her Ichigo's face lit up. "BUT! Just one and don't get too touchy" Ichigo nodded with a big grin on his face like a dog who had been patted by their owner. Rukia knew this wasn't right but, she'd let it go only for today. Just today, because the stars were shining a little bit more brightly tonight.

Ichigo scooted near Rukia, so close that Rukia could feel the heat radiating from his body along with his strong masculine smell. Ichigo's warm hand slowly placed itself on top on Rukia's resting one. His fingers weaved themselves between her's, he gave them a little squeeze successfully getting Rukia's attention. His other free hand cupped her cheek lightly making her face towards him. His deep molten amber stared down at her amethyst orbs lovingly. He pulled her face inch by inch closer to his. Rukia's heartbeat increased by every inch she got closer, she knew this wasn't right but she couldn't stop it either.

Her heart didn't beat faster because she liked him but because of the current situation and proximity. Rukia's eyes closed unconsciously as she felt Ichigo's soft, warm lips on hers. His lips moved against her's and his hand on her cheek tilted her head. He was being delicate with her, like she was to shatter if he used her carelessly. He pressed his lips a slight bit harder and deepened the kiss. He sucked her lower lip and licked at it, a thick sound escaped from his throat which made her body tingle. His hand had slid down to her neck having a hold lighter than the angels but made it's presence due to his hard callouses. He moved his lips to part her lips apart, his tongue then worked on her upper lip. His forehead rested on her's and he slowly parted their lips away. Rukia opened her eyes, he made her want more as the way he ended the kiss gave her an incomplete feeling. She didn't show her want and just stared at Ichigo's eyes which were right next to her's as their foreheads were still connected.

"Rukia... kiss back" his voice was thick and raspy from the kiss but he managed to command her.

And for some reason Rukia didn't deny nor did she nod in agreement, but the moment his lips landed back on her's, her heart beat increased tenfold and she found herself kissing him back. She pressed her lips lightly against this and he took this as a sign of her want and penetrated his tongue in her mouth. The soft and delicate kiss was now dripping with want.

Ichigo's tongue ran over the tips of Rukia's tongue, her tongue shyly responding to his licks. Their teasing was slowly becoming unbearable. Ichigo's hand which was holding Rukia's neck, pulled her closer to him to deepen the kiss and soothe his raging want. His tongue caressed the crevices of her mouth and a soft, deep, sensual moan escaped Rukia's mouth. And that was it... Ichigo had got lost in her world and it was just him, her and this precious moment they were sharing. How did this day end up like this? Not that he was complaining, in all his honesty he loved it. Maybe they were always like that, they tried to repel each other but wanting someone when they were the loneliest... the want, it pulled them back. He might be wrong but he just wanted her beside him and knowing her presence gave him life.

 _BOOM!_

The two broke the kiss all of a sudden due to the explosion, their chests rising and falling faster than normal and their hearts banging their chest harder and harder. Rukia was panting hard as her eyes stayed glued to Ichigo's. Ichigo didn't bother turning around to see what the explosion was and continued to stare deeply into Rukia's eyes with a mix of love, lust and passion.

 _BOOM!_

Another explosion forced the two to look away from each other as the explosion threw light over the dark night sky before fading away. "Fireworks?" Rukia was the first one to speak after a long time as not just another but many more started to follow, illuminating the sky and making it even more beautiful.

"Yeah... there's an amusement park nearby, every night they have a firework display. It looks really beautiful from here" Ichigo turned to see Rukia's whose eyes were focused on the fireworks. Each explosion lighting the surrounding... Ichigo could still feel his hand on top of Rukia's which he hadn't removed and she had forgotten about. He noticed how they still were so close to each other that he could kiss her if he moved a few centimeters. His body tensed, his mind was on Rukia and not on the fireworks. Whereas for Rukia... Rukia was lost in her own world to realize how close they were. It was getting late and the crowd had shrunken to just a handful of people, they were far away from the crowd in isolation where no one could find them unless they stepped outside the light. She was so vulnerable... he could even take advantage of her right now... He looked down, his hair falling over his eyes, hiding them.

Does that mean she was comfortable with him...?

No. It can't be, he controlled himself from losing a dark chuckle and turned back to the sky. She just had forgotten about reality when her own world was so beautiful. There was no need of reality. Reality sucked! It ruined her, made him hate her and it made them suffer. Rukia was the lone rose on the bed of thorns which no one tried to pick out... and whoever did, they just plucked at her petals showing just a small part and judging her on that. He wouldn't say he wasn't doing that because he was... he wanted to know her! He wanted to know her so bad, but the way he had chosen made her build a thick wall around her heart. She hates him, if she wasn't lost in her own world right now, they would have been far away, not an inch close to each other.

It was funny how the colourful fireworks suddenly seemed colourless when a bundle of colours and life sat right next to him. Ichigo sighed, he glanced at Rukia... her eyes were the same mesmerizing ones. It's said things get better... but he doubts it's true in their situation... But then again this moment felt perfect, like there was no other way this could have been better. Knowing that Rukia's beside him sent colours flying around in his colourless world. He looked up.. to the twinkling stars... It's silly, the thing about wishing to stars that's what he thought but then he still wished for something, something impossible and he just couldn't blame the stars. _I wish we could stay like this forever._.. Ichigo squeezed Rukia's hand, the fireworks were over and that's how he himself brake his wish. Isn't it better to break it yourself instead of being disappointed later? Rukia looked at him... now soon she'll realize everything and then act cold towards him like she did before.

But her sparkling eyes paused him there, she had the most beautiful smile he'd ever see on anyone...

He smiled, because crying was never an option. He wished yet again, that one day... he'd be the reason for that mesmerizing smile. "Did you enjoy today, Rukia?" He asked like everything was normal between them.

Rukia's eyes slowly lost the glow along with his it crumbled his heart. Rukia looked away and nodded a little... Please look at me... he could not say those words aloud. He looked away as well... why was he sad? If he wanted revenge, then this was a part of the deal. But wasn't he used to this treatment, then why today it hurt him so much? Yes... it's just like that day years ago, it felt like yesterday... but no, it was way different back then. She loved him back then and now she hates him from her very soul. He chuckled darkly... _But who could love me? I'm out of my mind_. He got up, his eyes watching the calm flow of the river "Let's go home Rukia" he turned around towards the petite girl.

He extended his hand for her to grab it, she stared at it for a second and then raised her hand up to place her small hands on his large, warm ones. Even if his mind was a deep abyss of doubts and confusion right now, his day was pretty good. It was wonderful actually except for a few instances. Rukia got up on her feet and Ichigo tightened his hold on her hand. The couple started to walk in peaceful silence beside the flowing river.

Rukia was spacing out the whole day... she was getting a weird deja vu feeling time and again. It wasn't as bad as she was expecting it to be when she decided to sit down along with Ichigo. The stars had always been close to her heart, especially the moon, something about them made her feel that she was not alone. She glanced at Ichigo who was obnoxiously quite, the carnival was shutting down and Rukia thought of all the events that happened today. Ichigo was acting completely different now, not like the other day when he was 'punishing' her. She didn't understand him at all, one moment he is acting nice and the other he's the worst person around. It confused her to hell... _What are you actually._.. But she did not regret coming here today... she would have missed this carnival and a lot of things if she wouldn't have come. She didn't like the fact that she was enjoying being with Ichigo but just today... everything was being excused.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo, "...So, what about the grocery?"

Ichigo looked down at her, she did not like the smirk on his face. "We'll have to go some other day then"

* * *

 **Oh boy, it's finally done! It took me such a long time, I mean look at it's length... this is the longest I have ever written.**

 **So, the plot will proceed bit by bit from the next chapter which will definitely be shorter, I don't know guys do you prefer long chapters or short ones tell me in the review and Yes PLEASE REVIEW and let me know how it was. The next update is on AIL and I'm really excited as it's the last chapter, I just can't believe it that I'll complete it. Guys it was my baby! I'm really proud of it and even this one, I just don't know how well I'll handle it.**

 **So school like always being one of the reason for my late update their's another one and I just want to let you guys know about it, I know its nothing very important so it's your choice if you want to read. So my Dad got a job in Germany which is great! So that meant he'd leave and stay there permanently. I'm really happy for him as it's a really good job but I've never been away from Dad for long. I need him everyday cause I'm always late to school so he has to drop me, I'm to lazy to walk back home from classes so he picks me up. Well in my family we have a lot of issues so there are constant fights, I had to always sort them but I still had my Dad along to help me and now things are not very good but I try. So when he was leaving I devoted my time to spend with family, if I could I would have typed the chapter and posted it but I feel family should come first. I love fanfics their my escape so it means a lot so I'd just say you realize the importance of something once you lose it, and now I need my Dad... I know I sound like a small kid, cheesy, daddy's girl but I know he'd never know this but I'll say it once. I LOVE YOU DAD. I LOVE YOU GUYS, THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING.**

 **I feel relieved now letting that out. So random corner, novel is gonna come yup and... I'm watching Yuri On Ice and it's really an awesome anime. OH! And there's this song which had a short film video just type Shelter Music Video on Youtube and watch it, it's awesome!**

 **In between due to saving issues I had lost 4000 word content which I had to retype but I guess all's well when it well. May you guys have A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you guys have a wonderful year ahead.**

 **So well in the chapter, the name and the part about space and stars is a bit personal to me as I LOVE the SPACE and I aspire to be a Space Researcher and I just feel how I can use this vast topic metaphorically in my story so bam! Two of the best things together and it makes me real happy. Urahara is just great I love him and as for Shinji and Renji they are important cast yet I like to use them like comic reliefs when it's too serious. SO I hope you had enjoyed reading this PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **And I'll see you guys soon, FunnyEasyMe~**


	11. Screaming In A Void

Chapter 11: Screaming In A Void

 **Hey guys! I'm extremely sorry I won't blame you if you forgot my story existed cause I am such a disappointment.**

 **So instead of listening to my excuses, um I mean reasons I'll just move on ahead with the chapter. This chapter has more plot than romance or whatever that's going on in this story at the moment. 2 new prominent characters are going to be introduce who play an important role in the story, Can you guess it? It's really easy to be honest.**

 **So I completed my first story Accidentally In Love as many of you may know! And it makes me so happy all thanks to you guys. If you haven't I suggest you give it a try too, hehe I'm like an encouraging mother when it comes to that story.**

 **Anyway speaking of thanking you guys SHOUTOUTS!**

 **RukiYuki: Yup! I'm sorry I'm a disappointment I'll try my best.**

 **achalida: Thank you I'm glad to know that you liked it! And the night sky yes it sure is beautiful just like Rukia!**

 **jobananasan: Well first off thank you, I like your reviews it makes me think and reminds me stuff I forget at times. And now, no she does not have Stockholm Syndrome nor is she going crazy. She said that she was going to let her guard down for just that little moment cause she had already been through a lot that day which was the smartest thing she could do at the moment as she knows she's going to go back to the same behaviour once again. Ichigo sure is a dick for the majority of the part but at that moment he was trying to make up and knowing that Rukia wouldn't like being stuffed in the house all day he took that step. He does try to show his master and slave relation at times but it wasn't intended there. And then speaking about Ichigo's company it does make sense for the readers to have that question (It didn't come to my mind until you pointed out) The company isn't still been talked about and well spoilers... you're questions about them will be answered in this chapter and as for Shinji he has a big part in this story so you can continue guessing stuff about him. Byakuya is another story and unfortunately he's not going to be discussed very soon but small hints will be provided. Again sadly Isshin comes way later and I don't want to spoil it but I personally can't wait for it either cause its going to be really important. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **manusxmachina: Thank you so much! Things are going to be explained regarding the past very soon not completely but surely will point out important stuff. Much about Rukia is going to soon happen so I hope you enjoy!**

 **mbravesgirl7: Many deja vu are going to come up soon cause I want the past to be vague which will lead to things which I won't spoil to you. And for the updates... me? regular? I'm a disappointment I try but I fail but still I hope you like this chapter.**

 **raven bollywood16: Heyyyy I will surely! Have fun in this vacation time period! LOVE YOU!**

 **FlynnChan: Here! I hope you enjoy!  
**

 **SO thank you to all and I hope you guys REVIEW and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Meh (I don't own it)**

* * *

Ichigo yawned, he glanced at the digital clock kept on his table blaring the numbers 2:03 am. He should have gone to bed long ago but he still had some papers left to be filled. He wasn't usually the one to get tired soon but all the events that had happened at the carnival had left him beat. Rukia had fallen fast asleep the moment they reached home. She skipped dinner as well. We wanted to wake her up as she didn't eat much and was already skinny, skipping dinner wouldn't help but when he reached her room to see her sound asleep he felt like it would be a sin to wake an angel sleeping in the warmth of the covers. He had to have dinner alone and then go back to his paperwork.

As Ichigo had said before, he was going to get Rukia admitted in the Law school. She still didn't have a clue about it as he wasn't sure how much time he'd need to get done with the paperwork. It seemed that it was quite easy and now Rukia could attend law school from Monday. It was not just the admission, he had to keep it confidential as Rukia was officially bought by him. One word about this outside and he was done for.

From what Ichigo's background study, he had got to know that Rukia had given the LSAT test after getting done with her bachelors. It was then that Byakuya had suggested that she should handle the Kuchiki Company and her not wanting to lose her chance of becoming a lawyer had ran out of her cage and the rest followed. Ichigo found out that Rukia had scored a really high score in the LSAT test which just made his work easier as she got admitted in the Law School very easily.

And last and the most important part was her safety which meant keeping a bodyguard for Rukia. Ichigo sighed, he didn't want disasters like last time, she was smart and she will go to crazy extents to run away from this place. Ichigo lazily picked his cell phone up and dialled a number, placing the device on his ear he waited for the other line to pick up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hello, it's me Ichigo"

"Yes sir, what's the matter?"

"Come over tomorrow I have work for you, it's really important. I'll explain tomorrow just don't let me down"

"Got it" The other line went dead.

Ichigo flipped his phone close and yawned, stretching his body. He had a long day tomorrow and he barely was going to get 4 hours sleep.

...

"Rukia! Rukia wake up. Rukia! RUKIA"

"WHAT!?" Rukia jolted up. Her eyes were still blurry and her head spinning as it was still processing it's surroundings. Her eyes cleared to see the orange haired man giving her a smug look. "What?" she said while rubbing her eyes.

"You sure are a heavy sleeper" A pillow came in contact with his face.

"What is your problem?" Rukia turned towards the wall clock to see the time "It's just seven in the morning" She glared at him.

"I have important things to talk about take a bath and change fast. Meet me downstairs when you're done I'll talk to you over breakfast. It's regarding your Law school admission" Ichigo looked as her expression changed from annoyed to surprised.

"Law school? Did you-"

"Yes. We'll talk about that once you're done so come fast"

Rukia frowned for the lack of information and how Ichigo was being manipulative. She could have argued but she herself was curious. Did he get her admitted in the law school? If that was case then why hadn't he told her about that before. Now that she thought about it he actually had vaguely talked about something to do with her doing law way back amongst their first encounters. She nodded and Ichigo left her room, she got up and compiled to what all Ichigo had told her to do. Something inside her told her that this won't be so bad but actually something which would get her away from this hell hole.

Rukia reached downstairs and the smell of rich coffee filled her nostrils, she needed some right now. She sat down on the breakfast table, Ichigo was in the kitchen filling two mugs of coffee. He placed the mugs along with some eggs and bacon then he went to another room and came back with some papers. Seating himself he started "Listen I got you admitted in the Law school and before you freak out on how I got your documents I'll let you know I already had kept an account on all those things and I did a background check of all the necessary things"

Rukia felt exposed after hearing that "Hey you can't just do that! That's mean" Rukia knew it was useless telling him this but she was not okay with this.

"So you don't want to go to law school?" Ichigo asked cunningly.

Rukia scowled "That's not what I meant you idiot!"

"Well whatever... So you'll be starting from today once you reach there you'll get all the required information. Whatever happens do not reveal your identity as in your surname-Kuchiki" Rukia's mouth gaped but she closed it right after, having plans already starting to bubble up in her mind "If you still want to disobey me and reveal your real surname then go ahead it would be the Grimmjow case all over again, so it's your choice. If you don't want to go through all that once again then you'd keep your mouth shut" Rukia was boiling with anger because of his I'm-your-master-obey-me attitude but what he said was true, she didn't want to go through that again.

"So that's it" he said, Rukia was eager to go. "You can go to the law school but as you know I'm not very kind. Did you really think I'm that good to not want anything in return of letting you fulfill your dream?"

"What!?" Rukia stood up "No I'm not playing along with you and your games again. Why does everything need to have a catch? What do you want from me, what have I done to you?" Rukia was mad.

"Calm down I didn't even say anything" Ichigo said, his scowl growing deeper.

"You don't need to say anything! Nothing you ever did was good to me-"

"I'm letting you go to the Law school so you need to pay a price in return for that. That's it, be happy that I'm letting you go there!" Ichigo's anger was taking over him

"What pri-"

The door bell rang. "I guess he's here" Ichigo said getting up from his chair and to attend the door. Who could it be? Renji? Curiosity took the best out of Rukia and she went outside to see who was there. Once she was a few meters away from the door she saw Ichigo talking to another man. He was almost Ichigo's height and had a muscular frame like Ichigo's, he had wild spiky maroon hair. He noticed Rukia and gave her a smile, Ichigo turned around to face her as well. "Rukia" he began and pointed at the stranger man "Meet Ashido Kano, he's one of the best and most trusted people in the Kurosaki Corp. He's going to be your bodyguard"

"My what?" Rukia spat.

"Your bodyguard. Nice to meet you Rukia-san" Ashido said extending his hand for a shake.

It was disrespectful for the poor guy as Rukia refused to shake her hands with him. She simply glared at him and then quickly shifted to the tangerine "What is the meaning of this? I don't need a bodyguard I'm fine without one"

"Nope I'm not going to be taking any risks. Whether you like it or not, he's coming with you or else you're not going so deal with it" Ichigo said with his hands crossed over his chest, he turned towards Ashido "Ashido take care of her and don't let me down" Ichigo said diplomatically.

"Yes sir" Ashido bowed down before walking towards Rukia "So are you ready to leave Rukia-san"

"What?" Rukia was confused, was she going with this half information?

"Rukia get ready fast. I've saved my number and Ashido's on speed dial. Call me anytime you want or if you're in trouble. And don't leave Ashido or do something which would not result in something good. Then I'll be leaving I've got a meeting now. Ashido don't let Rukia out of your sight. Bye, enjoy" Ichigo said as he picked his suitcase up and left waving a goodbye.

Rukia looked, more like glared daggers at Ashido. Enjoy my ass, how was she supposed to enjoy when she was going to be constantly monitored by someone. She sighed and went back inside to get ready.

"Let's go then" Ashido said once Rukia came out completely ready. He opened the door for her and let her go out first and then followed behind. It felt weird walking down with a guy she didn't know, it wasn't like she wasn't used to this, back at the Kuchiki manor she was introduced to new bodyguards each day and she just had to go along with it. This just was not... normal. An awkward silence followed in the elevator as the duo stood silently waiting for the mechanical box to take them 50 floors below. She tried to distract herself by humming to the elevator music which she had managed to catch the tune of the first time it played, she looked at Ashido, was he going to follow her everywhere?

Down at the ground level, the building was quite busy with people in suits talking business. She hadn't noticed the place that much any time earlier she came here but it was different from the Kuchiki company. People looked at her and smiled, greeting her a nice day and making her feel like she was a part of this place from a long time ago... She didn't know if she liked it or not.

As the car started to drive Rukia thought of conversing with Ashido "So are you going to be coming during lectures as well?" she asked not really interested to know.

"Yes, to everyone I'm you're cousin whose studying along with you" Rukia raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. Cousin...really? This was definitely Ichigo's idea. He did not even look remotely similar to her, she sighed not that she could help it now.

She looked out of the window and her mind drifted... She had to come up with a plan to get Ashido away from her so that she could escape from here. Law school was the best place to carry out her escape plan but the problem was she had no idea what Ashido's potential was and she didn't want to be caught once again. He was among the best so fooling him wasn't going to be easy. Once she has understood the neighbouring area of the Law school and the place itself, her job would get easier a plus point would be if one of her friends just happened to be there. At times like these Momo was the one Rukia would count on but now that she was the one who had got her into trouble, she was not taking any risk of causing her trouble again.

But if she was caught Ichigo would hurt her once again... She didn't want to go through that again. Rukia closed her eyes to remove that thought out of her mind but a tingle ran down her spine as a small flashback of the harrowing event played in her mind. She opened her eyes again, she had been through it once she could go through that one more time if it meant she could escape. It might be worse but that didn't mean that she wouldn't try at all. How worse could it be?

 _Bad idea_.

What would he do at the most? Hurt her once again but what if she didn't get caught, she'd save Momo and be happily back in the Kuchiki manor deleting the horrific nightmare at the Kurosaki Corp.

"Rukia, we're here" Ashido said. Rukia smiled to herself, maybe the tables had turned this time.

* * *

"Yumichika I hope I get the report about that by next week" Ichigo said looking at the fashionista boy.

"Yes, as good as done" Yumichika said while flipping his hair.

"Okay then let's move on to the next topic" Ichigo says as he adjusts his reading glasses once again, skamming through the sheets he had in his hand. He looks up at everyone. "About Rukia..." he began and suddenly everyone had their ears perked up. It was supposed to be a bussiness meeting between the heads of different sectors of the Kurosaki corp. But it was never "strictly business", it was always different at the Kurosaki Corp. The occupants of the room being Rangiku Matsumoto, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Urahara Kisuke, Yoruichi Shihoin, Hirako Shinji, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Kyoraku Shunsui, Nanao Ise and Ichigo himself. They all knew each other personally, everyone knew what Ichigo was up to and what the circumstances are.

"She has started with her Law school today, I've sent Ashido with her... hopefully she stays save and doesn't trick Ashido. She is very smart. I've been keeping tabs but I haven't heard from Grimmjow lately. So, Toshiro what happened to the partnership with that German company Espada?" Ichigo looked at the white haired man.

"They denied it" he stated. "And what's more to it is that they are having a merger with the Arrancar Company"

"That's bad. Aizen's moving fast... I can't asses his next move..."

"I think he is not going to be showing himself up anytime soon" Yoruichi began "I mean in Rukia's case, he's got Grimmjow with him to take care of Rukia. When someone is doing a job with a particular reason behind it... then the job's well done, if you are getting what I'm trying to mean here" Yoruichi's golden eyes gleamed with interest, Ichigo nodded he knew what she was trying to say. "I'll say, for Rukia at least Aizen isn't going to be a threat for now"

"But you never know, he is the one who is making the puppets dance, he can decide anything anytime" Urahara intervened.

"You should keep Rukia safely, don't take any chances with her. Kuchiki Byakuya is going to return soon and hell is going to be let loose. For now the Kuchiki company have started their search but soon Byakuya is gonna come and you know the rest of it" Rangiku said calmly.

"I agree with Rangiku, but Ichigo..." Shinji said looking at Ichigo with dead serious eyes "Don't be a fool and make her feel like a caged bird, by doing that you're making her want to run away from you. Treat her like a human, I know you are worried about her but that doesn't mean you won't treat her right... Furthermore I don't want to say this but from how it looks at the moment... she isn't going to like you for what you are doing to her" Ichigo's body stiffened and everyone noticed this as the room went quite. Ichigo's jaw tightened and his grip on the papers became so tight that they might tear.

Breaking the silence, Urahara spoke in "I agree with Shinji" he looked down so his eyes were covered by the shadow of his hat "But it's not impossible Ichigo, it had happened in the past and it can happen again" He smiled and looked at Ichigo in the eye. "Treat her with a bit more care, she might like you"

"We'll be rooting for you!" Yumichika said and Rangiku joined in. Ichigo let loose a small smile even though the thought kept tugging his mind.

"I'll try but... my revenge..." Ichigo said looking at everyone. He wanted to hear some advice.

Ulquiorra who had been quite the whole time, spoke up "Kurosaki, the biggest draw back here is that you want her to not run away from you and for that you will have to keep her safe" he said in an emotionless tone "But then with your 'revenge' you are going to scare her away. Knowing you, you might have tried to make it up to her various times... that's not going to help now that her impression about you is set she is going to be firm about that, for all you know she might be making another plan of escape right now. She has forgotten about her past but she hasn't forgotten everything, has she? What do you even know about her, do you even know about her to start with-"

"I know about her I constantly keep tabs on her and I have don a background search on her. I was there and have experienced the past that she has forgotten! What are you pointing at Ulqui-" Ichigo's burst out was cut short by the stone face again.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about her feelings, do you know them? Do you know how she feels about you... probably hate but do you know how she feels when you do something nice to her. Do you know what's going on in her mind or what she wants to do? Do you know anything about her emotionally?" Ulquiorra questioned his emotionless deep green eyes made Ichigo hesitate... he was right.

"I do know her to a certain extent, she won't open up and I can understand why she does that... I want to get close to her too" Ichigo said with his head down.

"Getting close to someone you want a revenge from is hard but it's your fate and your choice you just have to play the cards correctly" Ulquiorra said looking at Ichigo and then he looked at others Shinji took the sign and said.

"We all are there for you Ichigo... You just have to do your part correctly we'll try and help you where ever we can"

Everyone agreed and Ichigo scratched the back of his head, he felt like a high school boy who just had some advice on his relationship about his girlfriend.

"Thank you" he said, he glanced at his watch... they sure had drifted in the topic for too long. He took a glance at the sheets in his hands once again. "Moving on, Rangiku you're reports regarding the airlines..."

* * *

She had a face which clearly said 'I'm not interested' but inside she actually was very excited on her first day in Law school. People older to her, her age group and professors were passing by the huge campus. Everyone looked like ideals to her, they showed the power of judiciary as they walked with pride. She hadn't met a single familiar face yet, she wasn't someone who would actually go and approach someone first. She'd rather have someone approach her and then she'd take the conversation ahead. At this point though she wouldn't mind if she herself had to go and approach someone cause she just didn't want to be followed by this bodyguard Ashido.

She had her first lecture to attend in fifteen minutes, she could either roam around a little longer getting to know the place or she'd be early for the lecture. She chose the later as she headed towards the room which Ashido knew the location to. _So he knows this place... that's not good but what was I expecting?_ Rukia cussed not very happy with the thing she just found out.

They reached the class and Rukia settled down with Ashido right beside her. She glared at him and he just ignored her, she thought of expressing her anger "Why d-"

"Hey Rukia" Rukia turned around to the sound of her name. Taking in the person in front of her she gasped in happiness and stood up.

"Tatsuki!" Rukia said excitedly, Tatsuki was Rukia's friend from Kendo class, she was a tomboy and had short dark hair which seemed she had grown them out. She might find it weird to see Rukia so excited by seeing her but she had no idea how much she was relieved to see someone familiar.

"Wow you seem happy to see me" Tatsuki said smiling and sitting beside Rukia "You cut your hair" Tatsuki pointed out.

"Um, yeah" Rukia said twisting her short hair. She had completely forgotten that her hair had been trimmed when she was taken in the Kurosaki estate.

"You seemed to have grown your hair." Rukia said pointing them out "They look good on you"

"Thanks"

"And who would you be?" Ashido interjected through their conversation.

"Me? I should be asking who you would be" Tatsuki said with her old attitude of never letting the other one win.

"I'm Rukia's cousin" Ashido said, the fake siblings that they were made.

"I'm Rukia's good friend" Tatsuki said.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki, he is a bit overprotective" Rukia said trying to calm Tatsuki down. She turned towards Ashido "It's okay she won't do anything just let me talk to her" she half screamed. She turned back at Tatsuki with apologetic eyes, Tatsuki nodded in understanding.

"So... um, anyone else here we know?" Rukia asked, she wanted to know if there were any more familiar faces as she couldn't rely on Tatsuki to be there all the time.

"Well I met Hanataro on the way and he seemed in good shape all happy and stuff oh! And I saw-" Tatsuki's eyes widened and she stopped mid sentence as if she just remember something.

"Tatsuki? What happened?" Rukia asked her. Tatsuki heard her and quicky composed herself, she glanced at Ashido and then at Rukia. "We'll talk about this later" she said. Rukia nodded, she was trying to tell her something through her eyes but she wasn't getting what Tatsuki was pinpointing at. She looked at Ashido, he seemed to be intently listening to their conversation but when she turned to check on him, he seemed like he was busy doing his business and not paying attention to them. A shiver ran down Rukia's spine, Ashido's silence combined with his skills of not showing what's going on in his mind had scared her to some extent. It was always the quite ones which are hard to understand and the most dangerous. She didn't want Ashido to spoil everything for her...

"Hey Rukia let's go to the restroom" Tatsuki said standing up, Rukia stood up as well followed by Ashido. Lecture was over and it was really interesting, she enjoyed it a lot. When you love something with a passion it just makes knowing about it more fun. She had forgotten everything about her surroundings, the people around her, her problems, the situation she was in for that moment when she was solely listening to the person orienting them. Rukia looked at Tatsuki, her eyes were like before, trying to tell her something. She nodded and turned towards Ashido to tell him they were going ahead.

"I'll come with you" he said before Rukia could say anything.

"What you're not planning to come in the ladies restroom, are you?" Rukia gave Ashido a weird look with one of her eyebrows twitching at his stubbornness to not leave her alone for even a second.

"Of course not, I'll wait outside I'll just come till there" he said. Rukia opened her mouth to argue but Tatsuki beat her to it.

"Leave it Rukia, it's an emergency I need to go fast" she took Rukia's hand and led her to the restroom with Ashido following them like a lost sheep.

Once they were inside the washroom Rukia saw Tatsuki lock the door, luckily there was no one inside. She turned towards Rukia with a serious expression "What's up with this Ashido guy, your cousin?" Tatsuki came straight to the point. No beating around the bush.

Rukia opened her mouth but it seemed like she had lost her voice. She gulped a lump in her throat and cleared her mind. She knew Tatsuki, she trusted her... she was no harm, _will it be okay to tell her the truth...?_ It would be a bit overwhelming for her and she might not believe everything she says. She had already involved Momo in this and it wasn't very good, it was horrible and involving Tatsuki would do no good to her. It will only make her suffer and she didn't want anymore of her close friends to suffer because of her... she was already getting half involved as she was definitely sure Ashido did not like her or trust her. Rukia spoke up. "Look Tatsuki... a lot is happening. I can't tell you everything right now but I sure will once I get out of this mess, believe me. I- I'll let you know when things get better, right now just know that stay away from Ashido which means you'll have to stay away from me as well. Don't worry we can hang out just for limited time. I promise this will get over soon"

"I trust you Rukia. Just tell me, nothing really bad is happening right? You're okay?" Tatsuki asked genuinely concerned for her friend.

Rukia smiled seeing her concern. She hated lying but she had no other choice... "Yes, I'm fine"

"Good. And I wanted to tell you something but seeing Ashido's eyes I stopped. So listen" Tatsuki looked at Rukia straight in her eyes "Kaien's here"

Rukia's eyes widened and her heartbeat stopped hearing that name. Kaien... she had completely forgot about him in all this mess, how could that have happened? "Kaien's here...as in this Law school?" Rukia gulped, Kaien Shiba was here. Tatsuki nodded and suddenly Rukia wanted to cry. She wanted to run away from the campus, what if she saw him? How was she going to face him... She closed her eyes, and for some reason all her mind could picture was Ichigo. She wanted to meet Kaien but didn't want to face him at the same time. The worst thing was what if he approached her? But then there was even Ashido, how was she going to meet him.

She had to get things cleared with Kaien... she had to meet him. "How's he doing" Rukia asked. She felt her heart go hollow, it wasn't the same like before when she heard his name, but the feeling wasn't completely erased either. It felt weird. She pictured his tall muscular body, playful demeanour, his sea green eyes and those spiky dark hair which she loved to play with. She tried to picture his face, he was very handsome... now that she thought about it he looked like Ichigo to some extent. But Ichigo was arrogant and strong, he was more towards the side of dangerous... _sexy_ dangerous. Ichigo was mysterious and very _very_ sexy.

 _Stop!_

What was she thinking? Yes, Ichigo was good looking but that did not change the fact that he was a complete jerk! Rukia shook her head, coming out of her thoughts, Kaien was the one she was talking about at the moment.

"He's doing good. You just disappeared on him and us" Rukia winced at the thought of all her friends and Kaien having no clue what had happened to her. She should really have settled things with Kaien before she ran away.

"Tatsuki... I know I'm asking for a lot but... will you help me distract Ashido so I can meet Kaien" Rukia looked up at Tatsuki "We can plan this out because Ashido is tough and I can't fool him alone" Tatsuki nodded.

"I'll help you. We'll make a good plan" Tatsuki walked towards the locked door "We should go fast or Ashido will doubt us we've already been inside for long now"

"Thank you Tatsuki" Rukia said with sincerity, she was involving her... this time she hoped it gets over soon and Tatsuki will be out of the picture. She was glad to be gifted with friends who were her lifesavers.

"What took you two so long?" Ashido asked, he was waiting outside for them.

"Nothing. Girls need time" Rukia said walking ahead along with Tatsuki.

They were done for the day and Ashido hadn't left her side for a minute, they were on their way to the car. She said her goodbyes to Tatsuki and followed Ashido. She walked with her head down, she wasn't sad to be honest it was a really good day... but she didn't feel like herself today. She was constantly being reminded of the things she had forgotten about. She was busy in her own thoughts when someone passed by her, there was nothing special with someone passing by her but the aura seemed familiar making Rukia turn around. The moment she say those wild dark hair, her throat went dry, Ashido stopped as Rukia had. She just stared at her lover Kaien Shiba walk away... he might have not noticed her. She wanted to call him but Ashido interjected between her thoughts, asking her what was wrong. She stared at Kaien's back for a few seconds and then turned around walking ahead and shrugging off Ashido's question.

It felt like someone was stabbing her heart with a knife. She couldn't see his face but she was definitely sure it was him. She sat in the car... she really didn't feel like herself today.

* * *

Rukia had a slight stomp in the way she was walking. Obviously cause she didn't want to see him or even go near him. She sighed Ashido had told her is she didn't go directly to his room he would tell everything to Ichigo, his threat sounded like a child telling that they'd complain to their teacher if the other didn't listen. What were they, three? She glared at him the whole time in the elevator, she would have ran away if she wasn't familiar with the place. She had been here before but still this place was huge and she didn't know the majority of the people here.

The bell of the elevator dinged indicating the third floor. She stepped out and looked at her companion.

"Straight and then left, outside you'd see someone sitting, ask her and she'll let you in" Ashido said.

Rukia walked ahead without looking back. She would have definitely got lost in the giant area of the Kurosaki Corp building, the only thing she knew was that the last floor was their ho- the pent house. She was the least interested to be here but how could she be happy when Ichigo was breathing down her neck. He wanted her in his office which she had obviously refused to go to but Ashido just wouldn't let that happen. She walked down the long corridor... straight and left he said, well there were three lefts which one? She walked till the end of the corridor and took a left to see someone sitting behind a desk at the end. She might help... Rukia walked towards the lady.

Once Rukia reached there the lady wasn't particularly happy to see her, Rukia looked at the woman properly. She seemed familiar.. her dark haired tied with a red ribbon. "What do you want bitch?" she asked very loudly.

"What did you say?!" Did _she_ just call her a bitch? "Who are you?"

"Oh so you don't remember me huh...? Yeah why would your highness even remember someone as low as me. You make my blood boil! Especially people like you, rich brats!" She stood up and placed one hand on her waist. She was a bit taller than her (almost everyone was) almost Momo's height and her body was one any girl would desire, she was perfectly shaped. She looked at her with arrogance "I'm Senna... now does that ring a bell" her chin was jutting out proudly, she stood in a way that would make the ones in front of her feel small. Rukia always walked with dignity but today's mood with her head down and eyes half lidded she just felt like she was being over powered.

 _Senna... oh yeah the name has a bitch in it._

"I had met you right?" Rukia looked at the girl, she remembered her. It was a short introduction as she was interrupted by Ichigo and she wasn't in a state of acknowledging anyone. "You were also bought in an auction right?" Rukia asked as she recalled the conversations in blurs.

"Yes, yes I was" She gave her a challenging smile and leaned forward "I was bought in an auction as well and I work here at the Kurosaki Corporation and in the free time I'm Ichigo's play mate. Or at least I used to be before you came and ruined everything for me!" She glared at her "I hate you Rukia Kuchiki, if it wasn't for Ichigo then I would have erased you off here by now" her eyes turned dreamy and she looked up "But I wouldn't do anything to make Ichigo mad... He is the best and some bitch like you does not deserve him!" Her sweet face switched to the bitchy one in seconds.

"Excuse me. How dare you call me a bitch, _bitch_ " Rukia was tired but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to fight when someone was insulting her straight up on her face "What did I even do to you?"

"What did you do? What did you not do! You don't even appreciate Ichigo when he bought your sorry ass from getting sold to Grimmjow. Actually you should have got sold to him, that would have taught you a lesson!"

"Appreciate him? You don't even know the fucking things he did. I don't even want to be here you can happily be in my place if that's what you want" Rukia let out a shaky breath out of frustration, what was wrong with this girl? It hadn't even been a proper minute before she had started bad mouthing her. "Look I seriously don't know why you are fighting with me but I really am not in the mood to argue. I just- Just tell me the way to Ichigo's office"

"Find it on your own if you want to see him so desperately. I honestly don't want you to go near him, Ichigo is mine and not yours so stay away from him!" Senna sat down with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Okay fine that's good then I didn't even want to go to his office in the first place" With that Rukia stomped off on her own anywhere but not near Senna.

It had been five minutes since she had left the hubristic girl. Rukia was hindering own her own accords in the different crevices of the third floor. She actually didn't opt to going to any other floor because she thought someone familiar might see her in the lift or she might get terribly lost in this fifty storey skyscraper with a phone which had two assholes on speed dial. She had somehow landed in a very isolated side and it gave a very uneasy feeling to her. She felt lost, she turned around and started retracing her steps. The place had confused her to the point that she had forgotten the way she had come from.

"Rukia?" Someone called her name out and she turned towards the direction it came from.

"Renji" Rukia relaxed seeing a familiar face.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Ichigo's office" He neared her and stopped right in front of her.

"I was roaming around and I don't know where his office is" Rukia stated.

"Did you not ask Senna where his office is" Renji asked and started to walk, he motioned Rukia to follow him... maybe he figured it out that she was lost.

Rukia scowled hearing the girl's name. "I did ask her but she did not answer" Rukia said mentally telling hersel _f 'why would she lose a chance to stay away from that orangutan?'_

"I see... We know that Senna hates you but she doesn't ever disobey Ichigo's orders. If she is disobeying Ichigo's orders then she might really hate you" Renji looked at Rukia with a smirk "You've got enemy's huh Rukia" He laughed seeing Rukia's frown grow. "I'm just kidding, everybody likes you erm... except Senna apparently but it's okay she's always been like that. A bit obsessive over Ichigo, and Ichigo being himself didn't see her obsession and now that you are here, she feels left out. She thinks you stole him away" He sighed "She should just grow up"

"What's up with everyone associating Ichigo with me! Look I don't even like him, like is a concept way far away-I hate him! You do not know the things he does. You all are just seeing his fake cover he is a cruel man inside, I know! Renji I like you, you are nice and as a friend I'm warning you of him. He isn't someone you wanna know. And I don't know what has happened here before I was forced in but if you do know his real persona tell me why are you still with him?" Rukia screamed as they walked down the corridor.

Renji stopped in his tracks making Rukia stop as well. He turned around to face Rukia "Rukia... we all know Ichigo very well. He might seem like this to you right now but just give him some time, let him open up he is someone who would risk everything for their loved ones. He really cares for you a lot he might not show it to you but he does"

"Renji you don''t know the things he does to me. He-"

"I know Rukia, _I know_. There is a reason behind everything he does. And trust me he doesn't want to hurt you" Renji raised his hand and rested it on her shoulder.

"Renji just stop, you are not going to change my mind. You all here are in favour of Ichigo and are blinded by it to the point that you can't see my pain and suffering. He- he is a monster" Rukia closed her eyes, her body was trembling she could feel it "I don't want to be here. I just want to get out of this place but I'm scared- I'm scared that if I fail he might do something again" Rukia let out a long breath "Let's just go to his office, Renji" she said removing Renji's hand off her shoulder and taking a step ahead.

She walked on her own accord even though she didn't know where they were going. Renji was walking behind her "Rukia" he called out. She stopped and turned to face him. "I know I can't make you feel like home here. And I know that you still think of all of us like strangers who want to hurt you... but Rukia we all consider you our friend, we care about you- I care about you Rukia. You can talk to me if you want. About anything, I'll listen to you. I will still be with Ichigo because he is my best friend as well and I have a lot of respect for him" he rubbed his neck and looked down "Even if I don't show that... But please know that I'm there for you, I'm your friend right?" Renji gave her a smile and patted her head playfully.

And for the second time that day, she was at a loss for words.

Rukia looked down and nodded... "You are my friend Renji" His smile couldn't be measured. A part of her heart was crushed- she was happy to know someone like Renji but now she had someone to miss when she'll leave...

"And Rukia, just don't tell um that respecting Ichigo part.. to that strawberry. He'll make fun of me forever"

"I won't"

Renji happily continued on his way leading her to the said man's office.

...

"But why didn't you give her the directions Senna" Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh. Senna was getting on his nerves now.

"How many times do I need to tell you Ichigo, she argued with me and said she didn't want to go to your office. I was still trying"

"What's going on here?" Renji interjected his boss who did not seem to be in a very pleasant mood.

"Renji" Ichigo turned around to look at his friend/assistant, he looked beside him to see the midget he had been worrying about for a while now "Rukia, where were you?"

"I found her, lost in the corridor's" Renji stated.

"Ichigo aren't you going to scold her for not listening to me" Senna said, clinging to Ichigo's arm.

"What?" Rukia glared at Senna, what was the girl talking about. "You were the one not giving me the directions"

"Senna" Ichigo looked down at the said girl.

"No, she was the one who didn't want to go to your office" Whilst what Senna said was true, Rukia didn't want to willingly go to his office but that did not actually happen.

"I did not say that"

"Senna stop lying, just tell the truth" Ichigo came out of her grip.

Senna looked mad "Why do you even believe her? How do you know she is telling the truth? Okay fine I accept it that I was the one who didn't tell her the way to your office but I just don't get it why do you even stick with his girl!" Senna pointed an accusing finger towards Rukia.

"Senna calm down. You're going insane. This is your last warning I'm letting it slide this time cause it was the first I don't want something like this to happen again" Ichigo said, he nodded towards Renji and he took Senna out from that place. He then came near Rukia and held her wrist leading her inside the big brown wooden door of his office.

Rukia sat down and glared at Ichigo, he had caused her a lot of trouble. He seemed stressed to. Rukia had plopped herself on a cosy sofa at the side. His office was plush with well designed furniture which gave a classic yet modern touch to it. The best part being the large windows behind his desk which gave a lovely view of the city and the park which was next to the skyscraper.

"So how was your first day at Law school. Had fun" He said making some coffee for himself.

"Hmm" she wasn't really in the mood to talk to him. There were a lot of questions in her mind but she wouldn't ask him, not now. She would rather mull over them the whole day and feel exasperated than ask him. "When are we going back?" she asked.

"Soon, once I'm done" he replied.

She needed a good night's rest.

* * *

 **Late? I know. But how was it, I know less IR but Senna and Kaien there for a brief moment.**

 **I just hope there are still readers out there cause I'm the worst, a disappointment! Well but if there are I hope you REVIEW! I have my summer vacations right now but I still have classes so I'lll try my best not giving any promises but hopefully the next chapter is up before I go on a trip.**

 **So that joke about Senna having a bitch in her name XD was said by my bwest fwiend! so shoutout to ravenbollywood16 for that awesome joke which is totally relevant.**

 **I'm actually excited for the next chapter cause it has a LOT OF PAST in it. So look forward to that. Hopefully soon.**

 **So I'll see ya Macaroons!**

 **Bai bai, FunnyEasyMe~**


	12. Until You're Big Enough

Chapter 12: Until You're Big Enough

 **Hey I'm back! OMG guys I saw Kimi no na wa or Your Name and I swear to god it's sooo good! It kinda reminds me of IchiRuki. I highly recommend that! And we've got Attack on Titan season 2 which I'm totally hooked at the moment. I LOVE IT!**

 **It's summer vacation and I'm gonna be going out so I hope I update this chapter before I go!**

 **So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This chapter mostly has A LOT OF PAST! You might find something interesting so I please drop a REVIEW if you want!**

 **I'm actually a very lazy ass so THANK YOU for REVIEWING ON THE LAST CHAPTER, SHOUTOUTS will be done next time. My apologies but thank you! Thank you to BloodyME, RukiYuki, achalida, jobananasan and merjs for reviewing! So without further ado I'll begin with the chapter! Enjoy~**

 **jobananasan: Thanks a lot I appreciate that! For most of the things you have mentioned I have a answer ready but telling you that will spoil it. So just know that all your questions are going to be answered maybe not that soon but they will definitely be answered. This story has a long way to go Rukia isn't going to fall in love that soon. And now that Kaien is here... I hope you enjoy! hehe.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Kubo-sensei does and handles it very badly as well. I would have done better (Just kidding)**

* * *

 _"I'm not scared of you! Fight me instead of going behind girls younger to you!" His words betrayed his actions as his legs trembled. In the heat of the situation, he had selected the most inconvenient thing he could protect himself with, a wooden stick. He sweat dropped, he was sure he had no chance in front of those strong senior boys. His 9-year-old self was forced to mature quickly because of these things. It was okay till they were troubling him but now that they had started to trouble his sisters, he wasn't going to be one to keep quite._

 _The 4-year-old fraternal twins clung to their brother's shirt as he stood bravely in front of the boys who were troubling them. It started with them coming and snatching Karin's lollipop and then pulling Yuzu's pigtails. Karin reacted vigorously trying to to do something while Yuzu cried. That was when Ichigo came and covered them up. Yuzu was still crying silently behind her brothers back while Karin just observed her brother a little bit scared of the consequences. The boys roared in laughter at Ichigo's mere attempt to protect his sisters._

 _"Yuzu, Karin run go away fast!" He looked at his sisters from the corner of his eyes. Yuzu had opened her mouth to reason when Karin took her hand and pulled Yuzu taking her along with her. They had ran out of the park, he noticed that the sun had almost set and he should have been home by this time. He looked at the boys angrily who beckoned him to come and attack._

 _There were two of them, he alone had no chance. Ichigo was aware of his lack of power but still he threw the stick away balling one of his tiny fist and launching towards one of those boys._

 _His eyes widened as his fist was caught midway then a surging pain in his back followed by him falling down on the ground with a big thud followed. He winced the other guy had kicked him. Wiping his dusty face Ichigo got up again, he had bruised his cheek due to the fall. "Give up orange hair, you look like a punk what else have you got?" One of the boys said._

 _"Don't you... dare trouble my sisters again" He threatened them, he walked near them limply._

 _One of the boys raised his fist to punch Ichigo on his cheek when-_

 _"What's going on here?" The two boys along with Ichigo turned towards the side to see who the voice belonged to._

 _"Run!" One of the boys said and both of them with scared looks ran as fast as they could out of the park. Ichigo looked stunned, his eyes following the running boys as they vanished from his eye sight. He then realised his company and looked up at the man "Tha- Kuchiki-san!" Ichigo suddenly felt embarrassed for the way he looked. He was all bruised and dirty, he brought his chubby hands to his cheeks and started rubbing the dirt of them._

 _"It's okay calm down Ichigo" Byakuya said, kneeling down in front of Ichigo. Ichigo looked down, not able to face the noble. "What's the matter?" His usual emotionless tone had a tinge of worry and softness to it. Ichigo took a peek of Byakuya's face and continued to fidget with his t-shirt._

 _"Those boys... were troubling Yuzu and Karin so I..." he trailed off and looked up at Byakuya. "It wasn't my fault I promise"_

 _"I know Ichigo calm down" he said in his stone voice_

 _Byakuya ruffled the boy's orange hair and said "Ichigo... there are times when you fight for protecting yourself and then there are times you fight for protecting your pride. Ichigo you know why older brothers are born first?" Ichigo slowly shook his head no "It is to protect their little siblings who come after. I don't want you to recklessly put yourself to fight but when you are fighting for the right reason then you should give your all" he stood up and looked down at the now wide eyed Ichigo "Come on I'll drop you home in my car"_

 _"But Yuzu and Karin?"_

 _"Don't worry about them. I say them on my way here, they told me about you" Ichigo nodded and followed Byakuya outside the park.  
_

 _"Kuchiki-san" Ichigo called out and Byakuya 'hmmed' showing his attention "Thank you"_

 _..._

 _"Psst Momo, you awake?" The said girl stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes, her eyes glimmered in the moonlight_

 _"What happened Ru-"_

 _"Sshhh! You'll wake others up" Rukia placed her index finger on her lip, her large purple orbs moving cautiously. "I just checked, Beast-basan is asleep I just checked on her" Rukia quitely stood up._

 _"What if we get caught Rukia" Momo asked, she was always scared of the especially their main care taker a lady in her late thirties who hates indiscipline. The lady who they lovingly gave the pet name as 'Beast-bachan' because she sure was one beast for them. Momo quitely got up as well, sleep still on her eyes. "We'll get shouted at" Her usual timid nature made Momo one of the quietest in the orphanage, she was a very good girl but had spoiled to some extent due to her company._

 _"It's okay Momo, I'll take the responsibility" Rukia said banging her fist lightly on her proud chest "Besides they'll just shout at us and maybe not give dinner for one night. Now come on" Rukia stepped carefully on the futon's of the other kids sleeping, making sure not to wake them up. They passed the sleeping Beast and quietly went out of the room._

 _"Are you sure it was there"_

 _"Yes I had scene, it was nice and round" Rukia whispered as the two walked the dark corridor and to the their small kitchen. Tip toeing through as to not make the old wood creak the two reached the refrigerator. Rukia looked at Momo with a big grin on her face, Momo still seemed hesitant. The silent eight-year-olds opened the fridge and looked at the thing they had been waiting for the whole time. There sat a big, green, fresh watermelon just ready to be feasted on. The two kids just stared at the thing awestruck for a whole minute, Rukia snapped out first and shook her head. "Momo, help me take it out" Momo nodded, her hesitance gone as she was reminded of her empty stomach._

 _Whenever something good was brought to the orphanage, it was never for the kids but their caretakers. They were given just a small portion of the stuff and they weren't allowed to ask for seconds. It wasn't the first time that the children at the orphanage were stealing food. It was mainly the boys doing that but the girls used to do it too. Taking the watermelon out of the fridge, they safely closed and sat down with the watermelon in between them._

 _Rukia sloppily used the knife to break open the juicy fruit._

 _Rukia was tough and rowdy, some said she acted like a boy but they knew she had a really nice heart. Everyone at the orphanage were obstreperous and a handful, they were not well groomed as no one got proper guidance._

 _It was pretty obvious for kids who grew up without parents..._

 _They were like untamed creepers growing wild. No one liked them... Who would? It was okay when they were small but the only kids left at the orphanage were five and above and those who came searching for children to adopt would leave disappointed seeing no one small. That was just one thing but the thing Rukia hated was the pity, bushels of pity given to them, she didn't want that. Not at all... she wasn't distressed or in pain, she was strong and she did not need pity._

 _"Let's dig in" Rukia cheered in a small voice. Momo grinned happily and the two besties began to munch on the delicious treat. It tasted really good, way better than normal. It was the taste of accomplishment, they weren't worried that they might not get dinner the next day that's why they ate like they weren't going to get food for months after this._

 _Momo wiped her lips "Rukia let's clean up and make sure not to leave many seeds on the floor" Rukia nodded and started to clean up, a smile on her face she had enjoyed the juicy fruit to the fullest. "Maybe if Komamura-san comes to visit us tomorrow he'd spare us our punishment" Momo said hopefully._

 _"Yes he's come and save us" They washed their hands and with big smiles walked back to the room where everyone was sound asleep and carefully slipped in bed once again._

 _That day they had enjoyed themselves but the next day Beast-bachan gave them a nice scolding, getting Momo and Rukia to tears. She was going to punish them and not give them dinner when Komamura came with a plastic bag with a big round watermelon for the kids. Everyone rejoiced and their punishment was long forgotten._

* * *

Ichigo sighed, he glanced at the wall clock hanging in his office room. It was about time that Rukia came back from her Law school. Yesterday was her first day, he hadn't asked Ashido how she was doing but he knew she was happy. She seemed content with it. He stood up from his soft chair and stretched his arms trying to remove all the kinks from his body. He gazed outside the large glass windows overlooking the city, it was a cloudy day today... it made him feel dull and sad. His morning was ruined today anyway.

He had met Senna in the morning, she and Rukia had fought verbally yesterday. The conversation didn't go pretty well, it had Senna lying two three times and getting mad at every mention of Rukia. He had no choice but to tell her to stay away from Rukia if they weren't able to get together, he had known Senna had always liked him to some extent. He misunderstood that as gratitude for rescuing her and buying her in the auction to give her a chance at life. Senna used to cling to him and try to get in his pants, he used to just let it go and let Senna entertain him for the night, she took it as a sign that he liked her. He had stopped having that kind of relation with her for a while but she kept coming back, when Rukia came his reason was back.

His love was back. Senna didn't like that.

He knew the reason behind her disliking Rukia but everyone knew how important Rukia was to him yet she was trying to hurt her when here he was desperately trying to make her feel comfortable so she won't run away again. Senna still was not going to change her behaviour towards Rukia so it was best to keep them away.

He went near the coffee machine and started to make some for himself. Yesterday Rukia was rather calm in his office, she wasn't complaining when he was working nor was she sulking. He had thrown a little question here and there about her day and she replied to him without having an offensive comment attached to it. He thought she seemed different and not herself but then she got up and started looking around his huge office room. She seemed unimpressed he assumed Byakuya might have really furnished his office with expensive, noble looking stuff or anything which could be described as rich or noble for that fact. He had kept his office simple with a lounge and a coffee table, a bookshelf, many racks and his desk and chair in front of the huge glass windows. The decorations being small charts having quotes, his degrees, a few potted plant and small vase in the corner. She had glared at all his degrees framed on the wall as if trying search for signs of them being fake.

He couldn't argue when she asked him how he was able to become such a huge business man at such a young age. He was 24 and owned the airlines, a number of 5+ star hotels in japan and other countries and had many more things coming up. He didn't go in detail to explian her- actually he didn't even explain her he just said "Scholarships got me through college, when I started work at an early age and easily climbed the steps up in that company. I started keeping the best deals for myself then started of with my own business, luck was with me and here I am now" She had nodded still a bit unsatisfied about the half information he had given her disinterestedly.

He sat back down with his mug of coffee... it all seems so easy now... it was hard to reach here.

 _He had been in depression for three weeks since he had come here. It wasn't like it was any better back at home, he had just passed a month which seemed more of a nightmare than actual days. He was at the edge of insanity, if he was going to continue further, he might have done something everyone would have regretted. His eyes were blinded by anger, sadness, hurt, guilt, sorrow, hate and revenge. All those vices together weren't something good. He felt like shit each day, they say time heals all wounds- he was getting crazier each passing minute._

 _His mind was like water, a slight ripple would lead to a series of disruptions. This thing-this wound wasn't just a ripple, it was a drop of jet black ink, one drop enough to darken the pure water. It had just cracked his walls. He swallowed a lump in his throat... that's why he had taken this decision and here he was now... Don't run away from your problems they say._

 _But he ran away, literally._

 _Ran away from his problems, his identity, his life, himself, he had ran away from his house and was now staying with a long lost friend of his Dad who was like an uncle to him. Urahara Shoten, a small shop three towns away from where he lived. Three weeks ago he had come here panting with a large backpack on his bag and body drenched from the cold rain. Urahara Kisuke had taken him in and asked him questions, he answered them all honestly. Ichigo was ready to leave again in the pouring rain confident that no one was going to take someone like him in. He had stood up and was about to exit when Urahara said "Wait. Where are you going? I thought you would have figured it out that I'm letting you stay... man you're just like your father"_

 _He was staying in the attic, a small bed and desk were provided to him. And three weeks in, he was still depressed._

 _It all happened because of her.. I trusted her. And this is what she did? She is the reason I'm going insane. Yes it's all because of her. He silently blamed her each night in bed while he looked at the cloudy night sky- the worst part about the attic. It had a huge glass window to it's one side and all he watched were depressing, black clouds cry all night. He hated it. He hated her... For a sixteen-year-old he wasn't very forgiving or understanding._

 _It wasn't until one night he was on his normal routine on hating her and surging deeper through the pools of anxiety when he looked outside the window- a habit that he had now acquired. He was getting used to these sleepless nights, it wasn't like he was forcing them its just whenever he closed his eyes all he used to see was pitch blackness. Jet black, he was getting absorbed into the blackness and slowly loosing himself in his dilemma. The dark clouds were similar but at least_ _they were pouring their emotions out. He turned around and stopped._

 _A clear starry night._

 _A clear fucking starry night? He winced... why was it so starry on such a sad day? He got up and walked towards the window, they had no curtains. He cursed and sat down there on the cold floor. The beautiful night sky was out shined by the luminous stars that fell like glitter all around. He never had appreciated the beauty of the night sky before, it was always sad... today, it didn't relate. He felt colourless in front of the celestial adornment. It all seemed to fade in front of the pure white moon which dominated the space. It was just breathtaking..._

 _And for a minute he forgot about everything._

 _It was just him and the lonely moon stood in between the cluster of stars, staring right back at him. The moon always reminded him of her... Rukia. She was pure and beautiful like the white moon... she just fit in it's character and he loved that about her. He missed her... he missed her a lot._

 _But he missed his Mom too, all because of her._

 _The thought didn't last long when it was practically on his mind for weeks now. He wondered how everything was back home. How were Yuzu and Karin coping up, how was his old man doing. It was his decision to run away but he had one regret... He just wished the last image of his family he recalled where with their eyes down either sad or angry. He had fought with his Dad and had said a lot he shouldn't have, he disappointed Yuzu and Karin... 'sorry your brother isn't strong... he's just a coward who tried to put up a facade that he's strong' he thought... something he couldn't tell his sisters. They were suffering too but he was so lost in himself he couldn't be there for his sisters, he had failed as a brother. What he did, his Mom was definitely not proud of... he was messed up. But life doesn't give second chances. Lastly, he wanted to ask her why she would do something like that he wouldn't forgive her but he just wanted to let her know that he loved her so that she actually would feel bad for doing something like that. Not just for that... but he truly still loved her._

 _He raised his hand up, he placed it on the moon and tried grabbing it "I'll get to you again, Rukia and this time I'll make it work properly" He knew that wherever she was, she was also suffering as much as he was. She deserved it but still-_

 _From that day he had made up his mind. He put everything aside and started studying, he studies day and night. He studied to the point he would forget all about the past. He pilled studies on top of his past so they'd bury deep inside the parts he didn't want to hinder in. He applied for scholarships, he easily got them. He spent most of his time studying, he didn't socialise... just studied cause he was forgetting the past through it. He graduated as the Valedictorian and started studying for syllabus higher that his age. He skipped college through different exams and by the age of 19 he had started working. He was started to get famous and known as a genius... He never felt boastful or extremely proud of himself though... he tried forgetting it but he knew he had come from a past. And that would remind him what he had came from and how undeserving her was. But he still moved on because one thing he knew time does not heal wounds and life does not give second chances._

It had been three years since the Kurosaki Corp. was started by him, he made it to the top quickly. He had climbed his way up to number one, it felt like yesterday was the day when he left his house in agony. And today... he had even managed to find Rukia. Time flies by so fast...

He sighed taking a sip of his now cold coffee, his door swung open without a knock which meant only one thing. "Rukia" he said looking at the girl in front of him. She came in and stomped her way to the lounge and sat down. She didn't seem like she was in a good mood. He didn't dare ask her the reason why, she might get mad at him for no reason then and he's spoil his already bad day further. He sighed for the upteenth time that day, keeping his mug down he went to the coffee machine. Some coffee might help her too.

Rukia plopped on the lounge and let her head fall back on the head rest, she closed her eyes and started to breath slowly. She saw Kaien today...with a girl. Okay she accepted that they both had just stopped seeing each other, or more like she had stopped because of various reasons but it was the feeling of jealousy that she hadn't felt in a while which bubbled up seeing him with another girl. It wasn't like that they were making out or something, they were just simply talking but the way she laughed at something he said and her hand patted him chest staying for a second too long for her to not notice. It made her heart ache, she denied the pain.

 _Is this how jealousy feels..._

A Kuchiki girl like herself hadn't got many chances to feel that particular emotion. It felt strange mainly because Rukia thought all her feelings for Kaien had just faded away leaving just a thin layer of love and affection for someone she previously loved but seeing this her heart responded weirdly. Luckily Ashido was taking her to another class and she could see the god awful display for less than a minute which she was happy for because her chest would have just caught fire from the burning if she saw that scene for a while.

She tried to distract her mind, she was in Ichigo's office again.. Wow this might really be a powerful feeling because it lasted even when facing Ichigo. Usually when she was with Ichigo she couldn't think of Kaien properly maybe their two personalities and similar looks might be messing with her brain to malfunction in this way. Ichigo was really quite for some reason he wasn't doing a great job of distracting her. She opened her eyes to see a mug in front of her, the next thing that struck her was the aroma of hot coffee. She looked up to see Ichigo offering her a mug of coffee "Drink some" he said.

She took the mug from his hands and slowly took a sip, the warm liquid calmed her body and she felt relaxed. Her eyes fell on Ichigo, he was looking at her... he looked calmed and as if he were thinking about something. "What?" she asked, it came out ruder than she thought it would be but never mind, she didn't want to show kindness to Ichigo.

He shrugged "You seem to be in a bad mood" he said, he didn't want to ask her but it was better than just staying silent.

"You're gonna make it worse" she said.

"Why are you so mean to me, a few days ago at the carnival you were just fine" Ichigo sat beside her.

Rukia didn't know what to reply to that, she stared at her mug trying to come up with a comeback. "It's because it was a carnival and I had got lost"

"Nice reasoning midget"

"Hey!" Rukia punched him on his jaw earning a low cry of pain from him. "Don't you dare tease me about my height!"

"Fine princess" He looked at her, something was definitely on her mind. His mind was preoccupied as well, he just didn't feel right. May be I'm getting a fever... he thought. "Let's go back early today. I'll talk to you tomorrow I need to get clear with my price for you going" Rukia scowled hearing this.

"I'm not going to agree to any of your games and sick pleasures" she stood up.

"Don't worry, the choice is going to be yours I won't force you into anything" he said, his tone of talking made her blood boil What did he think of himself? That he owns the world! It was infuriating, her head was paining... her days weren't going very well from the time she joined Law school but that was the only way she had some access to plan her escapade and make it work. Whatever happens her going to the Law school shouldn't be ceased.

...

She entered her room once they had returned to the pent house and fell on the bed. Her arms wide and eyes starring at the ceiling, who could that girl be...? Rukia smacked the back of her hand on her head, she was still thinking about that. I am a shame to the Kuchiki name if mere feelings are getting to me... but they had long gone out of control since I was forced in here... her eyes slowly closed. She was exhausted.

What was she going to even tell Kaien once they meet...? How are you? Who was that girl? No... Was it even a good idea to meet him in the first place. She wanted to officially end things with him properly. Her mind drifted thinking about Kaien.

 _"Happy birthday Kaien" Rukia gave him a present, it was neatly wrapped in gift paper and tied with a ribbon. "I'm sorry for meeting you so late but Nii-sama's here and he might catch me. I've somehow snuck up"_

 _Kaien smiled and ruffled her hair. "Oh Rukia, you didn't have to do so much I'd understand. Besides what if you got caught, I can't be without you"  
_

 _"But that didn't happen right! I'm really good at sneaking out. One day I might sneak out and just live my life freely the way I have always dreamed of. Then I wouldn't have to hide out relation" Kaien pecked her lips._

 _"I'm looking forward to that, Rukia" Kaien kept the gift down "But now that you're here... let me enjoy and get my real birthday present" His hands circled around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Rukia blushed but circled her arms around his neck, pulling herself even more closer to him that they already were._

 _"Fine. It's your birthday so I guess you can do whatever you want today... just don't go to far"_

 _"I won't" And with that Kaien captured her lips in a hot kiss. His lips dominated hers, he wanted her so bad. Rukia gasped at his sudden attack but kissed back with equal urgency. He nibbled lightly on her lower lips and she took the sign and parted her lips enough for Kaien to slip his tongue in her waiting mouth. He was being rough but the want behind his lips, the way his tongue languidly licked hers made her feel lightheaded. They continued their little intimate battle for a little longer then they finally realised the increasing need for oxygen and begrudgingly parted their lips._

 _Rukia was panting hard "...I..love you.." she said between pants._

 _"Love you too..." he said and gave her one last smooch. "That was the best gift I got" he hugged Rukia. Their relation was weird, it was a secret because Rukia would have been died if her brother got to know about them. It was fine for most of the time, it would just get tough when Byakuya would return from his business trips. Rukia sighed..._

 _"I need to go Kaien" she looked away sadly.  
_

 _"Yeah, take care Rukia" she nodded._

 _"Yeah, you too. Happy Birthday again"_

Sigh... and now she was even dreaming about Kaien. What the hell has got in you Rukia Kuchiki? She got up and walked towards the mirror. She looked at herself from head to toe in he full length, she looked tired... as always. She turned around and changed into something comfortable sitting on the soft bed she sighed once again. One short nap before dinner wouldn't hurt...? Right? She lied down on the bed and shut her eyes, she still had Kaien on her mind, she tried to think of something else. And slowly sleep and exhaustion got to her body making her lost in her dreams.

* * *

 _"How is she?" The voice was urgent and had a lot of concern behind it. Komamura looked at the lady, she looked so much similar to Rukia... any one could tell their related but still the genetic tests had to be done. His gaze shifted to the man beside her, he never thought someone from the noble family would ever come to their orphanage though they used to always donate to all the orphanages in the area, he never expected Byakuya Kuchiki to come here himself. None the less state that his wife's sister was here. He looked at the lady again she was Hisana Kuchiki, age 21 married to Byakuya Kuchiki from the noble Kuchiki family, his age the same as her's. He nodded to her previous question._

 _"She is doing well. She's a quite girl and well behaved... she is a smart girl she would reach your expectations" Komamura stated the truth. He looked beside him Ayase-san who was a caretaker here at the orphange who Rukia lovingly called Beast-obasan looked surprising sad. Rukia and her wouldn't really get along that well but over the years they had grown an unspoken bond. She hadn't look so sad in the while... the last time being when Momo left the orphanage._

 _Ayase-san nodded and went inside._

 _Rukia was sitting in one of the playrooms in the orphanage, a drawing book in hands and a crayon. She was drawing her favourite thing, Chappy! Few of the boys were playing outside and few had were playing with dolls, today was a Sunday... no school they were going to enjoy. But she sat alone knowing that outside Komanura-san had come. She loved Komamura-san, every time he came, he would get everyone something and she would sit beside him and tell him to narrate a story. She really liked his company, but today he was here just outside talking to some people she was soon going to be introduced to._

 _Rukia was never a quite girl, she was confident and had fun all the time. She never felt like she was missing a family, parents or siblings her orphanage was enough. Her best friend Momo alone meant the world to her along with a few more people. It was when around last year at the end of summer, a rich man came to the orphanage. He was humble, just like Momo... he was her Dad. Apparently Momo's died when she was born and her step-mother hated Momo, she was sent to the orphanage for 8 years of her life. Her step-mother too died and now Momo's father had come here to take her back. Momo finally got a family._

 _For some reason... it just got quieter after Momo left._

 _Rukia had cried all day and night even Momo had, she threw a tantrum. She tried to understand... now Momo would be happy, she got a family! But she was leaving her... Momo was her family. She slowly started to lose the grip she had on herself and it all started to fall off her hand. Momo was staring at the man who was here to take her home, her home-her father! Rukia hid behind the door and saw the whole exchange between Komamura-san and Momo's father. They gave her a farewell party as Komamura-san suggested... Rukia told Momo how lonely she was going to be without her._

 _Stupid Rukia._

 _Momo had cried, she no more wanted to leave. Her father looked sad and nodded when Komamura-san tried to explain, he said "It's okay she's just a kid...". Rukia spent most of her time with Momo that day, sharing some fun times and sad ones. Farewells are never easy..._

 _That night after Rukia had calmed down she had approached Komamura-san, she sat with him and told him that she was going to miss Momo a lot. He told her that her Dad promised to bring her back to visit time and again. Lies. A small ghost of smile graced her chapped lips, "You promise that, last time you said the same thing for Hiro but he never came to meet us" He laughed and ruffled her hair.  
_

 _"I promise" he said, Rukia instinctively raised her small pinky up and so did Komamura. "Pinky promise" he said as his large finger intertwined with hers._

 _She wasn't surprised that Momo never came back._

 _Since the day she left, the notorious, playful Rukia had turned to a quite, shy girl. She didn't talk to new kids who came in and didn't make friends. She separated herself from everyone and stayed alone, seldom talking to others and shutting herself up. The sudden change in Rukia had worried Komamura-san, she no more used to pounce on him when he came or ask him to tell her stories. She just used to smile and acknowledge his presence by having a small conversation which barely lasted five minutes._

 _So he thought it was about time he asked he had a heart to heart conversation with her. He had called her in the living room once everyone had gone to bed and made her sit down. "What's the matter Rukia?" he had asked in his general humble voice. She shook her head no, telling him everything was fine. He told her that since Momo had left she had drastically changed. She kept quite and listened to him._

 _"Yes... but, But you said she'd come to visit us" Rukia questioned him instead of answering his question._

 _"Yes Rukia, but it's her father's decision in the end right?" He tried to reason._

 _"So then why did you let her go when you knew he wasn't going to let her come visit us!" She looked up angrily, he tiny fists shaking "You lied to me!"_

 _Komamura-san froze... he forgot._

 _He forgot that Rukia was just a kid._

 _Her childish reasoning made sense. For someone her age who never had a family, the concept wouldn't make sense. How will she understand what it is to live in a family. He looked down, for the first time he was at a lose for words. He had taught Rukia a lot of things... how to never lie or break anyone's trust. He told her the world was cruel so she shouldn't trust anyone easily. Yes indeed, she was right... he lied to her. He knew there might be consequences but he never knew that Rukia could have seen through the pretty dream he made for her._

 _"Rukia... I know you are lonely. But try to make new friends as well, Momo will always be your friend right but will she like it if she knows you're sad and alone?"_

 _Rukia was quite for a while "...No.." She looked down to her feet "She cried last time I told her this... and, and then her Dad gave me a weird look" Her small body started to tremble, she felt like her legs were going to give out when she felt something warm. Her eyes widened as she realised Komamura-san had engulfed her in his warm embrace. Her eyes shut... she had enough. All the piled up emotions and feelings just fell out of her control. She burst out crying, Komamura-san's hold on her just tightened. She cried her heart out. Yes, yes she was lonely, she was sad...but was it wrong? was is wrong to miss you family?_

 _She buried her head on Komamura-san's chest and cried a little longer. His light pats on her back calmed her down and her sobs slowly died down. Komamura-san released her from the strong embrace, she was still not facing him after a minute she sighed and looked up. Her deep innocent purple orbs stared at his old form... "I get it... I understand... I understand everything Komamura-san. Don't say that I'm still young and don't get what I say!"_

 _Komamura stilled. He remembered saying that..._

 _He sighed... he remembers that scene very well. He looked at Rukia and thought 'Rukia... my dear Rukia you are so innocent. What world have you seen to know it's truth, it's cruelty? Your just a bud who yet has to bloom you need protection don't go alone yet you have a long way to go...'. "Rukia... I know you are a big girl now" He kept his hand on top of her head giving it a small pat. His eyes were shimmering as his water line filled, she had grown so much. "I know you understand well now but, there are still some things you don't know. You don't need to know... just enjoy in your childhood you don't want to grow up and regret when looking back on them" His tender voice, soothed her fast heartbeat. "You have grown so much but still you are my little angel. You will not get it"_

 _He had once again told her something which she might not get now. It's like telling an infant that smoking is bad. She won't get it now, she has still the world to explore and a whole life to live._

 _"You won't get it, until you're big enough"_

 _..._

 _"Rukia let's go outside" Beast-obasan called out. She had a smile on her face but her eyes betrayed that. Rukia wordlessly got up and kept her drawing book inside before going to Beast-obasan. "You excited to meet your family?" she asked holding her hand. Rukia didn't respond, she didn't know what to feel about it. She knew she had a sister and that she had abandoned her for some unknown reason that was all the information penned down in a hurry on the note beside her cradle. She was found at the doorsteps of the orphanage the sad truth never seemed to bother her at all. She looked at Beast-obasan who was looking down at her._

 _"Why are you sad?" she looked through her facade._

 _Ayase-san shook her head "I'm not sad... I'm happy for you." She looked ahead. "I hope you stay happy Rukia" Selflessness.. something that didn't hit Rukia at that time. Ayase-san let out a small chuckle and with a distant look in her eyes she said "Fist Momo and now you... who is going to trouble my bored self now?" she looked down at Rukia once again "Behave well okay Rukia and please... come and visit us once in a while"_

 _"Rukia come in" she heard Komamura-san say. She hadn't realised that they had already reached the room. She looked at Beast-obasan for one last time, her nod reassured her to go in._

 _She hesitated as she entered the room, she say Komamura-san's broad back and then she noticed the two new occupants in the room. Both of them turned to face her once they heard her footsteps. She stopped. Her eyes wide... what in the world was happening? Did someone trick her using a mirror? Cause she was very sure that she was seeing a lady who was s spitting image of her except she was a full grown woman. They ladies eyes widened, she momentarily forgot that other person present there. In a flash the lady had got up and was in front of her and in a wink she was hugging her, very tightly. Rukia didn't move, she remained still. The woman smelt like vanilla with a dash of coffee, her silky black hair's similar to her's brushed her cheek... they were longer and more shinier._

 _"Rukia... I finally found you" her voice was just as graceful as herself._

 _She slowly let go of her and came face to face with her. Rukia's heart beat paced up and she gasped, on closer look she could see their differences. Like how her eyes were a bit more blue whereas her's were purple and how she had two bangs in middle of her eyes and how she looked mature and was shining with happiness. She stood up straight, Rukia looked up Komamura-san was beside her._

 _"Rukia, meet your sister Hisana Kuchiki" he smiled "Someone who had the same blood as yours."_

 _Rukia shifted her gaze to Hisana... her sister "My.. sister..?"_

 _Hisana nodded enthusiastically "Yes, my little sister" Rukia got distracted by the presence of a third person. He was a tall man with black hair and slate grey eyes, his features showed no emotions and Rukia felt intimidated just looking at him. Hisana elbowed him in the chest "Oi Byakuya, smile a little you'll scare her" she whispered to him._

 _"I'm Byakuya Kuchiki your brother-in-law" he stated._

 _"Rukia they are your family do you want to talk to them for a while?" she couldn't find her voice, how was she supposed to answer. Unconsciously she nodded her head. Komamura-san smiled "I'll leave you with them for a while then"_

* * *

 _Byakuya sighed, he was safely inside his office room where no one could see his display of emotions which everyone thought he didn't have. He sat down on his chair and rested his elbow on the desk with his chin restng on his fist. It was a lot for him to take in as well, he was done with it. He had just lost his wife a few months ago and now he might even lose his sister if he didn''t do something fast. More than three months had passed since that incident and Rukia was still had no improvement. Instead she was getting worse with each passing day. He sighed and massaged his temple something a Kuchiki would never do but the events that had occured had him at the edge._

 _He knew that it was hard for her too after all she lost her sister as well but she lost herself too. He would never blame his sister but situation was too weird to handle. His poor sister had to go through all this trouble, something new came up to make things worse, she got a fear of crowds. With how she has been treated it was obvious something like this would happen... He wished thiis man could make things better._

 _Byakuya had called one of the best psychologist Jushiro Ukitake. He hoped he could get Rukia out of her depression and do the main task he wants to be taken care of._

 _Erasing. Erasing Rukia's memories of that incident._

 _She doesn't need them... She should forget what happened, forget the name, the person, the thing which happened, the death- She should forget everything. That part of her life should be completely erased, selected and deleted. He completely blamed the Kurosaki family for Rukia's depression especially that brat. Byakuya's face scrunched into one of disgust, the audacity of that boy to do this to Rukia. He should have seen this coming, he should have stopped it while he still could have but his loving wife. She said to let it easy on her- that she was in love with that boy. Love? Is this what you do to the person you love? Byakuya cut all connections with the Kurosaki's but if he got a chance to see this boy, Ichigo Kurosaki he'd make sure he'll make up for the time he made his sister suffer._

 _It's because of him that he almost is at the verge of losing his sister. He can't see her like this._

 _The phone on Byakuya's desk began to ring. He straightened himself and picked up the phone after certain amount of rings to make sure it was not too early or not to late. "Hello Byakuya Kuchiki speaking?" his voice showed authority and nobility._

 _"Sir, Ukitake-san is here to see you" the other line said._

 _"Send him here" Byakuya said._

 _Hopefully, Rukia can be treated. Ukitakee-san was his last hope, hr would do anything for his sister to be happy. Once she is completely cured and erased of those memories he's make her a Kuchiki. She'll continue the legacy and join the Kuchiki Company, he'd make sure that nothing comes in the way. This time he'll be extra sure, Rukia is safe and sound in the four walls of the house. He'd satisfy her with everything that she'll never feel like anything is missing. Now going out is going to be minimised and achieving the goals is going to be the focus. He'd make sure her friend circle is safe, Hinamori is there for her all the time she's not a problem it is the men who are behind Rukia who are the real problems._

 _She'll have to endure it, she'd have to make sacrifices but in the end it is all for her. Rukia I hope I will make sure that you will be happy._

* * *

Ichigo was conflicted, this sudden reminiscence of the past had disturbed him. He didn't really look back a lot but he was forced to when Rukia came into his life. He wasn't sure about his feelings towards getting Rukia back, at first it was all he wanted but now that she was finally here and getting comfortable it was all changing. He wanted revenge, to hurt her he did that but he felt guilty. He felt fucking guilty. He still wants revenge but it isn't as bad as before. Things have changed... maybe Ulquiorra was right his opposite feelings can't go together. He should have seen this coming.

He sat down on his bed and loosened his tie, he took his blazer off and threw it on the bed not bothered if it crumples. He lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. His thoughts drifted of to a certain midget who was making him think about the decisions he was making more than he ever did. He didn't want to ...hurt her anymore. He wanted to be with Rukia, he wanted her to want him. He closed his eyes, all the times that they had sex the feeling was euphoric. It was irrevocable how she made him feel. He knew that she didn't want it and he had done those in the fit of anger but deep down he just wanted to do it properly. Solely for the purpose of being together, make love to her like she was the only thing worth it in the whole world.

But then again, it hurts him to think about her. "Rukia why did you do that to me?" He covered his eyes with the back of his hand, flashes of a certain image haunted him. It was his mom... cold and dead on the floor, blood pooling around her. Then there she was, the girl he loved so much with a gun in her hand. If it was some other circumstance then he would have actually reached to her and comforted her. Her eyes looked like they would come out of their sockets any time soon, her body was trembling badly. Her lips quivering and hands covered in blood. what was happening? He tried to process this, Rukia, Rukia what's going on? Rukia-

Ichigo opened his eyes, he sat up with a jolt, his breathing was heavy. He rubbed his eyes, he didn't want to think about this. He wanted to hurt Rukia every time he thought about it. But it hurt him to see her hurt and the worst being if he was the reason behind it. He knew he had issues with his temper, but how could he live knowing that she did something like this to him, much less love her. He didn't like excepting the fact that he loved her... it made him feel like shit. To love someone you should hate. She doesn't remember any of this, he was thankful that she doesn't. She'd probably hate him tenfold if she remembers who he is.

Ichigo pulled at his hair "Why does all this have to happen to me...?" His chest was burning, if he hadn't quit years ago he would be puffing clouds of smoke right now, the stress was getting him. If he had a chance to go in the past and fix things he'd rather never have him meet her rather than facing all this. He didn't want to fix things he just wanted to remove the reason of his suffering. He wouldn't be here if he hadn't met Rukia, he'd be some normal employee or a doctor. He became who he is for her, to prove himself to everyone... his dad, mom, everyone.

He had achieved the best yet he felt useless.

Useless as a son, a brother, a lover, a friend he was useless.

He had abandoned his family, he hadn't met them in years. He used to send money for Yuzu and Karin's university but then he got to know his old man had not accepted it, of course he won't. He didn't know if his family was going in loss or if his sisters were happily achieving their dreams. It was almost like he didn't have a family... though Urahara, Renji, Shinji, Yoruichi and others were like his family he missed his small sisters. Damn he even missed his old man! He missed his mom... maybe that was the reason why he hated Rukia back then, she broke his family. It was only years later that he realised that it was him to broke it not her but he liked it better when he blamed Rukia for it, now he had one more regret pilled in his heart, as if there were less to start with.

He rubbed his eyes, if he ever has kids... the first thing he wants to tell them is to not fall in love. Never. It just hurts more and more over time. He chuckled darkly, if he had told this exact thing to his 16 year old self, he'd put up a fight. He'd try to prove how that thought is so wrong and that his love is boundless for his girl. Wait will you see what's ahead.

 _"Hey Ichigo"_

 _"Hmm"_

 _"Did you ever... think about your future?"_

 _"Huh" he tore his eyes from the beautiful scenery to look at her. He had his permanent scowl stuck to his face, he looked at her as f she had just grown another head. She pouted, not happy with his reaction._

 _"What? Did you just see a ghost?" she looked at him annoyed._

 _"Um... no. I was just surprised by your question. Why would you be asking me that all of a sudden?" He scratched the back of his head and looked back ahead. "I thought you had told me once that, you'd rather live the moment than worry about the future" He unfolded his legs and spread them, leaning back on his arms he looked up at the beautiful night sky. They were sitting on the roof of his house, he had invited her over to his house for dinner. His mom and dad wouldn't stop pestering him until she came, apparently his mom wanted to cook a new recipe she had just learned and she wanted Rukia to try it too._

 _"Yeah I know. But can't I just ask you a simple question for once, you fool!" She punched him on the head, he winced in pain. She felt glorious doing that... such a sadist bitch. "You ruin everything, I can't believe how I even handle you" she folded her arms and turned around resuming to admire the lovely canape above. Ichigo just stared at her for a minute then sighed and looked to the same beautiful sky they were under._

 _"...The future, huh?" he whispered slowly. Rukia turned to look at him, his eyes were warm pools of amber, thinking about something. "I actually don't know about it" he chuckled and looked at her "I might just end up like my father or do something normal. If I wanted to do something different I'll definitely do but for now I'd rather enjoy my present than worry about it"_

 _"No, I mean- yes but like... Sure you have some dreams of becoming someone but. But is profession everything? I asked you 'did you ever think about your future' not what job you want to do-"_

 _"But won't most of the people think about profession when you ask someone something like that especially around this age when people start thinking about what they want to do!" he snapped._

 _"Yes okay I get it, jeez calm down, idiot. I was just trying to explain"_

 _"So do you expect shit like I want to be happy and accomplished and all? That's basic"_

 _"No! Ichigo I thought you were poetic and your thought process and vocabulary is better than that" Rukia had a smug look on her face._

 _"Wha- You know what? I'm not even going to argue with you!" he looked away, there was a small silence between the two. No one dared to break it. The smell of curry and something being fried could be smelt from their position on the rooftop of his house. Dinner was almost ready Yuzu might come anytime soon to call them down for dinner. Light banter with funny remarks and witty comebacks would fill the dining room along with Isshin's stupid antics and Ichigo's annoyance. Masaki's kindness and the twins innocence. The silence right now won't last long, it was going to be disturbed soon, so she thought of saying what was on her mind before the mood switches._

 _"I... want to be free" this caught Ichigo's attention, she continued. "For all my life I have been dependant. When the puppet strings would snap I would be helpless and of no use" Rukia thought back to the bitter times when Momo had left her. "Right now I'm happy, actually I'm more than happy... Things got better at home you know it was hard in the beginning to except my family but then now I can't believe it's been six years. And then I got back with Momo thanks to nii-sama.." she looked up at the sky, her orbs shining with a glimmer of something he didn't know. A beautiful smile graced her lips as she turned to meet his eyes "Then I met you.."_

 _His eyes widened, it felt like time had stopped for them. Her voice kept echoing in the depths of his mind, illuminating the dark corners and filling his chest with a warm feeling. Damn... why was his stomach somersaulting? He became aware of his fast heart beat... Rukia seemed to glow in the moonlight. Was she always this beautiful? Yes she was but she looked breathtaking right now. His eyes softened, he smiled shifting a bit closer to her. His arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer there was no need for word, their eyes spoke enough._

 _"Ichigo..." she leaned in, his lips seemed to be enticing her._

 _"HEY KIDDOS" Rukia and Ichigo jumped at the sudden call and moved a bit away from surprise. It was his Dad, he was calling from down. "ARE YOU TWO LOVERS GOING TO COME DOWN?" he screamed._

 _"JEEZ DON'T SCREAM OLD MAN!" Ichigo scowled, getting up._

 _"You're doing the same idiot!" Rukia got up, let's go your mom must be really excited to serve what she has cooked for us. Rukia started to get down, it was surprisingly odd how Rukia fit in his family so perfectly. Ichigo sighed, while his dad was screaming about how his 'third daughter' has made him a 'man' and something about grandchildren... he was going to have fun knocking the shit out of him. His mind was still a bit numb from the conversation he had with Rukia just a little earlier, she did have a point._

 _If being free was what she wanted then what was that he wanted...? Was it even necessary to have something, a goal of some kind. It isn't always necessary to have one, is it?_

 _He shrugged, why was it even distracting him so much. He followed Rukia who had reached down._

 _Rukia enjoyed the food, she looked so happy every time she spent time at his house. With Isshin no one needs to ask him how happy every time he is when Rukia comes around, he goes even more crazy. That is something which would have normally made Ichigo pissed but Rukia used to pull him back and tell him to relax and just feel the weirdness for once. It worked every time. They had a small talk over the delicious food, with Rukia praising his Mom and she becoming very happy. Dinner was filling, he had stuffed lot of food down his throat, Rukia was with Yuzu and Karin, they wanted to show her something. It was getting pretty late, he was going to walk Rukia to her house._

 _"Oi Rukia! How long are you going to take" Rukia came running down the stairs, she looked very happy._

 _"Ichigo!" she shoved something in front of his face, it was a stuffed toy, more specifically Chappy the bunny. "It's Chappy! Yuzu and Karin gave me this" she hugged it acting like a four year old. She looked very cute, even though he hated that thing, Rukia seemed happy he was happy._

 _"Let's go" Rukia said bye to everyone and followed Ichigo. A cold breeze blew outside, it was just the start of winter but it had gotten pretty chilly. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking with Rukia beside him still hugging the soft toy. The dark night would always make him feel sad and mysterious but since Rukia came his views changed. Whereas he liked the sun, she liked the moon, he preferred day but she preferred nights. He liked summers, they were warm and bright whereas she liked the winters cold and white. They were different but listening to her million reasons on how it made her feel he too started to think about it, experience it. Maybe winter wasn't that bad._

 _"Hey Rukia"_

 _"Hmm?" She looked at him._

 _"You know, you've kept me thinking. I don't know what I want for the future that is... I'm really happy I don't feel like somethings less. I did have problems like bullying before but Mom just supported me and I am really happy for that, I feel like our family revolves around her.." he looked at her, she was smiling at him. He turned back ahead a bit embarrassed, rubbing his neck he said. "I guess as long as I have my family, friends and the one I love with me then I don't need anything apart from that. I'm satisfied..."  
_

 _"That's nice, I'll hope that you forever be with them" Rukia beamed._

 _"Yeah... don't you dare leave me midget"_

 _"Wait I come in that list?" Rukia asked a bit dumbfounded._

 _"What? Are you serious" His ears turned red, was she actually clueless? Damn that midget. He didn't face her, he was happy that his red face wasn't being seen in the darkness of the night "I did say.. the one I love" he stopped, he was outside the gates of the huge mansion. Rukia had stopped as well. He turned around to tell her goodbye and just run out of the embarrassing scene when he stopped. He looked at Rukia's red face, she wasn't moving "Something wrong, Rukia?" did I say something wrong?_

 _She looked up, her beautiful eyes were wide and her midnight hair blew softly to the silent wind. "I-Ichi..go" she took a few steps near him and then suddenly ran in his arms. He was taken by surprised but hugged her back none the less. He smelt the scent of her hair, her petite body fitting perfectly in his arms. He rubbed soothing circles on her back, she just tightened the hug. After a minute he separated them and this time took her by surprise by kissing her under the moonlight. It was an urgent kiss._

 _He place his hands on her waist pulling her flush against him, her soft lips teased his with the same amount of passion. He was slowly loosing his control as he kiss grew deeper. Rukia broke the kiss by pulling away, he frowned a little but then noticed her heavy breathing. Once she caught her breath she looked at him with a smirk "Aww that was sweet"_

 _"Shut up midget"_

 _Rukia laughed, he couldn't get mad at her with that cute face she was making "Me too Ichigo"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I love you too" The serenity in the way she said it made his breath hitch. "And I'm not going to be leaving anytime soon so you don't need to worry" she said, all energetic and excited again._

 _"I won't let you either" he chuckled at her playfulness. "Goodnight midget, take care"_

 _I'm looking forward to that future..._

 _..._

Future huh? Love, family... what happened to that? What happened to his perfect life. He chuckled darkly.

"Yeah right a life with her..." he said out loud "She refuses to even see me in the eyes and I wanted a life with"

Thinking about if now, yes definitely his 16 year old self would fight him for proving him wrong. For himself from the past, love exists in a field of full bloomed cherry blossom trees. But for him in the present the field had burned to ashes. It's funny how things change so fast after a few incidents going in wrong way. He was too young to understand that back then... inexperienced.

There are somethings which need time to seep in.

It's how nature works. He was too young to be blamed.

"There are somethings which need time... you jut won't get it"

"...Until you're big enough"

* * *

 **DONE! Hey my macaroons be happy I updated early this time! I feel so accomplished to have updated sooner than usual.**

 **Okay so reasons for early update cause it's vacations so I'm going out and I didn't want stress about completing the chappy so here it is! And the next ones going to be a long one and a really good one so look forward to that.**

 **I was really happy with how this chapter turned out please tell me by REVIEWING how you found it. A lot of information in this one eh?**

 **So that's it I'm going to have fun! Haha I'll miss you guys!**

 **Ja ne, FunnyEasyMe~**


	13. The Less I Know The Better

Chapter 13: The Less I Know The Better

 **Been a while lovelies! It's me again! I had an amazing time travelling it was great. I'm still having a really bad jet lag but that's okay. And I finished HAIKYUU! Whie munching down a lot of pocky, it's really a great anime! I definitely recommend it!**

 **Soo this chapter is going to be longer and umm I hope this comes out well. Oh and WARNING: LEMONS AHEAD just don't kill me later... hehe**

 **Apart from that reading the reviews for the previous chapter made my heart swell, they were sooo good. Thank you to all and I know the updates are less but after reading reviews by xErue I just feel good and I feel like I'm giving you'll a gift, though I'm late!**

 **So onto the SHOUTOUTS!**

 **RukiYuki: Thank you for the review! Well that would be a good idea... but anyway hope you enjoy!**

 **achalida: Yes their pasts really plays an important role in their lives. A lot of character development is on the way and some do refer to their past so I hope you enjoy!**

 **jobananasan: Many points are mentioned by you and I can understand it's a slight mystery so I'd rather like it that way so I'm going to answer only a few or it might just spoil the story. I agree with you I really love Byakuya and Ichigo's bond more of their past will come up soon though Byakuya isn't coming anytime soon sadly. I wanted Momo's and Rukia's bond strong and this is just a fragment Rukia's nature is one which I'm happy to know stood out the most because time sure changes people. And as for Senna I don't really have much to say she isn't going to be a very important character but that doesn't mean she isn't going to be annoying. Isshin is personally one of my favourite characters and though he has a long way to go before he comes in this story just know that he will remain the same. And lastly the thing that really made me happy was that something I thought no one noticed was picked out by you. I'm really happy that you noticed the part where Ichigo would prefer not meeting Rukia ever if he were given a chance. I'm not going to tell you any further just know that don't forget it *whispers* its going to be mentioned later.. Heyy though thanks a lot for the review I'm always looking forward to yours!**

 **xErue: Your review made my day and I really want to thank you for that. Now I do feel better knowing that even if I take time to update it's still way better than abandoning the story so yeah it's an honour that** **you read through the story in one night. I really appreciate that and thanks again. I hope you are enjoying the story and you like this chapter as well!**

 **That's it! Thank you to everyone and I hope you enjoy!~  
**

 **WARNING: LEMONS i hope you guys are reading this cause I do give warnings! It's the last page break, if you are uncomfortable please skip it!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach there would have been IchiRuki lemons in the last chapter *winks***

* * *

Rukia was surprised at the determination in her friend's eyes. It had been years since they had met and in barely three weeks she was ready to do risky job for her. It worried Rukia, not the part where she might get in trouble if the plan flopped but the part where Tatsuki might get in trouble as well.

"Are you sure you want to do this. It's okay if you say no... I just don't want you to get in trouble..." Rukia looked down to her feet, trying to distract herself from her serious conversation with Tatsuki. She looked up, expecting her answer to be ready.

"Yes don't worry Rukia, just trust me. You've already helped me once... I owe you. And... you are my friend so I want to help you"

Tatsuki's word reminded her of a blurry memory of Junior High... yes, she indeed had helped her but it was nothing compared to this...

"I'm just distracting someone for a little time and I think you sure do have the right to meet him; we all missed you and even though I still have no idea about what exactly is happening with you, one thing's sure that it's not really great. So... I'm just doing my best to help" Tatsuki looked at Ashido who was buying some food for Rukia "See we've progressed a little, he doesn't stick to you all the time. He let's us be together till we are in his eyesight range. Which is progress because this way he doesn't know what we talk about we get a bit of privacy"

"Yeah I think you could say that"

Ashido returned with packets of packed food for lunch and seated himself in front of the two girls. He usually used to sit and watch the two talk not saying a single word. His silence used to scare Rukia sometimes but he hadn't done anything or even talked to her.

It was just a few days ago that Tatsuki had told her about something or rather 'someone'. Kaien Shiba, Rukia's ex... they hadn't actually officially broke up but the whole running away thing happened and all the things that led one after the other; he had bumped into Tatsuki and had a chat with her. The first thing he said being "I know Rukia is here, why is she ignoring me?" This surprised Rukia, not the ignoring part but the part that he knew she was here. She had tried her best to hide from him and not be anywhere around him. Maybe she really wasn't good at hiding... Hearing this from Tatsuki stirred an unsettling, uneasy feeling in her. She tried putting herself in Kaien's place and goddamn it hurt... just leaving someone without telling anything, that's kinda mean. She felt guilty for what she did, somewhere it felt like she cheated on Kaien.

But no. She didn't, she wasn't willingly with Ichigo so is that still cheating...? A lot of questions arose in her mind and a lot of things she wanted Kaien to know. There were many things she needs to make clear, the whole mess that she was in. No, she wasn't going to involve Kaien in this... he was just to risky. She had already got Tatsuki even though she had decided not to get her involved. She wasn't ignoring Kaien, she had to be away from him to keep him safe and herself as well. On the other hand it would be bad if he approached her without the knowledge of what all is happening, she needed to meet Kaien even if it would be for ten minutes... that would be better than him coming to her. If he were to approach her in front of Ashido, she was sure hell would be set loose and that's something very bad.

So here they were, apparently Tatsuki had come up with a plan. According to Tatsuki, her karate class which was right next to the school had a new sensei. He was the one couching Tatsuki's group, he was very strong and loved competing with strong people. People who weren't a part of the karate club were always invited counted they were strong and were up to challenge him. Tatsuki thought of taking advantage of his nature and told him about her 'friend' who had a cousin who looked pretty strong. Her sensei who was already excited to meet whoever this person was told them to come over. Now Tatsuki was going to invite Rukia and Ashido to the karate club and while Ashido and her sensei were engaged in a fight, she would successfully sneak out along with Rukia to change into a karate gear whereas in reality she would escape from there.

Fate was on their side as the women's changing room happened to be the nearest to the school, in fact Tatsuki searched around a little and got to know the door next to the changing room opened up to the school grounds. The plan wasn't going to be easy to carry out and had low chances of being successful. Tatsuki had made sure to tell Rukia that she would get fifteen minutes maximum to meet Kaien and come back... but knowing that she was helping her even for a little while made her feel good.

Now the second part was supposed to be carried out properly. Tatsuki had waited outside Kaien's class the other day and once he was out she had pulled him to the side. She didn't tell him much just said "Tomorrow after class is done I want you to go to the rooftop" Kaien frowned and was about to say something when Tatsuki cut him off "Don't ask me any questions... it's regarding Rukia so be there" Kaien had shut up and simply nodded. Tatsuki just hoped that Kaien would be there as she had told him to be.

Now the only part she hoped would go well was... distracting Ashido.

"Sensei, here I am. I brought my friends along with me" Tatsuki said entering the Karate club with Rukia and Ashido right behind her. The sensei of the club came from the practice room with a huge grin on his face. He was tall, muscular and had messy dark blue hair. He greeted them and told them to make themselves comfortable, he looked at Ashido for a minute and then asked him if he was into some sport.

Ashido nodded and said he knew many kinds of martial arts, now this sparked some interest in the sensei's eyes. "Nice! So how are you at Karate?" he asked.

"Karate isn't my speciality but I think I can easily take someone down" Tatsuki and Rukia exchanged glances, they wanted Ashido to get engaged in fighting with the sensei and escape while all of this happens.

"Well then Ashido Kano I challenge you to fight me" The Sensei pointed his finger at the bodyguard. Ashido didn't show any sign of interest, he sighed and looked at Rukia.

"No thank you" Ashido said looking straight at the disappointed Sensei.

"What?! Why?" Rukia asked him, her voice a bit high pitched. She wasn't expecting a no from Ashido, this was ruining the whole plan.

"I don't want to get distracted from my duties" he stated.

"Duties?" The Captain eyed Tatsuki weirdly, that boy was a weirdo...

"Yes, I'd rather sit here and watch"

"Heh, didn't know you were such a coward" Tatsuki said trying to sound mocking, it was difficult for her to conceal her anger off.

"You can call me whatever you want" Tatsuki fumed.

She stormed towards Rukia "Well fine then coward" she took Rukia's hand in her's "Let's go Rukia we'll get changed it's better than talking to people who insult my Sensei" with that she pulled Rukia along with her.

Once they were out of the room Tatsuki squeezed Rukia's hand to get her full attention. "Listen I'll handle everything here. Strip the time to ten minutes now, go run to the rooftop!"

"But Tatsuki are you sure? What if-"

"No But's or If's now go fast I'll try my best here" The pair rushed towards the door "Now go!"

There were a lot of questions forming in her mind, she was uncertain about this. This could turn out to be a very bad mess. Rukia looked at Tatsuki, she'd make it quick and come back in a jiffy. Rukia nodded "Thanks Tatsuki" with that said Rukia ran out of the door and entered the school grounds. She crossed her fingers hoping everything would turn out right.

...

Rukia panted, she was almost there. Up the stairs and out that door and she'd see Kaien. She had ran all the way up here and on the stairs, going two at a time. She hoped Kaien was there as Tatsuki had told him to be. "..Huh.. Finally" Rukia huffed and opened the door leading to the rooftop. It was a nice sunny day and the sky was a rich azure, her eyes frantically searched for the rough mess of dark hair on a tall, lean figure. She turned around the corner... and there he was. He was standing alone with his back towards her and head looking up at the sky. He looked handsome even though his face wasn't visible.

Rukia's breath hitched as she took a few steps near him. Her eyes were wide as if she was memorising how he looked. He hadn't yet noticed her presence, she wanted to call him out but it seemed like she had lost her voice.

Get yourself together Rukia! You don't have the time of the world.

"..Kaien"

His head turned around and she took in his beautiful sea green eyes and the look of surprise which marinated his face the moment they met hers. It really was him, it was Kaien the man she had come to love. "Rukia?!" his voice... he was surprised but then suddenly, he turned back around and started to move his hands. His frantic action seemed almost unlike him and then something fell down from his sloppy hands.

A packet of cigarettes.

Rukia looked at the box with furrowed eyebrows, Kaien immediately picked the box up and shoved it in his pocket.

Kaien was _smoking...?_

Rukia hates people who smoke and Kaien was well aware of that. "Kaien were you smoking?"

Dumb Rukia. This wasn't the time to be talking about what he is doing, she should get straight to the point and tell him everything she had planned to tell him.

"Yes I was" he said rudely. Rukia was taken by surprise, this was the first time she was hearing his voice after a long time but Kaien wasn't someone who talked rudely to others, he seemed... different. "What are you going to do about it? Try to stop me? Or start telling me about it's ill-effects as if I don't know about them. Cause I just miss listening to you talk, don't I? And that's something I want to listen from you after you come back months later, what changed your mind? I thought you hate me now whereas I should be the one hating you for leaving me without a clue. But here I am baring the pain while you enjoy your life, if that's the case then please just let me smoke cause you don't have to bare the pain"

Kaien's word stung badly. It took a minute for her to process what he had just said. Did he start smoking because of her...? Rukia felt guilty... if he thinks he is alone baring the pain then he's wrong, because she was equally suffering. "I'm sorry Kaien, look... there are a lot of things I need to tell you about but... we don't have the time. So please when I say this believe me" she looked up and faced Kaien "Believe me and forgive me"

Kaien turned around and walked up to her "I will... but first" Before Rukia could go away, he had embraced her.

Rukia's heart was going to rip it's way out of her chest. She was in Kaien's arms... she blushed and hugged back. She wished she could say he smelled the same but the smell of nicotine stuck to him. Her stomach was doing weird flips and an image of a very angry Ichigo came to her mind. It hurt a little more when she was reminded that Kaien looked so much like Ichigo. She sighed, she rested her head on his chest listening to the beating of his heart, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she was reminded of the reality. The reality she didn't want to face. The message would probably be from Ichigo and she didn't want to think about it now.

Breaking the warm embrace she looked at Kaien's handsome face. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" he said.

Rukia sighed and then took a deep breath in... she was going to get everything out of her system. "Kaien I'm in a bind right now, so I ran out of the Kuchiki mansion along with Momo to start a new life"

"Yeah and you didn't care to tell me about it"

"Please listen Kaien... Something happened and I don't want you to worry but I am at this place currently... we're safe" Rukia bit her lip "I'm living with a man right now"

"WHAT?" Kaien's face contorted in anger

"Yes and please understand when I say this. I'm happy" she looked down and took a deep breathe in, she was betraying the words she said. "I know you are very important to me but please I want you to understand. I'm safe with this man and he is really good. I'm not cheating on you... that's what I'd like to say but, but-" Rukia looked up at Kaien with a pained expression "I want to end this properly. Don't tell this to anyone cause I'm in trouble right now, some people are behind me. It's very complicated. I'm the safest at this man's place so to make sure no one tries to hurt you I want you to forget me... like a didn't ever exist in your life" Rukia swallowed a lump in her throat. "That is the least I can ask for Kaien it's for our safety. If someday again I get the time I would love to tell you everything but now's not the time... Take care Kaien. Don't worry about me I'm safe and... happy. I know I don't deserve to be here with you right now but believe me you are important to me"

Kaien cupped her face with both his hands, his warm hands felt good on her cold skin. "And you say you're happy. Don't give me that bullshit"

"I really am Kaien" _Liar_. "I'm happy" _Lair._

"Who is this man? Do you... love him?" Kaien looked away.

Rukia closed her eyes "Yes, I love him Kaien" _Rukia Kuchiki is a Lair_.

"Rukia, even a blind can tell you are lying" Kaien leaned down, close enough that they're noses touched. Rukia feared what he wanted to do next. "You're in pain Rukia" The wind had picked up speed and the sky had changed colour... it was going to rain soon. "Rukia... but for your sake I'll believe it. I'm not sure what's going on but I want answers. soon" he leaned a bit more, he closed his eyes and angled his head.

"What are you doing to her!" Kaien was practically torn away from her.

She jerked and her chest pained, what? She fell backwards and it started raining, she opened her eyes and looked around. In that moment she wished she could just die.

Ashido was holding Kaien's collar and giving him the dirtiest look. "Don't do anything Ashido! LEAVE HIM!" Rukia screamed, she got to her feet and scurried over to him. She knew if Ashido tried to hit Kaien, Kaien was going to be in very bad shape.

"You stay out of this! I have my orders which I have to follow" Rukia panicked looking at Ashido's tight fist, without thinking she inserted herself in between Kaien and Ashido.

"ASHIDO STOP!" She pushed Kaien behind along with her "Kaien didn't do anything to me! What's wrong with you?! J-Just leave me alone! Leave him alone! I'll come with you if that's what you want but leave Kaien alone" Rukia's voice broke, she could feel the tears in her throat. No she won't cry in front of Kaien, Rukia swallowed hard and inhaled deeply. She felt Kaien's hand on her shoulder, he was trying to come in front of her protectively, he didn't need to do that so Rukia didn't budge from her place.

"Is he the man Rukia?" Kaien asked, hate evident in his voice.

"No" Rukia said and she wasn't lying this time. "Kaien remember what I said and please follow it..." Rukia slightly tilted her head to get one last glance of Kaien's face from close. "Please forget me" With that said Rukia separated herself from Kaien and ran towards Ashido. In one swift motion she got hold of Ashido's wrist and pulled him out of the rooftop and didn't stop till they were outside the building. Once they were out she felt Ashido hold her hand and pull her outside to the parking lot. It rained all the while, they sat inside the car once they reached the parking lot and without a word being said the engine was started and the car hit the asphalt.

* * *

Rukia was soaking wet but she didn't care at the moment. She sat there in the backseat of the car, looking out the window, the rain had gotten worse. Ashido sat quietly as he looked anywhere but at her, he had tried to convince her to dry herself or get a change of clothes as she might fall sick but all she did was ignore him. The silence in the car was so thick that one could cut through it. Rukia had given up on everything, her bottom lip quivered from the un-shed tears and the things she wanted to say out.

Everything looked so damn depressing right now.

She wanted to ask about Tatsuki, she had no idea what could have happened back at the Karate club. What if she was in trouble? Tatsuki had tried her best and she just hoped she was okay. When Rukia had got in the car, she had checked her phone to see a message from Tatsuki which was from a few 10-15 minutes ago which read 'Rukia run, Ashido is coming. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him.' Rukia wanted to say sorry to Tatsuki instead for getting her involved in this when she knew it was risky. At least she got to talk to Kaien...

Speaking of Kaien...

It hurt to even think about him, It was the way he talked that told her something about... he had changed. He didn't change as per looks if she had to point out but his personality was completely different. Kaien was never one to get angry fast or talk rudely, he was calm and a man with a solid view and perspective. He never let anything bad indulge him, like smoking. It gave her a shocker to know that Kaien now smoked but what hurt was that he said he started smoking because of her. Kaien meant a lot to her, he was someone important to her; she knows that she is already hurting him but to this extent that he changes himself felt really heartbreaking. But then again, Kaien always deserved someone good, someone who could be there for him not someone broke like Rukia was. Maybe that girl he was talking to the other day must hold some interest in him... who wouldn't? He is a really great guy... unlike some guys...

Some guys who make it difficult for you to live...

Tears struck her eyes, Ichigo Kurosaki was going to hurt her again. Ashido was going to follow his 'duties' and tell everything to Ichigo and then Ichigo was going to punish her. In the end of the day, she had successfully managed to destroy herself. What had she even done? Rukia was tired of blaming herself for everything. It wasn't her fault... it was Ashido and his goddamn duties! He wasn't the one facing Ichigo, it was her. Rukia glared at Ashido with tear stained eyes and then shut them tight... _Please don't do anything to Tatsuki and Kaien!_

Hatred was boiling in her, Ashido must have threatened Tatsuki as well and then he comes around ruining everything for her and Kaien. Tears trickled down her eyes at the memory of that scene, she impulsively opened her mouth and in an angry, low tone she said. "It's because of you... I'm going to be in trouble" Ashido looked at her with a straight face, unmoved by her tears and anger.

"You called for it yourself, you shouldn't go around cheating with other men when you know Ichigo cares and wants to protect you from dange-"

"You don't know _shit_ so you better not talk about it!" Rukia screamed, cutting him mid-sentence "You don't even know how he is! All you know is that he is a nice, rich guy who pays you your salary. You don't know the real him! He is not all rainbows and sparkles, he is one of the worst kinds of people and I _hate_ him. Don't you dare associate me with him, I'd rather die than be with him. DON'T YOU GET IT! He isn't doing any good!" Angry tears slid down her eyes "AND BECAUSE OF _YOU_ , HE IS GOING TO HURT ME AGAIN!" Rukia broke down, Ashido didn't say a word.

The car was just filled with muffled cries of Rukia while Ashido continued to look at her with a straight face. Her chest pained, her head ached from all the crying she had done. She felt limp and tired, she just wanted to sleep and forget about everything that happened. But how could she sleep peacefully after what Kurosaki was going to do to her. Wiping her cheeks dry Rukia tried to even her breathing.

Breathe in, breathe out... she closed her eyes, she could feel her heart beating in her ears. She was flushed from anger that had just spilled out of her.

She was calm now... Ichigo was going to soon know about this and he was going set hell loose. He was going to punish her in the worst possible way, she had cried enough and now she wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to waste a single tear on that millionaire scumbag, if he was going to hurt her Rukia was going to show how strong she was. He had already done it twice and she'd go through it the third time... god was she getting used to this? _What's wrong with me!_ Rukia sighed, she was done playing the weak, she wasn't going to cry or beg Ichigo to pardon her. She was going to fight him.

...

"Ruki-" Before Ashido could tell Rukia to get down, she was out of the car and making her way to inside big building of Kurosaki Corp. She rushed in as Ashido followed behind her "Rukia where are you going?" he asked.

Rukia turned behind "To Renji's room" Ichigo had told her that if she wanted she could go to Renji's office room as well. She didn't want to face Ichigo when she knew Ashido was going to soon tell him all that happened. She was tired anyway, she'd go to Renji's room knowing that he won't bother her if she asked him not to. Renji's room was close to Ichigo's and indeed smaller in size comparatively, but it had a couch and that's all she needed.

Rukia slammed open the door to Renji's room making him jump in his seat "Woah! Rukia you scared me" she didn't pay attention to what Renji was saying and walked up to the couch on the side and lay flat on it. Renji looked confused "You tired Rukia?" he asked walking up to Rukia "You want me to tell boss to take you home earl-"

"There will be no need for it. I'm just tired Renji, you can continue to do your work while I rest" she stated, turning her back towards Renji. Renji nodded and sat back on his chair, sighing to himself... sometimes Rukia was hard to understand.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Renji was done with his work on the laptop, he was going to go to Ichigo. He didn't know if he should ask Rukia or just let her be, he knew she wasn't sleeping by her constant movements to acquire a comfortable position. Renji stood up "Rukia I'll be leaving for some work now, if you need me, I'm at Ichigo's office room, okay?" Rukia didn't reply but he knew she heard him by the tensing of her body. He left the room with the slight noise of the door closing for Rukia to know that he was out. Rukia rolled over on the couch and stared at the door once Renji had left.

She couldn't get a wink of sleep knowing what's going to happen next.

Five minutes had passed when she heard the door open, Rukia turned around to see if Renji had come in but stopped when she saw the flash of orange. Ichigo stood there, his face baring the usual scowl and his mouth in a straight line. She couldn't see his eyes because of the shadow falling on them from his hair, this wasn't good... she couldn't read his expression. He entered the room and closed the door behind him, he walked up to the couch and stood there right in front of her sleeping form. He looked in her eyes with an unreadable expression. Rukia had a strong urge to gulp but knew that he Ichigo was watching all her movements.

"Let's go" he said. His voice was thicker than usual, it was like the voice he has when he wakes up in the morning.

Rukia nodded and got off the bed. His silence all the way outside gave it to her that Ashido had told him everything. That jerk. She had made up her mind and she knew what was going to come... her punishment. She sat in the passenger seat of the car and put her seat belt on. As the car hit it's engine Rukia noticed the subtle changes in his movements like the way he was driving a bit too fast or the way he clutched the steering wheel a little to tight. The way he ignored her and remained quiet all along. It was starting to piss Rukia, well why was he not saying anything when he knew something had happened. And obviously she knows that too. His silence was something she didn't like, she wanted to get over with this... but what if he chose not to do anything to her this time...

No, he's Ichigo after all. She shouldn't keep her expectations high.

"You're not going to ask me about anything?" she said, she wasn't facing him but she knew he had turned his head to look at her for a second. They were almost about to reach. She had made sure that her voice was stern enough and show no weakness. She could see Ichigo sigh from the corner of the eye. "Ashido told you everything, didn't he?" Rukia folded her hands on her chest, she wasn't going to let him ignore her.

"Yes, he did tell me... and no I'm not going to ask you about anything, if that's what you want to know" She expected Ichigo to question her, but his thick gruff voice telling her that he won't ask her made her feel worse. She felt her legs go weak as Ichigo stopped the car, he got out of it and as he always went to her side to open her door. Rukia got out of the car and followed him inside, through the lobby and into the elevator. He pressed the last button as the elevator closed with a ding.

As soon as the door closed, Ichigo looked at Rukia from the side, then he turned around completely giving her an unreadable look. There was a thick silence and Rukia shifted her weight from one feet to another. Ichigo took a step forward towards her and on tow she took a step backwards as well. Ichigo's amber eyes looked straight into her amethyst ones, he moved closer and closer towards her until her back was flushed against the wall with Ichigo covering her. He placed his hands on the back of the elevator to trap her between his arms. Rukia knew this was bad, she had to change positions quickly. He lowered his head next to her ear, a shiver ran down her spine at the feel of his hot breath on her neck.

"Now let's have a serious talk" he whispered seductively in her ear. Rukia's leg's had become jelly, Ichigo then licked her earlobe making seductive, wet sounds. Rukia closed her eyes and brought her hands up to push with all the energy she had left in her body. She placed her hands on his chest but before she could push him, he had caught her hands by the wrist. He pulled them back and pinned them above her head. "Uh-uh not now, you can do that later once we are done talking" he gave her a cunning smirk. Rukia scowled, sending him daggers with her glare.

"What do you want Ichigo?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Hmm... I want you, are you ready?" Rukia jerked her head, her eyes widening. Ichigo's tone was cunning almost as if he was enjoying the conversation.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Rukia tried pushing, kicking, trying to do something to get away from him.

"Calm down will you, I'm not going to force you if you don't want to do it" Ichigo said, unmoved by Rukia's antics.

"Yeah right, as if I'm going to believe you"

"Okay fine then, I'll come straight to the point. I want my price, remember I had told you there is a price behind letting you go to the Law School. So here I present you the price... I want you to pay me with your body"

"You seriously are out of your mind, aren't you?" Rukia chuckled darkly "What makes you think I'll do that?"

"Well then... do you have a choice?" Rukia's head shot up to argue but Ichigo placed his finger on her lips, effectively making her quiet. "Shhh, will you listen to me my feisty princess... I said I will not force you. So... you do know that I own you, as in I bought you in an auction for some few 15 million if I remember correctly" His voice lowered an octave "So technically you're mine to do what I wish for, but rather than forcing you to do this I've come up with a plan with a few conditions which you have to agree to or we can have it the other way and I promise you it won't be that good" his face was just centimetres away from her's. Rukia had a bad headache just listening to this... another game, she was so done with them. He was going to mess with her mind and get what he wants in the end. This was going to be so bad but not agreeing with him will definitely be worse. Rukia gritted her teeth, if only she could get one punch to his face to knock out his breath...

"After you're recent activity in the Law School I shouldn't be allowing you to go outside. You think I don't know what you're up to?" Ichigo let out a low, throaty chuckle "Kaien Shiba, huh?.. You're ex boyfriend? Really Rukia I'll give you points that you tried hiding it... but you couldn't hide it from me" His hands which were resting on her lips travelled upwards brushing her stubborn bang out of her face. "I know that you were hiding your relation from Byakuya, I'm surprised you managed to keep him in the dark but I knew. I know every. Single. Thing. About you" Rukia closed her eyes, her temper was sky-rocketing, how did he know! So he has been behind her life from a long time now. Just why her?

"It's cute that you thought you could meet your boyfriend and be all lovey-dovey and ' _normal_ ' then Rukia let me remind you nothing about us is normal!" _Us? Did he just include himself as well... what exactly does he mean_. There was a pause as Ichigo looked deep in her eyes, whilst she was pondering, the lack of reaction was noticed by Ichigo. The motive and the meaning behind his previous remark sunk in and Rukia scowled deeper and glared right back at him. Ichigo smirked "You know what Rukia... you're really interesting but sometimes you are so naive that I pity you" Rukia couldn't get to react to his insulting statement as he had started to send sloppy, wet kisses on her neck successfully choking the words in her throat. Rukia bit down her bottom lip not liking the way her body was reacting, she could feel Ichigo smile on her neck making her want to wring his neck. He raised his head back up and neared to her face to the point their noses were touching. "Go meet your boyfriend all you want but if that makes you feel you are free from me, then your wrong, you will forever be mine. You should be happy that I like you and want to make sure that you stay alive. You are safe in the Kurosaki residence you think you could live a day if I let you out free right now?"

"What makes you think I won't" Rukia says ignoring that fact that Ichigo's cunning playful voice was making her insane by every minute. When was this going to end?

"I thought you already had your share of experience on that subject when you tried to run away, or do I need to remind you?" Rukia closed her eyes, Grimmjow's blue eyes came in front of her mind, how he dominated over her, how he was controlling her... it was unforgettable "Grimmjow is mad searching for you, he wants to snatch you and along with Aizen they'll use you for god knows what. Not just him other's who want to chop you to pieces and sell you around the world are waiting like hungry wolves, you are safe here right now, you should really start appreciating what you have princess"

 _Wait Aizen has something to do with this right... does that mean..._

"As if I'm safe here" Rukia retorted "You are not less than a starving wolf yourself. You have already hurt me enough to know that I'm not safe here! Just what do you want?!"

"My answers not changing... I want you. You get to go to the Law school, stay safely in the Kurosaki residence without any external harm, you get to meet Hinamori from time to time-" Rukia's eyes sparked up at the mention of Momo "But only if you willingly pay me with your body. I don't want you force you so here's the plan it's up to you now"

"What if I don't agree?"

"Then I have other ways Rukia just that you'll be locked up here with me and my wavering resolve of not forcing you to have sex with me"

There, his plans are always in his favour. Of course she just had to go with his plan or be left with completely nothing. She was tired of his games, she was tired of being with him in this hell. Momo must be sad too... but hopefully better than herself. She regretted everything, freedom be damned! She was ready for the world outside. Not this underworld filled with self centred people who were behind her name...

Rukia looked down. "So... What's the point of all this?" Rukia's voice came out hollow and lifeless. "Am I going to be stuck with you forever...? It's like you are asking if to choose between locking a pet up or putting a leash on it but you are still taking my freedom away. Just... what. What do you want from me? Can't you just let me go back h-home at the Kuchiki mansion" Rukia's lips trembled, tears threatening to fall "If you really want me safe then why don't you do that. I was completely fine then. I was better! You like me right? Then let me go" Rukia blinked her eyes and looked up at Ichigo with eyes full of determination.

"I can't right now... I own you. Rukia there's... a difference between liking someone and loving someone but I guess that doesn't work in our case." He let out a dry chuckle. "Instead of hurting yourself why don't you enjoy the time you are here, I'm not asking for sex everyday just maybe once in a week... The rest of the time if you want I'll take you to the amusement park or the ice rink you suggest, you can have fun, you don't need to restrict yourself. And then maybe... things might change... maybe you can go back... home. You'll eventually understand or find the reason out, a lot can happen... I can make you happy, you know" Ichigo sounded unsure himself the whole while. Like there was something he wanted to say but didn't know what the consequence would be.

Make her happy, huh?

Sounds impossible. But letting herself enjoy? That's like killing most of your favourite characters and saying it was a happy end.

It's all lies.

But things might change... as if this is going to change...

"You want me to believe you?" Rukia said with venom in her voice.

"It's up to you Rukia, you are going to be choosing what you want. The rest can be looked at afterwards when the time comes. So..." His voice was no more the cunning one, he had carried on the serious tone he had used before. Rukia gulped and she was sure he could see that, her legs were jelly and were going to give out any moment. This was a lot for one day, her chest might burst from the amount of times it had ached. Ichigo let go off her hands and they fell to her sides limply, she wished she hadn't drained all her energy fighting him back. But her mind was so exhausted that she might as well let Ichigo carry her to the penthouse. She could feel Ichigo's arms snake around her waist, pulling her closer towards him. "So... what are you going to do Rukia?"

What was she going to do? She get to go to Law school and do the things she was normally doing for a few weeks now, except he wanted a bit more from her. But it was just once a week right? She could get done with it and then live normally. She might get used to it after a while as well... Meeting Momo would definitely make her feel good, she wasn't going to stop making plans for her escape now, was she? If she was here, she might as well get some answers, what exactly is happening and how is she related to this thing. It won't be that bad...

Rukia snapped her eyes close, she slapped herself mentally. What was she thinking? Getting used to sex with Ichigo... That's a bad sign. Just thinking about is a bad sign. Yes, she wants to know him. He knows everything about her, but she has no clue who he is... but knowing him like this wasn't in the plan.

 _Who exactly are you Ichigo Kurosaki...?_

Rukia opened her eyes and looked at Ichigo with a defeated look. Ichigo smirked he was pleased by her expression. Ichigo took a step back finally giving Rukia some space to breath. He pressed a button on the button panel of the elevator and it started again... so he had stopped the elevator to have this conversation, oh how glad she was that she didn't die! Ichigo turned his head to look at her, his broad back still facing her. "So I take that as Yes"

Rukia didn't deny him. She stood there with the support of the elevator as it finally dinged reaching the 50th floor. "Come on Rukia, we're back home" he had a sinister smile on his face, the face that said _'I won.. again_ '. He came to her side and swiftly picked her up in bridal style... _oh great all my wishes are coming true today.._

They exited the lift and made their way to the penthouse. She did not argue, complain or fight him back... she just let him to what he wanted.

"I want you to pay me, princess"

* * *

Rukia's heart rate increased tenfold. Everything was happening so fast. As soon as they had entered the house, Ichigo headed for his bedroom. He placed her on the bed and took her shoes off her legs.

"I like it when you don't fight me. I can be nice too Rukia" Ichigo looked down at her, she was lying on the bed while he was standing beside the bed admiring her.

Ichigo smirked, he had been waiting for this for too long now. He took his suit off and loosened his tie. Climbing on the bed he placed himself above Rukia's body. She looked a bit dull and not like herself but he knew why... she didn't want this. But he knew she was going to get used to it. She'd even start enjoying it, who won't? It was him, Ichigo Kurosaki, he was a sex god... It was the first time they were having sex normally without anything stopping her. He was going to show her how good he could make her feel, he was going to make her feel like she was the only one he wants cause well... she was and he was going to make her want it too. In no time their sex would change to making love and that's when she'll finally be his.

He got hold of her small chin in between his thumb and index finger, lifting her chin up he looked into her beautiful amethyst orbs. They were dull but still so beautiful, he was going to bring that spark again. "You've got beautiful eyes Rukia... try to keep them open, I want to see them" it looked like he was waiting for an answer but when he got none, he started to lick her earlobe . Ichigo gave small kisses and bites tracing her jaw line.

He stopped at her lips and with his tongue gave a languid lick to her soft lips before pressing his own lips on hers.

The kiss was rough and powered by need, Rukia tried to keep up with him but Ichigo had lost all control. He sucked her lower lip and an involuntary moan escaped her lips. She could feel Ichigo smile in the kiss, as if telling her 'I win'. His hands travelled downwards and to the back of her knees while he continued to assault her lips. He raised her legs up and locked them behind his hips. Rukia felt it, his bulge grazed her hot centre sending shivers down her spine. He let go if her lips after bruising them enough and took a minute to observe her hot, sweaty body. Her chest was falling up and down trying to get in as much oxygen as possible. Her face was red and her hair had become messy. Ichigo smirked, his right hand reached for her petite breast and rubbed over her clothed mound. Her nipples were hard in a second, his skillful hands just knew exactly what to do to make her want more. She arched her back as Rukia felt like she was slowly losing herself in the pleasure... Just what Ichigo had intended for.

"I'm glad you're enjoying Rukia..." Ichigo said, "You like my touches, don't you?"

Ichigo withdrew his hands and started to unbutton his shirt giving Rukia a minute to catch her breath. He let his shirt hang on his shoulders once he had completely opened all buttons and proceeded to take Rukia's top off. "Raise your hands up" Doing as he had said, Ichigo slipped out Rukia's top leaving her in her cute white cotton bra. Ichigo was blessed by the view of her hard buds protruded through the thin material. He couldn't resist himself anymore and skillfully unclasped Rukia bra leaving her pert breasts naked for his eyes to enjoy. He dipped his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth while he caressed the other with his hand. He rolled his tongue around her bud making Rukia feel things she never thought she would.

Her hands clutched Ichigo's shoulder for support. She dug her nails deeper into his skin every time he sucked her nipple. He lifted his head up to switch to the one which was left and continued his ministrations. Rukia was trying hard to control her moans from escaping her mouth but they slipped once or twice every time getting a harder suck from Ichigo as reply. Her chest was rising and falling at a high rate, her throat burned from the amount of ragged breaths she had taken in. Ichigo was licking her neck, leaving small bites all over the place. Her eyes were open and staring into the ceiling... a bit of his orange hair was coming in her vision. His hard bulge was still pressed against her core which had gotten wetter from the contact. His hands were travelling downwards below her bellybutton and to her jeans.

She circled her arms around Ichigo's neck, his body was nice and toned, she had let her hands explore his back a while ago when he was busy with her neck and it felt amazing. Rukia hissed, Ichigo had just bit down on the stop between her neck and shoulder, he knew which spot to lick to make her moan. Rukia's fingers tangled themselves in Ichigo's wild, tangerine locks, they brushed her cheeks leaving a ticklish feeling. Rukia could feel her soaking wet panties which were still pressed against his now fully hard member.

Ichigo raised his head up, leaving her neck and observed her tussled ebony hair, her purple eyes, swollen lips and bruised neck; he smirked. "You have no idea for how long I have waited for this Rukia... Open up, let me explore every part of you, let me feel good again..." Ichigo said, his voice thick and gruff but very _very_ sexy. The pleasure had reached her brain and she's going numb feeling things she shouldn't feel.

But a part of Rukia wondered, the part which was conscious about the things which were happening. _Why me?_ What did he want to know about her, doesn't he already know a lot about her? She knew what these type of statements meant; after all it wasn't the first time someone said something like this to her. He definitely knew something she wasn't aware of and he himself had his own set of questions he wants answer for. It was all jumbled up, twisted and complicated it was dirty as well, dirty and dark. Her brother had always kept her in the shadow and protected her from all corners, it's because of the life she had been living up till now all safe and sound, she had no idea about what the real picture was. But this was worse than she could have ever imagined though Rukia did not remember ever hearing Ichigo's name a lot.

Ichigo fumbled with his belt and slid it down along with his pants while one of his hands was rubbing Rukia's sides. Throwing the piece of clothing he went ahead and played with Rukia's jeans button before sliding it off her slender legs. He cupped her clit which was still covered by the flimsy piece of clothing.

"Rukia you are so wet" Rukia hissed as Ichigo rubbed her clit making her eyes roll back.

Ichigo pushed her panties to a side and inserted two fingers in her wet pussy, a scream tore out of Rukia's lips at the sudden invasion. He began to thrust his long digits in her, loving the feeling he was getting.

If Ichigo wanted to know her, he had to break the walls. A normal person won't open up unless the other one does the same. If she got to know what's going on in Ichigo's mind... what his intentions are or what he wants from her, she would find a solution. End this thing which was going without much torture both physically and mentally. She needs to know Ichigo, compared to him on how much he knows her, Rukia barely knew anything. _What are you Ichigo Kurosaki? I want to know you..._

"Aaah!" Rukia had come in his hands, it was very hard for her body to hold her orgasm with his slender fingers moving oh so perfectly.

Ichigo seductively licked his long digits which were lapped in her juices and neared her panties again. He held her panties delicately and stared into her lust filled eyes as he started to slid her panties down her thighs tantalisingly slow. As soon as the air hit her hot pussy a sense of coolness filled in her sweaty body. Ichigo went back a little and took his boxers off, his manhood stood out proudly in it's full glory. Rukia's breath hitched, his size always scared her. Even when this wasn't their first time, she felt that his manhood could tear her apart.

Positioning himself in a comfortable position between her legs, Ichigo's one hand clutched her waist while the other went to her cheek. He lifted her head up and caressed her cheek with his thumb. She was burning with heat and the small distance between his penis and her entrance was killing her. Rukia groaned but it was silenced by Ichigo's mouth covering her's.

He kissed her with urgency evident while she kissed back with the same intensity. Ichigo entered her making her scream in the kiss. The feeling was of bliss.

Ichigo began to thrust in a steady rhythm, Rukia wasn't looking at him once he had broke their kiss instead she was clutching the pillow with all her might. Ichigo loved the feeling of being inside her. He threw his head back when Rukia's velvety walls clutched around his manhood. He increased the speed of his thrusts to the point he was slamming in her. Rukia let out moans from time to time and finally came with her orgasm. Ichigo continued to thrust until he came in her as well. He had unsheathed himself with the best feeling ever. He felt refreshed and amazing. He lay down beside Rukia, their bodies worn out.

He pulled Rukia's panting body towards himself, she still wasn't facing him. He knew why, he very well knew why she was doing this. Even if she could lie to him, she couldn't lie to herself that she was enjoying it. She was probably cursing herself for feeling this way, though he wished she would get used to this cause this was going to happen often now and he didn't want her to not look at him every time. This was just the start, they still had a long way to go and he wasn't going to let Rukia distance herself from him. He just had got a grasp and he was going to pull her in his arms and treasure it. "Rukia look at me" he said in his after sex gruff voice. It had gotten dark outside, the light from entering from outside was the only thing illuminating the dark room. Rukia didn't budge. "Rukia" He called out once again, his voice remained the same in the low volume as before.

Rukia didn't want to see Ichigo's face, she felt too ashamed of herself. She was ashamed that she enjoyed it. If her brother got to know about this, he would have called her a disgrace to the Kuchiki name and yes... she did feel like a disgrace. Rukia shook her head, there was no way her brother was going to know about this now that she was here but she had to get out of here before she completely becomes insane. Rukia turned around, still not facing Ichigo. His hand came to her chin and lifted her face up. Her eyes met his calm amber ones... it felt like he was trying to read her and tell her something through his eyes. He tightened his embrace and pulled her head to his chest. "Sleep, you must be tired"

Yes, she was tired. She was drained. Her heart was screaming and she felt helpless as if she had just fallen in the right place he wanted her at. He was changing his game and she had to too. She was going to know him... _The more I know about you and your past, the easier it gets for me... If you want to know me, it's not going to be easy unless I know you._ Knowing her was going to make his plan work so knowing him should do the same to her. Morals be damned, she was going to work this out, she was going to play with his emotions too. She had to take the risk, without that she would merely be his puppet who he pulled the threads of.

"I'm sorry if it hurt"

Ichigo noticed her body go stiff. He thought she wasn't listening to what he was saying, he just genuinely wanted to apologise if he was too much for her. Looks like Rukia was thinking about something and did not expect him to say something like this. He didn't blame her for being surprised, after all he was the villain in her case and he could not expect himself to be on her good side anytime soon. He felt Rukia's cold arms circle around his body, her head was resting on his extended arm... was he dreaming...? Rukia herself was touching him or more like letting herself rest beside him. He blinked his eyes, it was his turn to be surprised.. He smiled... he knew this wasn't him getting on her good side but it still made him happy. He could take some rest himself.

Rukia couldn't rest, she just needed support at the moment.

Sorry...?

No.

No! She can't do this... This isn't the best idea. Getting to know someone means sharing information which is close to ones heart. If you get to know someone you start liking this someone and attach feelings to it. She couldn't afford being attached to Ichigo at all. That would be worse than Byakuya knowing about her enjoying his sex! Rukia let out a deep breath... her heart has already been through a lot and it can't take anymore. His tricks won't work on her, she can't get close to him. Knowing him would be like punishing her body to go through the process of detachment if she succeeds in setting herself free. No, she was going to close herself from all sides... not letting him know about her and not getting to know about him. _Cause the less I know the better._...

Rukia looked up at Ichigo's peaceful sleeping face, his scowl had eased and he almost looked innocent. He was handsome for sure...She felt like she was lying to herself about something or the other... this was going to be difficult...for the both of them.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Condolences to family and friends of missyromanticme15 may your soul rest in peace. You will always be remembered by many of us as a great person and author on . Thank you for sharing your wonderful story with us.**

 **RIP Chester Benington the lead singer from Linkin Park, the band's music always meant a lot to me. It was something I heard to when I was down and with Chester gone the band's gone to. Thank you Linkin Park for helping many through hard times.**

 **Everyone please take care of yourself! If you are depressed or have any issue talk to someone, you can talk to me as well. Don't forget to tell your loved ones they matter and your life is important and you are needed so cherish it.**

 **With that out I want to hear how you guys think the chapter was! Please drop a REVIEW my lovely Macaroons! Yes this had lemons so tell me how it was hehe. Watch out for the new update and starting from 1st of August it's ICHIRUKI MONTH! I am thinking of maybe doing something I don't know you guys can follow me on tumblr my username is FunnyEasyMe there as well.**

 **So enjoy guys. Enjoy the IchiRuki Month!**

 **Ja ne, FunnyEasyMe~**


	14. Now That We Learnt Our Lesson

Chapter 14: Now That We Learnt Our Lesson

 **Hello everyone! Remember me? I'll start fast and yes I know I've been away. Sorry for my unannounced hiatus but now I'm back and this time done with high school! Tho I'll miss it for now I'm going to enjoy my vacations and get regular on updating. Thank you so much if you're still reading after almost a year but I love you! hehe enjoy~**

 **I was really happy reading the reviews so here's a SHOUTOUTS!**

 **achalida: True Ichigo has drawn his line but Rukia isn't one to keep quite in her suffering ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **RukiYuki: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed the lemons hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **xErue: Thank you so much I really appreciate your views. I hope Kaien doesn't disappoint you neither does Rukia's plans ahead cause she is the one who is in the most dangerous situation. I hope I do improve in writing lemons I'm not still used to it but I hope I'm improving. It's great that you're filling your wall with IchiRuki and Anime stuff. I wish I had a scroll as well... I will definitely once I start earning. So good for you I'm really glad for you! Happy IchiRuki month and what do you think about the surprise?**

 **Superheroshinchan67: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Hope you enjoy this one as well!**

 **blissbeat: Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad someone from the IchiRuki fandom who likes Haikyuu! I have been becoming more of a trash and reading haikyuu memes I love it! And as for the chapter hmm... let's see how Rukia makes Ichigo open up to her! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **jobananasan: First off thank you! And thanks for the favourite to my story.. Well yeah let's see if Ichigo tones it down. As for Ashido maybe he must have learned something from this... not saying anything but... you know ;p The other's are still very close to Ichigo but it might change as well...Rukia is in a confused state but she has decided to stay strong no matter which plan she takes up. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach ending was shit, I'm happy I don't own it, Why Kubo-sensei?... there you go I made a Haiku XD**

* * *

A thin ray of light entered the room through the carelessly pulled curtains. Ichigo groaned in dismay as the sun's light burned his eyes, he yawned before opening his sleepy eyes.

What time was it?

He looked at the wall clock on the side it read 11:15 it was Sunday today so the alarm hadn't rung was Ichigo's guess. He tried to stretch when he was reminded that he wasn't alone in the bed. He looked down at the peacefully sleeping ebony haired girl next to him. Last night was one of the best nights ever. He wished they would have gone for a few more rounds but Rukia was tired and he didn't want her to be in pain. Ichigo rubbed Rukia's small, bare back and watched her pale skin glow under the morning light, she looked so beautiful. She was still fast asleep, he didn't want to wake her up. Ichigo stared down at the sleeping pulchritude for another minute before tucking one of her lose raven strands behind her ear. He lightly kissed her forehead and got off the the bed being as soft as possible as to not wake her up.

He thought he'd take a shower before making some breakfast, he still felt a bit sticky from last night. He tiptoed to out of the room and closed the door with a small click of the door.

A few fifteen minutes had passed when Rukia's hazy eyes opened up to welcome the warm afternoon. Rukia looked around and realised she was in Ichigo's room... oh yeah last night... Rukia took the covers off her body to see her naked self. She wasn't freaking out how she generally would, she checked her body to see any bruises or marks from last night. Except for the red tint to her skin there was nothing much. She looked around the room, thankfully Ichigo wasn't around, he must be downstairs as it was a Sunday he must have the day off. Rukia sat up on the bed and recalled the events that occurred last night.

Tatsuki helped her to get away from Ashido... she met Kaien, Ashido caught her. Ashido let Ichigo know about this... Ichigo played one of his sly games again and wrapped her around his fingers. And here she was sitting on his bed from a night of sex with Ichigo apparently from her own will. Of course it wasn't her will but the deal was stamped under that name so she couldn't help it, Ichigo was still at the apex and she couldn't do anything from down below. But thinking about last night... a blush formed on her face as she realised. She could lie to the world but she couldn't lie to herself... she had, at some point of the time, enjoyed the sex. As if her mind wanted her to stop this it had already given the command and she slapped her cheek lightly. She snapped back to reality, what was she thinking!

No... not thinking, why was she feeling that way. She suddenly felt ashamed of herself, yes it was only with respect to sexual desire did she feel pleasure it wasn't like her heart was melting but...But-

"Rukia" The door burst open and Ichigo entered the room. Rukia quickly pulled the covers over her body to cover her naked self. She scowled as Ichigo smirked looking at her. "Breakfast is ready. You might want to take a shower or something, I guess. So get done with it fast I'm downstairs" Ichigo stated. He was dressed in his work clothes though it was a Sunday today.

"Do you know how to knock or something?" Rukia asked annoyed at his behaviour like it was a normal thing they were having.

"Yes I do know, I just did not... knock you unconscious yesterday" His smirk grew wider and he chuckled in that infuriating, sexy voice. Rukia's mouth gaped and she stared at him with wide eyes, her cheek tinted the slightest colour of pink.

"You-You imbecile!" Rukia threw a pillow at him which he caught right before it could hit his face. She was literally fuming, he found it kinda cute.

"Jeez I was just kidding, calm down will you. Oh and today even though it's a Sunday I have to take care of this urgent meeting which is around in an hour so I'll be leaving soon so I have something in my mind come down fast and I'll tell you" Ichigo winked at her "And there's nothing to hide Rukia I have already seen everything so you don't have to get so worked up when I walk in, rather I'd appreciate seeing you like that than this. Bye" He left the room and closed the door as he left. Leaving Rukia alone with her thoughts.

What was that? Why is he always like that. Acting as if nothing happened and they are good.

Rukia sighs... well it's at least better than how things were before. Rukia pulled the covers off her and slid off the bed. She needed a nice warm shower, her clothes from last night were on the floor, slipping them on she headed outside to her room to have a bath and change in some new clothes.

It was strange how everything took place. Ichigo had effectively stopped her thoughts last time but right now when she was alone in the shower there was just no control to her thoughts.

Stupid Rukia.

She should be ashamed of herself. It was just her body which was singing to it, but she couldn't let that happen! How is she liking it when he's just fulfilling his sick desires. It was unacceptable! Her cheeks were red by the thought of last night and the heat in the bathroom added to it. But the fact was she liked it and even if she told herself not to fall for it, it was eventually going to happen. Well she had an iron strong willpower so she could manage to block her heart and mask her feelings. But these reactions her body gave were out of her control. Right now she'd rather die than ever show her face to her brother.

Rukia shook her head, no she knows there is no easy way... this isn't going to be the last time she's going to feel like this. Beating herself for something inevitable is harming herself. Rukia sighed, she was done and had closed the shower and headed outside after wrapping the towel around her wet body. She rubbed herself dry and changed into something comfortable. Her head was so full with her prier thoughts that she didn't realise how hungry she was. But going down meant seeing that orange turd which was to much for her body right now. She had no energy to spend on him and whatever he had to tell her about.

* * *

"Took you a while to come down" Ichigo chimed. He was seated down at the dining table with a plate of eggs and toast. There was a fruit bowl and fruit juice to his side. "Do you want me to make something special for you, I couldn't make a lot today we are out of grocery and it's the chef's day off today"

Rukia stared at the variety of breakfast food in front of her, assorted fruits and eggs and bacon were placed in front of her along with another plate containing biscuits and cookies. "..Do you have something normal... like cereal?"

"Actually I do, but will that be enough. You should have a heavy breakfast" Ichigo said, he almost sounded like her brother at that moment. Ugh, what was she doing? Comparing her brother with Ichigo! Ichigo was nothing in front of her brother.

"I miss having cereal" She actually did miss having cereal. From the time she was here at the Kurosaki Corp. she has had a variety of dishes. She did so back at the Kuchiki mansion as well but the maids did make her any particular dish she asked for. In that way Rukia enjoyed normal meals as well.

"Ok fine" Ichigo got up and reached for the upper cabinet pulling out a box of cereal and pulled out a bowl giving them to Rukia.

"Thank you" It came out of her usual habit of being thankful. That's when she realised she never thanked Ichigo as she felt someone like him did not desire her gratitude.

He still didn't.

"So as I was saying before I have something on my mind. Actually Yoruichi-san proposed this idea and I do agree. You might be bored by just seeing mine, Renji, Shinji and Aishido's face" Rukia smirked mockingly _took him a while to realise that_ "The maids here Inoue and the group were pestering me to let you spend some time with them. I thought that would be a nice change for you, you'd get to meet them and make some female friends except Yoruichi-san around here. They really are nice people I'm sure you'll enjoy"

"So you want me to act like your puppet once again, meeting people here and talking to them"

"Jeez Rukia" Ichigo's scowl deepened "Here I am trying to help you enjoy your weekend and then there's you who can never appreciate my efforts"

"I never told you to take any efforts" Rukia huffed, digging her spoon deep inside her bowl of cereal "Just leave me if you want to see me enjoy"

Ichigo sighed, she was a handful. "You know that's not happening. And if that's the case then I guess I'd stay home"

"What about your meeting?" She'd rather die than have him stay.

"I'll just have to cancel it. It's not a big deal just one business offer I'll decline them over the phone" Ichigo stood up picking his plate along with him to the sink. He looked back at her with a smirk and a playful glint in his eyes "Then we can spend the rest of the day having sex. Rukia... I think we should do that, I'm getting hard just thinking about that. I like it when you don't resist me and last night felt amazing and I know you enjoyed Rukia, didn't you?"

There was a clank heard as Rukia's spoon fell down. "I.. I-I. JUST GO TO YOUR MEETING! I'll spend the day with your maids!" Rukia looked away, her face was a deep shade of red. Ichigo chuckled seeing her reaction, he had a satisfied grin on his face as he continued to pick up the plates from the table.

"By the way Yoruichi-san will be here and she'll take you to them and I'll leave as she arrives. Try not to miss me while I'm gone" Ichigo winked at her before leaving Rukia alone at the dining table.

"Miss you my ass" she mumbled, continuing to gobble down her remaining cereal.

* * *

"Hey strawberry!" Yoruichi smacked Ichigo on the back. She pushed him out of the way and walked up to Rukia "And how are you bunny?" She rubbed the top of Rukia's head.

Rukia liked Yoruichi-san... she was nice, well at least seemed nice; Rukia still couldn't trust the people involved with Ichigo completely. Along with Renji and Shinji, Yoruichi-san being a strong-looking woman she felt more comfortable with her. Urahara...? Wasn't he her husband...? He still seemed like the shady guy to her. None the less she was happy that she was spending the day with Yoruichi.

"You excited for today?" she asked Rukia. "It must be hard seeing that pathetic sulky face. It's good we are spending the day with Inoue and group"

Rukia gave her a smile and nodded her head. The door opened once again and this time it was Shinji.

"Hey Rukia, how are you?" Shinji walked passed Ichigo "You look really cute in that dress"

"Thank you" Rukia smiled.

"Why do I feel like I'm being ignored? You do know I'm here right?" Ichigo looked at Yoruichi and then at Shinji.

"You're presence is really not that important strawberry" Shinji said "I have to join you for the meeting ah..poor me I'll have to see your face for solid four hours! Let me talk to pretty Rukia here, she is way better than you, excellent even" He smiled and turned towards Yoruichi "Am I right Yoruichi-san?"

"Totally"

Ichigo's left eyebrow twitched as the three of them started to laugh. Why was he the one who they always targeted? Ichigo sighed and massaged his forehead with his hand, he looked at Rukia who was listening to Shinji say something (probably about himself) with a big smile on her face. Ichigo let a small smile grace his lips as well. "Okay I guess we should leave, Shinji. Rukia, Yoruichi-san take care of yourself and enjoy" Yoruichi-san nodded and hugged Rukia.

"You don't need to worry about us. We're gonna enjoy" Yoruichi winked.

"Bye Rukia, Yoruichi-san" Shinji waved them bye.

Ichigo came up to Rukia and pulled her arm towards himself. He planted a quick kiss on her lips and smirked at her red face. "Bye Rukia" and with that he left.

"Ugh Ichigo control your urge to PDA" Shinji said as the walked out of the house.

Rukia's face was still heated by the sudden kiss, it wasn't a big deal but it was the first time he kissed her in front of others.

"So shall we go as well?" Yoruichi snapped Rukia out of her trance.

"Yeah"

...

Yoruichi and Rukia had stepped out of the lift on the 36th floor. Rukia had never got a chance to actually explore the fifty floors of the skyscraper but she was pretty sure she might get lost in the big confusing corridors of the business building. They had walked through the long corridor and had stopped in front of a huge door, all the while Yoruichi talked about how she loved cats which for Rukia was a topic she liked cause she loved animals and shared her love about bunnies with Yoruichi. "We're here. Let's go in they have been waiting for you since the morning" Yoruichi pushed the door open and let Rukia enter first.

All eyes turned towards her and although she had seen those faces, she couldn't help but feel conscious. She put on her Kuchiki mask to cover up her nervousness, it wasn't working. The room was huge and all the ladies sat there turned towards her with a big smiles on their faces.

It wasn't working.

Her Kuchiki mask wasn't working as they were smiling not giving her a diplomatic smile like she usually faced at all those meetings and ceremonies she had attended along with her brother. Usually she was someone who could face such situations easily but since she was here at the Kurosaki Corp it all had gone down the hill and she didn't feel like herself. The Rukia who could do everything by pulling on her no-emotions mask wasn't ready to face them.

"Kuchiki-san! You are finally here!" Orihime Inoue came running towards her and grabbed both her hands and started shaking them in a joyful manner. Rukia remembered her name only because she was the one who kept talking the most and... she was dating the no emotion pale boy (She out of all people had no right to call him that). Rukia sweat dropped, yes the two were polar opposites yet somehow they worked together.

"Hello Inoue-san, it's been a while... how are you?" Rukia gave the over excited girl a smile.

"I'm doing great Kuchiki-san. We've been waiting for so long for you to come!" Orihime said and looked at the others.

Rukia looked at the others. Nel was coming towards her with a big childish smile on her face while a reddish pink haired girl simply glared at her. On the other side Rangiku-san gave her a wink and went to stand beside Yoruichi. "Rukia-chan finally we'll get to spend some time with you! Even Rangiku-san decided to join us, it's going to be so much fun I'm so excited!~" Rangiku-san strutted towards them with her beautiful strawberry blonde hair swaying and patted Neliel's head.

"Yup that's right, we girls are gonna enjoy!" Rangiku said. Nel nodded and looked around as if searching for something.

"Itsugo did not come along with you?"

"Who?" Rukia asked.

"Ichigo had some work so he couldn't join and I think we are better off without him" Yoruichi said joining Riruka on the couch.

"Aw that's sad I wanted to meet Itsugo, he doesn't spend time with me anymore.." Nel said. If Rukia's memory served right Nel was the one who was hugging Ichigo constantly. Maybe she liked Ichigo, Yoruichi-san had once told her that many woman around here had a crush on Ichigo, to her that thought was disgusting. Like he did look good, but on the inside he was very ugly. Do they all know about me as well...? Rukia knew that Yoruichi knows about everything in reference to her but for the others, she wasn't sure. Like Ashido, they might think she is Ichigo's girlfriend.

But if that's the case, then if two and two put together, a lot of woman around here were going to hate her. Rukia has already witnessed one, Senna did not look like she liked her at all. But Nel's sweet, she looks beautiful and her childish side was what Rukia liked.

"I knew I was wasting my time when I came here" Everybody turned towards the source of that voice. It was the magenta haired girl. What was her name again...?

"Riruka-san! That's mean" Orihime said.

"Shut up Orihime, I only came here to meet Ichigo not his trophy girlfriend"

Rukia's eyebrows furrowed "Riruka-chan what's wrong? Do you even realise what you're saying?" Rangiku said.

"What? I don't think I said anything wrong. She probably isn't even interested in us cause all she wants to do is stay beside Ichigo and pretend to be all nice and pre-"

"Riruka, stop it, Rukia hasn't done anything to you for you to go on make assumptions, you should apologise" Yoruichi said.

Riruka rolled her eyes and looked at Rukia "Fine sorry your highness"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but whatever you assumed is not true and nor is it even close to the truth. You can treat me normally Riruka-san it's not like I enjoy people hating me. I really don't have the energy for all this so let's just enjoy together" Rukia had masked her anger though momentarily she was at loss of words due to the way Riruka insulted her. If she thinks Rukia was with Ichigo for his money and fame then she'd like to scream in her ears that she's dead wrong. In fact if she wants Ichigo so much, she can happily exchange her life with her's.

"Let's all have a seat and spend some good time together" Neliel suggested to lift the tension looming around everyone.

Rukia nodded and seated herself between Rangiku-san and Nel. Inoue and the others weren't in their maid uniforms as she had seen them last time, it made sense as it was their holiday today as Ichigo had mentioned before. So if they are here does that mean they came here on their day off to just keep her company? If that's the case then she felt bad for getting in their way. "So Rukia-chan, Istugo told me you like Chappy the bunny, I love Chappy!" Nel said with a big smile on her face.

Rukia's eyes went bright and she gasped "I don't like Chappy, I LOVE Chappy!" Nel laughed.

"Istugo always says it looks stupid and I always fight him when he says that"

"Good job Nel-san, that's the right thing to do"

"Looks like we can form an anti-Ichigo army" Yoruichi said with her arms folded over her chest and a big grin on her face. Rukia could see Riruka roll her eyes from the corner of her eyes.

"Yes but Yoruichi-san we cannot forget that Kurosaki-kun helped us all at some point" Orihime said, a slight blush forming on her face "We can't deny it that at some point or other we had a crush on him, well at least I had... until I found Ulqui-kun. Some of us still have a small crush on him, ne?" She looked at Riruka who just looked away and then her eyes met Nel's pink ones.

It was now that Rukia was realising what Yoruichi meant by 'Girl's Talk'. Of course they were going to talk about cute things, guys and the strawberry.

"He hasn't done anything for me accept for bringing his lame ass to me when he was in trouble" Yoruichi said with a slight laugh in her voice "Did you girls forget I'm older than you all and I'm already married?"

Times like these reminded her that Yoruichi wasn't her age and was older to them all. She is always fun and cool that she never let her age show, not to forget she was sexy as well as beautiful. Rukia smirked, so Ichigo brought his lame ass to Yoruichi-san for help, eh? Interesting. She knew Yoruichi-san, Urhara, Shinji, Renji and a few others go back way in the past but this was information which she had to explore on (Maybe she won't) but she was a bit curios.

"She's right, I'm not into men younger to me you know" Rangiku-san said. "But I guess Ichigo would still do, I mean he is a sex god from what I've heard, is it Rukia?"

"Huh?" Rukia was surprised by the unexpected question thrown at her, she looked around for help to see all eyes on her. A blush formed on her cheeks thinking about the question or even what answer she was supposed to give.

"Really Rukia-chan?" Inoue asked with a hue of pink on her cheeks. Even her now! Rangiku had a teasing smile on her lips and the others just looked at her, anticipating an answer, even Riruka had turned her head towards her.

"Uh-um... I don't know" Rukia looked down. What was she supposed to tell about her anomalous sex-life with Ichigo? Some things had just changed recently and it wasn't like she has slept with him a lot. She has to go with a safe answer. Well, he is a sex god and he does make her feel a lot of things even when she tried to control herself. It's like he has everything under his control when he is at it and he knows how to make her feel pleasurable. He is after all very good in bed, not that she has slept with anyone else to say that but- "He's really good in bed"

"Ooh~ I bet you two might be having a nice sexy time" Rangiku winked "Do the two of you-"

"I think that's enough questions about her sex life, don't you think?" Yoruichi intervened. Rangiku let out a small chuckle looking at Rukia's red face.

"Yeah I think I should stop" Rukia sighed and looked at the others. Her mind had gone berserk thinking in the wrong direction. Her heart was racing and her face had heated up.

"Only you are attracted to such things Rangiku-san! Istugo's personality and nature is are really good and that's why I used to have a crush on him" Nel said "Don't worry Rukia-chan he's all your's... We can see how much he cares for you, he made sure everyone could meet you and spend time with you even on a holiday"

Ignoring the Ichigo being caring part Rukia said "I'm sorry if because of me your holiday is being wasted" Rukia said sincerely "You guys must have your own plans and all"

"No, no don't worry Rukia-chan we all insisted him to bring you to us. How is it being wasted, you are really fun to be with!" Orihime said with a smile on her face.

"We all just live a few floors below in our own apartments and it usually gets boring on weekends so we end up meeting. With you here it really is fun" Nel joined in.

"Actually my day is being wasted" Riruka said and Rangiku gave her a stern look.

"Stop worrying about us Rukia we are not doing this cause we owe Ichigo, we are doing it for ourselves" Rangiku-san said.

"Oh I see. Thank you" Rukia smiled "So you guys live here? I had no idea about that" Rukia said whipping up a topic to talk about.

"Oh yes down on the 14th floor all the maids are given their own apartments. Kurosaki-kun has provided us with everything" Orihime said.

"That's great so I can come to meet you guys some day right?" Rukia asked, it wasn't the first time she has warmed up to people since she has been here but talking to these girls made her feel good. She was looking forward to their next meet.

"Sure!" Nel said.

"Looks like Bunny is enjoying with you guys" Yoruichi said.

"Bunny?" Orihime looked at Rukia and then at Yoruichi.

"Now that you say that, she does look a lot like a bunny" Rangiku said with her chin in between her thumb and index finger, she looked at Rukia as if examining her.

"I love bunnies actually..." Rukia said, they were her favourite animals after all.

"Oh, Riruka-chan here loves bunnies as well" Orihime said.

Riruka looked at Rukia and then scowled "I think I might stop liking them now" she said. "I don't like you Rukia and by now I think you don't like me either and keeping our relation like this is fine. Let's just not try to talk to each other"

Rukia was confused if she should raise the friendly hand or keep it as it is. It did not go well with Senna and Riruka seemed like she was a bit similar to Senna but less aggressive. It wasn't like she was going to be here for a long time. She was going to escape from here so if she hates her or likes her it doesn't really matter. But then a part of her wanted to do the good deed and befriend her or at least try to befriend her. She was confused about what to do.

"Don't worry Rukia-chan, Riruka isn't really that bad as a person, she is just having a hard time accepting that you are Ichigo's girlfriend. She had a huge crush on him but once she's over it, I'm sure she'll be good to you. Just give her time" Rukia nodded as Nel whispered to her.

"Oh I've got an idea!" Orihime said, raising her hand up.

"What is it Orihime?" Yoruichi-san asked.

"How about we do some makeup on Rukia-chan to make her look like a bunny. I mean only if she allows" Orihime said looking at Rukia with pleading eyes.

"That's a great idea. It's been a while I have done someone's makeup, so what do you say Rukia?" Rangik-san said.

Yoruichi laughed. "This is gonna be fun"

"Fine... I guess" Rukia just couldn't deny them.

...

"Waaah!~ Kawaii! Rukia-chan! You look so cute!" Orihime squealed. Rukia looked down to her toes a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you" What's happening to you Kuchiki! You are acting like a high school girl who just saw her crush!

"Wait the look isn't over yet" Rangiku said dabbing a little blush on her cheeks. Rukia looked around for help. Her eyes contacted with Yoruichi's feline, gold ones. She smirked at her which was not helping at all cause she needed someone to tell them to stop but all she does is smirks and enjoys her pain. Man she shouldn't have agreed to this...

Orihime, Rangiku-san and Nel had been trying out A LOT of different stuff on her. Rangiku-san had pointed out that she was very pale and something dark would look good on her. So they pull out an oversized dress but the only problem was it wasn't just a dress. It was made up of very soft material and it was more like an extra long top cause it just barely covered her butt. It was full sleeves and it's shoulder dropped at one side. Rukia was uncomfortable and in the way she was seated she was sure everyone could see her panties.

Then Rangiku pulls out fucking black thigh highs cause they look "sexy" as she suggested. Rukia was forced to wear them while Orihime did her hair in two pigtails and Rangiku worked her magic with the makeup. "You look really cute!" Nel said, she was searching for something in her bag.

"Rukia you gotta let me do your make-up on your wedding. Man I wish people saw my talent" Rangiku said "I could even suggest a few clothes for your honeymoon I'm sure Ichigo will thank me later for that" Rangiku laughed proudly at the red blush that had formed on Rukia's face. Rukia wanted to strongly deny whatever Rangiku-san was fantasising about but was too embarrassed to even open her mouth. She hated how she even let that thought play in her mind... With Ichigo on a nice, beautiful island in a plush honeymoon suite beside the sea. His eyes suggesting something and her clothes a little too skimpy-

 _STOP!_

"Ah! I found it" Nel exclaimed, successfully gathering everyone's attention. "Rukia-chan, here I think this would finish the outfit completely.

"Yeah, that's perfect" Orihime said as said as Nel brought the accessories to Rangiku.

At first Rukia was ready to refuse whatever it was but then after seeing what it really was, she just wanted to wear that. "Are those bunny ears?" Rukia asked her eyes shining as she looked at the headband in Rangiku-san's hand's. They were cute, fluffy bunny ear's which instantly spiked interest in her. Bunnies come before anyone else.

"Yes aren't they cute!" Nel said. "Riruka-chan here had gifted me those. She loves cute things as well" At the mention of the name Rukia looked at the said girl who seemed to be staring right back at her. Riruka glared at Rukia, it was like she wanted to say something but was keeping her mouth shut.

Rukia didn't realise but Rangiku-san had already slipped in the bunny ears head band on her head. Rukia touched the fluffy material and smiled, they were so cute. "Wow it's scary, how much you look like a bunny" Orihime said.

"You're looking sexy Rukia, you can easily pull this look off" Rangiku said, patting her head.

Rukia thanked them lamely. Yoruichi smirked at the cute bunny and pulled out her cell phone, someone was going to enjoy this.

The girls had continued to talk. Rangiku had started to open up and talk about herself. Rukia listened carefully, not because she wanted information but because she knew Rangiku was sincerely pouring her heart out and her job was of being a good listener. She respected all of them anyway. Rangiku took care of the shares and unlike the other maids she wasn't put up for auction.

Rukia didn't just get to know about Rangiku but about Orihime and Nel as well.

"What was that sound?" Rukia asked as a weird growl had emerged from somewhere.

"Oops, that was me" Orihime said, rubbing the back of her head "Anyone hungry? How about we bake some cookies"

* * *

"And then?"

"And then they lost, duh! You think they were gonna win the game?" Ichigo mocked Shnji as he was seated in the driver's seat with Shinji beside on the passenger seat. The highway was filled with cars but luckily there was no traffic so they had plenty of time and would reach the meeting place before time.

"Did I tell you?" Shinji started looking out of the window with an annoyed look.

"What?" Ichigo spared him a glance before bringing his eyes back on the road.

"That I hate it when you talk about football"

Ichigo's scowl deepened "You think that's gonna make me stop talking about it?" Shinji sighed but before he could say anything Ichigo's phone buzzed. "Shinji please check whom the message is from" Ichigo told Shinji. Shinji picked the Ichigo's phone up and saw the name of the sender.

"It's from Yoruichi-san" he said.

"Yoruichi-san? She is supposed to be with Rukia, did Rukia do something again? Open the message already" Ichigo said, he hopped everything would be alright.

Shinji smirked looking at the message "I think you shouldn't see this" he said with a big grin on his face.

"What? Show it to me" Ichigo demanded, trying to snatch the phone away Shinji's hand.

"Fine, fine. You concentrate on driving I don't want to die today" Shinji opened the picture in the text and showed the screen to Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Wha-Is that" Ichigo's hand slipped and the car took a violent turn almost about to crash into another car.

"AAH! Ichigo!" Shinji screamed. Ichigo immediately looked ahead and got the car in control. He took a turn into a random street and parked his car at the side of the road. In that split second, Shinji had got hold of the handle and a hand was placed on his chest right above his heart. "In that second my whole life flashed in front of my eyes" Shinji said breathlessly.

Ichigo was sweating "Give me my phone" he said. It wasn't his fault, it was that freaking cute photo of Rukia in a sexy outfit and bunny ears. Like damn! He blamed those thigh highs. Shinji gave him the worst look he could possibly managed and threw the phone towards Ichigo.

"Remind me, never to let you drive!"

* * *

"Ta-da!" Orihime chimed happily as she removed the tray of freshly backed cookies from the oven. She smiled as she smelled the treats. "My wasabi chocolate cookies always turn out to be a masterpiece" Rukia and Yoruichi sweat dropped after hearing that, they smiled nervously exchanging glances.

Nel approached Rukia and whispered in her ear "Don't worry me and Riruka-chan have also prepared a few which are normal chocolate chip cookies" Rukia sighed relieved that she wouldn't have to taste Orihime's horrendous cooking as Yoruichi had described.

"Ah! Orihime-chan I love your cooking I can't wait to have some of those cookies" Rangiku said trying to pick one cookie from the tray.

"Wait Rangiku-san, they are still hot let them cool down" Rangiku pouted but then walked back next to Rukia and plopped on the sofa. Rukia and Rangiku had talked a lot while the others were busy showing their cooking skills. Rukia was the one to have initiated the conversation and that was when Rangiku had opened up to the girl.

 _"Rangiku-san you weren't put up in the auction like others were right?" Rukia asked, she was curious as to what the reason would be for someone like Rangiku to have joined. Like she couldn't be a normal employee who later on got close to Ichigo, there must be something different. It looked like Rangiku-san, like a few others knew Ichigo from before._

 _"No, I wasn't my reasons are different" For the first time Rangiku-san had a distant look on her face and her eyes seemed to have darkened a tone. Rukia knew she did not need to further interfere or ask questions after that look. It must have been something close to her_ _. "Actually I don't really show it but I really am very thankful to Ichigo and even your family Rukia" Rangku-san said as she glanced at Rukia._

 _"Huh?" This was the first time something was connecting to her family. This was strange though she knew that something was up but didn't exactly know what. If somehow Ichigo was connected to her family then she could dig in a bit more and would be able to find out the reason behind Ichigo doing all this to her. Ichigo did know Byakuya, that she was sure of but it was because both of them were owners of huge companies. This should be interesting..._

 _"Yes. I lost my parents at a really young age, I was all alone in this world except for a very close friend. We spent days starving and sometimes we worked at people's houses to earn a little amount of money which could provide us a one time meal. It was a small town settlement and somehow we knew we were going to end up dying of starvation if we continued like that. So then Gi- I mean my friend started to save money and we were able to afford two train tickets here. We roamed around for days aimlessly, sleeping in park benches and eating whatever seemed edible until one day my friend tells me 'Hey I got us two hired'. We loyally worked at the Kuchiki mansion as the housekeepers and they even let us get education."_

 _Rukia noticed Rangiku had lost herself in narrating her her story, she had almost slipped the name of the friend who played an important role in her life. Rangiku would be preferring to keep the person anonymous but that still didn't help the little flash of curiosity that Rukia had. Somehow Rukia tried sympathising with Rangiku-san cause she too lost her parents at a young age but still had a comparatively better life at the orphanage. Rangiku-san had to go through a lot as the harsh reality of life was thrown at her at a very early stage. Rukia respected her for the woman she is today, strong, confident and beautiful._

 _Rangiku closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Her eyes opened to have a myriad of emotions pouring out of them mainly sadness, regret and loneliness. "And then a lot of things followed, betrayals, new problems and issues." Her voice seemed hollow "I lost my friend to the enemies, I lost my job and once again I was left alone in the world and this time not even my friend was by my side" Rangiku rubbed her arms, she looked to the side "Actually it wouldn't have hurt that much if he would've not promised to me that he'll never leave me"_

 _There was a minute of silence where Rukia thought the best thing to would be big a tight hug to Rangiku. She hugged her back gladly and gave her a huge grin which would have deceived anyone if they didn't know what was going on in her mind right now._

 _"But then the bright times came, Urahara-san found me and showed me various job opportunities. In a few years Ichigo took me in his company as an employee and I made my way up on one of the top posts here. I found people who loved me and wanted me to be with them and right now I'm as happy as the freaking sun from the Teletubbies"_

 _Rukia was a bit overwhelmed and was not sure how to respond. She nodded and gave Rangiku a smile._ Everyone has hardships, everyone has tales of their own. They cannot be termed as 'good' or 'bad' as they never are linear, they are filled with twist and turns. An opening is what you need once you find it you're no more a character but the story teller. _  
_

"THE COOKIES HAVE COOLED DOWN COME AND DIG IN GUYS!" Nel called out.

It always used to fascinate Rukia how people are connected through their stories. You never know who you're connected to and how. Life is truly a mysterious thing. Each and every life spins it's own separate tale, yet they become intricately intertwined. No one ever knows how they'll end up. The crossing paths and glimpses of strangers from the past may make ones future. Life is filled with suffering and pain yet we struggle to live to die in the end. Humans wish to think logically but ultimately are driven by emotions. There are as many emotions as there are people in the world. Some learn to control them while some end up in a spiral of never-ending regret. '

But then again some manage to make their lives worth living tearing away from all the troubles. That's how she saw people like Rangiku whose smile reflects their honesty and pride of winning over their struggles. It's a painting which has been crumpled and tattered at the edges but still is a masterpiece.

Time flew by faster than Rukia thought. Eating cookies along with the other girls was fun, though Riruka still ignored her completely and was on her phone the whole time; it was nice spending time with them.

The door bell rung and a tired Shinji and Ichigo walked in. Rukia wasn't very happy while bidding farewell to the others.

"Don't worry Rukia-san we will surely meet soon" Orihime said cheerfully. Nel had engulfed Rukia in a tight hug to the point she turned blue from lack of oxygen.

"Byye Rukia-chan!~" Rangiku said "Take good care of her Ichigo" She said playfully smacking Ichigo's back.

"Bye Riruka-san, everyone" Rukia called out to the girl who had ignored her the whole time. Riruka continued to give her a deaf ear.

Rukia bid farewell from Yoruichi and Shinji and left along with Ichigo.

* * *

"So how was your day?" Ichigo asked Rukia. The two of them were in the elevator waiting for the metal box to reach their destination.

"...It was good" Rukia replied simply, her hands were folded on her chest and she wasn't particularly mad at Ichigo. They were getting better at baring each other's presence, well at least she was. Ichigo didn't seem to mind instead he always is the one approaching her. It was a fun day for her hence there was no need to give Ichigo a cold shoulder (which she always did).

"You know what can make it more good?" He had a boyish grin on his face, half expecting her to be curious and excited as well.

This definitely was not gonna be good.

"What?" She was planning not to respond but then his face gave away to her that he wanted her to be excited for whatever is gonna happen.

"Your friend Hinamori is coming over" Ichigo said.

Rukia paused listening to that name. "What!?" Rukia half screamed, she could not believe this. She was expecting it to be something bad. "Momo's coming over" This was the first time something actually was 'good.'

"Yeah, I called Toshiro over while I was on my way and I thought you'd like to meet your friend" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Seeing Rukia not able to control her excitement had some effect on him dare he say it was making him blush seeing her happy. "And besides, I did agree to let you meet Hinamori from time and again when we made the deal" He scratched the back of his head "I stick to my word"

"When is she coming?" Rukia asked, there was a glow in her eyes.

"They'll be there soon" Ichigo said. He couldn't help but smile looking at Rukia.

He sure wanted Rukia to meet her friend as it had been a while and he had promised to let her meet her friend often in the deal they had made. Besides that he wanted to talk with Toshiro a few important things regarding the company. They were not really nice... Aizen was getting in the way and he was getting more and more unpredictable as time passed. Grimmjow was being a problem as well in regards with Rukia. He wanted to know how it was on his side cause after all Hinamori was also involved in this mess.

Ichigo looked away as the elevator dinged indicating that they had reached their floor. He let Rukia step out first, following behind her. He whipped the sweat off his forehead, things were going down the hill very fast. He was working overtime and then again with everything happening with Rukia he was a bit worried how things are going to turn out.

He knew he was complaining a lot internally and was well aware that Rukia was going through similar mental conditions. He wasn't someone who could comfort people by empathising with them, but when he tried to put himself in Rukia's shoes he had to accept it that she herself was going through a lot and needed something which could help her calm down from all the stress.

He was such a hypocrite for even thinking like that.

 _Don't you get it, you're the reason why she's unhappy._ Ichigo scowled, of course he knew that he was the reason for her unhappiness but he too was trying his best here.

"Hey Kurosaki" a rough voice called out. Ichigo turned around.

"Toshiro, you're here. Whe-"

"Where's Rukia!?" Momo Hinamori rudely interrupted him, manners be damned she needed to meet her friend.

"She's in her room yo-" Again before he could complete, Momo was off inside and climbing up the stairs to reach Rukia's room.

* * *

There was a knock on the door followed by the light sound of the door being opened "Rukia"

Rukia's face turned around and her expression switched faster than the speed of sound. She recognised that voice all too well "Momo!" she ran towards the floor and before she could even process the girl's form, Rukia had hugged her tightly. "Momo, how are you?" Rukia asked still in the tight embrace. Momo had tears welling up in her eyes meeting her best friend after a long while. Even though the place she was at right now was completely a stranger to her, the fact that Rukia was there mad her feel like she was home.

"I'm good Rukia but I've been worried sick about you from the last time we met. Please tell me you are fine, that things are better than before. Knowing that you are fine will bring me to peace" Momo spoke her heart out.

"Aw Momo, I am better than before. You don't need to worry about me" The two reluctantly entangled themselves. "What you said, it means a lot to me..." Rukia said. "So how are you? I want to hear everything so start from the time we last met"

Momo sighed "A lot has happened I wanted to talk to you desperately. I don't know how your condition is but... Shiro here has treated me really nicely. I don't know what to feel about it..." Momo looked at Rukia with an unsure expression. Rukia nodded indicating her to continue, him treating her good was sure a bit questionable but its way better than him treating her badly.

"Like I don't know their intentions.. At one place Kurosaki treats you this way and then on the other side Shiro is really nice. What do they want? But I'm pretty sure they want something from you Rukia... be careful... And secondly Shiro got me in the Interior designing course so I am busy in that. I'm thankful to him for letting me do this but this was a thing I wanted to do without anyone's aid. I talked to him and he told me something that made me feel he knows a lot about us. Like he knew that my Dad won't let me do it but he even knew I had already completed a little bit of the course online without anyone knowing"

"Momo we did underestimate them. They know everything about us and we know nothing about them" Rukia spoke.

"Oh! And that reminds me... I had talked to Shiro I know this all happened a while ago but do you remember our orphanage days?"

"Yes but its a bit of a blur"

"Do remember anything about Grimmjow"

"Grimmjow? Well he-"

"Yes I know but I'm not talking about what he recently did to you. I mean in the orphanage"

"Wait Grimmjow was in our orphanage?!"

"Yes, don't you remember. He was very rude to everyone and always picked up fights. I think he got a family before us"

"Why do I not remember him... was he there for long? Are you sure it was Grimmjow?"

"Yes I'm very sure it was him. Don't you remember that time he had put a bug in my dress and it actually bit me and I cried a lot"

"Now that you say this, I'm getting vague memories of it. I remember that happening to you" Rukia's eyes widened as she realised something "So that was him? Oh no, I remember after that happened no one was ready to play with him but he acted like it didn't matter but later I saw him cry in the drawing room all alone" Rukia looked at Momo, she hadn't told anyone that she had seen him crying. It really didn't matter now as they were all grown ups. The fact that she knew and has lived with Grimmjow before irked her in a weird way. How did she not realise it was him? "But I don't get it, he was in our orphanage, fine. But does this really have to do anything with how he is now?"

"See, I really don't know why he's doing this now but this was the only relation we shared with him"

"You're right... something must have happened. It's just... my memory about all those events is bad" Rukia dragged her nails in her hair and clutched her head. Looking down at her toes she said "I want to recall what all happened but then I end up remembering things I don't want to remember" Momo looked at Rukia with concern.

"It's alright Rukia, don't force yourself to remember things. We'll figure a way out" Momo slowly rubbed Rukia's back.

"Thanks Momo but... it's not just about that. It's like I'm running away from something, I'm running away from my past by doing this. I still can't completely face myself, I'm a coward and the worst part is I know what I need to do to improve myself but I'm not doing it. Because I'm scared..." Rukia let a deep breathe out and loosened her hold on her ebony strands. Closing her eyes she said "But I just can't go on with this, we can't keep going like this. It might be dirty, dark and messy but we need to get to the depths of it if we want to get out of here. I need to face myself, my past... we need to help ourselves first Momo. We'll surely get out of here and we'll go back to the old times, maybe it will be better this time, now that we have learnt our lesson"

"Rukia..."

Rukia looked up at Momo with a sincere expression, Momo smiled and gave a tight hug to her best friend.

"You're right Rukia. For now we are in trouble because of our own actions and only we can get ourselves out of this"

* * *

 **So how have you guys been? Let me know how the chapter was. I plan to update more frequently now I want at least a solid 20 chapters before the end of May... something tells me that won't happen but whatever.**

 **So you guys can keep messaging me or if you have anything to ask or just want to talk hit me up on tumblr. It's FunnyEasyMe there as well I need some motivation so let me know about some good IR fics as well.**

 **Now that high school's done I'm just gonna be happy till the vacations cause later I'd have to actually think about my life sigh... I already miss high school. Well I'm happy that I got my Dan and Phil tour tickets at least!**

 **Anyway stay healthy and love you guys for always supporting me though I'm so irresponsible.**

 **Bai Bai, FunnyEasyMe~**


End file.
